Speed Bumps
by sayhitorach
Summary: COMPLETED Madison and Ephram have just started this new relationship, but will they be able to overcome the speed-bumps? Together? (summary sucks but please R&R!)
1. The beginning

Don't own anything  
  
Ephram was sitting at his desk in English class twirling his pencil. He looked at the clock, 2:30...  
  
only 15 minutes till school is out he thought, then I get to see Madison  
  
Things had been great between Ephram and Madison, they were closer than ever. Ephram really cared about her and knew that she felt the same. He couldn't wait to see her, he needed her right now. Midterms were coming and there was a lot of pressure, also he and Amy weren't talking and he really missed their friendship. Madison was the only good thing in his life right now and he wasn't going to let her go.  
  
Ephram:(bell rings) finally (he sighs as he packs up his stuff and walks out)  
  
Amy is standing by her locker talking to a blonde guy that Ephram recognized from math class. She looked at Ephram as he walked by and Ephram, trying to decide how to respond, smiled back.   
  
Bright: Hey dude! (Catching up to Ephram and putting his arm around him)  
  
Ephram: Hey (sounding both bored and also annoyed with the fact the Bright was so touchy feely)  
  
Bright: I thought we could hang today, maybe shoot some hoops?  
  
Ephram: Well as much as I would love to shoot hoops with you I am meeting Madison now. (He said bragging as he removed Bright's arm from his shoulder)  
  
Bright: Ooh I see, putting hoes before bros...not cool, but then again she is really hot so I forgive you. (Ephram smiled and they went through the door) Hey man there is a party tomorrow, it is probably gonna be lame but I heard there are gonna be some babes, you should come.  
  
Ephram: Can I bring Madison?   
  
Bright: Sure I guess, she's a babe.  
  
Ephram: Ok I'll think about it (arriving at Ephram's car) I'll see you later.  
  
Ephram parked in front of his house, he still gets nervous every time he knows he's going to see her. That is a good sign, Ephram thought to himself. He checked himself in the rear-view mirror before he opened the door.   
  
When he got inside he saw Delia sitting on the couch watching Sponge Bob Square Pants, he shook his head and laughed to himself. He went into the kitchen and saw Madison wiping off the table with a sponge.   
  
Ephram: Hey! (he said excitedly as he went over to kiss her)  
  
Madison: Hmmm nice hello (and kisses him again) I was thinking we could go for pizza and then just walk around town.  
  
Ephram: Sounds good, as long as I am with you ( he kissed her again)  
  
Madison: That was pretty cheesy  
  
Ephram: I know, but it worked. ( he smiled at her and went to open the fridge)  
  
He got out 2 sodas, handed one to Madison, and they both sat at the newly cleaned table.  
  
Madison: So, how was your day?  
  
Ephram: Pretty boring, just lectures, not even a fight at lunch.  
  
Madison: (laughing) that's too bad (she said sarcastically)  
  
Ephram: I actually got invited somewhere though, Bright said there was some party tomorrow night.   
  
Madison: That's cool, are you gonna go?  
  
Ephram: Only if you go with me. ( he looked at her with pleading eyes)  
  
Madison: You want me to go to a high school party with you?   
  
Ephram: Yeah, why not?  
  
Madison: I guess I could move some things around, I am a really busy girl you know?  
  
Ephram: Cool, you'll pick me up at 8  
  
Madison: Why can't you drive? ( she said taking a sip of soda)  
  
Ephram: I am out of gas. (he said getting up) I have to pay for tonight so I wont really have much money.  
  
Madison: Why do guys always have to pay for their dates? Not that I mind, but it is the 21st century, I mean who pays when lesbians go out to eat?  
  
Ephram: (laughing) good question.  
  
Madison: I am paying for the both of us tonight, then you can pick me up tomorrow. (she said with an independent tone)  
  
Ephram: (laughing) No way, I am trying to be a gentleman here you can't take that away from me, that's how guys get points.  
  
Madison: Well you are gonna have to think of another way, I am paying tonight. (she stands up and kisses him) and that's final.  
  
Andy comes home to find Delia, Ephram, and Madison on the couch. Delia is the only one watching TV.   
  
Andy: Can you guys save it for when you are alone (realizing what he has implied he quickly takes it back) never mind, here where we can all keep an eye on you, is much better.  
  
Ephram: (laughing) Hey dad, we were just waiting till you got home, so we're gonna go now.  
  
Andy: Where are you going? (He asks surprised)  
  
Madison: We are going to dinner, but don't worry I cooked for you two, it's in the fridge you just have to warm it up.  
  
Andy: Ephram you can't leave.  
  
Ephram: What?! Why not?  
  
Andy: I was counting on either you are Madison to be here tonight, I have (whispering now) a date!  
  
Ephram: No way! We're going out, get Nina to watch Delia! (he says sternly, but on the inside he is worried he will lose his night out with Madison)  
  
Andy: I already asked, she has a meeting with her lawyer or something. ( he said looking down, praying he doesn't have to miss his date with Linda)  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown, we were really looking forward to going out.  
  
Ephram: Well who is watching Sam? Maybe they can watch Delia too? ( he said confidently, knowing he came up with a solution)  
  
Andy: I didn't even think of that, I'll call her. You two just go and have fun.   
  
Ephram and Madison grab their coats and rush out the door before Andy can change his mind.   
  
Andy: (Yelling out the door) Don't you dare do anything you'll be sorry for Ephram! 


	2. Who's the man?

~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
Ephram and Madison grab their coats and rush out the door before Andy can change his mind.   
  
Andy: (Yelling out the door) Don't you dare do anything you'll be sorry for Ephram!  
  
~~ END OF FLASHBACK~~  
  
Ephram: (opening the door to Madison's car) that was close (they get in and he kisses her softly) and that was nice. (Madison giggled, then saw that Andy was watching them and quickly drove away)  
  
Madison: I hope you didn't bring your wallet. (Looking at him)  
  
Ephram: Nope...I hope you brought yours.   
  
They get to the pizza place and as they walk in Ephram notices Amy sitting with the blonde guy from math class, Laynie and some other guy Ephram didn't recognize.  
  
Ephram gets nervous, Amy doesn't know about him and Madison, he doesn't know how she will react or if she will react at all.   
  
They sit at the other side of the pizza place.   
  
Madison: Cheese ok with you?  
  
Ephram: Are you just picking cheese cause it is the cheapest? (he says hoping to prove his point)  
  
Madison: (laughing) No ...I am picking cheese because it is my favorite, plus I know you don't like pepperoni. (she says, hoping to prove her point)  
  
Ephram: Ok fine, we'll see. Just to tell you I am getting a soda...not water.  
  
Madison: Sounds good, me too. (She says, again proving herself right)  
  
Ephram: Fine then, if you want to be the guy so bad, you can be the guy. ( he says then glances over at Amy's table)  
  
Madison: fine, how hard can it be?  
  
Ephram: (starts cracking up) how hard can it be? Oh I guess you will just find out.  
  
Madison: I am up to the challenge. If I win, and last tonight being the guy, we don't go to the party tomorrow and you cook- no I take that back, you are your father's son, I'll cook a romantic dinner.  
  
Ephram: And if you lose, which is what will most likely occur, we stay home tomorrow night and you cook me a romantic dinner.  
  
Madison: (laughing) if both of us would rather stay home than go to the party, why are we planning on going?  
  
Ephram: Good question.  
  
Madison: I am full of them today. (she leans over and kisses him) I'll be right back.  
  
Madison gets up and walks towards the restroom. Ephram following her with his eyes notices Amy across the room staring at him. He looks at her and she quickly looks away. He decides this would be a good time to talk to her.  
  
He walks to her table and the blonde guy from math looks up at him.  
  
Ephram: Hey Amy, how's it going?  
  
Amy: Hey (she says then looks down)  
  
Ephram finds this moment much more awkward then he would like so he decides to go back to his table and his new "man"  
  
Ephram: Well I guess I will see you Monday  
  
Amy: Yeah see ya then. ( she sounded bored and uninterested, but not just with Ephram, with everyone at her table)  
  
Ephram goes back to his table and sits down. Just as Madison comes back the pizza arrives. They eat up and Madison pays. Then they decide it is too cold for a walk, so they go to the movies instead.  
  
They get to the theatre and Ephram unconsciously takes a twenty out of his pocket to pay for the tickets.  
  
Madison: (clearing her throat) I thought I was the guy tonight...and I thought you didn't bring any money (folding her arms) have you lied to me Ephram Brown?  
  
Ephram: (looking guilty then smiles) not exactly, you asked if I brought my wallet, does this look like a wallet? (holding up the bill)  
  
Madison: Uh huh, well put it away now, I am so not losing this bet!  
  
Ephram: I don't think it is considered a bet when either way you win the same thing.  
  
Madison: Well I still have my pride. (she says holding her chin up)  
  
Ephram: Okay...go ahead-pay.   
  
She pays for the tickets and they go inside. Ephram puts his arm around her, Madison is a little shocked and scared that someone will see them, so she pulls away. Ephram looks at her confused. She looks at him and knows that he will be hurt if she tells him her reason, she then figures that it's a dark room and nobody will see them. She puts her arm around him.  
  
Madison: I am the guy, remember? (happy with her excuse)  
  
They go into the movie, it is pretty busy for and Everwood movie theatre. Ephram looks at Madison lovingly.  
  
Ephram: So where should we sit honey? ( he says in a feminine voice)  
  
Madison: Definitely in the back (in a deep voice) that way we can make-out. (feeling a lot less nervous)  
  
Ephram: I like you as the guy  
  
They rush to the back and "watch" the movie.  
  
After the movie they go back to Ephram's house to "hang"   
  
When they get in the house away from the cold, Madison kisses Ephram. They start making out by the door until they hear...  
  
Andy: (clears his throat)... what are you two doing home, it's only 9?  
  
Madison: (blushing partly from embarrassment and partly from the cold) We thought it would be too cold for a walk so we came here to watch a movie.  
  
Andy: well you better go back to your cold walk, Linda is here!  
  
Ephram: Wow dad, moving a little fast don't you think?   
  
Andy: Well The whole babysitter situation fell through and I didn't want to cancel so she came here. And Ephram you wanna talk about moving fast, look at your relationship!   
  
Ephram quickly changed the subject he didn't want to talk about this right now.  
  
Ephram: But doesn't Delia HATE Linda, how did you pull it off?  
  
Andy: Well Delia isn't exactly speaking to me right now, I guess it wasn't the smartest move on my part, she ran upstairs and told me to leave her alone. Well I guess she didn't tell me, more yelled it. Madison immediately went to go check on her. Ephram couldn't believe his dad didn't think about Delia before he made his decision to bring Linda over.   
  
Ephram: Didn't you remember the whole Delia hating Linda thing before you did this? She is never gonna talk to you again! How could you be so selfish?!  
  
Andy: Ephram calm down, I don't want to fight with you too. I know I didn't really think but I didn't want to cancel my date, how would you feel if you had to cancel with Madison!?  
  
Ephram: I guess I understand your reasons, but still, if I knew it would hurt Delia I would have cancelled.   
  
Linda comes in and says hi to Ephram, he says hi back and walks up the stairs to see if Madison is through with Delia.  
  
Andy: I think I should have just rescheduled out date, this isn't how I wanted it to go.  
  
Linda: It was great, I had fun...even with the yelling.  
  
Andy: That's not how I wanted you to see me with my kids  
  
Linda: I know  
  
Andy: well I think I'm going to try and talk to Delia, she has had enough space.  
  
Linda: (kisses him) good idea, I guess I will see you tomorrow( beings to walk out)  
  
Andy: Bye 


	3. The night ends

He watched her leave and then turned to go talk to Delia. When he got upstairs he walked by Ephram's closed door and heard laughing. Quickly expecting the worst, he opened the door to find Ephram and Madison lying on the bed watching Old School   
  
Ephram: Don't you knock?!  
  
Andy: Sorry Ephram...uh... just making sure my nightmare hasn't happened yet.  
  
Ephram: Great dad just knock next time so we have time to get our clothes on.  
  
Madison turns towards Ephram and hits him on the chest.   
  
Madison: Don't worry Dr. Brown, our clothes will be on. (looking at Ephram who was laughing)  
  
Andy left the room purposely leaving the door open, he headed to Delia's room looking back to see that Ephram had already closed his door.   
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
Andy: Delia? Sweetheart? Can I come in?  
  
Delia: (yelling) Go away! I hate you!  
  
Andy opens the door to Delia who had obviously been crying.   
  
Andy: Delia, I am sorry, I handled the situation very poorly, I should have told you about it and asked for your permission.   
  
Delia: (looking away) I don't care  
  
Andy: you obviously do care or you wouldn't be crying, sweety you know Linda will never take you mother's place, we have been over this already.  
  
As Andy continues to unsuccessfully get through to Delia, Ephram and Madison are still watching the movie.  
  
Ephram: I think he's gone for a while (he kisses her)  
  
Madison: Well then I guess we should take advantage.   
  
They start to make out on Ephram's bed, then suddenly Ephram falls off the bed.  
  
Madison: Oh my gosh! Are you ok? ( she says trying not to laugh)  
  
Ephram: yeah (he says getting up and blushing)  
  
Ephram back on the bed crawls on top of Madison.  
  
Ephram: Now...where were we?  
  
Madison looks at her watch, it was 10pm.  
  
Madison: I have to go soon (she says disappointed) I have an early class.  
  
Ephram: No, don't go.  
  
Madison: You have 10 minutes  
  
Ephram: Well...we better make it worthwhile...  
  
They start kissing again, Madison's hand slowly goes down Ephram's back and then grabs his ass.  
  
Ephram pulls back and looks at her funny.  
  
Madison: What?! I'm the guy!  
  
They both laugh and realize it is 15 after. They get up and Ephram walks Madison to the door. They share a passionate kiss and she leaves. He wishes she could stay forever.   
  
He watches her until she drives away, then closes the door to the cold. He walks back to his room and puts his headphones on.   
  
Meanwhile Andy and Delia are hugging in her room. Andy explained to Delia she would understand when she got older and that he will never love anyone the way he loved her mom. He said stuff like that and then, finally, she gave in. Andy tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek. He went to knock on Ephram's door.  
  
He knocked once and immediately walked in, not knowing that Madison had left.   
  
Ephram: I wouldn't consider that a knock. ( he said removing his headphones)  
  
Andy: Well it is all you are gonna get from me. Where's Madison?  
  
Ephram: She had to go home, early class tomorrow.  
  
Andy: Oh (obviously relieved)  
  
Ephram: Well if there is nothing else I would like to get back to doing nothing.  
  
Andy: Ok, well you have fun.  
  
He closes the door and walks down stairs to the kitchen, he grabs some leftover pizza out of the fridge and sits at the table replaying tonight's events in his head. 


	4. Brother Sister moments

The next day Amy and Bright are at the supermarket picking up some things for their mom. Bright looks at the list she made him.  
  
Bright: "1/2 pound Veal" sick ( he says disgusted)   
  
Amy: Bright, do you even know what "veal" is?   
  
Bright: No, not exactly but it sounds gross.  
  
Amy shakes her head and grabs the mustard off the shelf.   
  
Bright: So how did your whole date thing go last night?  
  
Amy: It was boring-he was boring.  
  
Bright: That sucks, hey, you should go to this party tonight, I think Ephram is gonna be there, at least you will know someone.   
  
Amy: No thanks Bright, Ephram and I really aren't friends right now, plus won't he have Mrs. Robinson with him? (she says disgusted)  
  
Bright: Hey if you had a chance with a hot older guy you would take it, plus she actually seems to like him for some reason.  
  
Amy: Well I don't think I would have that much fun so I think I'll pass.  
  
Bright: Ok, suit yourself, but there might be some cute guys.  
  
Amy: Bright...don't say "cute"  
  
Bright: gotcha (he says agreeing)  
  
Back at the Brown's Ephram decides to start on his homework, maybe it will pass the time until Madison comes, he thinks.   
  
There is a knock on his door. It can't be dad he thinks so he says come in.  
  
Delia walks in.  
  
Ephram: hey  
  
Delia: Do you like Linda?  
  
Ephram: She's ok  
  
Delia: Do I have to like her just cause dad says I do?  
  
Ephram: Well I think you should at least give her a chance, she is trying.  
  
Delia: I don't want to  
  
Ephram: Well ok but I think you should...cause dad likes her a lot and she's probably gonna be around a lot.   
  
Delia: I wish dad was a loner.  
  
Ephram: That's a little selfish don't you think?  
  
Delia: So?  
  
Ephram: (laughing) have you even thought about how dad feels?   
  
Delia: Why should I he doesn't care about how I feel  
  
Ephram: True, last night he didn't really think straight, but that's because he really likes Linda, just give her a chance  
  
Delia: fine (she says angrily and walks out slamming the door behind her)  
  
Ephram: Jeez she got PMS a little early.  
  
Later that day Madison came over to watch Delia while Andy went to "check on a patient" He really went to see Linda for lunch.  
  
Ephram walked in the kitchen, surprised to see Madison stirring something on the stove. He quickly checks to see if he remembered to put deodorant on, when he was positive he had, he walked up and put his arms around her waist.   
  
She turns around in his arms and kissed him.   
  
Madison: I was scared it was your dad for a sec  
  
Ephram: Thanks for the mental picture.  
  
Madison: (laughing) So what do you want me to cook for tonight?  
  
Ephram: What's tonight? (he jokes)  
  
Madison: (hits him lightly) Very funny  
  
Ephram: I dunno, whatever is easiest.  
  
Madison: Did you make sure everyone will be gone?  
  
Ephram: Was I supposed to?  
  
Madison: What did you expect to have a romantic dinner with your dad and your sister?  
  
Ephram: (realizing his mistake grabs the phone) I will fix this!  
  
Madison: You better! ( she pinches his ass and he jumps up and looks back at her, then she walks out)  
  
Andy picks the phone up.  
  
Andy: hello  
  
Ephram: hey, what are you doing tonight?  
  
Andy: um... I don't know, why? (he asks curiously)  
  
Ephram: Well I um... I think you should take Delia out, she seems really depressed.   
  
Andy: That sounds like a good idea, I want to talk to her some more about last night.  
  
Ephram: yeah she came into my room and talked about how she didn't want to like Linda.  
  
Andy: I don't know what to do about this Ephram, I don't know if she will ever be ok with me dating. (he said looking for advice or sympathy)  
  
Ephram:(rushing) Well I think you just need to take her out, you know father-daughter night type-a-thing  
  
Andy: well maybe dinner and a movie or something might help out  
  
Ephram: yeah sounds great, well just tell me what time so I know when to order a pizza.  
  
Andy: wait a minute Ephram, why would you need to know what time?  
  
Ephram: I told you, so I know when to order the pizza. (trying to be convincing)  
  
Andy: Uh huh, I think I know what this is about, I was young once you know?  
  
Ephram: (under his breath) yeah right   
  
Andy: what was that? Anyways, I don't think you are ready to take your relationship to the next level. Madison is much older and probably much more (clears his throat) experienced than you are. Do you understand me?  
  
Ephram: I can't believe this is happening. We are just going to have a romantic dinner, she is gonna cook for me.   
  
Andy: I am not sure I can believe that Ephram.  
  
Ephram: Jeez, please dad we planned this and everything plus Delia really did come into my room complaining about Linda. I was totally honest when I said you needed to take her out.  
  
Andy: I will think about it, I want to talk to Madison about it first.  
  
Ephram: (sighs) fine I will put her on...Madison(he calls for her loudly)  
  
Madison walks into the room.  
  
Madison: what's up?  
  
Ephram: My dad wants to talk to you (he says gloomily)  
  
Madison: (looks at him nervously as she takes the phone) hello?  
  
Andy: Madison? Hi  
  
Madison: Hi Dr. Brown, what's up?  
  
Andy: Ephram told me about this romantic dinner you guys planned, I don't know if it's such a good idea.  
  
Madison looks at Ephram like he did something wrong  
  
Madison: (covers the end of the phone with her hand) you weren't supposed to tell him! You were supposed to make up an excuse for him to go out!  
  
Ephram: That's what I did, and it was a pretty good one, but he figured it out.  
  
Madison: (sighs and returns to the phone) sorry I dropped something, why don't you think it is a good idea?  
  
Andy: Well, because you know Ephram is way too young to do anything but kiss you.  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown, I know you are worried about what we might do, but I assure you this is just a nice dinner, maybe some kissing but nothing more.  
  
Andy: I want you to know I am trusting you on this. If I find out anything else happened you will lose my trust!  
  
Madison: You know I am not willing to lose it.  
  
Andy: okay I am going to take Delia out tonight, I will give you 3 hours.  
  
Madison: Thanks so much Dr, Brown, this means a lot to us.  
  
Andy: I know, ok well see you tonight.  
  
Madison: bye and thanks again!  
  
They hang up.  
  
Madison: That is the last time I am cleaning up your mess.  
  
Ephram walked up to her and put is arms around her waist.  
  
Ephram: Thanks  
  
Madison: hey... I didn't just do it for you (she kisses him)  
  
Ephram: What time are they leaving?   
  
Madison: I don't know but we have 3 hours (she says happily)  
  
Ephram: OOOOoooo (he kisses her)  
  
Madison: Don't get any ideas, I promised your dad nothing would happen.  
  
Ephram: So? I promised him I would do my homework and I haven't what's the difference?  
  
Madison: Ephram...we can't, you know that  
  
Ephram: ok, ok but you owe me a really good dinner  
  
Madison: Oh don't worry, it will be  
  
Ephram decides to let Madison cook and goes to do his homework that he promised he would do  
  
Since we are all just keeping promises today he thought to himself. 


	5. Dinner time

When Ephram finished his homework he looked at his clock. 6:30pm, 1 hour until dinner. He decided it would be a good idea to take a shower. He was about to get in when the phone rang.   
  
Ephram: Hello?  
  
Bright: Hey man!   
  
Ephram: oh...hey (hoping he can hang up quickly)  
  
Bright: You comin to the party tonight?  
  
Ephram: I can't  
  
Bright: oh common man, I am trying to get Amy to go out and have some fun, there is no way she will go if you don't!  
  
Ephram: What? Why? Did she say that?  
  
Bright: No...not exactly...  
  
Ephram: Sorry I can't help you, I gotta go.  
  
Bright: Fine, well I guess I'll see ya Monday.  
  
Ephram: Yeah (he hangs up)  
  
Ephram went and took a shower. 20 minutes later he was looking through his closet for something nice to wear. He didn't know if he should go fancy or casual.   
  
He decided to go with a nice but casual red button down shirt and some dark jeans. He went into the bathroom to fix his hair. 20 minutes later he came out and spritzed some cologne on.   
  
Ephram: (looking in the mirror) not so bad (looking at his clock) 15 minutes...what do I do for 15 minutes.   
  
He sat on his bed watching TV until his clock read "7:26" Maybe some flowers? He thinks to himself, that would get me some points. He ran downstairs and out the door and looked in the yard for some flowers. He saw a rose bush in Nina's yard, went over, and picked a couple.  
  
Ephram: Ow! (sucking his cut thumb)  
  
He went inside and smelled Madison's cooking.   
  
Ephram: Right on time.  
  
He walked in and gave her a kiss and the roses.  
  
Madison: (laughing) wow roses, freshly picked and everything!  
  
Ephram: (laughing) hey! It was the best I could do.  
  
Madison: It's the thought that counts (she kisses him) is pasta ok?  
  
Ephram: Sure, Is everyone gone?  
  
Madison: Yeah they left 10 minutes ago, Delia didn't look very happy.  
  
Ephram: She'll deal with it.  
  
Madison: I hope so, I have never seen her this mad.  
  
Ephram: She usually gets over it just giver her time.  
  
Ephram helped Madison bring the food to the table. They sat across from each other.  
  
Ephram: Wait! (He says as Madison is about to start) I have the perfect thing.   
  
He went to the counter and grabbed some candles, put them on the table and lit them, then he turned the lights off.  
  
Ephram: That's better (he leans over and kisses her then goes back to his seat)  
  
Madison: Much more romantic.   
  
Ephram: (grabbing Madison's hand from across the table) thanks a lot, you know, for all this (he kisses her hand)  
  
Madison: You can thank me later (she smiles and starts on her food)  
  
They ate and talked for a while.  
  
Ephram: So, how did you like bein the man last night?  
  
Madison: It wasn't so bad, I don't know what you guys complain about.  
  
Ephram: C'mon, it wasn't that easy.  
  
Madison: Well I didn't like spending my money if that makes you happy  
  
Ephram: Now you know how I feel (getting up with his plate)  
  
Madison: So... what do you want to do now (also getting up with her plate and going toward the sink)  
  
Ephram: What? You don't know?  
  
Madison: (laughing) well we could watch a movie or something?  
  
Ephram: we could go to that party, Bright called me up and told me he wanted me to go  
  
Madison: You would rather go to a party then stay here all alone?!?  
  
Ephram: No! it's just that Amy has been depressed and Bright said the only way she'll go is if I go. (realizing what he just said he went up to her and put his arms around her)  
  
Ephram: On second thought lets just stay here  
  
Madison: That better be what you want to do, I don't want that Amy girl all over you.  
  
Ephram: I like that you're jealous  
  
Madison: You better not give me a reason to be-  
  
Ephram: Sorry, it was stupid, I just feel bad for her, and I don't think she is doing that great.  
  
Madison: I know, it's cool you are such a good friend, even when she wasn't to you  
  
Ephram: (kisses her) can we stop talking now? (he says as he sits on the couch)  
  
Madison: (sitting on his lap) gladly (they start to make out) 


	6. The Talk

At dinner Delia and Andy sat in silence.  
  
Andy: Delia, I thought we talked about this, I thought you were ok with it.  
  
Delia: I never said I was, you just said I should be. (she gets up) I'm going to the bathroom (she walks away)  
  
Andy: (sighs) hurry back (he yells in her direction)  
  
When Delia returned Andy saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
Andy: Delia, why were you crying?  
  
She didn't answer, just looked out the window.  
  
Andy: Delia please talk to me, if this is really bothering you that much I'll-  
  
Delia: (cutting him off) you'll dump her?! (she says with a smile on her face)  
  
Andy: (continuing) no...what I was going to say was maybe I'll get us both someone to talk to, together, you know so we can work this thing out.  
  
Delia: (very loudly) I am not crazy!  
  
Andy: I didn't say you were sweetheart (he tries to comfort her and she pulls away and looks out the window) Delia, therapists aren't just for crazy people, they help normal people out with things, and they are just there to listen.  
  
Delia: whatever  
  
A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Andy decided to leave it alone for now.  
  
Andy: so what movie do you want to see?  
  
Delia: whatever (she says still looking at the window)  
  
Andy: I was thinking Peter Pan  
  
Delia: that's for babies, I am NOT a baby!  
  
Andy: Ok, I know you aren't a baby but I haven't heard any suggestions from you...  
  
Delia: Can we just go home?  
  
Andy: I would take you home sweety but Ephram has a date tonight.  
  
Delia: Then can you drop me off at Nina's and you can go see Peter Pan  
  
Andy: (sighs) I guess so (he picks up his phone and dials Nina's number)  
  
While Andy was having no luck with Delia, Ephram and Madison were still making out on the couch.  
  
Ephram: (pulling away and looking at his watch) 8:50 (he said smiling at Madison) we have a lot of time.  
  
Madison: yup (she says knowing what Ephram is thinking)  
  
Ephram: (hearing Madison's tone and realizing she is not going to break her promise quickly changes the unspoken subject) So, do you want some ice cream? We have cookie dough.  
  
Madison: (thankful that she wouldn't have to deal with something she really wanted to do but knew she couldn't) sure.  
  
They got up and went to the kitchen. Madison got out 2 bowls and 2 spoons while Ephram got out the ice cream. They fed each other spoonfuls of ice cream.  
  
Ephram semi-purposely got a little ice cream on Madison's nose.  
  
Ephram: I'll get that. (he kisses it off)  
  
They laughed together. Then Madison put ice cream all over Ephram's lips  
  
Madison: I'll get that (she kisses him and they put their ice cream down and go back to the couch)  
  
Madison: Let's see what on (as she turns on the TV)  
  
Ephram: Nothing is on, it's Saturday.  
  
Madison: Darn (she says sarcastically as she moves towards Ephram)   
  
They started to kiss again. Ephram's hands ran up and down Madison. He slowly started to move them up her shirt  
  
Madison: God, your hands are freezing!  
  
Ephram: I know I was trying to warm them up  
  
Madison: Uh huh (she says sarcastically) (she grabs his hands and rubs them in hers) There that's better.  
  
Ephram: Thanks (sarcastically)  
  
Madison: (laughing) what am I gonna do with you?  
  
Ephram: Anything (seriously)  
  
Madison: (straightens her face) Ephram you know...we can't...not now.  
  
Ephram: Why, it isn't like I'm gonna go and tell him  
  
Madison: I know...but what if he suddenly comes home...or...or what if we're just not ready?  
  
Ephram: You don't think I'm ready?! Oh I'm ready-totally ready  
  
Madison: I know you are ready and I am ready but...our WE ready?  
  
Ephram: I don't get it...  
  
Madison: Well we haven't really talked about it, I mean- well I mean they say a couple isn't ready till they can talk about it comfortably.   
  
Ephram: (sitting up) ok then lets talk about it, I'm feeling comfy already  
  
Madison: Ephram...  
  
Ephram: What? You want to talk about it, I am sitting right here, lets talk about it.  
  
Madison: ..Ok let's talk...so....  
  
Ephram: So...  
  
Madison: have you ever...um...you know...had sex before?  
  
Ephram: (now UNcomfortable) well...no, you?  
  
Madison: (now comfortable talking about it) yes  
  
Ephram: (looks away when he hears this) oh...  
  
Madison: Ephram, you wanted to talk about it, but if you are uncomfortable then we can change the subject  
  
Ephram; (quickly) no-I am totally fine, I can't say the same for my dignity though.  
  
Madison: (laughing) ok... you sure?  
  
Ephram: yeah...so when...did it happen?  
  
Madison: I was 17 my first time. I was with this guy for 2 years at the time. It just seemed like the next step you know?   
  
Ephram: yeah I guess (he didn't like hearing about this and his jealousy was kicking in)  
  
Madison: The thing is, I was with him for 2 and a half years, but I feel more for you now then I ever did for him.  
  
Ephram: Really? (he was happy now)  
  
Madison: Yeah (she bit her lip and blushed)  
  
Ephram: (leans in and kisses her) so...was he the only guy? (hoping she would reply with a yes)  
  
Madison: yeah, he was the only guy.   
  
Ephram: That's nice to know.  
  
Madison: Am I sensing jealousy?   
  
Ephram: (smiles at her) oh yeah (he leans in and kisses her.)  
  
They started making out on the couch. This time when Ephram ran his hand up Madison's shirt she said nothing. 


	7. Alone?

~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
They started making out on the couch. This time when Ephram ran his hand up Madison's shirt she said nothing.  
  
~~END OF FLASHBACK~~  
  
Madison pulled away, grabbed Ephram's hand, and looked at his watch.  
  
Madison: Your dad is gonna be home soon (she said sounding disappointed)  
  
Ephram: Well I'd say tonight was a success  
  
Madison: yes, very successful (she kisses him)  
  
Just then they heard a key in the door. They quickly sat up and turned on the TV.  
  
Andy: hey! How was your night?  
  
He noticed they are watching the history channel.  
  
Andy: I am guessing you weren't really watching that.  
  
Ephram: Actually I find the French Revolution to be quite interesting.  
  
Madison: (laughing) yeah...me too.  
  
Andy: It's ok, I was young once ya know?  
  
Ephram: So I've heard  
  
Andy: Hey! I was, and as hard as it is to believe Ephram, I was a ladies man back in the day.  
  
Ephram: Oh god please stop!! (Madison laughing in the background)  
  
Madison: I see where you get it from Ephram (laughing)  
  
Ephram: ha...ha  
  
Andy: Well Delia is sleeping at Nina's and I am gonna go up to bed, Madison I think it is time to go home.  
  
Madison: Alright (she kisses Ephram goodbye) see you tomorrow (she winks at him)  
  
Ephram: bye (smiles at her)  
  
Andy: Bye Madison  
  
Madison: Bye Dr. Brown  
  
She left and Andy looked at Ephram.  
  
Andy: So did anything happen that I should know about?  
  
Ephram: (rolling his eyes) sure, if you wanna know about eating food.  
  
Andy: You know that's not what I meant Ephram. (sternly)  
  
Ephram: No dad, nothing happened (he gets up) goodnight (he goes upstairs to bed)  
  
Three days went bye. Ephram only saw Madison once. She had classes and papers and he had to study for midterms. They were seeing each other tonight for some "study time" Ephram was trying desperately to get his dad to let him go to her house.  
  
Andy: Ephram, there is no possible way I am letting you go, I won't be there to watch you and there is no telling what you could do.  
  
Ephram: Uh-dad I am not 5, you don't need to watch me all the time.   
  
Andy: I do when you are with her, you two can't control yourselves around one another.  
  
Ephram: What are you talking about, we are around each other all the time and nothing happens.  
  
Andy: yeah cause Delia is in the room. (he starts to walk out of the room) this conversation is over!  
  
Ephram: what if we just go to Mama Joy's? (he fallows him out of the kitchen and into the living room)  
  
Andy: No!  
  
Ephram: so-so...so now we aren't even aloud to be alone together, is that what you are saying, no dates? No nothing?!  
  
Andy: Ephram that is not what I am saying  
  
Ephram: Oh yes it is! You said we can't even study at Mama Joy's, a PUBLIC place!  
  
Andy: I'm sorry I guess I just spoke too soon, you can study at Mama Joy's tonight, but I want you to come straight home afterwards.  
  
Ephram: thanks dad, you are really proving to me that you were NEVER young! (he runs up stairs)  
  
He picked up the phone to call Madison.   
  
Madison: hello?  
  
Ephram: hey  
  
Madison: (happily) hey! What's up?  
  
Ephram: My dad totally freaked about us studying tonight. (he says angrily)  
  
Madison: so...what's gonna happen? (she says worried)  
  
Ephram: well we can study at Mama Joy's tonight, really not what I was planning on.  
  
Madison: I guess that's ok, I mean, at least he wont be there watching our every move.  
  
Ephram: I just don't get it, he is always saying how he understands and how he is totally ok with us, and then he says we can't be alone together, what is that about?!  
  
Madison: Imagine if it was Delia with an older guy, you wouldn't want her anywhere alone with him.  
  
Ephram: yeah but that's totally different!  
  
Madison: how? (waiting for a reply)  
  
Ephram: Well for one, that will never happen, and she is my sister not my daughter!  
  
Madison: (laughing) so then wouldn't you think it would be even worse if it was your daughter?  
  
Ephram: (catching on now) I guess, but still he let us be alone before, why is he starting this stupid worrying dad act now?  
  
Madison: dads are smarter than you think, he saw we were getting close, I guess it scared him.  
  
Ephram: Well he can't control me, or what I do  
  
Madison: Ephram, let's just go to Mama Joy's and have fun tonight, we will talk about it there. I have to go finish a paper. Pick you up at 6.  
  
Ephram: ok, see you then. (he hung up, a little happier knowing he would see her in a couple hours)  
  
Andy: (yelling upstairs) Ephram! Bright is here to see you!  
  
Ephram went down the stairs hoping Bright wouldn't want him to go to some party.  
  
Bright: hey man!   
  
Ephram: hey, what's up?  
  
Bright: Just coming to see what you were up to.  
  
Ephram: nothing just studying.  
  
Bright: good, you aren't busy  
  
Ephram: I- (about to stop him but decided to hear him out)  
  
Bright: I have this really hot date tonight, but the girl wanted to double, she needs a guy for her friend. What d'ya think?  
  
Ephram: Bright I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I AM DATING MADISON  
  
Bright: So? This is just a date, no biggy  
  
Ephram: I can't anyway, we are going out tonight  
  
Bright: Oh common man! You are never free anymore, always with that girl.  
  
Ephram: Yes they call it a relationship, you should try it. (reaches for the door) well if you'll excuse me I have to get back to studying.   
  
Bright: Fine, I guess I'll just find someone else, there are plenty of better looking guys anyways!  
  
Ephram: bye (he closes the door and sighs, relieved he got out of it)  
  
An hour passed and Ephram could hardly wait any longer. He stared at the clock watching the second hand go around and around. 


	8. A surprise visitor

~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
He stared at the clock watching the second hand go around and around.  
  
~~END OF FLASHBACK~~  
  
Just then a hand waved in front of his face. It was Amy, apparently she let herself in and was standing beside the blank looking Ephram in the kitchen.  
  
Ephram: (startled and very surprised) Amy!...hey!  
  
Amy: Hey  
  
Ephram: w-what are you doing here?   
  
Amy: I came to talk to you, I know we haven't talked in a while.  
  
Ephram: Really? I haven't noticed (he says sarcastically)  
  
Amy: Listen, I don't want to bother you but ...  
  
Ephram: But what (as he looks at the clock)  
  
Amy: (noticing Ephram's interest) Do you have somewhere you need to be?  
  
Ephram: (realizing what she sees) -No...not for another 53 minutes.  
  
Amy: Ok well if you really don't wanna talk I understand, I think I'll just go. (she puts her head down and begins to walk away)  
  
Ephram: Wait! What is it you wanted to talk about, I'm all ears.  
  
Amy: You sure?  
  
Ephram: yeah...shoot  
  
Amy: Well, I wanted to talk to you about us-not "us" as in together-"us" as in our friendship, I know you are with that babysitter.   
  
Ephram: If I wasn't would it make a difference?  
  
Amy: (thinking for a second)-no, no not at all  
  
Ephram: (relieved, the last thing he needed was Amy to suddenly have feelings for him and complicate things) good...-not that it would be bad, just that I am with Madison-who I do like...I like her a lot...a lot, a lot...  
  
Amy: ok Ephram, I get that you like her "a lot, a lot" (laughing to herself) I just wanted to make sure that you knew, I care about you- as a friend- I don't want to lose our friendship.  
  
Ephram: Really? Cause it didn't seem that way  
  
Amy: I know it didn't, I really wasn't fair to you.  
  
Ephram: yeah...   
  
Amy: I hope you don't hold it against me, I had- and still have a lot going on, I just want you to know that I will be there for you as a friend and I hope you'll do the same?  
  
Ephram: (thinking about this) ...Yeah, you know I always will be. (looks at the clock, 43 minutes ) Well I have to go get ready to go out, but I will see you tomorrow.  
  
Amy: (Looks at the clock) Yeah, I have somewhere to be to (lying) see ya later.  
  
  
  
Amy walked out. Ephram sat down, totally surprised, he didn't know what to think, did Amy just want him to be there for her, or did she really want to be there for him too? He wasn't ready to fully trust her again- not yet. It wasn't like he still loved her or anything, he loved Madison. What's the point? He thought, she'll probably just take me for granted again.  
  
He got up and went to his room. Finally it was 6, Madison wasn't there yet so he was waiting in the living room for the doorbell. Andy came in.  
  
Andy: Where are your books?  
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Andy: Your books? You're going to study aren't you?  
  
Ephram: We decided to take a break and just have fun.  
  
Andy: Really? Well it better not be the kind of fun I think you mean!  
  
Ephram: ugh Dad! Please stop! We aren't having SEX!  
  
Just as he yelled that, Madison walked in from outside and Delia came in from the kitchen. Both had jaw-dropped expressions on their faces.   
  
Delia: Eewwwww  
  
Madison: (laughing) Delia sweetie maybe you should go up to your room.  
  
Delia: Fine with me, I don't wanna hear this.  
  
She went up to her room. Madison gave Ephram a quick kiss and sat on the couch next to him.  
  
Madison: Hi Dr. Brown (she said quietly)  
  
Andy: Hi- Ephram, maybe you aren't now but you never know when it could happen!  
  
Ephram: Well you COULD get hit by a bus, but that doesn't stop you from crossing the street! (happy with his response)  
  
Andy: Ephram that is totally different  
  
Ephram: how?  
  
Andy: (getting mad) This is your choice, and I am scared that the choice you will make will be the wrong one!  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown, Ephram and I have talked about it, we know we aren't ready to do anything like that.  
  
Ephram looks at her surprised. She widens her eyes at him, showing she is lying.   
  
Ephram: (turns back to his dad) yeah (agreeing)  
  
Andy: you two have talked about this? (surprised at their maturity)  
  
Ephram: yup  
  
Andy: Well that was very mature of the both of you. (proud of his son) I hope you realize how serious this is.  
  
Madison: Totally (she looks at Ephram and elbows him)  
  
Ephram: Ow!-yeah totally. (he looks back at her and she smiles)  
  
Andy: Ok as long as that's understood. Now you can go.  
  
They both get up and quickly leave. 


	9. Not in the mood for food

~~They both get up and quickly leave. ~~   
  
Ephram: Well that was uncomfortable.   
  
Madison: very  
  
They got in her car and drove to Mama Joy's. They got a table by the window.  
  
Madison: I think he is starting to trust us more.  
  
Ephram: What makes you say that?  
  
Madison: (looking at her menu) I dunno, I guess I can just tell.  
  
Ephram: well I hope you're right  
  
Madison: me too, but either way we will find a way to be alone (she smiles)  
  
Ephram: (big smile on his face) hopefully.  
  
Just then Madison saw Bright walk in with 2 girls and another guy.  
  
Madison: Hey...isn't that Bright?  
  
Ephram turned around and saw Bright looking at him. He lifted his hand acknowledging Bright's presence.  
  
Bright started to walk over with his entourage.   
  
Bright: So this is what you ditched me for?  
  
Madison looked at Ephram.  
  
Madison: What is he talking about?  
  
Ephram: (looking at Bright angrily then looking back at Madison) I didn't DITCH anyone, he asked me to go on a double date with him, I said no because I have a girlfriend. (looking back at Bright) and I told you we were going out  
  
Bright: Dude, we were just gonna hang out! You didn't have to kiss her or anything  
  
Ephram: well you found someone else to go so why are you so mad?  
  
Bright: Hmm...I dunno could it be that you ditched me for some chick.  
  
Ephram: (Madison purposely clears her throat) First of all she is not just some chick, second of all, I made plans with her before you asked me, also I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND do I have to spell it out for you.  
  
Bright: yeah, yeah whatever, you totally missed out man, we are having a great time!  
  
Ephram: well so am I, I guess we both won  
  
Bright: Dude! You can't have 2 winners.  
  
Ephram: Fine then, you won, are you happy now?  
  
Bright: yes, thank you. (he walks to his table with his group)  
  
Ephram: Jeez, I can't believe him sometimes.  
  
Madison: Yeah, you have some weird friends.  
  
Ephram: Yeah I know. Hey you wanna get out of here? I don't really feel like food.  
  
Madison: (smiling) I know what you mean (They get up and walk out) so where do you wanna go?  
  
Ephram: I dunno, where do you wanna go? (lying, he knew exactly where he wanted to go)  
  
Madison: (Knowing he was thinking along the same lines she was) We can...you know, go to my house. (she bites her bottom lip waiting for an answer)  
  
Ephram: (big smile on his face) yeah sounds good (trying to be cool)  
  
They got into Madison's car and drove away. 5 minutes later Andy walked into Mama Joy's with Delia, he wanted to check on Ephram and Madison. When he looked around and noticed they weren't there he got worried.  
  
Andy: Delia, do you see your brother anywhere?  
  
Delia: (still mad at him for everything plus dragging her out) no (sternly)  
  
Andy: (sighs) I knew this was gonna happen (to himself)  
  
Delia: You knew what was gonna happen?  
  
Andy: (Realizing she heard him) Oh... nothing sweetheart, just that I...nothing  
  
Delia: whatever...can we eat now?  
  
Andy: (still looking around) what?...um (wanting to go look for them) sure.  
  
Andy and Delia went and sat down at the table that was Ephram and Madison's. Ephram and Madison arrived at her house. Both nervous and anxious.   
  
Madison: So...this is it. (arm motioning around the house)  
  
Ephram: (only looking at her) it's nice.  
  
Madison: (grabbing his hand) c'mon  
  
She pulled him to the living room and pushed him on the couch. She got on top of him and they started kissing. Back at the Mama Joy's Andy was rushing through his food.  
  
Delia: Dad...why are you acting so weird? (she looks at him funny)  
  
Andy: (looks up from his salad and finishes chewing) Well...I don't know, just in a weird mood I guess.   
  
Delia: Well can you stop eating like a dog, there are people around. (she looks around)   
  
Andy: (smiling) sure sweetie.  
  
Back at Madison's house, they were still kissing on the couch when things got a little heated. Ephram hand slowly went up Madison's shirt. She nibbled at his bottom lip sending him the "green light."  
  
Ephram: (pulling up) I just want to warn you...I have absolutely no idea what I am doing.  
  
Madison: (laughing) That's ok I can give you some tips, (looking at the window) first; we should go somewhere where the whole town can't see us. (she gets up and leads him to her room.)  
  
She got on the bed and motioned for him to come over. They passionately kissed and slowly removed each other's clothes. 


	10. Confrontation

~~She got on the bed and motioned for him to come over. They passionately kissed and slowly removed each other's clothes. ~~   
  
While Ephram was getting lucky, Andy was having no luck finding him. He dragged Delia everywhere, from the Movie theatre to the supermarket.  
  
Delia: Dad, what are we doing here?  
  
Andy: Well I had to pick up some things (he said as he looked down every isle)   
  
Delia: Didn't you JUST go food shopping?  
  
Andy: Well yes, but I forgot- (he looked at the shelf and saw he was in the tampon isle)-tampons (he said slowly)  
  
Delia: Eeww dad, why would YOU need those?  
  
Andy: Ummm, I told Nina I would pick some up for her.  
  
Delia: Sure...I'm not stupid, I know you have been dragging my everywhere to look for Ephram.  
  
Andy: What are you talking about sweetie? I just wanted to spend some time with you.  
  
Delia: Yeah this is some quality time.  
  
Andy: (sighs) Delia, I am sorry, you're right, I have been looking for Ephram, I am just worried about him.  
  
Delia: Why? He is with Madison, she is older than him, she will take care of him.  
  
Andy: (to himself) That is what I am afraid of.  
  
Delia: Can we go now, I am bored.  
  
Andy: Yeah sure, I will just wait for Ephram at home.  
  
They leave the supermarket and head home.   
  
Ephram and Madison are lying on her bed looking in each other's eyes.  
  
Madison: that was really nice.  
  
Ephram: yeah, it was great. (he looks at her clock on the wall) I have to be home soon.  
  
Madison: Yeah. (they both stay still) I guess we should get up then.  
  
Ephram: yeah (Neither of them move) we really should (he kisses her)  
  
Madison: Yeah (she pushes him away) we can't have your dad asking any questions.  
  
Ephram: He's gonna ask questions either way.  
  
Madison: But we don't want to give him a reason to. (She starts to get up and put her clothes on)   
  
Ephram got dressed and they went to the car. When they got to the Brown's, Ephram kissed Madison goodnight and went inside.  
  
Andy: (looking up from a magazine) Where the hell have you been!?!  
  
Ephram: Uh...out with Madison, do you have amnesia or something?  
  
Andy: I went to Mama Joy's tonight and you weren't there!  
  
Ephram: So now you're checking up on me!?! (loudly)   
  
Andy: And for good reason! Where were you?  
  
Ephram: None of your business!  
  
Andy: Oh yes it is, I am your father!! You lied to me!  
  
Ephram: I didn't lie, we went to Mama Joy's!  
  
Andy: Then where were you when I was there?!  
  
Ephram: We left early, we went on...a ride. (smiled at his clever pun but then stopped realizing his dad might have understood it)  
  
Andy: A ride?! Where?  
  
Ephram: I dunno we just drove around and talked. (Hoping his dad couldn't tell he was lying, dads usually can)  
  
Andy: Why didn't you call me?!  
  
Ephram: I didn't know I was supposed to! Besides, since when do I need to "check in" with you, I am 16!!  
  
Andy: Ephram, I want to know where you are, I was looking all around Everwood for you!  
  
Ephram: Why are you complaining that could only have taken you all of 5 minutes!   
  
Andy: Oh god, don't bring this into it.  
  
Ephram: Fine whatever, I am going to bed. (he starts to walk away)  
  
Andy: Ephram! Don't you dare walk away from me! We aren't finished!  
  
Ephram turns around and looks at his dad, obviously bored.  
  
Ephram: What?!  
  
Andy: Next time you go out I want to know exactly where you are and when you will be home! Understand?  
  
Ephram: Why!?? So you can continue to stalk me? No way!  
  
Andy: I was not stalking, just simply checking on you.  
  
Ephram: Same difference! I am old enough to take care of myself! I don't need you watching my every move! You have no right to interfere with my privacy!!!  
  
Andy: If I gave you any more privacy, you and Madison would be on top of each other all day!!! I see the way you look at her, I know what you're thinking!  
  
Ephram: Oh god!! I can't believe this! This is crazy!, you are spying on me because you think you know what I am thinking!?  
  
Andy: I was young once Ephram, I know that look!  
  
Ephram: You keep saying that! All I see are gray hairs! No understanding, no trust, just your damn gray hairs!!   
  
Ephram turns around and rushes up the stairs, passing a listening Delia without noticing. 


	11. he knows

~~Ephram turned around and rushed up the stairs, passing a listening Delia without noticing.~~  
  
Andy sighed and sat back on the couch with his magazine.   
  
Andy: that went well (he said sarcastically to himself)  
  
Ephram got in his room and slammed the door loud enough for his dad to hear it. He decided to call Madison and tell her what happened.   
  
Madison: Hello?  
  
Ephram: Hey, it's me  
  
Madison: (happily) hey!  
  
Ephram: My dad knows  
  
Madison: (unhappy ) WHAT?!....how?  
  
Ephram: Well he doesn't really know, but he suspected, he went to check on us at the diner and we weren't there...then he said he went all around Everwood looking for us.  
  
Madison: Well did you tell him the truth? (scared to lose her job)  
  
Ephram: No! I told him we went on a drive. I think he believed me but he sure as hell isn't gonna trust us again.  
  
Madison: So...what now?  
  
Ephram: I dunno, I mean he said I have to call him and tell him where I am, I kinda just left the conversation, I didn't want to talk about it anymore.   
  
Madison: Ephram...he can't find out...I mean, my job, you, it could all be over. (she says sadly)  
  
Ephram: I know, but it will be ok, at least we can still see each other, granted my dad might come on our dates, but at least he'll pay. (trying to comfort her)  
  
Madison: (laughs) that's true...  
  
Ephram: Well, I am gonna go to bed, but I'll call you tomorrow...tonight was amazing  
  
Madison: yeah...it really was  
  
Ephram: bye (he hangs the phone up)  
  
It was Friday morning, the day of Ephram's last midterm. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Andy walked in.  
  
Andy: Ephram (instead of good morning)  
  
Ephram ignored him and continued to devour his coco pebbles   
  
Andy: (sighs) Ephram...you have to talk to me sometime. (as he pours himself a bowl of bran flakes)  
  
Ephram: And you have to trust me sometime, I guess we're even  
  
Andy: Ephram...I do trust you, I am just worried you will make the wrong decision.  
  
Ephram: (realizes he said "will" meaning he doesn't know) We've had "THE TALK" before, we don't need to go over this.  
  
Andy: Ephram, you have an older girlfriend who is probably more experienced than you are, who might pressure you into doing things you aren't ready for.  
  
Ephram: Madison would never do that! and how do you know what I am and aren't ready for?!?  
  
Andy: Ephram...I am your father, I just know these things.  
  
Ephram: Like you know how to make your kids hate you?! (he grabs his cereal and goes into the living room)  
  
Andy stood in silence, stunned, how could Ephram say that? He thought. He hated the idea of both his kids hating him. They were all he had left of his wife. He loved them with all of his heart. He was just trying to look out for Ephram, while having a life of his own, how could they hate him for that?   
  
Just then Delia walked in.  
  
Andy: Delia-do you hate me?  
  
Delia: no, I just hate Linda  
  
Andy went over and gave her an uninvited hug.  
  
Delia: uh...dad, can you please get off of me?  
  
Andy: Sorry (he backs off and goes back to his bran flakes smiling)  
  
After Ephram's midterm, Bright caught up with him.  
  
Bright: How was it?  
  
Ephram: It was pretty bad, I had no clue what to do, I totally failed.  
  
Bright: Madison grades you?!  
  
Ephram: (realizing Bright was not talking about his midterm) No! I was talking about my midterm! Plus how do you know anything happened last night?!  
  
Bright: So something did happen?...I knew it! How was it? Was it awesome? It must have been awesome, I mean, an older chick!  
  
Ephram: You mind saying it a little louder, I don't think they heard you in China.  
  
Bright: Sorry man, its just so cool, you are the man!  
  
Ephram: Well "the man" has to go now, see ya.  
  
Bright: You aren't even gonna tell me any details?!  
  
Ephram: Bye (smiling as he walked away)  
  
Ephram got home, relieved midterms were over and he didn't have to study anymore. He also couldn't wait to see Madison, maybe they would get some time alone before his dad got home.  
  
Ephram walked in the house and went to the kitchen to find Madison and....Andy. 


	12. Trust and Love

~~Ephram walks in the house and goes to the kitchen to find Madison and....Andy.~~  
  
Madison looked over at Ephram with wide eyes, she seemed very uncomfortable. Ephram walked over and kissed her hello ignoring his dad.   
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Madison: (looking over at Andy who was staring) hey, how was your midterm?  
  
Ephram: ok, a little on the hard side.  
  
Madison: well at least they're over.  
  
Ephram: yeah  
  
Andy: (wanting to put a wall in between them decided to speak) I decided to come home early today, you know, help out with dinner.  
  
Ephram and Madison looked at each other knowing that was not the reason he was there.  
  
Ephram: Yeah, cause we all know what a great cook you are.  
  
Andy: Well...I though maybe Madison could teach me some of her methods, then maybe I could cook more often, let her off early sometimes.  
  
Madison: (looking at Ephram) No...really Dr. Brown, I don't mind, I love cooking.  
  
Andy: (looking at Ephram) Well I know, you being in college and all, probably have lots of homework to do.  
  
Madison: Actually, I usually do it during my breaks. I don't usually have any left to do when I come here.  
  
Andy: (not sure what his next argument will be) Well, maybe just for the weekends then. (knowing he lost)  
  
Madison: Sure, I guess, you wanna pre heat the oven to 360  
  
Andy: Be glad to. (smiling at Ephram who was not happy)  
  
Ephram: you know dad...maybe you should just stay away from the food all together, that way we won't starve.  
  
Andy: Oh, common Ephram, I'm not that bad (as he preheats the oven to 460)  
  
Ephram: Well then maybe you should learn your numbers (he says smartly, pointing at the temperature knob)  
  
Andy: (quickly turning it down to 360) Rookie mistake  
  
Madison: (laughing) I think it's best if I finish dinner tonight, you can help some other time.  
  
Andy: I'll take you up on that (he says as he walks out of the room turning around to look at them every second until they were out of view)  
  
Ephram: I'm sorry about that.  
  
Madison: Small price to pay (she walks up and kisses him) for that.  
  
Ephram: (kisses her again) I just hope he doesn't decide to come home early every day.  
  
Madison: ditto.  
  
He kissed her then left her to finish dinner.  
  
Ephram walked into the living room to find his dad on the couch pretending to read a magazine, obviously he was listening to their conversation.  
  
Ephram: Spying on me again?  
  
Andy: What are you talking about I am just sitting here reading.  
  
Epham: Uh...your magazine is upside down. (he rolls his eyes)  
  
Andy: Oh...(not knowing how to respond)  
  
Ephram: What are you trying to do, ruin my life?!  
  
Andy: No Ephram, of course not  
  
Ephram: Well it wouldn't be the first time...  
  
Andy: (sighs) Ephram, I am trying to save you from making a big, and I mean BIG, mistake!  
  
Ephram: (looks at the kitchen to see Madison listening in) So that's what this whole coming home early thing is all about?! (already knowing the answer to his question) I can't believe this! Do you see what you are doing?!   
  
Andy: I know perfectly well what I am doing, and I know perfectly well what you will do if I don't intervene!  
  
Ephram: If you put so much effort into keeping us apart it is just gonna bring us closer!! Don't you get that? I love Madison! I will not let you keep her away from me.  
  
In the kitchen Madison smiled to herself. Ephram loves me she thought. She was happy the feeling was mutual.   
  
Andy: Ephram, you might think it's love, but you are just too-  
  
Ephram: too young?!? You see...you keep saying that, but what have I done in the past couple months to prove you right?!  
  
Andy: Ephram...  
  
Ephram: Nothing!!  
  
Andy: Just because you have been more mature doesn't mean you can go and sleep with a 20 year old WOMAN!  
  
Ephram: You might think this is just a-a crush, some puppy love, but I know it's real! I feel it! You can say whatever you want, it wont change that!   
  
Andy: Ephram, you don't what you're feeling, you don't know love!  
  
Ephram: How do you know?! How can you say I don't know love?!  
  
Andy: (doesn't have an answer) Well...I...  
  
Ephram: Well you can't! You have no reason, there is no possible way you could know how I feel! (He storms up to his room)  
  
Andy: (looks behind him to see Madison quickly look away) Madison, can you come in here for a minute?  
  
Madison: (was praying he wouldn't want to talk to her and unwillingly walked into the room) what's up? (playing it dumb)  
  
Andy: I think you know what's up. So you heard what Ephram said?  
  
Madison: (looks at the floor) yeah...I did.  
  
Andy: And how do you feel about it?   
  
Madison: Should I tell you what you want to hear or tell you the truth?  
  
Andy: Well frankly...I was hoping they would be the same thing.  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown...to tell you the truth...when Ephram said that...I ... (she sighed) god I really don't know how to say this...I was surprised...and then I was happy that...that he felt the same way...that I did.  
  
Andy: (sighs) Madison-  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown, sorry to interrupt, but I know what you're gonna say, this is real, and I know you don't agree with it and don't think it is real, but that's how I- we feel.  
  
Andy: That's what scares me...I know what it's like to be in love...can't be apart, can't keep your hands off each other, that's why I am getting in between you two...  
  
Madison: I know why it scares you, but... you know what it's like to be in love, can you imagine not being able to be alone together, having someone keeping you apart?  
  
Andy: (starting to understand) well I...I guess I never thought of it that way...but I am still not ready to let that happen, I'm sorry I just can't.  
  
Madison: (sits down on the couch next to him) This isn't what you expected when you agreed to let us be together is it?  
  
Andy: (looking at her) honestly...I didn't expect it to last 2 weeks.  
  
Madison: Honestly...I didn't either. I mean don't get me wrong I really liked Ephram then...it's just all the odds were against us... but the thing is...we got through them, we knew what people were going to say about us and we didn't care, it has just brought us closer.  
  
Andy: (sighs) I don't know what to do...I know how you both feel and I want to let you be together, but then the whole paternal conscience kicks in...(sighs) I guess I am no match against love, I can't stop you so why try?  
  
Madison: (Trying to keep her composure) You won't regret this (she grabs his hand) Thank you soo much! (she gets up to go to Ephram's room)  
  
Andy: You better not make me regret it! (He gets up and pours himself some scotch) 


	13. The Rules

Madison knocked on Ephram's door.  
  
Ephram: I don't want to talk to you!  
  
Madison: (opening the door) Fine then, I guess I'll just go (sarcastically)  
  
Ephram: (sits up quickly) Madison! How did you get past him?  
  
Madison: I talked to him.  
  
Ephram: So what? Is this like the last visit, cause I am probably grounded for a couple years...at least when I get out I'll be legal.  
  
Madison: (laughing) He's letting us be together, I don't think you're grounded.  
  
Ephram: (surprised and happy look on his face) Are you serious?! How? ...what did you say?  
  
Madison: Well I told him how I felt the same way you did (she walks over to his bed and sits next to him) and that if he knew what love felt like, he would know how it felt to be kept apart from the person that you love.  
  
Ephram: (the only word he heard was love) wait...y-you love me?  
  
Madison: Yeah...I do. (she kisses him)  
  
Ephram: (pulling back) and my dad said we could be together?   
  
Madison: Yup (kisses him again)  
  
Ephram: And you know how I feel?  
  
Madison: well...I don't really remember maybe you should tell me...  
  
Ephram: (laughing ) I dunno...I mean I just don't think I feel the same (obviously kidding)  
  
Madison: (hits him) oh common...it's not that hard  
  
Ephram: (kisses her) I love you Madison  
  
They started making-out on Ephram's bed. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. Ephram and Madison quickly sat up.  
  
Andy: Ephram, Madison? Can I come in? (hoping they were just talking in there)  
  
Madison: Sure (she says as Ephram says no, she looks at him harshly) yes you can come in.  
  
Andy: (coming in the door) I wanted to talk to the both of you about what we agreed on tonight. I know you might think this is total freedom, but it's not. There will be some rules to fallow if you want my trust.  
  
Madison: That seems fair (elbowing Ephram)  
  
Ephram: (looks at her) yeah...sounds fair.  
  
Andy: First...keep the public displays of affection to a minimum when Delia is around...I don't want her thinking it is ok to go kissing boys-especially older ones.  
  
Second...no sex. Now I know this might be hard, because it is hard to control yourselves, but you are going to have to.   
  
Ephram and Madison, felt very uncomfortable with this discussion, and unwillingly nod.  
  
They knew that they wouldn't follow this rule.  
  
Andy: (continues) and lastly... be safe, not that you are going to have sex but with everything, just be safe. (sighs) Ok well I know I am not welcome, Madison I think you should go home in about an hour. (He walks out the door and closes it behind him)  
  
Madison: Finally...(she kisses him)  
  
Ephram: (pulling back) so are we gonna obey the rules? (hoping she says no)  
  
Madison: Some of em (she says smiling)  
  
Ephram: Thank god...(he kisses her)  
  
It started to get pretty heated, but then Madison realized that it had been over an hour since Andy left.  
  
Madison: Ephram, I have to go.  
  
Ephram: What? Why?  
  
Madison: It's been an hour  
  
Ephram: So?  
  
Madison: So, your dad said an hour, we don't want to go through this whole thing again.   
  
She got up, put on her sweatshirt and her shoes and kissed him goodnight  
  
Ephram: I'll call you  
  
Madison: You better (she walks out of the room and closes the door)   
  
When she got downstairs she saw Andy on the couch, probably waiting for her.  
  
Madison: Bye Dr. Brown  
  
Andy: Bye Madison (he watched her leave then sighed and went up to bed)  
  
Ephram went to bed smiling, he loved someone who loved him back. He didn't know what to do, should he be romantic and get her flowers or something, or should he just act normal, and instead of saying "bye" on the phone say "I love you" he was confused and happy at the same time. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow; they were going to "hang" at her place. It took him a while to get to sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about it, but he finally did.  
  
He woke up the next morning all cheery and went downstairs.  
  
Andy: Ephram, it's Saturday morning, what are you doing with your eyes open?  
  
Ephram: I dunno...just felt like getting up.  
  
Andy: Uh huh (knowing Ephram was on cloud 9) So when are you going to see Madison?  
  
Ephram: How'd you know I was gonna see Madison?  
  
Andy: It's pretty obvious.  
  
Ephram: Oh...around 12   
  
Andy: Just remember the rules.  
  
Ephram: Yeah, yeah, the rules.  
  
Andy: I am serious Ephram!  
  
Ephram: I know, don't worry.  
  
Andy: (opening his wallet and hands Ephram a 20) Buy her some flowers. She really bailed you out yesterday.   
  
Ephram: (taking the money) thanks (realizing it wasn't just a 20) What's this for? (he holds up a condom)  
  
Andy: Don't take it the wrong way, I am not giving you permission to sleep with her, but just in case anything does happen, I want you to be safe.  
  
Ephram: (didn't know how to react) Oh...thanks (he was weirded out, he wanted to run out of the kitchen) Well I am gonna go take a shower. (He leaves as quickly as possible)  
  
Ephram took a shower and got ready. It was a quarter to 12. He decided he should go now so he would have enough time to use his dad's money on some roses.  
  
He went out the front door and to his car. When he got to the flower shop he went straight to the red roses. They are the most romantic, he thought. He bought Madison 3 perfect roses and headed over to her house. He got there and rang the doorbell. Madison opened the door.  
  
Madison: (smiling when she saw him) Hey (she leaned in and slowly kissed him when she pulled away Ephram brought the roses out from behind his back) Oh my god, you didn't have to-  
  
Ephram: It's nothing (handing her the flowers, she took them careful not to get poked by a thorn then kissed Ephram again and pulled him inside)  
  
Madison: Lemme just put these in some water, make yourself comfortable.  
  
Ephram: Ok   
  
He took off his coat and put it on the couch, then he started looking on the tables and walls at all of Madison's pictures when she walked in.   
  
Ephram: Is this you? (smiling at a picture of a young girl in a bathtub)   
  
Madison: (embarrassed) Yeah...I was 5.  
  
Ephram: Cute (laughing)  
  
Madison: Shut up (she put her arms around his neck while purposely blocking his view of the picture)  
  
Ephram: Hey I was looking at that  
  
Madison: Well your looking at this now (she kisses him)  
  
Ephram: I guess I can live with that (they kiss again) So what do you wanna do...I was thinking checkers or maybe coloring.  
  
Madison: (smiles and kisses him) that give you a hint?  
  
Ephram: I dunno, I couldn't really tell maybe you should give me another hint. (she kisses him) you know I still didn't really get that maybe just one more (she kisses him and they start making out, she pulls away, grabs his hand and leads him up to her room)  
  
They stopped in front of her door.  
  
Madison: Wait I don't have any...  
  
Ephram: (holding up the condom) I got one.  
  
Madison: Thank god (relieved, she didn't want to wait)  
  
Ephram: It was actually a gift from my good old dad.  
  
Madison: (surprised) what?! What about all the rules   
  
Ephram: He said we better not use it, but just in case or something like that. It was the most awkward moment of my life.  
  
Madison: I can imagine  
  
Ephram: But it was worth the awkwardness (he kisses her and she opens the door)  
  
They started making out and eventually made their way to Madison's bed. 


	14. The best date ever

~~They started making out and eventually made their way to Madison's bed.~~   
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Ephram: (putting his hands over his face) I can't believe this...and don't say it happens to most guys!  
  
Madison: (laughing) Ephram it's ok, we'll just try again later.  
  
Ephram: No you don't understand how embarrassing this is?   
  
Madison: Don't be embarrassed...it's ok.  
  
Ephram: I guess it's sophomore slump or something. (A/N for those who don't know sophomore slump is a sports term meaning players in their second season usually have a really bad season and sorry I know it's not that funny if you don't get it, but it was funny to me)  
  
Madison: what's that?   
  
Ephram: Never mind (he looks away, he can't bare to look at her, this is the most embarrassed he had ever been)  
  
Madison: (turning his face towards her) Ephram...common don't worry about it, let's just try again.  
  
Later...  
  
Madison: Wow (sighs)  
  
Ephram: yeah...I guess 2nd time's a charm.  
  
Madison: (laughing) Oh yeah (she kisses him)   
  
Ephram: so...you hungry?  
  
Madison: starved  
  
Ephram: (getting up) c'mon (he starts to put on his clothes)  
  
Madison: Where are we going? (as she gets up and does the same)  
  
Ephram: You'll see.  
  
Madison: Eph-  
  
Ephram: (puts his finger over her mouth) no questions.  
  
Madison: (sighs) fine (she follows him down the stairs and out the door to his car)  
  
Ephram opened the door for her and then got in on his side.   
  
Ephram: First we gotta get some stuff from my place.  
  
Madison: What st- (she stops remembering the "no question rule") ok (she corrects herself)  
  
Ephram drove them to his house. He left her in the car while he went in. 5 minutes later he came out with a backpack on. Madison watched from the passenger side curiously.  
  
Ephram: (getting in) alright let's go   
  
They drove to Mama Joy's. Ephram again left Madison in the car for 5 minutes and came back with a bag full of food, most likely.   
  
Madison: Did you plan this, or are you just making it up as you go along?  
  
Ephram: (smiling) wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Madison: (smiles) you are killing me here  
  
Ephram: I know (he looks at her and smiles then starts the car)  
  
They drove for a while and eventually were out of Everwood all together.   
  
Madison: I know I am not supposed to ask questions, but do you know where you're going?  
  
Ephram smiled at her and said nothing. They continued to drive for another 15 minutes. They stopped at what seemed to be a reservoir or lake.   
  
Madison: Am I supposed to get out now? (she asks looking at him curiously)  
  
Ephram: Yeah...I think this is it. (they get out of the car)  
  
Madison followed Ephram down a hill and to a beautiful spot by the water. The grass was green with flowers and trees all around. Ephram opened his backpack and pulled out a blanket. He unfolded it and spread it out on the ground. Madison stood there watching. Why would he do this for me? She thought, he is so sweet. Ephram then went to the bag of food; he pulled out some plates and plastic silverware, then the doggy bags of food. He motioned her to come sit down.  
  
Madison: (walking over) Ephram...you really shouldn't have done this...  
  
Ephram: (getting up) why not?  
  
Madison: cause now I have to (she kisses him) do that.  
  
Ephram: and that's a bad thing? (he kisses her) c'mon (they sit down)  
  
Madison: How did you find this place? It's gorgeous.  
  
Ephram: about 3 months ago my life sucked, I didn't love anyone who loved me back. (he stops Madison who was about to say something) One night I decided to just leave, I drove for a while and ended up here. I just sat and thought about things; my mom, Amy, Delia...It was kinda like therapy without the annoying "uh huh" and "how does that make you feel?" I just sat here for hours.   
  
Madison: But...you came back  
  
Ephram: yeah...I realized I had no money, and only a half-a-tank of gas. (he laughed)  
  
Madison: do you regret it?...coming back?  
  
Ephram: Well I did...then I met you. You're the only one I've ever told. Nobody at home really noticed I was MIA for a day, so I didn't say anything.   
  
Madison: Why are you telling me?  
  
Ephram: Cause you are the only one who kept me in Everwood, I would never even consider running away now, partly cause I still have no money, but mostly cause I couldn't leave you. No matter how much my day sucks, seeing you makes me forget it.  
  
Madison: (doesn't really know how to respond, she scoots over to him and puts her arms around him) I know the feeling (she whispers)  
  
They sat there holding each other for a while. Ephram pulled away.  
  
Ephram: Well I dunno about you but I am still hungry. (He starts opening and serving the burgers and fries)  
  
Madison: I was hoping you would say something.   
  
They ate and talked about everything that was on their minds. When they were finished Ephram gathered the trash and put it in the bag it came from.   
  
Madison: So...what do you have planned now?  
  
Ephram: Well I planned to be spontaneous.   
  
Madison laughed at his contradiction.   
  
Ephram: (eyes lighting up) c'mon I have an idea (he gets up and takes off his shirt)  
  
Madison: (gets up as Ephram is unbuttoning his pants) what are you doing?  
  
Ephram: Being spontaneous (he pulls off his boxers and dives in the water)  
  
Madison: (laughing) No way! That water is freezing!  
  
Ephram: C'mon! Are you just gonna stand there all clothed. It isn't that bad. (he lied, he was freezing his ass off, and he just hoped nothing was shrinking)  
  
Madison: (giving in) alright fine (she undresses and runs in) you are such a liar! It is like 2 degrees in here!  
  
Ephram: (swimming over to her) I'll warm you up (he puts his arms around her and kisses her, their legs brushing against each other's as they treaded.)   
  
All of a sudden they heard some music, they both looked up to see a small rowboat coming towards them. I guess Ephram wasn't the only one who knew about this place.  
  
Madison: shit! (she dove under water just as the boat came up to Ephram)  
  
Old man with long beard: Hey son! I haven't seen you 'round 'ere b'fore...  
  
Ephram: (trying to rush so Madison could get some air) Uh...yeah...well sorry but I was just about to leave (he starts to turn but the man stopped him)  
  
Old mad with the long beard: I thought I saw another person over here...  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah...uh she went for a dive...(wondering why the man was so nosey and also why Madison had hidden) Well, have a nice day (now worried about Madison)  
  
Old man with long beard: Well you have a good time... (he rowed away with his music fading)  
  
Madison came up as soon as she saw the boat move away from under water.   
  
Madison: (catching her breath) what was that about?  
  
Ephram: I dunno, some old guy...why did you hide?  
  
Madison: Uh...maybe cause I'm not supposed to have my shirt off. (she says making his question sound stupid)  
  
Ephram: Oh...yeah I forgot. (he swims up to her and kisses her) I guess I'm just getting used to it (she smiles and kisses him)   
  
Madison: Do you have any towels?  
  
Ephram: I have another blanket...  
  
Madison: That'll work   
  
She swam to the shore looking back to make sure the boat was no where in sight, she got out the blanket from Ephram's back pack and wrapped herself in it  
  
Ephram: (following her out and also looking around to make sure the boat wasn't there) Mind sharing?   
  
Madison: not at all   
  
She adjusted the blanket so it was around both of them and they walked together to the other blanket.  
  
They sat on the blanket huddled together, their wet bodies against each other.   
  
Madison: Ya know...I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I did before, but... I guess I was wrong (she turns around and kisses him)  
  
Ephram: I know what you mean. (she kisses him and crawls on top of him)  
  
She lay on top of him, kissing him. This was definitely the most romantic date she had ever been on. Ephram did and said all the right things at all the right times. How did she get so lucky?   
  
Ephram: Wait (he stops and reaches for his backpack, he pulls out a condom)  
  
Madison: (smiling) you just thought of everything....(she kisses him) How'd you get to be so perfect?  
  
Ephram: Well...it definitely isn't from my dad's side of the family. (they both laugh and start making-out again)  
  
Things got more heated and eventually the condom wrapper was thrown out of the picture.   
  
Later, Ephram and Madison were lying next to each other just talking. It amazed Ephram how easy it was to talk to her, how they could just talk for hours without pausing or thinking about what to say next. That used to always happen with Amy, he always thought about what to say, he was never confident, always thought too much. It just wasn't like that with Madison, she was like his best friend only he was in love with her, he knew he could tell her anything and he felt comfortable. Ephram looked at his watch, it was 8:30pm, they had been there for over 7 hours.  
  
Madison: What time is it?  
  
Ephram: 8:30, my dad probably has all of Everwood looking for us by now.  
  
Madison: (laughing) well I guess we better get going then, it takes an hour to get back.  
  
Ephram: What are we gonna tell him? (as they get up and put on their clothes)  
  
Madison: I dunno, maybe we should just tell him the truth, but leave out some parts.  
  
Ephram: So we should tell him that we drove 100 miles away without telling anyone where, then we just talked. That'll go over well.  
  
Madison: (smiling) well then...I guess we have to make something up.  
  
Ephram: (now they were both folding the blankets) I think you should talk to him, you're good at talking to him, I mean you are the reason we're here.  
  
Madison: No way, it's your turn.  
  
Ephram: (after putting the blanket in his backpack walks up to her and puts his arms around her, he looks at her) but if I talk to him, I will probably mess up the story and he will find out and we wont be able to see each other anymore.(he looks at her with puppy eyes) please (softly)  
  
Madison: Oh god, how can I say no to that? (she kisses him) fine I will talk to him, but you have to be there, just in case I need support...or someone to keep him from attacking me.  
  
Ephram: (smiling) deal   
  
He kissed her, then he grabbed his backpack and the trash bag. They walked hand in hand to his car. 


	15. What to say?

Madison: (buckling her seatbelt) That was the best date I've ever had  
  
Ephram: Well you know...I try. (he starts the car and gets on the road)  
  
Madison: Ok so what are we gonna tell your dad?  
  
Ephram: Well the whole alien abduction thing is overused, so we have to think of something else.   
  
Madison: (cracks a smile) common seriously...we could say we were at the movies (suggestively)  
  
Ephram: All day? Yeah that's believable, plus he probably looked there like 20 times by now.  
  
Madison: Ok well if you're gonna be so critical, you think of one  
  
Ephram: uh...well... we could say we were at your house the whole time.  
  
Madison: Uh huh, and what am I supposed to say when he asks what we were doing for 8 hours...writing notes to Santa?  
  
Ephram: well that definitely wouldn't be believable...cause well Christmas is over.  
  
Madison: (she smiles and shakes her head) ok... I got it, we just say that we went to the basketball game, I think there is one in Denver today.  
  
Ephram: That might work, but knowing my dad he might ask the score, or to see tickets or the finger, which I could give him but I don't think it would be the foam kind.  
  
Madison: (snickered) Ok well what else...we could say...that, I dunno we just walked around town all day.  
  
Ephram: you think my dad would believe that it took us all day to walk around town?   
  
Madison: (laughing) Ephram, I don't know what we are gonna say.  
  
Ephram: We'll just keep it simple...we went to a park and had a picnic, then talked...that way we leave out the whole going out of town without telling anyone thing. Plus it isn't a lie, so there is no chance of him catching you flaring your nostrils.  
  
Madison: What? I do not flare my nostrils when I lie!  
  
Ephram: Oh yes you do, every time you tell my dad we haven't slept together, I see it, luckily he doesn't.  
  
Madison: I can't believe you noticed that...it took my parents like 15 years to notice it.  
  
Ephram: I just have an eye for those things.  
  
Madison: Well I guess I can never lie to you.   
  
Ephram: Don't even try.  
  
Madison: (laughing and blushing) I guess the picnic in the park thing will work, but what if he asks what park?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...just say you don't know the name or something. I don't think he really knows any parks anyways, unless he secretly goes out to throw a Frisbee around.  
  
Madison: (shakes her head smiling and then sighs) ok so a picnic in some park that we don't know the name of and then we talked.   
  
Ephram: yeah...that should work...I hope.  
  
45 minutes later they passed a sign that said "You are now entering Everwood Population:5,000"  
  
Ephram: (looks over at Madison who was waking up) We should be there in about 5 minutes.  
  
Madison: (yawning and rubbing her eyes) Did I sleep the whole ride?  
  
Ephram: Yeah, you missed the part where I got pulled over and breathalized.  
  
Madison: You what?! (sitting up and looking surprised)  
  
Ephram: (laughing) Just kidding, jeez you are gullible when you're tired.  
  
Madison: Shut up! You scared me half to death.   
  
Ephram: (smiling) sorry, but hey it woke you up.  
  
Madison: Uh huh...(she looks in the rear-view mirror and fixes her hair)   
  
Ephram: Ok here we are...you ready?  
  
Madison: yeah let's get this over with. (they get out of the car and walk up to the house) do I look ok?  
  
Ephram: perfect (he kisses her then opens the door) Dad? (he says loudly) I'm home.  
  
Andy walks in from the kitchen to see Ephram and Madison sitting on the couch.   
  
Andy: Ephram! It's 20 after 9, why didn't you call? Where were you?  
  
Madison: Sorry Dr. Brown, I forgot my phone at home.  
  
Andy: Where did you go that didn't have a payphone?  
  
Madison: We just went to some park and had a picnic.  
  
Andy: A picnic that took 8 hours?! Common how stupid do you think I am?  
  
Madison: No seriously... we just ate and talked... nothing happened. (she could feel her nostrils start to flare and tried to keep them normal)  
  
Andy: I was worried sick...Ephram, don't ever go that long without calling again!  
  
Ephram: Well maybe if I had a cell phone...(trying to get something out of this)  
  
Andy: You don't need one, Madison has one, and she is going to bring it with her wherever you go, is that clear?  
  
Madison: Yeah...totally.  
  
Andy: Ok, as long as that's understood...there's leftover pizza in the fridge if you want some, I have to make a house call, don't you do anything stupid Ephram. (he starts towards the door) I should be back in an hour or so.   
  
Andy left.  
  
Ephram: see? I told you it would work. God I am always bailing us out of messes. (sarcastically)  
  
Madison: I guess I really owe you then (she says moving towards him)  
  
Ephram: Well...I...it was no big deal (she kisses him) then again...  
  
They started making-out on the couch 


	16. A little shopping

Monday morning came and Ephram walked downstairs, eyes half open. Andy saw him.  
  
Andy: Ephram! What are you doing here, you are supposed to be at school!  
  
Ephram: Uh dad...maybe you should check the calendar sometime...its Martin Luther King Day. (he walked past his dad and into the kitchen)  
  
Ephram poured himself the last of the cereal and added the last of the milk.  
  
Ephram: We need milk and cereal.  
  
Andy: Well I don't know if I can make it to the store today...here (he pulls out some money and hands it to Ephram) now don't get any junk, actually just take Madison with you, she's the one that cooks anyway.  
  
Ephram: Ok, anything you need?  
  
Andy: Uh...shampoo.  
  
Ephram: alright   
  
He finished his cereal and then called Madison.  
  
Madison: hello?  
  
Ephram: hi  
  
Madison: Hey, what's up?  
  
Ephram: My dad wants you to come with me to the store, he doesn't trust me to be healthy.  
  
Madison: (laughing) sure...what time should I pick you up?  
  
Ephram: Well I have to shower and stuff so I guess around 12  
  
Madison: k... oh yeah no school today (finally figuring out why Ephram was home)   
  
Ephram: you know...I really hope that all you and my dad have in common is forgetting dates.  
  
Madison: (laughing) me too  
  
Ephram: Ok well I'll see you at 12  
  
Madison: yup  
  
Ephram: I love you  
  
Madison: (smiling) love you too.  
  
They hung up and Ephram ran upstairs to get ready. He couldn't believe he was showering to go food shopping, but he wanted to smell good incase something happened.  
  
At 12:03 the doorbell rang. Ephram opened the door to find Madison standing in low-rise jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt.  
  
Ephram: you look nice (kissing her)  
  
Madison: you too...common let's shop fast so we can...go back to my place.   
  
Ephram: I like the way you think (he says smiling as he follows her to her car)  
  
They got to the market and made their way through the isles. Madison put something in the cart every once in a while.  
  
Ephram: (as he grabs some chips and throws them in the cart) so what else do we need?  
  
Madison: well we could use some pota- (she sees a familiar face standing behind Ephram) -tos...Jay...what...are you doing here? (obviously uncomfortable)  
  
Jay: I thought I heard your voice (he says walking up next to Ephram) no school today piano kid?  
  
Ephram: It's Ephram...and no (meanly)  
  
Jay: So, what? Working on a holiday? (to Madison)  
  
Madison: (looking at Ephram apologetically) yeah, just working. (her nostrils flared)  
  
Ephram: (gets a surprised and sad look on his face) actually we-  
  
Madison: We're just getting some stuff for dinner. (she cut him off)  
  
Jay: cool, listen Eddy...you think you could go get yourself some fruit roll-ups or something?  
  
Ephram: (pissed off) It's Ephram...and no I can't go get some fruit roll-ups.  
  
Jay: dude!? What's wrong with you...just let us talk.  
  
Ephram: (gave Madison a mean look) You know what...I think I am just gonna go...and don't worry...I don't need someone to help me cross the street!   
  
Ephram turned around and walked out of the store. He couldn't believe it, how could she lie, after telling him she loved him, she was embarrassed to be with him.   
  
Madison wanted desperately to run after him but Jay was in her way. She just didn't know how to tell him, he would freak out.   
  
Jay: That kid has serious issues.  
  
Madison: He doesn't have issues (she paused) I do (quietly)  
  
Jay: Listen...I've wanted to talk to you for a while now...I-  
  
Madison: (cutting him off) sorry Jay I have to go   
  
Madison left Jay and the cart standing there. She got in her car and drove around looking for Ephram. When she found him she parked her car and tired to catch up to him.  
  
Madison: Ephram...please stop...  
  
Ephram: What? I thought this was what you wanted...you're the one who doesn't want to be seen with me (he continues his pace)  
  
Madison: That's not it at all...(finally catching up to him) I just-I didn't want him to freak out, I mean you really don't want to see him mad. (Ephram was speeding up) c'mon Ephram...please just listen to me (she grabbed his arm and turned him around) I'm sorry, I made a mistake.  
  
Ephram: That's kind of an understatement (he couldn't look at her)  
  
Madison: Ephram look at me (she held his face in her hands, he tried to shake her off but she stayed put) I love you...I don't know what I was thinking, please...just don't do this...  
  
Ephram: (still mad) If you love me why couldn't you tell him about us...you made me seem like an idiot! Like I'm just some loser you baby-sit! How did you think I would feel? Do you care more about what he thinks than what I feel?!  
  
Madison: No...of course not, I...I didn't know what he would do if he found out.  
  
Ephram: Isn't he the one who broke up with you for liking me? Why would he care?! (angry)  
  
Madison: Because...I never told him we were together, he probably thinks I got over it  
  
Ephram: Why? Why wouldn't you tell him?  
  
Madison: Because Ephram...we have to be careful about who we tell! We can't just run around screaming it and putting up flyers! 


	17. Morning Breath

Madison: Because Ephram...we have to be careful about who we tell! We can't just run around screaming it and putting up flyers!  
  
Ephram: (understanding her reasons now, puts his head down) I know, but....  
  
Madison: but what?  
  
Ephram: but...I hate it!   
  
Madison: I know...I do too, but we have no choice, what we're doing...it's illegal, 10 years in prison illegal!  
  
Ephram: I know...and it's not fair to you  
  
Madison: No...but it's not fair to you either...I mean I let Jay treat you like some dumb kid, I should have said something.  
  
Ephram: I don't care anymore...I figure...you guys broke up cause you liked me...I should give the guy a break.  
  
Madison: (smiled and put her arms around Ephram's neck) that's true...you know...we have a bumpy road ahead of us...(Ephram nods) this isn't gonna be a normal relationship...  
  
Ephram: Well I don't really have anything to compare it to so...(Madison kisses him)...so, you're talking about not telling people about us, then you kiss me on the busiest street in Everwood  
  
Madison: Well...maybe we should go somewhere where nobody can see us (seductively)  
  
Ephram: Well...it did have other plans...but I think I can squeeze you in....(Ephram thinking for a second) but...  
  
Madison: (noticing Ephram had a serious look on his face) but what?  
  
Ephram: I don't know, maybe we should (he looks away from her)... wait  
  
Madison: Wait? Wait for what, we have already slept together?  
  
Ephram: Well, I don't want to risk it, and as much as I want to, and believe me I do, I don't want to lose you.  
  
Madison: Ephram...how would it make a difference, I mean it has already happened  
  
Ephram: I know, but I don't know what else to do...  
  
Madison: I know, we just have to be careful, we can't tell anyone what we've done, but that doesn't mean we can't do it again.  
  
Ephram: well maybe we should start by getting in the car (looking around to make sure people aren't looking)  
  
Madison: good idea   
  
They got in the car and drove to Ephram's house. They didn't feel like doing anything but talking. They were lying in each other's arms just talking on the couch. Andy walked in just as Madison was telling Ephram her most embarrassing moment.  
  
Madison: ...then I just stood there covered in baked beans with everyone laughing at me  
  
Ephram: (laughing) I take it back, that is much worse than mine (still laughing as Madison lightly hit his arm)  
  
They didn't even notice Andy had walked in.  
  
Andy: (was listening for a minute then decided to make a second entrance so they would actually notice him, he slammed the door purposely and acted like he had just come inside) Ephram? You home?  
  
Ephram: (he and Madison sitting up) right here (he was disappointed his dad had interrupted them)  
  
Madison: Hi Dr. Brown (she looked at Ephram) Oh my god, Ephram, we totally forgot about the food! (she whispered to him)  
  
Andy: What was that?  
  
Ephram: Oh... um, we were just gonna get some take out, wondering if you wanted anything?   
  
He thought that if he told his dad they had forgotten the groceries, he would immediately jump to the conclusion that they were doing something other than talking the whole day.  
  
Andy: yeah...take-out sounds good, but I'm actually going out to dinner tonight, so just get enough for you and Delia.  
  
Ephram knew his dad was going to see Linda, he had that "I'm happy no matter what" look on his face. Ephram didn't really care that his dad was seeing Linda anymore, he was happy that he had the house to himself more often.  
  
Ephram and Madison got up from the couch and headed to the door.  
  
Ephram: see ya later  
  
Andy: have fun  
  
After they leave Andy went to his room to pick out his clothes, he didn't think plaid was good enough for a fancy dinner. He sprayed on some of Ephram's cologne and left for Linda's.   
  
When Ephram and Madison got to the Chinese place, it was hard for them not to act like a couple. For the 10 minutes they were there, they resisted each other, but as soon as they got back to the house, the food was on the floor and they were making out. All of a sudden they heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
Delia: You expect me to eat after seeing that?  
  
Ephram: (pulling away from Madison) sorry Delia...uh...we got your favorite...orange chicken (trying to change the subject)  
  
Delia: (picking up the food and starting towards the kitchen) uh huh.  
  
They all ate for about 20 minutes, then Delia wanted to watch a movie.  
  
Madison: I don't know Delia...it's a school night.  
  
Delia: Pleeaase....I don't have any homework. (pleading)  
  
Madison: But it's already 7...how bout some TV?   
  
Delia: fine (reluctantly, she felt like Madison only wanted her to go to bed so she and Ephram could kiss)  
  
Madison: Cool...what do you wanna watch?  
  
Delia turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, she found a hockey game that had just started and a smile covered her face.  
  
Delia: This  
  
Madison: Delia...the game just started, it'll be at least 3 hours before it's over.   
  
Ephram: We can play a board game or something?  
  
Delia: No! I wanna watch TV!  
  
Madison: Delia, if you wanna watch TV pick a show that is over by 8:30, that's your bedtime.  
  
Delia: You just want me to go to bed so you can kiss Ephram! (she runs up the stairs to her room)  
  
Madison: (sighs) I knew this would happen...I'll go talk to her (starting to get up)  
  
Ephram: No (stopping Madison) I'll go  
  
Ephram went upstairs and knocked on Delia's door.  
  
Delia: Go away Madison!  
  
Ephram: Delia...it's me...can I talk to you?  
  
Delia didn't answer so Ephram took it as a yes. He opened the door and found her drawing a rainbow on some printer paper.   
  
Ephram: What's wrong? You've never had a problem with Madison and me before...  
  
Delia: So?  
  
Ephram: Delia, drop the act, why are you mad?  
  
Delia: I told you already, now can you leave me alone? (sounding annoyed)  
  
Ephram: So you think Madison likes me more than she likes you?  
  
Delia: Duh (making it sound obvious)  
  
Ephram: (sitting on her bed) why?  
  
Delia: (he back still turned to him) just cause.  
  
Ephram: OOOh, "just cause"...it all makes sense to me now.  
  
Delia: Cause she always pays attention to you!  
  
Ephram: Delia, Madison doesn't always pay attention to me, she's your friend before she's my girlfriend...god that sounded really wrong...she's your BABYSITTER before she's my girlfriend. (correcting himself)  
  
Delia: Then why does she always kiss you?  
  
Ephram: You know...I think this is a talk for you and dad, maybe I'll just leave you to your rainbow. (he starts to get up)  
  
Delia: Whenever you're around she's different.  
  
Ephram: (stops) Delia, just cause Madison and I are together doesn't mean she doesn't care about you when I'm there, I wish she cared about you a little less sometimes.  
  
Delia: (cracks a smile) really?  
  
Ephram: yeah, I feel like she never pays attention to me when you're there (Ephram, didn't feel like this all the time but hoped it made his sister feel better)  
  
Delia: So...she likes me more than you? (happily)  
  
Ephram: It sure looks that way to me...besides Madison and I are different than Madison and you...just 2 different relationships...TOTALLY different.  
  
Delia: Thanks Ephram  
  
Ephram: No problem, c'mon...I think Even Stevens is on. (knowing Delia loved that show)  
  
They walk back downstairs together.   
  
Madison: Everything ok now? (she asked Ephram before Delia sat down)  
  
Ephram nodded and sat down next to Madison, they watched the Disney Channel for the next hour. Madison put Delia to bed and came back down to find Ephram watching "Average Joe 2"  
  
Madison: (laughing) wow you have great taste in shows (sitting on his lap)  
  
Ephram: Well...it's better than That's So Raven.  
  
Madison: (kisses him) well whatever you wanna watch is fine (Ephram turns off the TV)  
  
They started kissing on the couch.  
  
Madison: Thanks  
  
Ephram: for what?  
  
Madison: For talking to Delia, I don't know what I would have said.  
  
Ephram: I told her that we had very, very different types of relationships.  
  
Madison: that's very, very true   
  
They started kissing again.  
  
At about 11 Andy walked in the door. He saw Ephram and Madison asleep in each other's arms on the couch and sighed, thankful that they were fully clothed. He decided to let them sleep, partially because they weren't doing anything against the rules and partially because he wanted to go upstairs and re-live the perfect night he had just had. He unfolded a blanket and draped it over them, then headed up to bed.   
  
Ephram woke up and looked at the clock, it was 6am, then he realized he is on the family room floor. He looked up to see Madison peacefully sleeping on the couch with a blanket around her. He shook his head, then got up and walked to the kitchen. He was about to get the cereal out when he remembered that they still haven't been back to the store. He didn't have time now because he had school in a couple hours. He decided to have some leftover Chinese from last night. He grabbed the little white carton with the red Chinese letters and went back to the family room. He sat there eating as he watched Madison sleep. A couple minutes later she slowly opened her eyes and saw him watching her.  
  
Madison: (sitting up) you know that would be really freaky if you were someone else.  
  
Ephram: How did you sleep?  
  
Madison: Great (yawning) what about your dad, do you think he saw us?  
  
Ephram: Most likely, unless...(he just realized his dad might have spent the night at Linda's, was he ok with this?)  
  
Just then Andy walked down the stairs.  
  
Andy: Morning Ephram, Madison...how did you sleep?  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown (surprised) I'm really sorry, we just got tired I guess.  
  
Andy: It's ok Madison, sleeping isn't against the rules.  
  
Ephram thought this was weird, under normal circumstances his dad would be freaking out.   
  
Ephram: How was your date?   
  
Andy: It was-wait a minute, I never said I was going on a date.  
  
Ephram: C'mon dad, I'm not an idiot.  
  
Andy: Well...if you must know, it was a lovely evening. We walked around town and then-  
  
Ephram: Dad, I was just being polite, I really don't need the details.   
  
Andy: (disappointed, he wanted to tell everyone how his date went) Ok, well I am off to work, remember Delia needs to be at the bus stop by 8:30.   
  
Andy walked out the door. Ephram still sitting in his chair eating the leftovers.  
  
Madison: (walking over to him) that's a great breakfast (sitting on his lap)  
  
Ephram: Well, I was going to have a complete, balanced meal, but we still haven't made it back to the store.  
  
Madison: Oh yeah, I completely forgot. I guess I can go today, I only have one class.  
  
Ephram: (handing her the food and kissing her) Wow Chinese food and morning breath, yum.  
  
Madison: (laughing and digging into the food) So what time do you have to leave?  
  
Ephram: Like 8, you can get Delia to the bus right?  
  
Madison: Yeah, I have a class at 10 so I can stay and help her get ready.  
  
Ephram: Thanks, (he kisses her cheek)...now I'm gonna go and brush my teeth so we can continue what we started.  
  
They stood up together and Ephram kissed her cheek, Madison sat back down and continued eating. Ephram went upstairs to get ready. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go to school. He quickly showered and got dressed, just as he was about to go back downstairs he remembered he had to brush his teeth. He started to go downstairs just as Madison was coming up.   
  
Ephram: What's up?  
  
Madison: Have to wake up Delia, remember her?  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah (he kissed her as they passed each other)  
  
Madison: Mmmmm you smell good.  
  
Ephram: Well I like to shower every once in a while, just to keep the mold from spreading.  
  
Madison: (smiling) whatever helps.   
  
They continued in their separate directions. Ephram got to the kitchen and started putting his things in his shoulder sack (A/N: I have no idea what they call those shoulder back pack things so I made it up) Soon Delia walked in the room with Madison. She looked like she had been asleep for years.   
  
Ephram: Ever hear of a brush?  
  
Delia: (giving him a nasty look) Shut it!   
  
Madison: (smiled) We don't have cereal, so what do you want?  
  
Delia: (still wondering what Madison was doing there in the morning) Did you sleep here?  
  
Madison: (looked at Ephram and then quickly back to Delia) yeah sweetie, I got really tired last night and didn't feel safe to drive home so I slept on the couch.  
  
Delia: Oh...(believing Madison) cool  
  
Madison: yeah...so what should I make?  
  
Delia: eggs  
  
Ephram: I don't think we have any eggs either.  
  
Madison: How about some leftover Chinese...I think there's still some orange chicken in the fridge (suggestively)  
  
Delia: Ok  
  
Ephram: (looking at his watch, he had a half hour before he had to leave) Delia, why don't you go get dressed while your food warms up? (Madison looked at him thinking the same thing)  
  
Delia left the room and as soon as she did Ephram and Madison were leaning against the refrigerator kissing.  
  
Ephram: How'd you lose the morning breath?  
  
Madison: You had mouthwash in the cabinet... (she kissed him)  
  
Ephram: Mmmm...minty. (He kissed her again)   
  
Madison: I have to go help Delia, (reluctantly) she wanted me to help her with her hair.  
  
Ephram: Since when does Delia care about her hair?  
  
Madison: Since she met Brittany (she starts to move towards the door)  
  
Ephram: So you would rather play with hair then play with me? (showing her his sad eyes)  
  
Madison: No, but...remember last night? I don't want her feeling like she is second best.  
  
Ephram: But she is right?   
  
Madison: (laughing...she kissed him) wouldn't you like to know... (she walks out of the room and upstairs.)  
  
Ephram sighed, he went to the cabinet and pulled out the coffee tin where his dad kept the extra cash. He got out a 5 and stuffed it in his pocket. Just then the phone rang.  
  
Ephram: (picked up the phone) Hello?  
  
Andy: Ephram?  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Andy: It's dad  
  
Ephram: yeah (in a dull tone obviously not wanting to talk to him)  
  
Andy: Is something wrong?  
  
Ephram: No  
  
Andy: Ok then...well I was just calling to make sure you woke Delia up, you know it takes her forever to get ready.  
  
Ephram: She's up  
  
Andy: Oh...well jut making sure  
  
Ephram: Uh huh  
  
Andy: If you need any money just take it from the cabinet (trying to get his son to have a conversation)  
  
Ephram: Already did  
  
Andy: Ok...well do you need anything else?  
  
Ephram: nope  
  
Andy: Well...I guess I'll see you later.  
  
Ephram: Bye (he hung up the phone before his dad could respond)  
  
Ephram didn't really like talking to people on the phone, at least people he was related to, they would always ask him how school was, what sane teenager would want to talk about school out of school hours? He always thought. He didn't mind talking to Madison on the phone though, at least their conversations were interesting and unpredictable.  
  
Ephram sat at the kitchen table and started to read the comics. He was halfway through Garfield when Madison came back down.  
  
Ephram: Have fun?  
  
Madison: tons (she walks behind Ephram and looks at what he is reading) I didn't know they had comics in the Pinecone?   
  
Ephram: They don't...this is the New York Times. Some people actually like to know about more than the new menu design at Mama Joy's, or the kid that rode his bike into a tree.  
  
  
  
Madison: (putting her hands on his shoulders) Oh yeah...I forgot that Garfield putting his tail in a blender was a world issue.  
  
Ephram: Yeah, but don't worry...Bush has his guys all over it.  
  
Madison: I'm glad he has his priorities in order (she sits on his lap and takes the newspaper out of his hands and kisses him)  
  
Ephram went to school a couple minutes later, leaving Madison to take Delia to the bus.  
  
Madison: (looking at her watch) Delia! We have to go or you're gonna be late!  
  
Delia: (from upstairs) Fine, I'll be right there. (sounding aggravated)   
  
Delia slowly came down the stairs with her stuff.  
  
Madison: c'mon...the sooner you get there, the sooner it will be over. (telling Delia what she has been telling herself for 15 years) Delia and Madison got in the car and drove off. Madison dropped Delia off at school and headed back to her house to get ready for class.  
  
**Reviews = Updates** 


	18. an unwanted guest

Later in Ephram's Spanish class.  
  
Senorita Burrito: Now clase we are starting a project using the preterite and imperfect tenses, I want you to make a poster about your pasts, where you are from, what you used to do ect. Now these posters must follow the requirements on the grading rubric I handed out earlier, I would like to have these by next Friday. (Bell rings) I will not accept tardy work-  
  
The class rushes out of the class, eager for lunch. Ephram is the last out, he wasn't as hungry as he usually was. When he got into the hall Bright was there to meet him.  
  
Bright: Dude... Senorita Burrito always makes me hungry!   
  
Ephram: (cracking a smile) Why are you even in that class, shouldn't you be like a year ahead.  
  
Bright: One of the many classes I have to re-take my friend.  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah... (they walk down the hall towards the doors leading to the tables.)  
  
Bright: So where were you all weekend?   
  
Ephram: I dunno...I guess just home.  
  
Bright: oh...  
  
They continued their very deep conversation until lunch ends.   
  
Later at the Browns, Madison was sitting on the couch watching TV, when Ephram walked in.  
  
Ephram: Where's Delia?   
  
Madison: At Brittany's...(Ephram's eyes widen) -but before you get any ideas we still need to go food shopping.  
  
Ephram: (walking up and kissing her) but what about the whole staying out of public thing? (he sat down and started to watch what Madison was watching)  
  
Madison: We can still go out, just not as a couple.  
  
Ephram: Well I don't really see the point in that...  
  
Madison: So, you're saying you would rather stay home watching...Dismissed...than come out with me? (putting her hands on her hips)  
  
Ephram: How else am I gonna find out if Josh picks the blonde or the red head?  
  
Madison: Ok...suit yourself, I just need the money your dad gave you...(she sticks out her hand)  
  
Ephram: You don't really think I am gonna let you go that easily...you have to come and get it...(seductively)  
  
Madison: Really? Well I guess I have no other choice...(she sits on his lap and starts kissing him, she reaches in his back pocket and pulls out what she thought was more than 5 bucks, she pulled away and looked at the money) Ephram? What did you do with the rest?  
  
Ephram: Oh that? It's in my other pants...  
  
Madison: So you just made me do that for nothing?  
  
Ephram: I wouldn't call 5 bucks nothing...and there's no way you didn't enjoy it.  
  
Madison: Fine...I'll be right back.   
  
Madison went upstairs to look for the money. She came back down with the money and started to open the door.  
  
Madison: Be back later  
  
Ephram: Wait...(she stopped) he picked the blonde...smart man.  
  
Madison: So are you coming?  
  
Ephram grabbed his jacket and went out the door with Madison. They got to the supermarket and again went up and down the isles with the cart. They were careful not to act too friendly, so nobody would get suspicious, in such a small town you can never be too careful.  
  
Ephram: But what about the times we went to Mama Joy's and ate, wouldn't people be more suspicious about that? (as they were walking down the dairy section)  
  
Madison: Yeah, but (grabbing a carton of eggs) that was only a couple times, I mean, if we went there now, people might notice that it's not the first time we've been together...without Delia.   
  
  
  
Ephram: So basically people have a limited number of public appearances before they are considered a couple.  
  
Madison: Exactly  
  
Ephram: And people ask me why I hate small towns.  
  
They finished shopping and headed back to Ephram's. They started unloading the groceries. As Madison is lifting a bag out of her trunk a farmiliar car pulled up across the street. Jay got out and started walking towards her.   
  
Madison: (thinking what now?) Jay...what are you doing here?  
  
Jay: I told you I wanted to talk to you...(he looks past her to see Ephram coming out of the house to get more bags, Ephram stops for a second and stares at him) Hey kid!  
  
Ephram: Hey (harshly, he walks up to Madison's trunk and grabs another bag, making sure she noticed he was there)  
  
Madison: Listen...I'm kinda busy here, can't you just call me?  
  
Jay: Common...it'll only take a second. (Ephram looks at Madison as he starts to walk back to the house, she looks back at him apologetically)   
  
Madison: Ok...what is it that's so important?  
  
Jay: I just wanted to say that I forgive you...  
  
Madison: Forgive me?! Forgive me for what?!  
  
Jay: for liking that kid (motioning towards the house as Ephram was coming out to get another bag and to eaves drop)  
  
Madison: Jay (she shook her head and looked down, she could not believe he was saying this) I am not asking for your forgiveness...  
  
Jay: (totally ignoring her) I know you're over it now and it was just some stupid- (he stopped as Ephram got in listening range) Hey kid don't worry about the bags, I'll get'em  
  
Ephram: No thanks MAN, I got it.  
  
Madison: (couldn't help but crack a smile) listen Jay...maybe we should just talk about this later.  
  
Jay: (Ignoring her and glaring at Ephram, who was getting the last bag out of the trunk) Dude...what's your problem?!  
  
Madison: Jay-  
  
Jay: No!...What's your problem kid?!  
  
Ephram: Listen man...I don't think I'm the one with the problem here.   
  
Madison: Ephram, stop...let's just go inside.   
  
Jay: Why the hell are you sticking up for him?! (turning to Madison)  
  
Madison: Jay, you know...the best thing you can do right now is leave. (she turns and starts to walk to the door)   
  
Ephram: (looking at Jay) you heard the lady (he started to walk to the house)  
  
Jay: This isn't over little boy!  
  
Ephram ignored him as he walked up to Madison who was waiting for him. They walked in the house as Jay stood there watching.  
  
Madison: (closing the front door) What the hell was that about?!?  
  
Ephram: I know, what an ass!  
  
Madison: No Ephram, I'm talking about you! You shouldn't have said anything!  
  
Ephram: You can't seriously be mad at me for this? They guy treated me like shit....again!  
  
Madison: I know...I'm more mad at him...I guess I'm just taking it out on you.  
  
Ephram: Thanks (sarcastically)  
  
Madison: Your welcome, you still shouldn't have said anything. (She grabbed the bag of food from him and walked to the kitchen)  
  
Ephram: (following her) What did you want me to do, put my tail between my legs?  
  
Madison: I think he wants to get back together...(putting the food away)   
  
Ephram: What?! What did you say?  
  
Madison: I didn't say anything, I didn't get the chance to-  
  
Ephram: But you would have said no...right?  
  
Madison: Of course I would've Ephram...you know that.  
  
Ephram: (looks away) So what now?  
  
Madison: I don't know...I guess just leave it alone. I don't want you getting beaten up over this.  
  
Ephram: Me? I could totally take him.  
  
Madison: (rolls her eyes) yeah (sarcastically)   
  
Ephram: Oh c'mon, you know I could...I-  
  
Madison: Ephram?  
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Madison: Shut up (she kisses him)  
  
Later, Ephram was in his room working on his homework while Madison was helping Delia with hers in the living room.  
  
Andy walked in the door.  
  
Madison: (looking up) Hi Dr. Brown (looking back down at Delia's paper) Delia it's T-I-O-N sweety.  
  
Delia: thanks...(looking up) oh, hi dad.  
  
Andy: Hi sweety...where's Ephram?  
  
Madison: I think he's upstairs...no sweety, C-O-L-U-M-B-U-S (to Delia)  
  
Andy smiled and went upstairs.   
  
Andy: (knocking on the door) Ephram?  
  
Ephram: Yeah?  
  
Andy: (opening the door) What are you doing?  
  
Ephram: (glancing at him then back to his books) homework  
  
Andy: Oh...well I just wanted to see how you were...  
  
Ephram: (still looking at his books) Uh huh  
  
Andy: Oh and...I was wondering if you could watch Delia tonight?  
  
Ephram: (now looking back) Why can't Madison do it?  
  
Andy: I don't know...she said she was busy, you'll have to ask her. (he walked out the door closing it behind him)  
  
Ephram didn't want to watch Delia, what could Madison have to do? Probably some paper, he thought. Ephram finished his homework and walked downstairs to find Madison getting her coat on.  
  
Madison: (looking up at Ephram) I was just gonna come and say goodbye. (as he came up to her)  
  
Ephram: I hope you're not expecting me to cook...  
  
Madison: No, I actually care about Delia...there's some pasta in the fridge, you just have to warm it up.  
  
Ephram: cool...so what do you have to do that's so important?  
  
Madison: I'm meeting... (she looks down)... Jay  
  
**REVIEWS = UPDATES** 


	19. oh no he didn't

~~Madison: I'm meeting... (she looks down)... Jay~~  
  
Ephram: Wait a second...you're gonna actually see him? In person? I'm sorry I thought your exact words were to "leave it alone." (angry)  
  
Madison: Ephram...don't be mad, he called me, he said he wanted to talk...I have to talk to him sometime.  
  
Ephram: Well what are phones for? I have no problem with you talking on the phone.  
  
Madison: He said he wanted to talk face to face, I don't know...what was I supposed to do?  
  
Ephram: "No" sounds like a good answer to me.  
  
Madison: (putting her arms around his neck) Nothing is gonna happen...I love you-not Jay.  
  
Ephram: (looking away then back at her) I just...don't trust the guy, and him wanting you back doesn't help.  
  
Madison: I am just gonna tell him I am with someone else, that's it.  
  
Ephram: What if he gets mad? What if-What if he freaks?  
  
Madison: I can handle him...  
  
Ephram: So you can handle him but I can't take him?  
  
Madison: (smiling) Ephram...  
  
Ephram: What? I am just simply repeating your words.  
  
Madison: (kisses him) don't worry, I'll call you when I'm finished.  
  
Ephram: Fine...but if he tries anything...or makes some kind of move-  
  
Madison: He won't  
  
Ephram: How do you-  
  
Madison: Listen, if he tries anything...I'll leave...  
  
Ephram: You'll push him away first?  
  
Madison: Yes...he has no chance, these lips (she kisses him) are yours.  
  
Ephram: (kisses her) as long as that's clear.  
  
Madison: (kisses him) Ok...now I have to go, remember the pasta's in the fridge and-  
  
Ephram: and I'll need to warm it up...yeah  
  
Madison: Ok...don't worry...bye (she kisses him and goes out the door)  
  
Madison drove to the pizza place where she was meeting Jay. When she walked in and saw him sitting in the far corner.  
  
Madison: (walking up and sitting across from him) So what's this about?  
  
Jay: (grabbing her hand) Maddy...I missed you. (she pulled her hand out from under his) What? What's wrong? (surprised she was rejecting him)  
  
Madison: I can't believe you (shaking her head in disbelief) You dump me because you think I like someone else and now you think I will just crawl back to you...like I was waiting?  
  
Jay: Well...yeah  
  
Madison: Sorry Jay...you missed your chance, I found someone... and I'm really happy.  
  
Jay: (surprised and angered) someone? Who?  
  
Madison: you ...don' t know him  
  
Jay: Just give me a name...  
  
Madison: Why? So you can track him down? I don't think so...listen...you let me go, I got over it...now it's your turn. (she starts to get up)  
  
Jay: Wait (Madison stops) Is it that piano kid?! That kid who said I had a problem?!  
  
Madison: (looked at him for a long time) ...no...it's not him, now if you'll excuse me. (she started to get up again)  
  
Jay: I can't believe this! (Madison thought Jay might have noticed her flared nostrils) You were supposed to come back, you were supposed to want me back!  
  
Madison: Jay...if you keep thinking like that...you are gonna end up alone, get over yourself and grow up. (she walks out of the restaurant leaving him alone)  
  
Madison got in her car. She decided to go back to Ephram's, he probably needed help warming up the food. She got there and parked, when she was walking to the door she heard a car stop and someone get out behind her. She looked back...it was Jay.  
  
Madison: What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Jay: I was gonna ask you the same thing?!  
  
Madison: You followed me?! Who the hell do you think you are?!  
  
Jay: Why did you come here?! For that kid?  
  
Madison: I don't know Jay, maybe because I work here...  
  
Jay: I didn't know you were paid for 24/7 service?!  
  
Madison: Jay, it's 6 o'clock!  
  
Jay: (looking at his watch) Oh...  
  
Madison: Why the hell were you following me?!?  
  
Jay didn't answer, he just looked down.  
  
Madison: You wanted to see who it was! You wanted to see who I was with so you could hurt him!  
  
Jay: No! I just-  
  
Madison: Just what?!  
  
Jay: I just couldn't leave without...without doing this (he walked up to her and kissed her)  
  
Madison was startled, she pushed him away and slapped him.  
  
Madison: (backing away) What the hell are you doing?!? Did you hear a word that I said?!  
  
Jay: Sorry...I just thought-  
  
Madison: Thought what?! That I would suddenly change my mind?! That your kiss would somehow change everything?! Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't the movies!  
  
The front door opened and Delia stuck her head out.  
  
Delia: Madison? Are you ok?  
  
Madison: Yeah sweety...I'll be right there. (she turned back to Jay)  
  
Delia closed the door and reported back to Ephram who had sent her out there.   
  
Delia: They were just yelling  
  
Ephram: About what?  
  
Delia: I dunno (obviously not interested)  
  
Ephram: Thanks...you're a big help (sarcastically)  
  
Delia: Why don't you just go out there yourself?  
  
Ephram: Because...that would be too obvious  
  
Delia: Obvious?  
  
Ephram: yeah...just...nevermind, you can go back to watching TV.  
  
Back outside.  
  
Madison: you should go...  
  
Jay: I'm not giving up...  
  
Madison: Well you should  
  
Jay: It's not that easy.  
  
Madison: It is for me (she turned around and walked into the house, again leaving Jay alone)  
  
Madison walked into the house and saw Delia watching TV, she found Ephram pacing back and forth in the kitchen.  
  
Madison: Hey  
  
Ephram: (stopping) So...what happened?  
  
Madison: Nothing  
  
Ephram: Nothing?  
  
Madison: He tried to kiss me, but I slapped him.  
  
Ephram: (mad) he tried to kiss you?!  
  
Madison: Ephram...I didn't let him.  
  
Ephram: Still...I knew it, I knew he would try something (pacing again)  
  
Madison: (walking up to Ephram and stopping him) I didn't let him...don't you remember? ...my lips are yours.  
  
Ephram: But- (she shut him up with a kiss)   
  
Madison: But nothing, I told him I was taken, I told him to give up, that's that. (Madison wasn't going to tell Ephram that Jay wasn't giving up, he was already mad enough)  
  
Ephram: So...he isn't gonna want to "meet" you anymore?  
  
Madison: Even if he does, I won't go.  
  
Ephram: Good...I can't take another night of worrying.  
  
Madison: You don't have to worry, you can trust me...  
  
Ephram: I do...I trust you...I just don't trust other guys, have you looked at you?  
  
Madison: (kisses him) So I take it you haven't eaten?  
  
Ephram: you know me too well  
  
Madison: I'll make some sandwiches or something, but then I should go...I have a paper due in the morning.  
  
Ephram: (kisses her) I guess I'll just watch some Sponge Bob with Delia  
  
He left the room. Madison came into the family room a few minutes later with some sandwiches.   
  
Madison: (Putting the sandwiches on the table in front of them) Ok, so Ephram...Delia should be in bed by 8:30, your dad should be home around 9.  
  
Ephram: (getting up from the couch) I think I can handle it  
  
Madison: ok well, I guess I'm gonna go (she kisses him) see you tomorrow. (she leaves)  
  
When Madison got home there were roses on her doorstep. At first she thought they were from Ephram, so she picked them up happily, then she read the card.  
  
Dear Madison,  
  
I told you I wasn't giving up  
  
Love,  
  
Jay  
  
Madison dropped the flowers on the ground, in disgust.  
  
The next day Madison was walking up to the Brown's house when she heard a car park and someone running towards her.  
  
Jay: Madison!  
  
Madison: (recognizing the voice and not turning around) What do you want?  
  
Jay: (now at her side) Did you get my flowers?  
  
Madison: I know what you're trying to do and I'm telling you right now...it isn't going to work.  
  
Jay: I'm not letting you go this time.  
  
Madison: You know in some states, this is considered stalking?  
  
Jay: I know you still care about me.   
  
Madison: (getting to the door and turning her key) What tipped you off? My flat out rejection or my flat out rejection?  
  
Jay: Madis-  
  
She closed the door on him.   
  
Jay just wouldn't give up, she thought. She walked into the kitchen.   
  
Back outside Jay slowly turned around and started to walk towards his car, on the way he met Ephram who had just parked.  
  
Ephram: (getting out of his car a little mad) Can I help you?!  
  
Jay: Hey kid, how was school today? Learn the ABC's?  
  
Ephram: Good one (he started to walk past Jay to his house but Jay stepped in front of him)...I don't wanna fight you. (he wanted to show Madison he could fight Jay, but he also didn't want to get crushed)  
  
Jay: Why? Would daddy get mad?!  
  
Ephram: Yeah, probably. (He started to walk away again but Jay stuck out his hand stopping him)   
  
Jay: Don't be such a chicken.  
  
Ephram: Why do you wanna fight me anyway? Rejection make you mad?  
  
Jay: What the hell are you talking about?!  
  
Ephram: Oh c'mon man...it's obvious, you want Madison and she doesn't want you. (he again starts to walk away and is again stopped)  
  
Jay: Did she tell you that?! (turning red with anger and embarrassment)   
  
Ephram: (pauses for a second to think of his answer) Well I figured...I mean you are here and she is there.  
  
Jay: For your information I was just dropping her off, we had lunch.  
  
Ephram: (worried) Ok then...if there's nothing else (he starts to walk to the house, expecting to be stopped, Jay just stands there, so Ephram continues)  
  
Ephram got in the house and slammed the door. He walked in the kitchen expecting to find Madison and he did.  
  
Ephram: I just ran into Jay outside.  
  
Madison: Did anything happen? (worried)  
  
Ephram: No, but I heard you had a nice lunch. (mad)  
  
Madison: Lunch? Ephram what are you talking about?  
  
Ephram: He said you went to lunch with him! He said he was just dropping you off.  
  
Madison: What? I didn't go out with him! I don't know why he said that.  
  
Ephram: Then what was he doing here? (still ticked)  
  
Madison: I don't know I was walking in and he came up to me, I just told him he had no chance and I walked in the house.  
  
Ephram: So nothing happened?   
  
Madison: No...of course not. (she walked up to him and grabbed his hand) I have no feelings for Jay, nothing is going to happen...that doesn't mean he is gonna give up, but I promise you nothing will happen.  
  
Ephram: So I'm just supposed to sit here and let him try to flatter you with his so-called charm?   
  
Madison: Yeah...like you said, he can try, but that doesn't mean he is getting anywhere.   
  
Ephram: Do you think he's hot?!  
  
Madison: What? Ephram what does that have to do wi-  
  
Ephram: Do you?  
  
Madison: He's not bad looking (Ephram looks away) but he's nothing compared to you.   
  
Ephram: (looking back at her) really?  
  
Madison: No question (she kissed him) now can we please drop this...I don't wanna talk anymore.  
  
Ephram: then what do you wanna do?   
  
Madison: this (she kisses him passionately)  
  
Ephram: I think I can do that. (they kiss again)  
  
**Reviews = Updates** 


	20. Plans

3 more days passed, Jay has left roses on Madison's doorstep every night, she just leaves them outside to rot. Things have been great with her and Ephram. It was Friday afternoon and they planned to go to Madison's tonight since they've agreed not to go out in public.  
  
Ephram: (coming down the stairs) almost ready?  
  
Madison: Your dad isn't home yet...  
  
Ephram: Delia can just go to Nina's (suggestively)  
  
Madison: I offered...she said she doesn't like Sam anymore.  
  
Ephram: Since when? (worried their plans might be ruined) I'll go talk to her.  
  
Madison: No, Ephram it's ok...kids get tired of other kids...it's no big deal.  
  
Ephram: It is to me, what are we gonna do? What if my dad doesn't come home?  
  
Madison: Well hopefully he'll be here soon, but we aren't gonna make Delia suffer because we had plans.  
  
Ephram: Why not?  
  
Madison: (shaking her head and smiling) Don't worry...I'm sure your dad will be home soon.  
  
Just then the door opened, it was Andy.  
  
Madison: (looking up) see what did I tell you. (she stood up) Hi Dr. Brown...Delia is in her room and there is soup warming up on the stove.  
  
Andy: Thanks Madison...what are you guys up to? (curious)  
  
Ephram: We're just going out, food will most likely be involved.  
  
Andy: Ok, but be back by 11...and I don't think I have to remind you of the rules.  
  
Ephram: (pointing to his head) They're all right here.  
  
Andy: glad to hear it. Ok...go and have fun...not too much.  
  
Ephram: See ya. (he grabs both of their coats and puts Madison's on for her)  
  
They walked out the door. When they got to Madison's house they got out and walked to her door. There was another bouquet of roses waiting for her.  
  
Madison: Jeez when will he learn. (she picks up the roses and looks at the card)  
  
Madison threw them on the pile with the other roses.  
  
Ephram: He's been sending you roses? (wondering why she didn't tell him)  
  
Just then a car stopped at the curb and Jay got out.  
  
Jay: What the hell is he doing here?!  
  
Madison: I think the question is what the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Jay: I came to see you  
  
Madison: How many times do I have to tell you-  
  
Jay: What is he doing here?!  
  
Madison couldn't think of anything, then suddenly Ephram spoke.  
  
Ephram: I'm helping her move some furniture around.  
  
Madison: (looked at Ephram and smiled thanking him for thinking of something) why do you care anyway?  
  
Jay: You asked him to help you? You should have asked a real man!  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes and looked away. He couldn't believe this guy.  
  
Madison: Jay, you really should go.  
  
Jay: I can help...I'm sure the kid won't be able to lift the heavy stuff.  
  
Ephram was getting really pissed and Madison could tell.   
  
Madison: Jay, leave before you do something stupid.   
  
Jay: I'm not the one who thinks he has a chance with his babysitter!  
  
Ephram was about to punch him, Madison had never seen him this mad. She turned towards him.  
  
Madison: Ephram, let's just go... (she tried to lead him to the door but he pulled away. He just stood there staring at Jay) Ephram-  
  
Jay: C'mon kid...don't just stand there. (Jay made fists with his hands, Ephram just stood there, motionsless)  
  
Madison: Ephram...don't...just come inside. (She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him, he finally turned around and started to walk towards the door)  
  
Jay: Sissy...the nanny had to save you!  
  
Ephram: Get over yourself. (As soon as Ephram said that Jay ran towards him, crashing Ephram into the ground)  
  
Madison: (jumping out the of the way) Jay! (she tried to get closer to pull him off, but Jay was too strong, he started to punch Ephram) Get off him!....Oh my god! (she didn't know what to do, there was no way she could stop Jay)   
  
Jay: That'll teach you to stay away from my girl. (he got up and pulled the bleeding Ephram up by his shirt, then he pushed him against the wall of the house)   
  
Jay left him there and walked back to his car. Madison rushed towards Ephram who had slid to the ground. His nose was bleeding along with his lip.   
  
Madison: Oh my god, Ephram...I'm so sorry.  
  
Ephram: (touching his nose and his lip then checking the blood on his hand) I guess you were right...  
  
Madison: Right about what? (touching his beaten face, only to see him cringe)  
  
Ephram: I couldn't take him. (he cracks a smile and so does she) 


	21. Punishment

~~Ephram: (touching his nose and his lip then checking the blood on his hand) I guess you were right...  
  
Madison: Right about what? (touching his beaten face, only to see him cringe)  
  
Ephram: I couldn't take him. (he cracks a smile and so does she)~~  
  
Madison: C'mon (she slowly helps him up) let's clean you up.   
  
They got inside and Madison helped Ephram sit at the table. She wet a cloth and started to clean his face.  
  
Ephram: Ow!   
  
Madison: I thought you were tough? ...shut up and stay still. Ok...there. Feel better?  
  
Ephram: Let's see (he kisses her)...much better  
  
Madison: What are we gonna do about your dad?  
  
Ephram: What do you mean?  
  
Madison: Uh... your face is covered in bruises, very noticeable bruises I might add  
  
Ephram: Well, I'll just tell him I'm in a secret underground society and I fight people for fun.   
  
Madison: Oh yes, Everwood fight club.  
  
Ephram: I'll just hide my face, he'll never notice.  
  
Madison: But what if he does?  
  
Ephram: Then I'll just tell him...I fell.  
  
Madison: Oh, that's original...I'm sure your dad, the doctor, will believe that.   
  
Ephram: Well maybe I'll just have to stay here until my wounds heal.  
  
Madison: As much as I would like that, I don't think your dad would agree.   
  
Ephram: So what are you gonna do?  
  
Madison: Do about what?  
  
Ephram: I dunno...about the guy who pummeled me and is obsessed with you.  
  
Madison: (shakes her head) I don't know...I really don't want to see him right now.  
  
Ephram: I don't want him coming near you...I mean, the guy seriously has issues.  
  
Madison: (sighs) I just don't want to think about it.  
  
Ephram: (getting up with pain) I can do stuff to get it off your mind. (seductively)  
  
Madison: Oh no mister...you are lying down on the couch...we'll watch a movie or something.   
  
Ephram: Oh c'mon...I can take it  
  
Madison: like you took Jay?(he gave in, she put her arm around his waist and helped him to the couch, she sat down and then he put his head on her lap) Pizza?   
  
Ephram: sounds good (she picks up the phone and dials the pizza place while Ephram turns on the TV)  
  
They watched TV for a while and then the pizza came.   
  
Ephram: You know...I don't think I have enough strength to eat, maybe you should feed me...  
  
Madison: (laughing) I guess I can do that.  
  
Later, Madison and Ephram were lying in each other's arms watching 10 Things I Hate About You.   
  
Ephram: I still don't get what the title has to do with the movie...  
  
Madison: (looking at her watch) Oh god Ephram...it's 11:30!  
  
Ephram: (getting up as quickly as he could) What?! How?   
  
Madison: I don't know how! Let's just hurry!  
  
Madison rushed out the door and Ephram followed slowly behind. When they got to Ephram's house it's 11:40.   
  
Ephram: (sitting in her car) I should probably go in alone...  
  
Madison: What are you gonna say about your face?  
  
Ephram: I'll just make something up (reassuringly)  
  
Madison: Ok (she kisses him) good luck  
  
Ephram slowly got out of the car and walked to the door, he turned back and waved to Madison, allowing her to drive away. He walked in the house to find his dad waiting.  
  
Andy: You're almost an hour late!  
  
Ephram: Sor-  
  
Andy: What the hell happened to you?! Did you get into a fight?!  
  
Ephram: You should see the other guy...  
  
Andy: Ephram this isn't the time for jokes, who did this to you?!  
  
Ephram: It's nothing don't worry about it.   
  
Andy walked up to Ephram and looked him over.   
  
Andy: Well it doesn't look like anything's broken...  
  
Ephram: Can I go now?  
  
Andy: Absolutely not! You know the rules about fighting in this house!   
  
Ephram: Actually the fight happened outside...so technically-  
  
Andy: Ephram! What was this all about?!   
  
Ephram: I didn't want to fight him...he just ran at me...  
  
Andy: What was it about Ephram? (sternly) You wouldn't fight someone for nothing.  
  
Ephram: It was Madison's ex (he mumbled quietly)  
  
Andy: Who?  
  
Ephram: Madison's ex (he said more clearly)   
  
Andy: Oh (he paused to think) so he...found out about you two?  
  
Ephram: No...  
  
Andy: Then what did he hit you for?  
  
Ephram: I don't know... (he didn't feel like explaining everything)  
  
Andy: So he just hit you for no reason...?   
  
Ephram: I guess  
  
Andy: Ephram...  
  
Ephram: Dad can I just go now? I'm kinda tired.  
  
Andy: Fine...(he sighed) but this isn't over...goodnight  
  
Ephram: night   
  
Ephram turned and slowly went up the stairs. Andy just stood there, he didn't know how to handle this. Should he punish Ephram or should he get the whole story first. He decided to ask Madison about it tomorrow.  
  
The next morning, Ephram slowly came down the stairs, he felt even worse than he did last night. When he got to the kitchen, he looked at the clock on the microwave, it was noon.  
  
A couple minutes later Ephram was sitting at the table eating cereal. The front door opened.  
  
Andy: Ephram? Are you up?  
  
Ephram: yeah  
  
Andy: (walking into the kitchen) How are you feeling?  
  
Ephram: sore  
  
Andy: (sighs) I asked Madison to come and watch Delia today...Dr. Abbot and I are going over some files.  
  
Ephram: Sounds fun (not interested)  
  
Andy: Oh believe me...it won't be.  
  
Ephram: (cracked a smile) So what time are you leaving?  
  
Andy: In about 10 minutes...but Madison should be here soon...I wanted to talk to her first.  
  
Ephram: (looking up from his cereal, now interested) about what?  
  
Andy: About what happened yesterday... I want to know why my son was in a fight.  
  
Ephram: I told you already!  
  
Andy: No Ephram...I believe you said "I dunno"  
  
Ephram: Don't bring Madison into it...she had nothing to do with it.  
  
Andy: That could be true, but she was there right? She can tell me what happened without sarcasm.  
  
Just then Madison walked in the door.   
  
Madison: Hello? Anyone home?  
  
Andy: In here.  
  
Madison walked in the kitchen to see Ephram and Andy sitting at the table. She walked up to Ephram and kissed him on the cheek then sat down across from them.  
  
Madison: What's up? (she looked at Ephram)  
  
Andy: Actually Madison...I wanted to know what happened yesterday...  
  
Madison: (didn't know what to say) Well...didn't Ephram tell you?  
  
Ephram: yeah...I did.  
  
Andy: He told me it was one of your ex boyfriends that hit him.  
  
Madison: Yeah...  
  
Andy: I just want to know why...  
  
Madison: To tell you the truth, I don't know why...Ephram and I were walking and he came up to us, he was pretty mad, he said some things to me...to Ephram, things just got out of control.  
  
Andy: (looking at Ephram to see if that was the truth) Is that what happened?  
  
Ephram: Yup  
  
Andy: Ok then, Ephram...no TV, no phone-  
  
Ephram: What?!  
  
Andy: You know the rules about fighting-  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown, it wasn't Ephram's fault...he didn't even hit Jay!  
  
Ephram: He just pounced on me (agreeing with Madison) I couldn't stop him!  
  
Andy: Ephram-  
  
Ephram: No dad! I didn't do anything, why should I get punished?!  
  
Andy: (sighs) I guess you're right, but I don't want to encourage this...  
  
Ephram: Encourage what? Getting beaten up? Don't worry I think the pain will teach me a lesson.  
  
Andy: Ok...well I guess I'd better go...Harold'll kill me if I'm late.  
  
Madison: Bye Dr. Brown.  
  
Andy walked out the back door. He was unsure if he did the right thing, letting Ephram go without punishment, he wanted to be tough, but he wanted Ephram to love him even more.  
  
Ephram: I can't believe him.  
  
Madison: He was just trying to get the whole story.  
  
Ephram: Where's Delia?  
  
Madison: I was just gonna ask you the same thing...  
  
Madison got up and yelled up stairs.  
  
Madison: Delia! You up there?  
  
No answer. Madison waited a little while then decided to go look for her. A couple moments later...  
  
Madison: (from upstairs) Ephram! I can't find her!  
  
**Reviews = Updates** 


	22. not too smart

~~Madison: (from upstairs) Ephram! I can't find her!~~  
  
Ephram: (a little worried) Maybe she's down here...  
  
Ephram gets up gingerly and starts to look in closets and under furniture.  
  
Ephram: Delia...this really isn't the time to be playing hide-and-seek!  
  
Madison quickly came down the stairs.   
  
Madison: Anything? (hopefully)  
  
Ephram: No...I'll call my dad... (he reaches for the nearest phone)  
  
Madison: I'll look out back.   
  
Madison went outside while Ephram dialed his dad's cell phone.  
  
Andy: Hello?  
  
Ephram: Dad, where's Delia?  
  
Andy: I thought she was upstairs...wait, she's not there?!  
  
Ephram: No!  
  
Andy: Did you look everywhere...maybe she's playing hide-and-seek (worried now)  
  
Ephram: She's not answering me!   
  
Andy: Ok Ephram...calm down, we'll find her (He was trying to be calm but he was more worried than Ephram) she's probably at Nina's...did you check there?   
  
Ephram quickly hung up leaving Andy on the other line. He rushed next door and rang the doorbell numerous times. The door opened.  
  
Nina: Ephram? What's wrong?  
  
Ephram: Is Delia here...we can't find her. (panting)  
  
Nina: Oh no! She's not here-  
  
As soon as she said that Ephram left. He was scared now. He never thought he could get so scared. Nina went back inside to get Sam, she wanted to help them find Delia.   
  
Madison: (catching up to Ephram) She's not in the back  
  
Ephram: She's not at Nina's  
  
Madison: What did your dad say? Did he take her to Brittany's?  
  
Ephram: No, he doesn't know where she is, he thought she was upstairs...wait, you said Brittany's? Maybe she's there.  
  
Madison: Do you know where Brittany lives?   
  
Ephram: No (disappointed) ...wait, your phone...give me your phone!  
  
Madison: (quickly getting her phone out of her pocket) here  
  
Ephram grabbed the phone and dialed his dad's number.  
  
Andy: Hello?  
  
Ephram: Check Brittany's house.  
  
Andy: Wait...you haven't found her yet?!   
  
Ephram: No! Check Brittany's house...I don't know where she lives and you do.  
  
Andy: Ok I'll go...call me if-when you find her  
  
Ephram hung up. He started pacing.   
  
Madison: Ephram...where do you think she went?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...I can't think right now...let's just go look for her.  
  
Madison got her keys out and they rushed to her car.   
  
Nina: (running out with Sam) Ephram wait!! (stopping in front of the car) What can I do?  
  
Ephram: Probably stay here...incase she comes back...call my dad if she shows up.  
  
They drove off, they didn't know where they should look so they went to Mama Joy's. Ephram ran in and looked around...she wasn't there so they decided to go to her school.  
  
Madison: Ephram...I'm really scared, I mean where could she be? What could have happened? (worried)  
  
Ephram: I don't even want to think about it, but I swear if this is one of her games- (he stops himself when they pull up to the elementary school) ask her (pointing to a woman sitting on a bench)  
  
Madison: (stopping and rolling down her window) Excuse me ma'am, have you seen a little girl...about 10?  
  
Lady: Well this is a school....  
  
Madison: But it's also Saturday...  
  
Lady: Oh...have you been to Florida?  
  
Madison: What?!  
  
Ephram: (to Madison) she's not here, let's just go.  
  
They left the school.  
  
Madison: What was that all about?   
  
Ephram: Probably just some drunk. I don't know where else to look...  
  
Madison: Call your dad again...see if he found her...  
  
Ephram: Don't you think he would have called?   
  
Madison looked at him.  
  
Madison: Ephram...just call...it's not like we can do anything else.  
  
Ephram took Madison's phone from her pocket and dialed his dad.  
  
Andy: Hello?  
  
Ephram: Did you find her?  
  
Andy: Yeah, she was at Brittany's (non-challantly)  
  
Ephram: And you didn't think to call us?!? We are driving around Everwood looking for her!  
  
Andy: I'm sorry Ephram...I guess I just didn't think about it.  
  
Ephram: Do you have any idea how worried we were?!   
  
Andy: I was worried too Eph-  
  
Ephram: But you found her! You found her and you didn't call me! What if I hadn't called you?! We would probably be looking all day!  
  
Andy: (sighs) I'm sorry Ephram...we're at home now, so you can come back...I already talked to Nina so she knows...  
  
Ephram: So you told Nina you found her but not me?!  
  
Andy: She was waiting by the door! Listen...just come home and we'll get it sorted out.   
  
Andy hung up. Ephram looked over at Madison.  
  
Ephram: Well...she was at Brittany's.  
  
Madison: (had heard the conversation) Thank god...so what now?  
  
Ephram: I don't want to go back there...I can't believe he didn't call!  
  
Madison: He was probably just happy he found his daughter, he probably didn't think about it...  
  
Ephram: That's just it...he didn't think about it, he just thought of himself and how he was happy, not that we were still worried and wandering around town looking for his daughter!  
  
Madison: I know...he should have called, but he didn't and there isn't anything we can do about it now.  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Madison: Why did she run away anyways?  
  
Ephram: I don't know, I was too busy yelling...I forgot to ask.  
  
Madison: I guess we'll find out later...so, where to?  
  
Ephram: Let's just get some burgers, I need something fattening.  
  
They drove to a fast food place and went through the drive through.   
  
Madison: Thanks (to the person handing them the food) So...where do you wanna eat?   
  
Ephram started to lean on is hand but then stopped realizing it would hurt. He was still in pain and very bruised.   
  
Ephram: How about your place...I don't really wanna go out in public like this.  
  
Madison: But we are out in public...  
  
Ephram: yeah but people can't usually recognize you when you are in a car, I'd rather just hide...  
  
Madison: I think they are sexy...like battle wounds.  
  
Ephram: A battle consists of 2 sides fighting...I don't know if you remember but I was just a punching bag.  
  
Madison: (smiles) ok...my place it is.   
  
They drove in silence the rest of the way. Ephram thought about what he was going to say on Monday at school. Maybe I'll just stay home, he thought.  
  
Madison: Ok (she stops in front of her house and looks over) shit  
  
Jay was sitting on her porch waiting. When he saw her pull up he stood up and started walking over. Then he saw Ephram in the car and stopped.  
  
Ephram: (seeing Jay) You know...I think I am ready to go home now.  
  
Madison: I think that's a good idea.   
  
Madison started the car. Jay ran in front of the car to stop her.   
  
Jay: (from outside) Madison please! I just want to talk.  
  
Madison: (rolling down her window) If you think I am gonna talk to you after yesterday...you are sadly mistaken.  
  
Madison was about to step on the gas.   
  
Jay: Please...I was wrong, it was stupid.  
  
Ephram: (to Madison) Of course he realizes this now...after he's turned me black and blue.  
  
Madison: (out the window) Just leave, I don't want to talk to you...  
  
Jay: Why is he here again?!  
  
Madison: (shaking her head) I cannot believe this (to herself) You know Jay...it really doesn't concern you, you need to leave...now!  
  
Jay: (to Ephram) how those bruises feel little man? Make you wanna try me again?   
  
Ephram ignored Jay and just looked away.  
  
Madison: Move out of the way or I swear I will hit you!  
  
Jay: (still to Ephram) Wow! Your nanny is tougher than you!  
  
Madison looked at Ephram, she saw that he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. She closed her window and backed up, Jay wasn't expecting that. Madison just drove around him.  
  
Madison: Sorry about that...  
  
Ephram: It's ok...it's not like you invited him.  
  
Madison: But still...I should have done something...  
  
Ephram: It just would have made it worse...  
  
Madison: yeah....so back to your house? (trying to change the subject)  
  
Ephram: I mean why won't he just give up...can't a guy take a hint!  
  
Madison: I don't know-  
  
Ephram: I mean I understand why he doesn't want to give you up, I wouldn't either but still, he should just leave you alone!  
  
Madison: Ephram...we can't do anything about it now...let's just go somewhere else...   
  
She didn't want to talk about Jay anymore...just thinking about him made her want to hit something. He was hurting Ephram, which hurt her.  
  
Ephram: fine  
  
Madison: (could tell something else was bugging him) Ephram...whats wrong?  
  
Ephram: Nothing...I mean except for the fact that my sister ran away and my dad found her and didn't tell me...oh yeah and then your ex boyfriend who kicked my ass showed up at your house to "talk"  
  
Madison: I know, but it's something else...I can tell...  
  
Ephram: It's nothing  
  
Madison: Ephram just talk to me...maybe I can help...  
  
Ephram: It's just that-no never mind...it doesn't matter...  
  
Madison: If it is making you this miserable then it does matter just tell me...  
  
Ephram: No...it's stupid  
  
Madison: (pulling the car over) Ephram...just tell me  
  
Ephram: It doesn't matter...you're just gonna get mad...  
  
Madison: I am already mad at you for not saying anything...  
  
Ephram: Oh that's encouraging  
  
Madison: Ephram-  
  
Ephram: It's just...  
  
Madison: What? It's just what?  
  
Ephram: (he turns away from her and looks out his window) It's been a while since we....  
  
Madison: yeah....(still waiting)  
  
Ephram: since we've...slept together. (he mumbles)  
  
Madison: Did you just say what I think you said?  
  
Ephram: Probably...  
  
Madison: I can't believe this! You are bringing this up now?  
  
Ephram: You're the one who kept insisting...  
  
Madison: So what...is this relationship just about sex?!  
  
Ephram: No! ...that's not what I meant...I just feel like you...like you don't want me anymore!  
  
Madison: Ephram...that's not it at all! We have both been busy...we both have school, I have a job, you got beaten up...it's not like we've really had a chance-  
  
Ephram: I know...  
  
Madison: (sighs) god...Ephram...I don't know what to tell you-what do you want me to say?? Did you expect us to sleep together every chance we had?! Cause it doesn't work that way!   
  
Ephram: I know...I just- I don't know...I shouldn't have said anything...  
  
Madison: No...I'm glad you did...(sighs) you know...I almost forgot you were just 16...  
  
Eprham: Madison...I didn't want to start a fight-  
  
Madison: How did you expect me to react to this?  
  
Ephram: I didn't really think about it...  
  
Madison: Well if you thought I was just gonna jump on top of you-  
  
Ephram: No...that's not what I thought, I just   
  
Madison: What?   
  
Ephram: I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything, I am fine with just spending time with you and talking to you...  
  
Madison: Well obviously you're not if that was bothering you...  
  
Ephram: No I am...but...you're the first person I've ever been with, now I know that it doesn't seem that way with all my good moves (he was trying to make her smile and it worked) but I don't know how these things work...  
  
Madison: I know...I guess all of your good moves just made me forget...that you have never been in a real relationship before...  
  
Ephram: (smiling) They are pretty good aren't they?  
  
Madison: (shaking her head and smiling) You know...I have to admit, they're not bad...  
  
Ephram: So...do you forgive me?  
  
Madison: I don't know...I guess   
  
Ephram: You know you can't stay mad at me...(leaning in)  
  
Madison: I guess I just can't resist your moves (she laughs and kisses him) Ok buckle up...  
  
Ephram: Where are we going? (he said, hoping she was thinking what he was)  
  
Madison: (saw what he was thinking) Oh no...not that, that would be too cliché, we're going to check on Delia  
  
Ephram: I don't know if you remember because well... that kiss was so good it probably made you forget everything... but... I don't want to see my dad   
  
Madison: I never said anything about your dad...you don't have to talk to him.  
  
Ephram: But he'll want to talk to me, he'll want to have one of those "7th heaven" talks where everyone ends up hugging at the end.  
  
Madison: Oh yeah, I remember those...that show really gets parent's hopes up  
  
Ephram: Can't we just go do something? (pause) how bout miniature golf?   
  
Madison: Miniature golf? You hate miniature golf...  
  
Ephram: I know but...I could help you with your swing...  
  
Madison: If I remember correctly from the first time we went...you're the one who needed help   
  
Ephram: Well you can help me then, come on...it'll be like the first time we went out...  
  
Madison: The first time we went out...wasn't that the time we met up with Amy...you seemed pretty jealous...(trying to toy with him)  
  
Ephram: So what if I was? What does it matter now?  
  
Madison: Wow...didn't mean to hit a nerve, just simply stating a fact...  
  
Ephram: You didn't hit a nerve  
  
Madison: Ok then...miniature golf it is.  
  
Madison starts the car and drives to the miniature golf course. They get out of the car and see lots of little kids and their parents.   
  
Madison: Well...we fit right in...  
  
Ephram: Maybe we should stick to the whole...not being in public thing.  
  
Madison: The best thing you've said all day. 


	23. bad dad

They get back into the car.  
  
Madison: Your dad probably isn't home, didn't he have some appointment or something? That's why he asked me to baby-sit.  
  
Ephram: Yeah but Delia ran away...now he'll never leave.  
  
Madison: Let's go check...we have nothing better to do...  
  
Ephram: (looking at her) I can think of something-  
  
Madison: Ephram....let's just go see if his car is there, then we'll figure it out from there.  
  
Ephram: Are you playing hard to get or something?  
  
Madison: Is it working?  
  
Ephram: Do you even have to ask?  
  
Madison and Ephram got to the house and saw that Andy's car wasn't there.  
  
Madison: See...I told you  
  
Ephram: So his daughter runs away, he finds her...and then he leaves her...great  
  
Madison: Ephram...she's probably at Nina's...or maybe he took her with him, some kind of father daughter thing...  
  
Ephram: He can never do anything right...  
  
Madison: In your eyes, but he is a good dad, I've seen him with Delia...you just don't give him a chance...  
  
Ephram: He lost that right when he decided to put his work before his family...  
  
Madison: So you're never gonna forgive him for missing your childhood? All that's gonna do is make him miss the rest of your life.  
  
Ephram: I don't want to talk about this...let's just go inside.  
  
Madison sighed and opened her door. They walked into the house and found Nina, Sam and Delia putting a puzzle together on the coffee table.  
  
Madison: Hey  
  
All three look up.  
  
Ephram: (looking pissed) Delia...where the hell were you?!  
  
Delia: Didn't dad tell you...I was at Brittany's  
  
Ephram: Yeah he told me...you had us worried sick! Madison and I were looking all over for you!  
  
Delia: Why? (looking confused)  
  
Ephram: Cause you ran away!  
  
Nina: Ephram-  
  
Delia: What are you talking about?! I didn't run away!   
  
Ephram: Then why did you go to Brittany's without telling anyone?!  
  
Delia: I did tell someone! I told dad last night, I told him I was going to Brittany's in the morning, we were GOING to surprise Jamie with breakfast for her birthday but then dad came and told me I had to come home.  
  
Ephram: (stunned) So you told dad you were going to Brittany's? (he looked at Madison who was also stunned) I can't believe this...this is so like him.  
  
Nina: Ephram...your dad said he had a lot going on, it just slipped his mind.   
  
Madison: Here Nina...I'll take over...you should go in the kitchen...(she squeezed Ephram's hand) Don't flip out...I'm sure he is sorry. (to Ephram)  
  
Ephram: Yeah he really seemed sorry when he lied to me on the phone to save his own ass...  
  
Madison: Just promise me you won't say anything you'll regret...  
  
She went to help the kids with the puzzle and Ephram went into the kitchen to talk to Nina.  
  
Nina: (noticing Ephram) Ephram don't-  
  
Ephram: Don't try to stick up for him...it won't work  
  
Nina: (sighs) I know...he really messed up but-  
  
Ephram: But? But nothing...there is no excuse for that...do you have any idea how worried I was...?  
  
Nina: I know...I was worried too, but she's here now, she's safe...that's the important thing.  
  
Ephram: But he didn't even call me when he found her, he was gonna let us keep looking!  
  
Nina: He probably didn't know what to say...he didn't want you to know he made a mistake...  
  
Ephram: He doesn't even care that I was scared to death...he doesn't care that I was thinking the worst!  
  
Nina: I'm sure he does...he was probably thinking that too...  
  
Ephram: No he was probably thinking, " Oh whoops...I forgot, I told Delia she could go to a friends house, and now Ephram thinks she's missing, I guess I shouldn't tell him"   
  
Nina: Ephram...you know there's more to it...  
  
Ephram: How did he become a brain surgeon? How can he be so smart and so dumb? He remembers things about patients and stuff, but when it comes to his family...it's like he doesn't even care!  
  
Nina: I know this must be hard for you...it's not the best situation...  
  
Ephram: Are you talking about today or are you talking about all the time?  
  
Nina: He's trying...it's not easy for him...  
  
Ephram: If that's him trying...what's it gonna be like when he stops?   
  
Nina: He won't stop...he loves you, you and Delia are his life...  
  
Ephram: Well he treats his life like shit!  
  
Nina: Ephram! First of all you don't talk about your father like that, and second, there are kids in the next room! Do you really want Delia talking like that?!   
  
Ephram: She already knows the word  
  
Nina: If you really think your dad is such a bad influence then you should start trying to be a good one! (walking into the other room) Come on Sam, we have to go...you're dad should be home in a couple of hours Delia.   
  
Nina left with Sam.  
  
Madison: (looking up at Ephram who had just walked in) What was that about?  
  
Ephram: Nothing...  
  
Madison: Ok...wanna help with the puzzle?  
  
Ephram: No thanks...I have to watch some paint dry.  
  
Delia: Please Ephram...  
  
Ephram: I have some stuff to do...maybe later.  
  
Ephram went upstairs to his room. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
  
Madison: Ephram...(she said opening the door) you ok?  
  
Ephram was sitting on his bed reading.   
  
Ephram: yeah  
  
Madison: Why did Nina leave so fast? (sitting on his bed)  
  
Epham: She freaked out when I said "shit," like she's never heard it before...  
  
Madison: That's pretty random...  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Madison: So what did she say?  
  
Ephram: That he was trying, and it was just as hard for him as it is for us....  
  
Madison: Well she has a poi-  
  
Ephram: Don't say it...nothing he did today showed he was trying  
  
Madison: I know, he messed up and I'm sure you'll make him pay, but you are just making it harder, you have to cut him some slack...he has a lot going on right now, a lot to worry about...  
  
Ephram: Mainly us  
  
Madison: Yeah...and you can't blame him...most parents wouldn't have let us stay together, you have to understand that, he added a whole other thing to worry about when he let us...be us.  
  
Ephram: I know...and believe me...I appreciate it, but that doesn't excuse what he did...not by a long shot.  
  
Madison: I know...(she moves next to him and puts her head on his shoulder) you weren't the only one scared...  
  
Ephram: So I'm guessing your done playing "hard to get"   
  
Madison: You're very hard to resist.  
  
Ephram: ...and I didn't even have to buy you anything  
  
Madison slowly kissed him. Then she started to get up.  
  
Ephram: (pulling her back) wait...where are you going?  
  
Madison: I left your sister downstairs, you can do the puzzle with us if you want?  
  
Ephram: As hard as that is to turn down...I think I'll just stay here and relive that kiss in my head a couple times.  
  
Madison: Suit yourself...  
  
Madison started to walk towards the door. She knew he was watching and purposely switched her hips.  
  
Ephram: You can't do that to me...how am I supposed to let you leave when you are walking like that?  
  
Madison: I guess your just gonna have to come with me then...  
  
Ephram: Not fair (he said getting up) ...so not fair  
  
They walked downstairs and found Delia working on the puzzle.   
  
Ephram: So what is this thing supposed to be? (looking down at the partially done puzzle)  
  
Delia: A puppy...duh  
  
Madison: Ephram decided to change his mind...  
  
Delia: He can do the tail...  
  
Ephram: Thanks Delia...(sarcastically)  
  
They all sat down around the table and started working on the puzzle. It was a real Kodak moment.   
  
**reviews = updates** 


	24. Tickets and reservations

~~They all sat down around the table and started working on the puzzle. It was a real Kodak moment. ~~   
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
Delia: I'll get it! (she says excitedly as she goes to pick up the phone) Hello?  
  
Andy: Hi sweetheart...is Ephram there?  
  
Delia: Yeah hold on...Ephram phone...  
  
Ephram got up and took the phone from Delia.   
  
Ephram: Yeah? (unaware of who was at the other end)  
  
Andy: Ephram, hi  
  
Ephram: (holding the phone out) Delia!  
  
Delia: What? It's not grandma!   
  
Ephram: I know...here...(he hands her the phone) tell him I don't want to talk.  
  
Delia: (in the phone) dad?  
  
Andy: Delia? Where's Ephram?  
  
Delia: He said he didn't want to talk...he is acting really weird.  
  
In the background Madison and Ephram were sitting on the couch.  
  
Madison: Your dad?  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Madison: So you are playing hard to get?  
  
Ephram: without the whole sexual aspect.  
  
Madison: I would hope so...  
  
Delia: (hanging up the phone) Ephram...dad says he'll be home in an hour, he wants to take you out to dinner, and Madison he wants to know if you can stay longer?  
  
Ephram: Did you tell him no?  
  
Delia: No  
  
Ephram: Why not?!  
  
Delia: Cause...how was I supposed to know...god what's wrong with you.  
  
Delia sats down and went back to the puzzle.  
  
Ephram: Well call him back and tell him no!  
  
Delia: Why don't you?  
  
Ephram: Because! I don't want to talk to him! Don't you get that?!   
  
Madison: Ephram...(calming him down)  
  
Ephram: Well...I'm not going.  
  
Delia: Why are you telling me?  
  
Ephram: (getting up an grabbing the phone) Here (he held the phone out to Delia) Call him back and tell him "no"...  
  
Delia: No!  
  
Ephram: Tell him Madison and I already had plans or something...here!   
  
Delia reluctantly grabbed the phone.  
  
Delia: Fine  
  
She dialed Andy's number and held it to her ear.  
  
Andy: Hello?  
  
Delia: Hi dad  
  
Andy: Hi sweetheart...what's up?  
  
Delia: Ephram said to tell you that he already has plans and can't go with you tonight.  
  
Andy: (sighs) Delia...can you hand Ephram the phone please?  
  
Delia held out the phone to Ephram who immediately shook his head.  
  
Delia: He doesn't want to talk...  
  
Andy: Tell Ephram that he can reschedule his plans...  
  
Delia: (covering the end of the phone) Dad says you can reschedule...  
  
Ephram: No...tell him I already have tickets or reservations or...something!  
  
Delia rolled her eyes and put the phone back to her ear.  
  
Delia: Ephram said he has tickets and reservations and something...  
  
Ephram: No! Not all of them! Great...just great...  
  
Andy: Delia...tell Ephram that if he doesn't get on the phone right now he is grounded!  
  
Delia: (to Ephram) Dad says if you don't get on the phone you're grounded...  
  
Ephram looked at Madison who gestured towards the phone. Ephram reluctantly grabbed the phone from Delia.  
  
Ephram: What? (sternly)  
  
Andy: Ephram...I know you're mad but-  
  
Ephram: Mad doesn't even begin to cover it! Do you even know what you did?! Do you know how worried we were?!  
  
Andy: Can we not do this now? Come out with me tonight...we'll talk...  
  
Ephram: You just want me to come out with you so we'll be in a populated area!  
  
Andy: Ephram...please...  
  
Ephram: No way! I have plans...and reservations...and tickets!  
  
Andy: Well you can take me wherever you were going...  
  
Ephram: No!  
  
Andy: We are gonna have to talk eventually...  
  
Ephram: Not if I have anything to do with it...  
  
Andy: Ephram...please just come out with me...just pizza, maybe a movie?  
  
Ephram: How many times do I have to say it?! N-O  
  
Andy: Fine...I'll be home in an hour...we'll talk about it then...  
  
Ephram: I'll already be gone.  
  
Andy: You have reservations at 3:30?  
  
Ephram: It's a nice restauraunt...they're really busy...  
  
Andy: Well we'll discuss it when you get back, but it's gonna happen...so be ready...  
  
Ephram: I'm not the one who needs to prepare...I'm not the one who messed up!   
  
With that he hung up the phone.   
  
Delia: What was that all about?  
  
Ephram: Nothing...you have to go to Nina's...we're going out.  
  
Delia: What?! That's not fair!  
  
Ephram: Too bad  
  
Madison: Ephram...where are we going?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...but I can't stay here  
  
Madison: Well shouldn't we wait for your dad to come home? (realizing what she just said made no sense)  
  
Ephram: That is exactly why we're leaving...so we're not here when he gets home!  
  
Madison: I know...but Nina...isn't she mad at you?  
  
Ephram: So what? She'll still watch Delia, she doesn't have a problem with her...I'll write a note cause I am actually responsible, can you take Delia next door and ask?  
  
Madison: Sure...I'll be right back  
  
Madison and Delia walked next door and rang the doorbell.  
  
Nina: (opening the door) Hi  
  
Madison: Hey Nina...something came up and-  
  
Nina: Sure...I'll watch her...come on in sweetie, Sam's in the kitchen.  
  
Madison: (watching Delia go inside) I'm really sorry, Dr. Brown should be home in an hour.  
  
Nina: It's fine...se ya later (she closes the door)  
  
Madison went back to the Brown's.   
  
Madison: Ephram? (closing the front door behind her)  
  
Ephram: Ready? (walking into the room and putting his coat on)  
  
Madison: Yeah...but where are we going?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...anywhere but here.  
  
They got into Ephram's car and drove away.  
  
Madison: You are eventually gonna have to talk to him...  
  
Ephram: Why does everyone keep saying that?  
  
Madison: because it's true  
  
Ephram: We'll see about that  
  
Ephram drove down Madison's street and looked at her house.  
  
Ephram: No crazy Ex-boyfriends in sight...  
  
Madison: Thank god  
  
He pulled into Madison's driveway. They got out and went into the house. They took off their coats and hung them up.   
  
Madison: Want something to drink?  
  
Ephram: Got anything with alcohol?  
  
Madison: I wish...  
  
She went into the kitchen and grabbed some sodas.  
  
Madison: Here (handing him a can)  
  
They went and sat on the couch. Ephram was obviously unhappy and Madison could tell.  
  
Madison: You want to talk about it?  
  
Ephram: Not really...  
  
Madison: Ok...sitting in silence it is.  
  
Ephram: We can talk about something else...the weather is nice today...  
  
Madison: Ephram...it's 10 degrees outside...  
  
Ephram: I know...I'm just trying to make friendly conversation...  
  
Madison: Uh huh...you know...talking stuff out usually helps  
  
Ephram: Don't you go all 7th Heaven on me now...  
  
Madison: Ephram come on...just talk to me...  
  
Ephram: You already know why I'm mad...it's pretty obvious, not to mention...you were a witness...  
  
Madison: True...but I'm not you, sure I know that you're mad and I know some of the reasons why, but that doesn't mean we still can't talk about it.  
  
Ephram: I know...but not right now...  
  
Madison: Ok...whatever you want to do I'm fine with.  
  
Ephram: Is that some kind of invitation?  
  
Madison: Did it sound like one? (looking at him)  
  
Ephram: Not really, but I'm trying to be optimistic...  
  
Madison: I can tell  
  
Ephram: Come on...I could use some "cheering up" right about now...  
  
Madison: As much as I want to...I don't think we should...right now  
  
Ephram: Why not?  
  
Madison: Because...we've been through a lot today-  
  
Ephram: Exactly why we should do something to take our minds off of it...  
  
Madison: Ephram...lets just watch some TV or something...  
  
Ephram: (sighs) wasn't my first choice...but I guess I'll have to deal  
  
Madison leaned back into Ephram's arms and picked up the remote.   
  
Later Madison and Ephram were making-out on the couch.  
  
Ephram: So much for watching TV...  
  
Madison: just...shut up  
  
They continued. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door.   
  
Madison: Damn...who could that be?  
  
Ephram: It better not be Jay...  
  
Madison got up and opened the door to Andy. 


	25. apologies

~~Madison got up and opened the door to Andy.~~  
  
Madison: (surprised) Dr. Brown...(looking back at Ephram then back to Andy) hi...  
  
Ephram saw who it was and quickly went into the bathroom.  
  
Andy: Hi Madison! I drove by and saw Ephram's car...is he here?  
  
Madison: Oh...umm...yeah but I don't think-  
  
Andy: (stepping inside un-invited) great!  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown...not to be rude, but I don't think it's a good idea-  
  
Andy: Oh don't worry Madison...I just want to talk...  
  
Madison: I really don't think he wants to talk right now...  
  
Andy: Listen Madison...I know you're trying to help, but this really has nothing to do with you...now can I please talk to Ephram?  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown I-  
  
Andy: Madison...Just let me talk to my son (getting mad)  
  
Madison: Fine...I'll go get him (giving in)  
  
Madison walked to the bathroom door and knocked.  
  
Ephram: I don't want to talk to you! (thinking it was his dad)  
  
Madison: Ephram...it's me.  
  
Ephram: Oh...(he opened the door)  
  
Madison: (walking in and closing the door behind her) Your dad won't leave...he says you need to go out there.  
  
Ephram: You know...I am starting to like this bathroom...maybe with a pillow and some blankets...maybe a potted plant...  
  
Madison: Ephram...  
  
Ephram: I'm not going out there...I don't care if he stays there forever...  
  
Madison: Speak for yourself.  
  
Ephram: Hey...this is your house...you can kick him out!  
  
Madison: I can't do that...he's my employer...not to mention the one letting us stay together...  
  
Ephram: We don't need him...like I said...I can just stay here  
  
Madison: Uh huh...well as much fun as that would be...I don't think it would work out...  
  
Ephram: Why not? Who's gonna stop us?  
  
Madison: How bout the police? Child services? I can keep going if you want...  
  
Ephram: No...no I get the point...  
  
Madison: Good...cause I really couldn't think of anyone else...  
  
Ephram: (smiled) so I guess I should go face the devil...  
  
Madison: Do you want me to come with you?  
  
Ephram: No...it's ok...you can stay in here if you want...maybe do a little decorating for when I come back.  
  
Madison: (wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him) good luck (she whispered into his ear)  
  
Ephram: I'll be fine...it's him you should worry about...  
  
Madison: I'll be in my room...just call me if you need me.  
  
Madison opened the door and walked out, Ephram followed. They went in separate directions.   
  
Andy: Ephram (as he walked in)  
  
Ephram: I can't believe you came all the way over here...  
  
Andy: What happened to your reservations?  
  
Ephram: (he paused) ...They fell through...  
  
Andy: Wow...that place must be good...  
  
Ephram: Yeah...it's great (sarcastically) now if that is all you wanted to talk about I-  
  
Andy: I'm sorry Ephram...I was wrong, I should have told you before...  
  
Ephram: Wow...that man says something right...  
  
Andy: Can you just...listen, ok? That's all I ask...  
  
Ephram: fine...but if this is another one of your "quote-unquote" apologies where you say you're sorry but then blame me for it-  
  
Andy: It's not...(he sighs) I was ashamed, I forgot about Delia's play-date and I worried everyone. This whole day was my fault...  
  
Ephram was about to say something but Andy stopped him.  
  
Andy: -Just wait...I know you are mad...and you have every right to be, but you have t understand Ephram, I have a lot going on right now, a lot to think about. It's not easy being a single parent...especially when one of your kids hates you.  
  
Ephram just stood there. He didn't hate his dad, but he decided not to say anything until he was finished with his most-likely planned speech.  
  
Andy: I'm sorry Ephram...I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm sorry for making you worry, for making you think the worst...but I just want you to know that I am trying...and it's going to take some time for me to get used to all this stuff with you and Madison...and me and Linda, and Delia growing up...it's just hard and things like today might happen again, but that doesn't mean I am not trying...  
  
Andy was obviously done. He was waiting for a response and got a small one.  
  
Ephram: I don't hate you (he mumbled quietly)  
  
Andy: What was that?  
  
Ephram: I don't hate you...I just don't like you...you should have told me the truth, you should have called!  
  
Andy: I know...  
  
Ephram: It's no fun yelling if you're just gonna agree with me...  
  
Andy: Sorry...  
  
Ephram: (cracking a smile) It's ok...(he meant it was ok for everything, he forgave his dad)  
  
Andy: Ok...so are we done here?  
  
Ephram: I hope so...  
  
Andy: Well...I'll leave you alone then...  
  
Andy started to walk towards the door, then he turned back around.  
  
Andy: Oh...and Ephram?  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Andy: Don't forget the rules...  
  
Ephram: I won't  
  
Andy left. A couple moments later Madison came out. She had been listening.  
  
Madison: How did it go?  
  
Ephram: Like you don't already know.  
  
Madison: (smiling) So are you ok now? ...With everything?  
  
Ephram: yeah...he actually admitted he was wrong...for once  
  
Madison: I know...so un-doctor-like...  
  
Ephram: (putting his arms around her) Thanks...for...well everything.  
  
Madison: What did I do?  
  
Ephram: You were there...for me, Delia...  
  
Madison: (she kisses him) always...(she whispers in his ear)  
  
They just stood there, holding each other.  
  
Later that night, after Ephram had gone home Madison was sitting on the couch reading. She heard someone singing outside. At first she thought it might be Ephram, so she got up and started to walk towards the door. Then she realized that Ephram doesn't know how to play guitar and would never sing where anyone with ears could hear him. She looked out the window and saw Jay. He was sitting in the front lawn with his guitar, singing some love song. Madison had never heard it before so she figured he wrote it.  
  
Madison opened the front door and he looked up.  
  
Madison: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Jay: A guy serenades you and you respond with "what the hell are you doing?"   
  
Madison: In this case...yeah  
  
Jay: (standing up) I wanted to apologize for before...  
  
Madison: Not accepted (she was standing with her arms crossed to send him a message)  
  
Jay: (walking close to her) Listen...I (he put his hand out to touch her but she quickly backed away) I was wrong for hitting that kid...he was giving me attitude...being all immature...  
  
Madison: He wasn't the one being immature.  
  
Jay: Why do you spend so much time with him anyways?  
  
Madison: I don't see how that's any of your business.  
  
Jay: Madison...can we please just talk?  
  
Madison: The last time I agreed to talk to you, you ended up trying to kiss me.  
  
Jay: It won't happen this time...I promise...  
  
Madison: Sorry Jay...but there is no way I can believe you...  
  
Jay: If we could just sit down...  
  
Madison: No...now if you don't mind...I have a paper to write... (she didn't really have a paper to write but figured he wouldn't know)  
  
Jay: Come on...you can write it later...  
  
Madison: Do you listen to anything I say? I don't want to talk to you, I don't want you to serenade me, I don't want you waiting for me at my house! I don't want you Jay, get it through that thick skull of yours!  
  
Jay: Madison-  
  
Madison: No...Jay, you have no chance...I am seeing someone, someone I love...someone I love more than I could ever love you!  
  
Jay: You don't know that!  
  
Madison: Yeah...I do  
  
Jay: You won't even give us a chance?  
  
Madison: You had your chance Jay...there is no "us" anymore!  
  
Jay: I know there's still something there...I can feel it, I know you still feel something for me...  
  
Madison: The only thing I am feeling for you right now is anger.  
  
Jay: Anger comes from passion...and you know passion comes from lo-  
  
Madison:-don't you dare say it! I don't love you and I never will!  
  
Jay: You say that now, but I know it could happen...we could be something...you and me, me and you, us...together...  
  
Madison: Thought of anymore ways to say the same thing?  
  
Jay: Just give me a chance...Madison please...I love you...  
  
Madison: (shakes her head in disbelief) If you really love me Jay...then you know how I feel about the other guy...and you should let me go.  
  
Jay: I can't do that! I can't just let you be with some other guy!   
  
Madison: Fine...but it doesn't matter. You can write songs and you can buy me roses, but it doesn't matter...there is no way I am ever leaving him for you!  
  
Jay: I don't believe that!  
  
Madison: Well thank you for stating the obvious...  
  
Jay: Does this guy even exist? I haven't seen him...all I've heard is talk, no proof...maybe you're just making him up, maybe you just want to see if I'll keep trying, see how far I will go for you!  
  
Madison: Oh my god...(to herself) I can't believe this...you won't accept my answer so you're making up excuses in your head! That's just sad...just get over it, get over your huge ego and deal with rejection!  
  
Jay: I know there is still something between us...I know you still feel something!  
  
Madison: Believe what you want...but the more you believe that, the more hurt you are going to be when you realize it's not true.   
  
With that Madison turned and walked in side. She was careful to lock the door behind her. Who knows what Jay would do. She didn't feel safe. She decided to call Ephram.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
Andy: Hello?  
  
Madison: Hi Dr. Brown...It's Madison, Is Ephram there?  
  
Andy: Oh, Hi Madison...yeah hold on...  
  
Madison heard Andy yell "Ephram" in the background.  
  
Seconds later he picked up the phone.  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Madison: Hey  
  
Ephram: How are you?  
  
Madison: Ephram...Jay was here-or still is...  
  
Ephram: What?! Why? What happened?  
  
Madison: Don't worry nothing happened...he tried to serenade me (she laughed)  
  
Ephram: Wow...desperate, I wish I could have seen it...  
  
Madison: I told him it could never happen...and that I loved someone else...but he wouldn't believe it, for all I know he could be camping out on my front lawn...  
  
Ephram: What? ...are you selling Britney Spear's tickets in the morning?  
  
Madison: (laughed) yeah...you better hurry before they're all gone.  
  
Ephram: Are you ok?  
  
Madison: I guess, but can you come over? I need a big strong man to protect me from the obsessed ex.  
  
Ephram: Oh...so you want my dad to come?  
  
Madison: Funny...  
  
Ephram: Yeah...I guess I can move some things around...but what if he's still there...I probably won't survive the walk to the door...  
  
Madison: I don't know...(sighs) maybe I should just ask your dad...  
  
Ephram: No-no...I can handle it, I'm a pretty fast runner...especially when guys twice my size are chasing me.  
  
Madison: Well...see you in 10?  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Madison: bye  
  
Ephram: bye  
  
He hung up the phone. He walked up to his mirror and checked his clothes and hair. After a couple minutes of fixing up he ran downstairs.  
  
Andy: Where are you off too?  
  
Ephram: Just...out  
  
Andy: Out where?  
  
Ephram: Madison needs me to come over...  
  
Andy: Oh...for what?  
  
Ephram: Well...we're starting a meth lab in her garage...she needs help setting up...  
  
Andy: Oh...well I'm just glad it's nothing illegal...  
  
Ephram: yeah...see ya!  
  
Andy: Wait a minute Ephram  
  
Ephram stopped short of the door and turned around.  
  
Andy: I don't want you staying out too late...it's already 9  
  
Ephram: Fine...I'll be back by midnight.  
  
Andy: Midnight?! I was thinking more along the lines of 10:30.  
  
Ephram: 10:30?! That's only an hour and a half!  
  
Andy: It doesn't take that long to set up a meth lab...  
  
Ephram: This is a complicated one!  
  
Andy: Fine...11, but no later...and-  
  
Ephram: remember the rules...I know.  
  
Andy: Just making it clear...  
  
Ephram: crystal  
  
Ephram left the house. He drove straight to Madison's. Unfortunately Jay was still there. He was sitting on the lawn playing his guitar.  
  
Ephram parked the car and got out. Jay looked up.  
  
Jay: What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Ephram: Not looking like a desperate loser, but I can't say the same for you...  
  
Jay: You better watch it kid!  
  
Ephram: (taking a step back) I don't want to fight ok? I was just...(he reached into his pocket looking for an excuse) giving Madison this (he held up what he found and looked at it) receipt for deodorant... (he said slowly to himself)   
  
Jay: What?  
  
Ephram: Nothing...she said...she said she needed help with a song she was writing. (proud of his excuse)  
  
Jay: Listen...if she needed help she would have asked me!  
  
Ephram: Not after hearing that...  
  
Jay: You are really asking for it...  
  
Ephram: (taking another step back as Jay took a step towards him) Ok...slow down...I just want to get inside...  
  
Jay: There is no way in hell she would let you in!  
  
Ephram: Ok...well then there's no harm in trying...  
  
Jay: Fine...go ahead, we'll see what happens...but if she isn't letting me in, there is no way you're getting in...so don't get your hopes up little man.  
  
Ephram: I'll try not to  
  
Ephram walked past Jay and knocked on the door. Madison peered through her peep hole and saw it was Ephram. She quickly opened the door to let him in. When he was in she quickly closed the door and locked it.  
  
Madison: I'm so sorry...after I called I realized he was still out there and when I tried to call back your dad said you had already left...are you ok?  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah...I totally took him...not a scratch on me...  
  
Madison: So he didn't try to fight you?  
  
Ephram: Nice...no he did, but I somehow talked my way out of it.   
  
Madison: (kisses him) thanks for coming  
  
Ephram: Well it was a tough choice between you and homework...  
  
Madison: I'm glad I won...  
  
Ephram: Well...homework can't do this (he kisses her)  
  
Madison: I should hope not...  
  
Ephram: (turning around) Maybe we should move away from the windows...  
  
Madison: Oh...(remembering that Jay was still out there playing) good idea.  
  
They walked into Madison's room and started kissing on her bed. Ephram's hand slowly rubbed up under Madison's shirt.  
  
Madison: (pulling away) wait...  
  
Ephram: (rolling his eyes) oh...you can't be serious?  
  
Madison: No...not that...listen (there is silence) do you hear that?  
  
Ephram: Hear what? I don't hear anything...  
  
Madison: Exactly (Ephram still looked confused) ...no guitar (she said like it was obvious)  
  
Ephram: Ooooh...thank god.  
  
They started kissing again.   
  
Later, Madison and Ephram were lying under the covers. Their clothes were all over the floor. Madison was sleeping in Ephram's arms, he was just lying there, feeling her breathe on him.  
  
Ephram noticed the clock, it was 10:45, he knew he had to go soon if he wanted to avoid a talk with his dad.   
  
Ephram: Madison? (he whispered as he gently moved her hair out of her face) Madison?  
  
Madison: (slowly waking up) yeah?  
  
Ephram: I have to go pretty soon...  
  
Madison: (eyes still half-way closed) what?  
  
Ephram: I have to go soon...  
  
Madison: (propping herself up) Why?  
  
Ephram: I have to be home by 11   
  
Madison: Oh...oh god (looking at the clock) how long was I out?  
  
Ephram: Like an hour...no drool...very impressive.  
  
Madison: (smiled) I try...  
  
Ephram: (kissing her and then getting out of bed) Go back to sleep...  
  
Madison: I can't...my pillow has to be home by 11...  
  
Ephram: Well I'm sure Jay would volunteer to be a substitute pillow...I'll just go get him, he's probably sleeping on your doormat.  
  
Madison: He's not so comfortable...all those muscles...pretty lumpy.  
  
Ephram: funny...(he said pulling his shirt over his head)  
  
Madison: come here...  
  
Ephram: Why so you can make fun of me some more... (as he walks over)  
  
Madison: No...so I can kiss you some more...(she pulls him down and kisses him)  
  
5 minutes later Ephram had his shirt off again.   
  
Ephram: Ok...now I really have to go...  
  
Madison: Yeah...I guess you're right...  
  
Ephram: (kisses her) I love you...see you tomorrow  
  
Madison: Love you   
  
Ephram walked out the front door, relieved that Jay was nowhere in sight.   
  
He made it home with 2 minutes to spare. Andy wasn't even waiting for him.   
  
Ephram went upstairs and went to bed. 


	26. Surprise

Andy woke up early the next morning. He looked into Ephram's room and was relieved to see him there...alone. He went to the family room and turned on the TV.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. Andy got up and opened it.  
  
Linda: Hi Andy...  
  
Andy: Linda...Hi, come on in   
  
He motioned her in and gave her a quick kiss.   
  
Andy: It's 7:30  
  
Linda: I know...I figured you would be up, I had to ask you something.  
  
Andy: Sure, go ahead...  
  
Linda: A friend of mine got tickets to the Avalanche game tonight...she had 3 extras, I was wondering if you and Delia wanted to come...maybe do a bonding type thing?  
  
Andy: (pondering this) That sounds like a good idea...but are you sure you want to waste your tickets on us?  
  
Linda: So that's a yes?  
  
Andy: I don't see why not...  
  
Linda: Great! The game starts at 5, since it's in Denver we'll need 3 hours to get there...  
  
Andy: Do you want me to drive?  
  
Linda: You want to drive your gas guzzling SUV 150 miles...I think I'll drive.  
  
Andy: (smiling) good point...ok well, I'll tell Delia and I guess we'll meet you at 1:30?  
  
Linda: Sounds great...I hope this works out  
  
Andy: Oh I'm sure it will...besides, Delia will be too into the game to care about anything else.  
  
Linda: Thanks (sarcastically)  
  
Andy: Listen...would you like to stay? Have breakfast?  
  
Linda: I wish I could but I have a patient coming at 8  
  
Andy: Oh...(looking disappointed) well then... I won't keep you waiting...  
  
Linda: See you in a couple of hours...  
  
Andy: We'll be there   
  
Andy gave Linda another quick kiss and watched her leave. He went back to the couch and sat down. A couple minutes later Ephram lightly "skipped" down the stairs.  
  
Andy: (looking stunned) You are really starting to scare me...  
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Andy: It's 8...a.m.  
  
Ephram: So...is there some sort of law that prohibits teenagers from getting up before 11?  
  
Andy: I thought there was...but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Ephram: I'm going out to get some breakfast...want anything?  
  
Andy: Wow...this is new.  
  
Ephram: What now?  
  
Andy: Well for one, you are fully energized without coffee...and 2, you actually cared enough to ask if I wanted anything...  
  
Ephram: Fine...if you don't want anything then I'll just-  
  
Andy: eggs and hash-browns...oh and French toast for Delia.  
  
Ephram: Cool...now can I have some money?  
  
Andy: I knew there was going to be a catch...  
  
Ephram: You don't actually expect me to pay for you do you?  
  
Andy: I don't know what I was thinking...here (he goes to his hung up jacket and takes his wallet out of the pocket, he hands Ephram a 20)  
  
Ephram: Thanks...I'll be back later.  
  
Ephram left. He got to Mama Joys and went inside.   
  
Ephram: Hey Nina...  
  
Nina: Hi  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
Ephram: Can I get 2 orders of French toast, eggs and hash-browns to-go?  
  
Nina: Sure...coming right up.   
  
Nina went and placed the order. Ephram sat at the counter staring at the napkin dispenser. He saw a familiar reflection. He turned around.  
  
Amy: Hey  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Amy: Long time no talk...  
  
Ephram: Yeah, not since we talked about talking more...  
  
Amy: Kinda ironic...  
  
Ephram: yeah...so how's life been?  
  
Amy: great...you've probably heard all about it from Bright...  
  
Ephram: Yeah, sorry about that...  
  
Amy: It's ok, it's getting better...well I hope it is...this whole parents thing will blow over eventually.  
  
Ephram: yeah...so how's Tommy?  
  
Amy: He's good...I'm actually here to meet him...  
  
Ephram: Oh, that's cool...I didn't know he was such an early riser  
  
Amy: It's our 3 month anniversary...we wanted to start out early. So what are you doing up so early? That's totally not like you...  
  
Ephram: Just picking up some breakfast...  
  
Amy: Sounds fun...  
  
Ephram: Yeah well...it can be very exciting, I mean who knows...they could burn the hash-browns, and on rare occasions forget the powdered sugar on the French toast...  
  
Amy: Oh yeah...that can be suspenseful...oh well there's Tommy, I guess I'll see you around.  
  
Ephram: Yeah...have fun.  
  
He turned back around just as Nina was coming out with his order.   
  
Nina: Here you go...  
  
Ephram: Thanks Nina (he hands her the money)  
  
Nina handed him some change and he left. As he was walking out the door he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Jay.  
  
Ephram: And I thought I was gonna have a good day...  
  
Jay: What are you doing here kid?  
  
Ephram: Well, being that it is a free country...I've decided to take advantage of it.  
  
Jay: What?  
  
Ephram: Just forget it...  
  
Jay: So what did you do...pay her?  
  
Ephram: Sorry?  
  
Jay: Madison...did you pay her to let you in?  
  
Ephram: And the award for the stupidest thing that has ever been said goes to...  
  
Jay: How else would she let you in?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...maybe she actually WANTED me to come in.  
  
Jay: Bull...you went in and you didn't come out until 11!  
  
Ephram: Whoa...Jay...do you have any idea what a restraining order is?  
  
Jay: I saw you leave at 11! What the hell happened?!  
  
Ephram: Dude...chill out  
  
Jay: Listen kid...if you did anything to her...  
  
Ephram: Listen Jay...I've really got to get back home, Sponge Bob is on in 10 minutes, so if you don't mind...  
  
Ephram walked past Jay and got into his car. Jay watched him as he drove away.  
  
Jay walked into Mama Joy's and got breakfast to go, then he drove over to Madison's.  
  
He set the breakfast up on a tray and put it on her doorstep with a rose and a note. Then he left.  
  
20 minutes later Madison came back from her run. She saw the tray on her doorstep. She was completely flattered, thinking it was from Ephram. She picked it up and went inside, not noticing the note.  
  
Ephram was in the kitchen eating his French toast when the phone rang. He went to pick it up.  
  
Ephram: Hello?  
  
Madison: Hey  
  
Ephram: Hey...how did you sleep?  
  
Madison: Not so well...Jay must be working out cause he was a really lumpy pillow.  
  
Ephram: So what are you up to today?  
  
Madison: Well right now I'm eating that delicious breakfast you brought me...  
  
Ephram: What? What breakfast?  
  
Madison: Wait...you didn't leave it there?  
  
Ephram: Leave what where?  
  
Madison: Oh god...it must be from Jay...  
  
Ephram: He just totally stole my idea...I was just about to rush over there and give you breakfast but I guess I'm too late...  
  
Madison: Ephram...what am I gonna do? He is everywhere...he won't leave me alone.  
  
Ephram: The guy has problems...major ones, he was like sleeping in his car last night or something cause he knew what time I left.  
  
Madison: What do you mean? You talked to him today?  
  
Ephram: Just this morning, I was coming out of Mama Joy's  
  
Madison: Oh...he didn't do anything did he?  
  
Ephram: No...fortunately for me there were people around.  
  
Madison: That's good  
  
Ephram: I think so too  
  
Madison: So when can you be ready?  
  
Ephram: Ready?   
  
Madison: Yeah...I'm taking you out  
  
Ephram: Out? As in public?  
  
Madison: No...out as in out  
  
Ephram: Oh thanks for clearing that up  
  
Madison: Just be ready in 20 minutes  
  
Ephram: How am I supposed to know what to wear if I don't know where we are going...  
  
Madison: Well...what are you wearing now?  
  
Ephram: jeans and a t-shirt  
  
Madison: perfect...now put on some of that cologne that you were wearing last night...  
  
Ephram: What if I don't?  
  
Madison: Then you won't be getting anything from me...  
  
Ephram: That's not fair...  
  
Madison: Well those are the terms...be outside in 10  
  
They hung up. Madison grabbed her jacket and went out to her car. She got to Ephram's a little early so she sat in her car and waited.  
  
He came out a couple minutes later.   
  
Ephram: Hey (opening the door and getting in)  
  
Madison: hey (she kissed him)   
  
Ephram: So are you gonna tell me where we are going now?  
  
Madison: Nope (she started the car)   
  
Ephram: Worth a try...  
  
They drove for about 15 minutes and Madison pulled over.  
  
Ephram: This is where you're taking me? Everwood Linens?  
  
Madison: Yeah...I figured we could get his and her towels.  
  
Ephram: I hope you're not serious...  
  
Madison: No... just needed to put this on you (she held up a pink and purple scarf)  
  
Ephram: Why? Are we going to the gay rights parade?  
  
Madison: oh yeah...sorry about the colors, but it was the only one I could find...it's just a blind fold.  
  
Ephram: A blind fold?   
  
Madison: Yup...turn around.  
  
He did as he was told and she tied the scarf around his head so he couldn't see.  
  
Madison: Ok...how many fingers am I holding up? (she didn't hold up any)  
  
Ephram: I don't know...I can't see anything  
  
Madison: good answer...ok let's go  
  
She drove some more and then pulled into a driveway. Ephram had no idea where they were. She got out and went around to open his door. She helped him out and walked him up a pathway. He heard a key turn and a door open. She led him inside and sat him down on what feels like the arm of a couch.   
  
All of a sudden he heard piano music. It didn't sound professional, but it didn't sound bad. He listened to the song, wondering why Madison had brought him here to listen to this. Then the music stopped.  
  
Madison: Ok...take it off  
  
Ephram took off his blindfold and looked around. He was surprised to find that he was in his own house. Then he noticed that Madison was sitting at the piano.  
  
Ephram: Wait...that was you?!  
  
Madison: yeah...what'd you think?  
  
Ephram: Madison that was amazing! When did you-how?  
  
Madison: I saw how passionate you are about playing...I wanted to see why...and now I understand you more...  
  
Ephram: So you did this for me?  
  
Madison: Well that and...it wouldn't hurt to know how to play an instrument...especially since I write songs.  
  
Ephram: (kissing her) You're amazing  
  
Madison: Not really...it took me like a month to learn that one song, it's not even good  
  
Ephram: What are you talking about? It was great, I mean you could use a little work at the end, but I could help you out with that...  
  
Madison: You really liked it?  
  
Ephram: yes...I did...I can't believe you did that for me  
  
Madison: Well...I was hoping you would give me some private lessons...  
  
Ephram: I think I can do that...  
  
They started kissing. 


	27. Uh oh

~~They started kissing.~~  
  
All of a sudden they heard someone purposely clear their throat. They both looked up and saw Delia.  
  
Delia: Eewww  
  
Andy walked up behind her.  
  
Andy: Ready to go sweetheart?  
  
Ephram: Where are you going?  
  
Andy: Linda got us tickets to the hockey game...  
  
Ephram: Does that mean Linda is going to be there?  
  
Andy: Yeah, of course  
  
Ephram: (looking down at Delia and then back at his dad) good idea (sarcastically)  
  
Andy: Delia and I have talked about it, and we have agreed to all be on our best behavior.  
  
Ephram: Uh huh, well I hope that works out for you  
  
Andy: We'll be back around midnight.  
  
Ephram: (dancing inside) that's cool (trying to act like he doesn't care) can I have some money for a pizza?  
  
Andy: No...there's some stuff in the fridge.   
  
Ephram: So you're just gonna make me starve?  
  
Andy: No, there's some stuff in the fridge, just warm it up.  
  
Ephram: You know we're related right? I don't know how long to warm stuff up for.  
  
Andy: I'm sure you can figure something out...(looking at Delia) ready?  
  
Delia: (looking mad) no  
  
Andy: Well too bad, we have to hurry if we want to make it... (looking up at Ephram) I don't need to remind you of the rules do I?  
  
Madison: No, I think I remember.  
  
Andy: Ok then...I'll see you later.  
  
Andy almost had to push Delia out the door.  
  
Ephram: Wow, midnight...that's a long way away  
  
Madison: Hmmm, what do you think we should do to pass the time?  
  
Ephram: Well, I think there is a Newlyweds marathon on MTV  
  
Madison: Tempting, but I had something else in mind...  
  
Ephram: You aren't thinking about breaking the rules are you?   
  
Madison: Maybe  
  
Ephram: Well, I don't know...  
  
Madison kissed him.  
  
Ephram: I guess I can rebel  
  
Later Madison and Ephram were in the bathtub together. Bubbles are all around them.  
  
Ephram: I can't believe you talked me into this...this is so girly...I haven't taken a bath since I was like 4  
  
Madison: Oh come on, it's so relaxing...  
  
Ephram: Next you're gonna make me knit.  
  
Madison: Ok...I'm not 70  
  
Ephram: Well I was trying to think of something feminine.  
  
Madison: you should have said like facials or something  
  
Ephram: Ok...I'm done reading into my lame joke  
  
Madison: Good, now you can give me a massage...  
  
Ephram: Sitting in a bubble bath, giving you a massage...that really helps  
  
Madison: You are sitting in a bubble bath giving a massage to your girlfriend...I would think most guys would jump at that opportunity...maybe I should call Jay, I'm sure he would give me a massage  
  
Ephram: Well when you put it that way...  
  
He started rubbing her shoulders. His strong hands pressed into her, she leaned back and laid down on him. They just sat there soaking.  
  
At the hockey game...   
  
Andy: Well that was a nice drive (trying to make conversation)  
  
Delia: You slept  
  
Andy: Well I thought I would give you two a chance to talk...  
  
Delia: Nice try  
  
Linda: Delia was listening to her head-phones, I didn't want to disturb her.  
  
Andy: So this is where the Avalanche play? It's big.  
  
Delia: Duh...how else would they fit thousands of people into a building  
  
Andy: I don't know sweetie  
  
Linda: Should we go in?  
  
Delia: No, we should just watch the game from out here (sarcastically)  
  
Andy looked at Linda apologetically.  
  
Andy: Well let's get going.  
  
They walked to the door and showed their tickets.   
  
Back at the Brown house, things were getting pretty heated in the bath tub.  
  
Madison moaned as Ephram kissed her neck, their bodies rubbed against one another.   
  
Madison: Ephram wait...we're out of condoms  
  
Ephram: Just my luck  
  
Madison: (sitting up) I can go get some...  
  
Ephram: No...I'll go...(getting out of the bath tub) you stay right there...(he kissed her) I'll be back soon.  
  
Ephram dried off as fast as he could then slipped on some clothes. He rushed downstairs and went into the kitchen to grab his keys. Then the doorbell rang. Ephram went to answer it.  
  
Nina: Ephram...hi  
  
Ephram: (glanced behind him then back at Nina) hey...my dad isn't home...  
  
Nina: Actually I came by to talk to you-did you just get out of the shower, cause I can come back later?  
  
Ephram: Yeah, but it's ok...what's up?  
  
Nina: I wanted to apologize for treating you like a kid yesterday...I mean I remember what I was like at your age and I had no right to yell at you like that...  
  
Just as Ephram was about to reply Madison yelled from upstairs  
  
Madison: (starting to come down the stairs with just a towel on) Ephram? I just remembered, we also need- (she noticed Nina was standing in the doorway looking at her)-shit! 


	28. What now?

~~Madison: (starting to come down the stairs with just a towel on) Ephram? I just remembered, we also need- (she noticed Nina was standing in the doorway looking at her)-shit!~~  
  
Ephram: (was also looking at her looked back at Nina, he was scared to death) Nina...I can explain...  
  
Nina was stunned, she didn't know how to respond. She crossed her arms waiting for his explanation.  
  
Nina: Please...do  
  
Ephram: Well...Madison was just...(he didn't know how to explain)  
  
Madison: I was...on a run when Ephram called me...so I came over here and I needed a shower...  
  
Nina: Uh huh...so why was Ephram in the shower?  
  
Madison: um...  
  
Ephram: I had just gotten out when she came over...  
  
Nina: Why would you ask her to come over if you were in the shower? (not buying a word)  
  
Ephram: I...didn't think it would take that long...there was... no hot water.  
  
Nina: Oh...well I'm sure your dad would totally understand...  
  
Madison: No! um...he might not believe us  
  
Ephram: Yeah...this doesn't exactly look as innocent as it was...and it was VERY innocent...  
  
Nina: well I can just explain it to him...he is a very understanding guy...  
  
Ephram: But why...I mean he doesn't have to know...w-what's the harm in not saying anything?  
  
Madison: Yeah...I mean nothing happened...and I wouldn't want anyone to think otherwise.  
  
Ephram: (looking at his watch) Madison you better go get dressed...the movie starts soon...   
  
Madison: What mo- (seeing his expression) oh yeah...that's why I had to shower here...you know cause otherwise we wouldn't make the movie...anyways, I better go get ready...  
  
Nina: Well...I think I better go...don't want to keep you from your movie  
  
Nina turned around and started walking away in disbelief.  
  
Ephram: Wait Nina! What are you gonna tell my dad?  
  
Nina: (she truly didn't know) I have to think about it...  
  
She left.  
  
Ephram went back up stairs, he was terrified, what if Nina tells his dad, everything would be ruined.   
  
Madison: Oh my god Ephram...I'm so sorry, I didn't know...this is all my fault.  
  
Madison was standing in his doorway wearing one of his shirts and sweatpants. She looked as horrified as he felt.   
  
Ephram: No...it's not your fault...you didn't know...  
  
Madison: Is she going to tell your dad?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...but we have to figure something out  
  
Madison: I know...but who knows...maybe he'll be ok with it? (she said optimistically)  
  
Ephram: This is my dad we're talking about...  
  
Madison: I know...that's what scares me  
  
Ephram: No matter what happens...we'll be together  
  
Madison: (walking up to him and holding his hands in hers) There wasn't a doubt in my mind.  
  
Ephram kissed one of her hands.  
  
Ephram: How bout that Newlyweds marathon?  
  
Madison: Sounds good  
  
They walked downstairs holding hands.   
  
Back at the hockey game.  
  
Andy: (standing up from his seat) wooohooo!! Go team!  
  
Delia: Dad...that was the other team that scored. (she rolled her eyes)  
  
Linda was laughing.   
  
Delia: It's not funny...it's stupid  
  
Andy: Alright Delia...I've had about enough of this! You better change your attitude or there will be consequences!  
  
Delia: Whatever (she crossed her arms and looked forward)  
  
Andy sighed and looked at Linda.   
  
Linda: Andy...I think we're out of popcorn...can you go get us some more?  
  
Andy: Sure...I'll be right back  
  
After and left Delia just kept staring ahead, acting like Linda wasn't even there.  
  
Linda: Listen Delia...I know you don't like the idea of your dad and me...but we really like each other, and we like spending time together...I think if you just give me a chance-  
  
Delia: No thanks  
  
Linda: Your dad really cares about what you think, it hurts him to know that you don't like me...personally I don't care if you like me or not...I mean I don't like you very much either. (Linda was trying out one of the parenting techniques she had heard about)  
  
Delia: Really?  
  
Linda: Yeah...I mean... you're always wearing those stupid hats  
  
Delia: They're not stupid! Not as stupid as your red hair!  
  
Linda: I know...I've really been meaning to color it...I just haven't had the time...what else you got?  
  
Delia: (she liked this) Your food is nasty...  
  
Linda: Ouch...now that one was painful  
  
Delia: And....and your car is really ugly!  
  
Linda: That's true, it is pretty ugly...but I just got it for the mileage...anything else?  
  
Delia was thinking, she didn't know what else to say.  
  
Linda: You see Delia, you can't think of anything, because you don't know me...you haven't given me a chance...I'm sure that if you get to know me you will have plenty of insults to throw my way...  
  
Delia cracked a smile.  
  
Andy came back down the stairs carrying a huge tub of popcorn.  
  
Andy: Here you go (he handed Linda the popcorn)  
  
Back at the house, Ephram and Madison were leaning on opposite sides of the couch, their feet entangled together under a blanket.   
  
Madison: I can't believe she thought buffalo wings were from real buffalo!  
  
Ephram: That just proves that all blondes are alike  
  
Madison: (kicking him) funny...Ephram (more seriously) what are we gonna do if Nina tells your dad...about today?  
  
Ephram: Run  
  
Madison: (smiled) seriously...I mean we have to tell him something...  
  
Ephram: Can't we just pray that Nina doesn't say anything?  
  
Madison: Do you seriously think that's gonna happen?  
  
Ephram: Is it a crime to be optimistic?  
  
Madison: No...but it is better to have some sort of plan, so if she does tell him we will know what to say  
  
Ephram: We're going to lie right? I really don't want to go through any more of those talks...  
  
Madison: (smiled) I was planning on it  
  
Ephram: thank god  
  
Madison: But what can we say? I mean I really don't think Nina bought our little improv show this morning.  
  
Ephram: yeah...but she'll probably tell him what we told her, so we just have to smooth it out a little.  
  
Madison: We didn't even explain why I was supposedly taking a shower here, I mean cause the movie was starting? ...I still could have showered at my place.  
  
Ephram: I know...well I am sure about one thing...  
  
Madison: What's that?  
  
Ephram: I am definitely not going on "Who's Line is it Anyway?" anytime soon.  
  
Madison: I think that's a good idea.  
  
Ephram: Ok...I called you and told you to come over, you didn't know what for...you came straight from your run...  
  
Madison: You told me we were going to the movies, I smelled...so I took a shower  
  
Ephram: Finishing each other's sentences...scary  
  
Madison: It's perfect, should totally work  
  
Ephram: I don't think he'll buy it  
  
Madison: Why not?  
  
Ephram: Because, as he likes to tell me daily, he was young once... he probably won't believe anything we say.  
  
Madison: Would you rather tell him the truth?  
  
Ephram: Good point  
  
Madison: What time is it?  
  
Ephram: Like 6  
  
Madison: I'm starved...I have this random craving for cheese   
  
Ephram: I think we have some  
  
They both got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
Ephram: (leaning into the fridge) cheddar or string?  
  
Madison: String?  
  
Ephram: yeah you know, you pull off the strings of cheese...  
  
Madison: Yeah I know what it is...but did you actually think it was a type of cheese?  
  
Ephram: Yeah, why?  
  
Madison: (laughing) It's not...it's just mozzarella in stick form...  
  
  
  
Ephram: What are you some kind of cheese expert?  
  
Madison: No...I just have common sense.  
  
Ephram threw her a stick of string cheese, then he got out the milk. He went to the pantry and took out a box of cereal.  
  
Madison: Wow...you're going all out...very gormet  
  
Ephram: Want some?  
  
Madison: why not?  
  
Ephram grabbed two bowls out of the cabinet and Madison got some spoons out.   
  
They ate the cereal and then went back to watch a movie.  
  
At the hockey game.  
  
Andy: Well...that was a great game...  
  
Delia: (getting up from her seat) we lost 5-1  
  
Andy: Well I give them an A for effort...  
  
Linda: (smiling) At least it was fun...  
  
They got to the car.   
  
Delia: I'm hungry  
  
Andy: We just had all that popcorn  
  
Delia: No dad...YOU just had all that popcorn  
  
Linda: She's right Andy...you did go through that bucket pretty fast.  
  
Andy: Oh come on...you had some!  
  
Linda: Yeah I grabbed a handful when you turned around to yell at that kid who was throwing milk duds at you...  
  
Delia started laughing.  
  
Andy: Ok then...I'm sure there is a place to eat around here...what d'ya say?  
  
Linda: Sounds good to me...Delia?  
  
Delia: Taco Bell!  
  
They got into the car and followed the traffic out of the parking lot.   
  
Back at the house...   
  
Ephram: Well I liked it...  
  
Madison: You can't be serious?  
  
Ephram: What? I think that Bennifer had great chemistry...  
  
Madison: Were we watching the same movie?  
  
Ephram: Ok...so what now?  
  
Madison: I don't know...we could continue with the crappy movie marathon...I saw that you had "The Lizzie McGuire Movie"  
  
Ephram: That's Delia's! (quickly responding)  
  
Madison: Sure (sarcastically)  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah...cause you know I am a huge fan of Hillary Duff...I mean...I am an avid Lizzie McGuire watcher...  
  
Madison: Really? I kinda pictured you as a "That's So Raven" type of guy...  
  
Ephram: Well...appearances can be deceiving  
  
Madison: Yes...they can (she moved over to him and gave him a kiss) 


	29. Illegal

The next day Ephram went to school as usual, he had almost completely forgotten about the whole Nina thing.   
  
Bright: Hey man!  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Bright: How's it goin?  
  
Ephram: Pretty good  
  
Bright: Well I wouldn't know  
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Bright: Dude! You never wanna hang anymore!  
  
Ephram: When was the last time you asked me to hang?  
  
Bright: I dunno...but still!  
  
Ephram: Sorry...been busy  
  
Bright: So what's up with the college chick?  
  
Ephram: name's Madison  
  
Bright: Oh yeah...it's just been soooo long since we've talked...guess I forgot  
  
Ephram: It's been good  
  
Bright: She got you whipped?  
  
Ephram: What? No!  
  
Bright: Sure...then why do you never get to go out with the boys?  
  
Ephram: What boys?  
  
Bright: Good point...so...got any plans tonight?  
  
Ephram: I have a history paper  
  
Bright: I mean real plans  
  
Ephram: Those are real plans  
  
Bright: Ok Mr. Smarty Pants!  
  
Ephram: Good one...  
  
Bright: Come with me to this thing  
  
Ephram: Thing?  
  
Bright: yeah...just a thing  
  
Ephram: wow...a thing, I have always wanted to go to one of those  
  
Bright: come on dude! It'll be fun  
  
Ephram: So it's an illegal thing?  
  
Bright: How'd you know? (surprised)  
  
Ephram: Wild guess  
  
Bright: Come on!  
  
Ephram: No  
  
Bright: Oh come on Brown! What happened to you?  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah...cause I always used to do illegal things, I have totally changed  
  
Bright: We're just gonna try and get into "String"  
  
Ephram: "String" ...like the cheese?  
  
Bright: No! God where the hell have you been? You know...the strip club...it's like an hour away.  
  
Ephram: I don't want to go to any strip club  
  
Bright: What kind of a guy are you?!  
  
Ephram: The taken kind  
  
Bright: I'm sure Madison won't mind!  
  
Ephram: Yeah...I'm sure she won't care if I go to a club and watch other women take off their clothes...  
  
Bright: Then just don't tell her...Dude! It's gonna be awesome!  
  
Ephram: No...no thanks, I have a history paper!  
  
Bright: Oh yeah...that's sounds soooo much more fun!  
  
Ephram: I told you...I am not going...  
  
Bright: Pussy!   
  
Ephram: At least I get some  
  
With that Ephram closed his locker and walked away, leaving Bright stunned.   
  
At Mama Joy's   
  
Andy was sitting at the bar when Nina came out. She saw him and quickly turned around, she still didn't know what she would say to him, if he were in her position she would want him to tell her. She turned back around and went up to Andy.  
  
Nina: Hey Andy  
  
Andy: (looked up from a file) Nina! Hi  
  
Nina: I need to talk to you...  
  
Andy: Sure...what's up (closing his file)  
  
Nina: (looked around) not now...when my shift's over? Around 5?  
  
Andy: Well I was supposed to pick up Delia, but I guess I can get Madison to do it...  
  
Nina: Great...I'll meet you here?  
  
Andy: Sure  
  
Nina: Alright...I'll see you then  
  
Back at the school...  
  
Amy: Ephram! Wait up!  
  
Ephram stopped where he was and turned around.  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Amy: Hey...listen I was wondering if you could help me with something?  
  
Ephram: Illegal?  
  
Amy: What? No!  
  
Ephram: Just checking...what's up?  
  
Amy: Well I know you're pretty good at the whole music thing...and well...I'm not  
  
Ephram: yeah  
  
Amy: I need you to help me pick out a song...it's this stupid English project, we need to find a song that shows our emotions or something...anyways...what do you think?  
  
Ephram: Well I don't really know how you feel, how am I supposed to find a song about it?  
  
Amy: Well I was thinking just one of those classical piano songs, I mean I was just gonna BS it but I figure if I find a song that nobody knows about...she might buy it.  
  
Ephram: Yeah...I guess I could find something....you want lonely and depressed or happy and upbeat?  
  
Amy: Whatever is easiest...(the bell rang) well I gotta go to class, one more tardy and I get detention or something...  
  
Ephram: Ok, well...wait, do you need a tape or something?  
  
Amy: yeah, that would be great (as she was walking away) thanks!  
  
Ephram didn't know why he was doing this, I guess he was just trying to be a good friend. But why would she even ask him to do something like this? It seemed so random and it seemed like she could have easily just turned on the radio and picked a song herself.  
  
Ephram shook it off and went to class.   
  
At the library...  
  
Madison's phone rang, she quickly picked it up as other people looked at her rudely.  
  
Madison: (whispered) hello?  
  
Andy: Madison Hi...It's Andy  
  
Madison: Oh...hi Dr. Brown, this isn't the best time...  
  
Andy: Oh sorry, I just wanted to ask if you could pick Delia up today, she is going to Brittany's after school but I can't pick her up from there...  
  
Madison: Sure...what time?  
  
Andy: Around 5...thanks a lot  
  
Madison: No problem...ok well see you later.  
  
Andy: bye  
  
Madison hung up her phone and looked around at the angry faces. She shrugged at them and went back to her books. Then her phone rang again. This time the studiers were angry not just annoyed. She mouthed sorry as she picked up her phone.  
  
Madison: Hello? (she whispered)  
  
Jay: Madison, it's me  
  
Madison sighed she was about to hang up.  
  
Jay: Please-don't hang up, just hear me out...  
  
Madison: Even if I wanted to hear you out Jay I can't, I'm in the library and I am about to get pummeled...so bye!  
  
She hung up. Then she was sure to put her phone on vibrate. She went back to her studying. 20 minutes later someone came up behind her and touched her shoulder.  
  
Madison was startled, she quickly turned around to see Jay.  
  
Madison: What the hell are you doing here?!? (she whispered angrily)  
  
People started to look up and she got more dirty looks.  
  
Madison: How did you know I was here? What are you stalking me or something?!  
  
Jay: You said you were in the library, I need to talk to you...  
  
Madison: Sorry...busy  
  
She turned back around and pretended to read. Jay walked around to the other side of the table and sat across from her. He pulled the book away from her and closed it.  
  
Madison: What the hell?!   
  
Jay: Just listen to me...  
  
Madison: No  
  
She grabbed the book back and opened it to her page.   
  
Jay: Come on! (he grabbed the book back)  
  
Madison: Ok this is ridiculous! I have to work and I don't want to talk to you, just leave! (they were still whispering but getting looks)  
  
Jay: No  
  
Madison: Yes  
  
Jay: I'm not leaving until you talk to me  
  
Madison: Yes you are! (she said loudly, she stopped herself and looked around)  
  
Everyone in the library was looking at her. She got up and grabbed her books and her bag and walked out. Jay followed.  
  
Jay: Madison! Wait, please!  
  
Madison got to her car, totally ignoring Jay. He came up behind her and grabbed her arm, she turned around quickly and he kissed her. She immediately pushed him off and slapped him.   
  
Madison: What the hell are you doing?! (she said wiping her lips)  
  
Jay: You can't say you didn't feel anything  
  
Madison: I didn't, I felt NOTHING!   
  
Jay: Bull  
  
Madison: I can't believe you! How many times do I have to say no?! Just leave me alone!  
  
Jay: I can't do that...I know that's not what you want.  
  
Madison: Ok Jay...can you stop pretending to know what I think and start thinking for yourself?! I have no feelings for you!   
  
Madison got in her car and drove away. Jay just stood there, he couldn't believe her, he refused to.  
  
Ephram got home that day, he wasn't expecting anyone to be home so he plopped on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
Madison: Shouldn't you be doing your homework?  
  
Ephram was startled, he quickly got up and turned around.  
  
Ephram: What are you doing here?   
  
Madison: (walking up to him) hello to you too  
  
Ephram: (kisses her) No class?  
  
Madison: Didn't feel like going...  
  
Ephram: Bad girl...  
  
Madison: Oh yeah (she kissed him)   
  
They started making-out and moved to the couch. Not long after their shirts were on the floor. Ephram started kissing her neck. Madison was smiling in pleasure.   
  
Madison started laughing.  
  
Ephram: (stopping) what?  
  
Madison: I ditched class to commit a felony... (she was still laughing)  
  
Ephram: (smiled) bad girls are so sexy.  
  
They continued to make out.   
  
Ephram was kissing her shoulder and saw a bruise.  
  
Ephram: What happened?  
  
Madison: What?  
  
Ephram: Your arm? (motioning towards the bruise)  
  
Madison: Wow... I didn't even know I had that...I must bruise really easily.  
  
Ephram: Bang it against something?  
  
Madison: No...I guess it's from earlier when Jay-  
  
Ephram: Jay?! He did this to you?! (he was turning red with anger)  
  
Madison: He didn't mean to hurt me...he just grabbed my arm so I would talk to him...  
  
Ephram: Talk? You talked?!  
  
Madison: No...he wanted to, he called me and then tracked me down in the library...  
  
Ephram: I can't believe this! Does he understand what "no" means?!  
  
Madison: Ephram calm down...  
  
Ephram: No! ...he hurt you!   
  
Madison: I told you I bruise easily...just let it go...  
  
Ephram: Why? So he can continue to chase after you?! So he can stalk you?!  
  
Madison: I know he is taking this way too far...but that doesn't mean you should. Let him chase, let him try...nothing is going to happen! I will never be with him again!   
  
Ephram: Can't you...I dunno go to the cops or something?  
  
Madison: I am trying to stay under their radar right now, I don't want them to know who I am!  
  
Ephram: I know...but I can't just sit here and watch him hurt you! Watch him try to get you back!   
  
Madison: (held his hand) You just said it..."try", he can try all he wants...I am yours  
  
Ephram put his head down. He didn't care what she said, he couldn't just let him chase her, it was getting out of hand and he had to do something.   
  
Madison: (putting her hand under his chin and lifting up his head to look in his eyes) you ok?  
  
Ephram: Yeah...just annoyed.  
  
Madison: (she kissed him) Just try not to let it get to you...I know it's hard... I can't imagine what I would feel like if some girl were chasing you around...  
  
Ephram: Well that is never going to happen...so you don't have to worry  
  
Madison: (smiled) I don't see how that's possible  
  
They started kissing again. 


	30. Reactions

Later...  
  
Madison and Ephram were in his bed. She looked at his clock.   
  
Madison: I gotta go get Delia...(she started to get up)  
  
Ephram: Delia? Where is she?  
  
Madison: Brittany's...your dad asked me to pick her up.  
  
Ephram: Oh  
  
Madison: (putting on one of Ephram's sweatshirts) I'll be back soon.  
  
Ephram put his hands over his eyes. He knew that now there was nothing to excuse him from doing his homework. He slowly got up and pulled some pants on. He went downstairs to grab his books. Just as he grabbed his backpack he heard something vibrating. He looked around and saw Madison's phone lighting up on the table. He went over and looked at the caller id. "J." He was taken over by anger. He flipped the phone open.  
  
Ephram: Yeah?  
  
Jay: Who is this?  
  
Ephram: Who is this?!  
  
Jay: Jay...where's Madison?  
  
Ephram: Busy  
  
Jay: Oh...is this her boyfriend?  
  
Ephram: (getting an idea) yeah...why?  
  
Jay: No reason...well just tell her I called-  
  
Ephram: I don't think so  
  
Jay: Is there a problem? (getting mad)  
  
Ephram: Well yeah...you...you come near her again...  
  
Jay: Are you threatening me?  
  
Ephram: No (sarcastically)   
  
Jay: Cause that sounded like a threat to me....Madison loves me, I know it! Sorry pal, she is just playing hard to get.  
  
Ephram: Stay away from her  
  
Jay: Make me  
  
Ephram hung up the phone. He was enraged, he wanted to hit something. He picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at the wall. He grabbed his keys and slammed the door on his way out.   
  
He got in his car and started driving, he didn't think about where he was going, but he unconsciously knew. The music was turned up as loud as it would go.  
  
Madison got home with Delia.   
  
Madison: Ephram! We're here!   
  
No answer.   
  
Delia: Probably has his headphones on  
  
Madison: Yeah...ok sweetie, go start your homework...I'll be right back.  
  
She went upstairs to his room. She knocked on the door and again got no answer so she went in. When she realized he wasn't upstairs, she went back down.  
  
Madison: Is your brother down here?   
  
She asked walking into the kitchen, where Delia was sitting at the island doing her homework.  
  
Delia: Nope...can you help me with number 4?  
  
Madison: (paused thinking about where Ephram could be) sure  
  
She sat next to Delia and helped her with the problem.   
  
At Mama Joy's  
  
Andy: Hi Nina...sorry I'm late.  
  
Nina: No problem...I got us a table (she motioned towards the back of the restaurant)  
  
Andy: Great  
  
They went and sat down across from one another.   
  
Andy: So what's up?  
  
Nina: Well...I'm not sure if you're gonna want to hear this, I was debating about whether or not to tell you...it's just, if I were in your position I would want you to tell me...  
  
Andy: Tell you what?  
  
Nina: Yesterday...I went over to your house sometime in the afternoon, I wanted to talk to Ephram about something that happened earlier  
  
Andy was leaning forward on the table, hands intertwined.  
  
Nina: well he answered the door and I started talking, I noticed his hair was wet and he said he had just gotten out of the shower...well I just disregarded it until...(she stopped)  
  
Andy: Until? Did something happen?  
  
Nina: No...yeah, well kind of  
  
Andy: ok...(waiting)  
  
Nina: Then Madison walked down the stairs, I guess she didn't here the doorbell or something...Andy (she sighed)...she was in a towel.  
  
Andy leaned back, he didn't know what to think or what to say, he was stunned.  
  
Nina: Now I don't know if anything happened or what went on (trying to reassure him) he said that she had just come back from a run or something...I just thought you should know... (now unsure of her decision)  
  
Andy: (paused) no...Nina you did the right thing...thank you  
  
He got up from the table.  
  
Andy: I have to go  
  
Nina: Ok I'll-  
  
Andy just walked out. He had all these thoughts going through his mind.   
  
Nina: (slowly to herself) talk to you later...  
  
Andy arrived at the house. He went to the kitchen and found Madison and Delia working on homework.  
  
Andy: Where's Ephram? (he sounded mad and Madison could tell)  
  
Madison: I don't know...he wasn't here when we got home...  
  
Delia: Where were you? You were supposed to pick me up so we could go to the store for my project!  
  
Andy: Sorry honey...something came up...Madison, do you have any idea where he could be?  
  
Madison: No...why is something wrong?  
  
Andy: I don't know yet...  
  
Andy turned around and walked upstairs. He wanted to talk to Madison but he thought he should confront them both, together.   
  
Madison was worried. Ephram hadn't said anything to her about going out, and now Andy had come home wanting to know where he was.   
  
Ephram was still driving, he was trying not to think about it, he didn't want to be the jealous boyfriend, he trusted Madison, but not Jay...and he hurt her, he couldn't just let that slide. Just then Ephram's car started to slow down; he was out of gas. He had, had so much on his mind he didn't even notice. He pulled over and got out. He started pacing, he kicked his tire and then hopped around on one foot in pain.   
  
Ephram: People in movies must have metal feet.  
  
He remembered he saw a call box a mile or so back. He decided it was better than sitting in the cold waiting for no one. He started walking back towards the phone.   
  
Madison was watching TV with Delia when she heard a vibrating sound, she looked around and saw her phone on the table. She picked it up.   
  
Madison: Yeah?  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Madison: (let out a relieved sigh) Ephram...hey...I was worried about you  
  
Ephram: Sorry...had to get out of the house.  
  
Madison: Where are you?  
  
Ephram: Somewhere off of the 145...  
  
Madison: The 145? So you aren't even in Everwood?   
  
Ephram: I was gonna go to that spot...the one I took you to, just to think, but I ran out of gas...  
  
Madison: Oh...  
  
She didn't know why he wanted to go there, unless something really important was on his mind, what could be wrong?  
  
Madison: about Jay?  
  
Ephram: (looked down) yeah...  
  
Madison: Ephram I told you-  
  
Epham: He called you...he called you and I picked up the phone!  
  
Madison: Did he know it was you? (worried)  
  
Ephram: No! He thought I was your boyfriend...which I am, but the other one...I told him to stay away from you, he said you loved him...  
  
Madison looked around and saw that Delia was watching her, she smiled and got up, then walked into the kitchen.  
  
Madison: Ephram I don't-  
  
Ephram: I know...but just hearing that, I don't know...it hurt, and so I went to think...but now I'm stuck  
  
Madison: I'll come get you...  
  
Ephram: Thanks  
  
Madison: How far out are you?  
  
Ephram: I dunno, like a half hour...  
  
Madison: (putting her hand on her forehead) ok...I'll be there as soon as I can...  
  
They hung up. Madison walked back into the family room, she had to go tell Andy that Ephram's car had broken down.  
  
Delia: Is something wrong with Ephram?  
  
Madison: (looking over at her) No sweetie...his car just broke down...I have to go pick him up...  
  
Delia: Where?  
  
Madison: Um...somewhere...around here  
  
Delia: Oh...(she went back to the TV)  
  
Madison went up stairs and knocked on Andy's door.  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown?  
  
Andy: Yeah, Madison...come in...  
  
She walked in, Andy was sitting on his bed looking over some files, he looked up at her.  
  
Andy: Is Ephram home?  
  
Madison: No...he just called...  
  
Andy: Oh...  
  
Madison: His car broke down...I have to go pick him up...  
  
Andy: Oh...  
  
He was about to say "ok" but then thoughts started rushing to his head; what if this was just some lie so they could be alone?   
  
Andy: You know...I can get him, you probably have dinner to finish up...  
  
Madison: (trying to fix this, she knew Ephram didn't want his dad to know where he was) Um...well...I actually had to pick some things up for dinner, and the market is on the way so...  
  
Andy thought this proved his suspicions.  
  
Andy: Well I can pick some things up...what do we need?  
  
Madison: (looked away then back to Andy) Dr. Brown...I really need to talk to Ephram...this would kind of be the perfect time...  
  
Andy: You can talk to him at dinner...I feel like taking a drive anyways...  
  
Andy started to close his files, he got up and grabbed his keys from the end table.   
  
Andy: So where is he?  
  
Madison: (paused, she didn't know what to do, Ephram was gonna kill her) Dr. Brown...you can't go...I can't really explain it, but Ephram needs me to go...  
  
Andy: (this definitely proved it) His car isn't really broken down is it?  
  
Madison: What? Yeah, it is...he ran out of gas.  
  
Andy: You just want some time alone to do whatever it is you two do!   
  
Madison: (surprised) Dr. Brown...what are you talking about?  
  
Andy: You know damn well what I am talking about!  
  
Madison: Ephram's car is out of gas, he is stranded in the cold!  
  
Andy: Nina told me what she saw! 


	31. Caught

~~Andy: Nina told me what she saw!~~  
  
Madison: (put her hand over her mouth, she didn't know what to say) Dr. Brown it-  
  
Andy: I don't want to hear any excuses! I know what happened...I am not some stupid old man!  
  
Madison: No...no you're not, but nothing happened...  
  
Andy: (sighed) I really don't want to hear this right now...I know something happened, you broke the rules, not to mention the law!  
  
Madison was stunned, she didn't know what she should do, she wished Ephram was there.  
  
Andy: Now where's Ephram!?  
  
Madison: (looked down) about a half hour out of town...  
  
Andy: Why the hell-  
  
Madison: He goes somewhere out there to think...his car broke down on the way...  
  
Andy: So it's not just some cheesy motel?  
  
Madison: No! But I wasn't supposed to tell anyone...you can't go, he'll kill me  
  
Andy: Not if I beat him to it!  
  
Madison: (she was tearing up) Dr. Brown...I have to go get him...  
  
She turned around and went downstairs.  
  
Andy followed her.  
  
Andy: You are not going anywhere!   
  
Madison had already gotten out the front door.  
  
Andy followed her outside, she was already in her car. He jumped in the passenger seat. She was surprised when she saw him there.  
  
Andy motioned forward, telling her to go.  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown-  
  
Andy: Madison...just drive!  
  
Madison: Delia...  
  
Andy: (had totally forgotten about her) oh...  
  
He picked up his phone and dialed the house.  
  
Delia: (picking up the phone) Hello?  
  
Andy: Delia-  
  
Delia: Where did you go? You just ran out!  
  
Andy: Sorry honey...can you come out to Madison's car please?  
  
Delia: But Sponge Bob is on!!  
  
Andy: Delia...don't argue, just get out here.   
  
He hung up. Madison was kind of relieved that Delia was coming, now Andy couldn't yell at her about Ephram and what he knew. She didn't know what was going to happen, to her job, to her relationship, she might have ruined everything and it was all her fault.  
  
Delia slammed the door behind her as she got in.   
  
Delia: Where are we going?  
  
Madison: (looked back at Delia) To get your brother...  
  
Delia: Why do I have to go?  
  
Andy: No more questions...Madison, drive!  
  
Delia: Why are you so mad?   
  
Andy: What did I just say?!  
  
Delia was quiet. They drove silently for while. They were finally out of Everwood. Madison saw Ephram's car on the shoulder up ahead and she pulled over behind it. Ephram got out of his car, when he saw his dad he stopped in his tracks and looked at Madison. He saw the look on her face and knew something wasn't right.   
  
Andy got out of the car.   
  
Ephram: What are you doing here?!   
  
Andy: I was gonna ask you the same thing!  
  
Ephram: I just went for a drive!  
  
Andy: Yeah I can see that! You didn't think to tell anyone you were leaving, you didn't call!  
  
Ephram: It was kinda spontaneous  
  
Andy: Even so! Ephram you know better! What were you thinking?!  
  
Ephram: I don't know, I needed to get out of the house.  
  
Andy: Well savor this moment...cause this is gonna be the last time you are out of the house for a very long time!  
  
Ephram: What?! Why?!?  
  
Andy: Many, many reasons! Some of which I can't talk to you about right now, but they will all be discussed tonight!  
  
Ephram: What are you talking about? What did I do?  
  
Andy: Not now! Now go! Get in the car!  
  
He pointed to Madison's car. Madison was watching them, she was tearing up. Ephram opened the door and looked at Madison.  
  
Ephram: What's wrong?  
  
Madison: I'm sorry Ephram...he knows, he knows everything...he didn't believe me.  
  
Delia: What are you guys talking about...  
  
Ephram looked down and took it all in, he sighed. He got in and sat down...he grabbed her hand...  
  
Andy was standing outside, looking in the other direction, his hands were in his pockets.  
  
Ephram: It's gonna be ok...we'll get through it  
  
Madison: (shaking her head) I know but...  
  
Andy turned around and saw them talking.   
  
Andy: In the back Ephram!  
  
Ephram looked up, he was going to argue but saw the look on his dad's face and knew there was no point in trying. He kissed Madison's hand and went to the back of the car next to Delia. Andy then got in.   
  
They drove in silence back to Everwood. When they got to the house, everyone got out.   
  
Andy: Delia...I think you should go over to Nina's for a while...I'll come and get you later.  
  
Ephram and Madison looked at each other in fear. He grabbed her hand trying to reassure her, it worked.  
  
Andy: You two...inside.  
  
They walked in the house and sat on the couch together. Andy was standing in front of them, he started pacing, quickly.   
  
Andy: I suspected...I had my doubts...but I never thought...  
  
He was still pacing.   
  
Ephram: Dad...we're over here...  
  
Andy: Don't you dare try to be smart with me!   
  
Ephram leaned back. He and Madison were still holding hands.  
  
Andy: This is unbelievable...Ephram, you promised me! You said nothing would happen!   
  
Ephram: And it did! But you of all people should know that promises can be broken!  
  
Andy: Oh don't you start! This is not about me!  
  
Ephram rolled his eyes.  
  
Madison: Dr. Bown we-  
  
Andy: No! I am talking, I don't want to hear any of it!  
  
Madison closed her mouth. She leaned back with Ephram ready to hear it.  
  
Andy: Now I understand that you're teenagers...well one of you is...and you have urges...  
  
Ephram: Oh god...  
  
Andy: Ephram! What did I say about talking?! Anyway...I know that it happens and I know that you two like each other...a lot, but you knew the rules...you knew it was wrong! I expected more from you...especially Madison, you should have known better!  
  
Ephram: First of all we don't like each other...(Madison looked over at him confused) we love each other...and second of all...it wasn't wrong!   
  
Andy: I don't expect you to know the difference Ephram!  
  
Ephram: We knew the risks, we knew it was a big deal, but we also knew it was right!  
  
Andy: (sighed) Ephram...  
  
Ephram: No dad! Madison and I love each other...you can tell us we have to break up, you can fire her-  
  
Madison: Ephram!  
  
Ephram: Sorry...(he looked back at Andy) but we are going to be together!  
  
Madison: Dr. Brown...I know this is a lot for you to take in...it was a lot for me too, but this is how it is, this is how we feel...and I'm sorry but Ephram's right...nothing you say can stop it.  
  
Andy was silent, he sat down in a chair and looked straight ahead.   
  
Ephram and Madison looked at each other, they didn't know what else to say.   
  
Andy: I know you think it's "just sex" but it's not...it's a big thing...  
  
Madison: We know...we talked about it before, we knew all the risks, and we were safe...  
  
Andy was silent, he was thinking about what to say next. He was glad that they handled it in a mature way, but...his son was having sex.  
  
Ephram knew they were getting to him, he knew Andy would eventually give in. Although he found it quite creepy that his dad knew he was sleeping with Madison, he was glad that he didn't really have to hide it anymore.   
  
Andy: (sighed) I'm glad that you handled it the right way...but that doesn't mean I am ok with this...at all.  
  
Madison nodded.   
  
Andy: You are 16! And I...I don't know how to deal with this...it's not like I expected you to tell me...you know, when you started...having...sex, but...  
  
He got up and started pacing again.   
  
Ephram: well I vote for no punishment  
  
Andy: Your vote doesn't count!  
  
Ephram: What did I do wrong?!   
  
Andy: How about breaking the law?! How about breaking my rules?! Sneeking around, going behind my back-  
  
Ephram: You said it yourself! You didn't expect me to tell you! Did you go tell your dad?! "Hey dad guess what? I got laid last night!" Is that what you wanted me to say?!  
  
Andy: No! I don't know...(he paused) You know what? Just go to your room!  
  
Ephram: What? Why?!  
  
Andy: Because I said so! Madison I think you should go.  
  
Madison: (thanking god that she was allowed to leave, she squeezed Ephram's hand goodbye and gave him a sympathetic, but reassuring look) Ok   
  
She got up from the couch and went out the door. Ephram watched her leave and as soon as the door closed he looked back at his dad.  
  
Andy: Go! (he pointed at the stairs)  
  
Ephram got up and rushed up to his room slamming the door behind him. Andy sat down on the couch, staring into space.   
  
After a while Andy got up and poured himself a drink. Then he called Nina.  
  
Nina: Hello?  
  
Andy: Nina, hi  
  
Nina: Oh, hi Andy  
  
Andy: Is Delia ready to come home yet?  
  
Nina: Um...They are just about done with a movie...I can send her over.  
  
Andy: Great...thanks for having her  
  
Nina: Oh no problem...you ok?  
  
Andy: I don't know...I just have some stuff on my mind...well just send her over when it's done  
  
Nina: Ok...  
  
Andy: Bye  
  
Nina: Bye  
  
They hung up.   
  
Meanwhile Ephram was upstairs listening to loud music. He decided to call Madison.  
  
Madison: Hello?  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Madison: Wow...you're alive  
  
Ephram: Yeah, well I used my great fighting skills  
  
Madison: (smiled) so what's the verdict?  
  
Ephram: Jury isn't ready yet...he hasn't said anything else  
  
Madison: Oh...Ephram I'm so sorry, I tried to tell him the story but he wouldn't let me-  
  
Ephram: It's ok...he had to find out sometime...  
  
Madison: What do you think is gonna happen?  
  
Ephram: Well I predict closed casket...opened is kinda disturbing, maybe white roses, piano music...I haven't figured out what my tombstone should say yet...  
  
Madison: Ephram  
  
Ephram: I don't know...he seems kind of unsure   
  
Madison: Yeah  
  
Ephram: Well at least you still have your job  
  
Madison: For now...I really don't know what's gonna happen, I mean...if I do still have a job, it would be awkward, you know? Like what he knows, what is he gonna think every time he sees us together, every time we go out...if we ever can again...  
  
Ephram: Yeah, well I figure we could just run away...maybe Mexico, that way there would be no awkward moments...and plenty of tacos...  
  
Madison: That's very tempting...  
  
Ephram: Well I have to go start my homework...unfortunately being trapped in my room gives me no way to procrastinate...  
  
Madison: Ok...I have a paper to work on anyways  
  
Ephram: Love you  
  
Madison: love you too  
  
They hung up. Ephram leaned back and sighed. 


	32. More Rules

Madison put her phone down and walked into her room. She pulled out her laptop and started working. A couple minutes later he phone rang. She went to pick it up but saw the caller ID, it was Jay. She went back to her room letting the phone ring. He kept calling and the phone didn't stop ringing. She eventually had no choice but to pick it up.   
  
Madison: What do you want?  
  
Jay: It's Jay  
  
Madison: Yeah I know who it is, stop calling me!  
  
Jay: I talked to your boyfriend today...  
  
Madison: So I heard  
  
Jay: Is he a...big guy?  
  
Madison: (shook her head in disbelief) this is ridiculous...I am hanging up now.  
  
She hung up the phone and was about to unplug it but thought that there might be some type of emergency, cause there always seemed to be one.  
  
The phone rang again and again it was Jay.   
  
Madison: What?!  
  
Jay: I'm sorry  
  
Madison: Stop calling me! I don't want to talk to you!  
  
Jay: Madison...I felt something when I kissed you, I felt it...that "it" that you feel when you know it's right...I know you felt it too  
  
Madison: How many times do I have to tell you Jay?!? I FELT NOTHING, nothing at all...get over it, it's not gonna happen!  
  
She hung up and walked back to her room. This time she put on her music so she couldn't hear the ringing.  
  
The next day at school...  
  
Amy: Did you find a song?  
  
Ephram: Oh...sorry, yesterday wasn't the best day for me...  
  
Amy: Oh...that's ok I guess I can just use one of my CD's  
  
Ephram: I'm really sorry...  
  
Amy: No...don't worry about it...it was my responsibility anyways...  
  
Ephram: Why did you want me to do it anyways?  
  
Amy: It's kind of stupid...  
  
Ephram: Enlighten me...  
  
Amy: Well...you know me Ephram...better than anyone, better than I know myself right now...and I was kinda hoping that you could find something that fit me, told me who I was...  
  
Ephram: (didn't really know how to respond) wow...um I-  
  
Amy: It's ok...I know it's stupid  
  
Ephram: No...it's not stupid, but I don't think I know you better than you know yourself...especially not right now...I mean we haven't really talked in a long time...  
  
Amy: I know, and that's totally my fault...I've been busy with the whole family crisis thing...  
  
Ephram: I'm not blaming you, it's both of us...we both have totally different lives now...not that it's a bad thing...  
  
Amy: For some of us...  
  
Ephram: Sorry...  
  
Amy: No, it's ok...  
  
Ephram: (looked down) your life kinda sucks right now doesn't it?  
  
Amy: (looked down too) It had its good parts...like Tommy, but that's not even going well right now...  
  
Ephram: Really? I thought you were happy with him...  
  
Amy: I was, but he...I just don't know if I can trust him again, that's all...  
  
Ephram: Oh...(he really felt bad for her)  
  
Amy: It's ok Ephram...I'm fine  
  
Ephram: It's ok not to be fine Amy...your boyfriend died, your parents kicked you out...people don't expect you to be fine...  
  
Amy: I know...but I have to be...  
  
Ephram was silent...what was he supposed to say? His year had been great, he felt like this whole time he was throwing it in her face.   
  
Amy: (trying to lighten the mood) so...did you do that stupid Spanish thing?  
  
Ephram: (his thoughts interrupted) yeah...it was pretty hard...  
  
Amy: yeah...  
  
They walked to class together talking about nothing important. When they passed Bright in the hall, he gave both of them dirty looks.  
  
Amy: (seeing Bright's face) what was that about?  
  
Ephram: We had some sort of fight...  
  
Amy: Are you two gonna break up? (sarcastically)  
  
Ephram: Well I was thinking about just taking a break, but I don't know if he will ever get over it.  
  
They laughed as they walked into class.   
  
Madison picked Ephram up from school, they were going to go pick up some gas and then go get his car. Ephram still hadn't talked to his dad since the night before.   
  
Madison: Hey (as he got in)  
  
Ephram: (kissed her) Hey  
  
Madison: How was your day?  
  
Ephram: It just got a hell of a lot better  
  
Madison smiled and started the car.   
  
They eventually got to his car, which was now covered in snow.   
  
Ephram: You know...I could drive your car back  
  
Madison: So you would rather I get hypothermia...  
  
Ephram: (opening his door) can't we pretend you're the guy again?  
  
Madison: (laughing) Nice try...  
  
Ephram grabbed the container of gasoline from the backseat and got out. He now wished he was wearing more than a jacket. He poured the gas into the nozzle. He tried to open his door but it was frozen shut, so he tried all the other doors...same result.   
  
Ephram: (getting back into Madison's car) the doors are stuck (as he rubbed his hands together)  
  
Madison: Here... (she turned around and grabbed one of those ice pick things)   
  
Ephram: Great (sarcastically)   
  
When he finally got a door open he went back to Madison's car.  
  
Ephram: It's colder in there than it is outside!  
  
Madison: You're gonna have a fun ride home...  
  
Ephram: Can't we just wait until summer...I don't mind you picking me up...  
  
Madison: But I do...go (she motioned towards his car)  
  
Ephram: Fine...but if I get frostbite and lose all my fingers and toes, you're gonna feel guilty for the rest of your life...and I won't be able to do that thing that you like so much...  
  
Madison: Wow...that's a tough decision, but I think I'll take my chances...  
  
Ephram: Ok...but don't say I didn't warn you...  
  
He put his hands in front of the heat vent one last time and then got out. He ran to his car and got in. He quickly started the car and turned on the heat. He pulled onto the freeway and Madison followed.   
  
When they got back to Ephram's house they were both surprised to see Andy's car in the driveway. They walked in together and found him sitting on the couch.  
  
Andy: (looking up) Where have you been?  
  
Ephram: We went to get my car...  
  
Andy: Oh...why didn't you call?  
  
Ephram: I thought you were at work  
  
Madison: I'm gonna go start dinner...  
  
Ephram looked at her jealously as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
Andy: I want to know where you are at all times! No exceptions!  
  
Ephram: What? Next you are gonna make me wear one of those tracker wrist bands?   
  
Andy: I've been looking into them  
  
Ephram: Funny!   
  
Andy: If you want to continue to see Madison, you better do as I say from now on!  
  
Ephram: Dad, newsflash...you're too late! It's already happened, you can't stop what's in the past!  
  
Andy: But I can stop you from doing it again!  
  
Ephram: Why?! What's the point? What would that do?!  
  
Andy: What if she gets pregnant Ephram?! Ever thought of that?!  
  
Ephram: We used protection!  
  
Andy: Condoms don't always work, there is always a chance-  
  
Ephram: There is always gonna be a chance! Risks come with everything! There is a chance you could get hit by a car, but that doesn't stop you from crossing the street, what's the difference?!  
  
Andy knew that Ephram had a point, but he wasn't about to give in.  
  
Andy: You will call me when you get out of school, you will tell me where you are going and when you will be home and you will NOT sleep with her again!  
  
Ephram: You know I'm right...you couldn't even respond-  
  
Andy: I don't have to respond! I am the dad, I make the rules!  
  
Ephram: Fine...well I am going into the kitchen to get something to eat, I should be back in 5 minutes, then I am gonna go up to my room to do my homework...should take me about an hour, then I am gonna come back downstairs and go into the kitchen, where I will make-out with my girlfriend...another 10 minutes, then I will help her set up for dinner and purposely spit in your food!  
  
Andy opened his mouth to say something but Ephram was already in the kitchen.   
  
Ephram: Well that went well...  
  
Madison: Yeah...I heard...  
  
Ephram: Mexico is sounding really good right about now  
  
Madison: Maybe in 2 years...so I wont be charged with kidnapping  
  
Ephram: I'm holding you to that  
  
Madison walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. She was about to kiss him when he pulled away.  
  
Madison: (surprised) What?  
  
Ephram: Well my dad doesn't know that we are gonna kiss...I should go and tell him...  
  
Madison: Funny   
  
She pulled him back to her and slowly kissed him.  
  
Madison: Hey, guess what? (walking over to the fridge)  
  
Ephram: You finally hired that hit man   
  
Madison: (smiled as she took out the butter) No...I got us reservations to that new Italian restaurant by the video store...Friday night, no dad...just us  
  
Ephram: And you think my dad will be ok with that?  
  
Madison: It's just dinner, I don't think he'll have a problem...  
  
Ephram: Maybe we should wait a couple days to tell him...let him cool off...  
  
Madison: Fine with me, but if you can't go then I will just have to bring someone else cause I really want to see what it's like...  
  
Ephram: I hear Jay is available...  
  
Madison: Good idea (sarcastically)  
  
Ephram: Wait...  
  
Madison: What?  
  
Ephram: What about the whole "public" thing?  
  
Madison: Oh...I think it'll be ok...  
  
Ephram: How?   
  
Madison: I don't know...I just do...I mean we haven't been out in a while  
  
Ephram: Yeah...I guess  
  
Madison: Don't worry about it, we deserve a night out...now go do your homework...you're distracting me  
  
Ephram: I can't help it...I'm just too irresistible...  
  
Madison: (kissed him) I know...that's why you have to go, when I get a chance I'll come up...  
  
Ephram: It might be tough to make it past the guard...  
  
Madison: I'll do my best  
  
Ephram walked out and went up to his room.   
  
About an hour later Madison knocked on his door.  
  
Ephram: it's open (he was sitting at his desk)  
  
Madison: (walking in) almost done?  
  
Ephram: yeah  
  
Madison: (sitting on his lap) Oooh Trig...fun (looking at his homework)  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah, it's great (sarcastically)  
  
Madison: so...(looking back at him and wrapping her arms around his neck) have time for a quick make-out session?  
  
Ephram: Well it sounds so romantic when you put it that way...  
  
Madison: I only have 10 minutes before I have to turn the stove off, but if you don't want to then-  
  
He cut her off with a soft, passionate kiss.   
  
Madison: So that's a yes?  
  
They started making out, he picked her up and brought her to his bed, where they continued. Then Ephram heard somebody coming up the stairs.  
  
Ephram: (pulling away) shit!  
  
He hurried back to his desk just as his dad opened the door.   
  
Madison was leaning against his pillows, she quickly fixed her hair before Andy noticed.   
  
Ephram: Thanks for knocking (sarcastically)  
  
Andy: I've decided I don't need to knock anymore...  
  
Ephram: Great...so you're not just taking away my freedom, now it's my privacy...are you gonna start accompanying me to the bathroom?  
  
Andy: Ephram...I am not trying to ruin your life...I am trying to help you (he looked over at Madison) both of you!  
  
Ephram: (rolling his eyes) big help  
  
He turned around and went back to his homework.   
  
Andy: Don't turn your back to me!  
  
Ephram: I have work to do (back still turned)  
  
Andy: (sighed) Fine...(he turned to Madison) the pasta looked like it was done a couple minutes ago...  
  
Andy walked out of the room.  
  
Ephram turned back to Madison who was getting up.   
  
Ephram: Can you believe that?!  
  
Madison: He is kinda over reacting...  
  
Ephram: Kinda?!  
  
Madison: Ephram...he just found out something about us...a big something, it's gonna take some time for him to be ok with it...  
  
Ephram: I know...but I don't know how much longer I can take him watching my every move.  
  
Madison: Just try to be patient...I have to go check on dinner...  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and left the room. 


	33. yes or no?

Soon it was Thursday, Ephram still hadn't asked his dad about dinner. Andy had calmed down a little but still needed to know where Ephram was every minute of every day. He had also not been eating dinner at home for the past week, unsure if Ephram was serious about the spitting in his food comment.   
  
Ephram went down the stairs Thursday afternoon and found Madison watching cartoons with Delia in the family room.  
  
Delia: Dad called...he wants you to call him...(not looking away from the TV)  
  
Madison: Have you asked him yet?  
  
Ephram: No...I was going to but-  
  
An alarm went off in the kitchen.  
  
Madison: That's the chicken...I'll be right back sweetie  
  
She got up and walked into the kitchen, Ephram followed.  
  
Madison: You have to ask him tonight... (as she pulled the chicken out of the oven)  
  
Ephram: I know...but what if he says "no?"  
  
Madison: Then I will talk to him...here (she handed him the phone) this is the perfect time...  
  
Ephram: Why are you making dinner so early anyways?  
  
Madison: I have to leave early tonight...study group, and don't try and stall, dial...  
  
Ephram called Andy's cell phone.  
  
Andy: Hello?  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Andy: Oh hi Ephram...where are you?  
  
Ephram: Home  
  
Andy: Ok... well I'll be home in about an hour...is your work all done?  
  
Ephram: yeah...hey, can I go out to dinner with Madison tomorrow night?  
  
Andy: Out where?  
  
Ephram: Dinner  
  
Andy: Dinner where?  
  
Ephram: That new restaurant...by the video store...  
  
Andy: Oh...what time?  
  
Ephram: (covering up the phone and looking at Madison) what time?  
  
Madison: 7  
  
Ephram: (into the phone) 7  
  
Andy: And what time will you be back?  
  
Ephram: (again to Madison) what time will we be back?  
  
Madison: I don't know...around 10-10:30  
  
Ephram: (into the phone) 10:30  
  
Andy: It takes 3 hours to eat dinner?  
  
Ephram: (rolling his eyes) no, but we're not just eating...there's talking involved  
  
Andy: You can talk now...  
  
Ephram: Dad! Can I go or not?  
  
Andy: Fine, but be back by 10:30...no later  
  
Ephram: I know...10:30, on the dot  
  
He was about to hang up when he looked at Madison who was mouthing "thanks" to him.  
  
Ephram: And, thanks...  
  
Andy: You're welcome...I don't want to regret this Ephram...  
  
Ephram: You won't, bye  
  
Andy: bye  
  
They hung up.   
  
Madison: See...I told you he'd come around...  
  
Ephram: Yeah, but if I'm not home by 10:30 there's gonna be a search party out for me...  
  
Madison: At least you get to go...  
  
Ephram: yeah...so how fancy is this restaurant?  
  
Madison: just a nice shirt and some slacks should do the trick...  
  
Ephram: sounds good  
  
He was about to walk out of the room when Madison purposely cleared her throat.  
  
Ephram turned around confused.  
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Madison: Aren't you forgetting something?   
  
Ephram: No, all my stuff is upstairs...(confused)  
  
Madison: I don't know how I can make this any easier for you  
  
Ephram: Make what easier? What are you talking about?  
  
Madison walked over to him and softly kissed him.  
  
Madison: That  
  
Ephram: Well I was gonna to kiss you, but I was...playing hard to get  
  
Madison: Uh huh...(she kissed him again)  
  
Ephram: See? It worked...  
  
They kissed again and Madison slipped her tongue in his mouth. Then the phone rang.  
  
Ephram: (looked up at the ceiling) why?  
  
Madison: (smiled as she reached for the phone) Hello? (holding it to her ear)   
  
Jay: Madison? I was hoping you would pick up  
  
Madison: Who is this?  
  
Jay: It's Jay  
  
Madison: How did you get this number?  
  
Jay: I did some homework, listen-  
  
Madison: Um...no  
  
Jay: Just hear me out, ok?  
  
Madison: No, why would you even call here?  
  
Jay: I knew you wouldn't pick up your phone if you saw that it was me...  
  
Madison: Don't call here again  
  
She hung up on him.   
  
Ephram: (curiously looked at her) who was that?  
  
Madison: (shaking her head) Jay...I don't know how he got this number, I'm sorry  
  
Ephram: How much longer do you expect me to take this? Do you know how hard it is for me to just sit here and do nothing about it?  
  
Madison: Don't get mad...ok? There's nothing you or I can do about it...I've tried everything, he's like some sort of parasite that feeds off of rejection...  
  
Ephram: (smiled at this comment) couldn't have said it better myself  
  
Madison: Let's just forget about him...he's nobody  
  
Ephram: A nobody with a great left jab...  
  
Madison: (smiled and kissed him) ok well I have to get to the library...just warm up the chicken for like 10 minutes when you're ready to eat...there's a salad in the fridge  
  
Ephram: Check  
  
Madison: See you tomorrow (she kissed him) Bye Delia! (she yelled into the other room)  
  
Delia: Bye (still not moving her gaze)  
  
Madison left. 


	34. One Great Night

Before Ephram knew it, it was Friday afternoon, he was sitting on the couch watching TV when Madison came in with Delia.   
  
Madison: Ok...hurry, go get your stuff  
  
Delia ran upstairs looking excited.  
  
Ephram: What's that all about?  
  
Madison: Some big slumber party...apparently they are giving each other makeovers.  
  
Ephram: sounds like fun...  
  
Madison: It'll sure be fun spending hours trying to get the make-up off in the morning...  
  
She sat next to him and kissed him.  
  
Madison: How was school?  
  
Ephram: Same old crappiness...what about you?  
  
Madison: No classes today...it was pretty boring  
  
Ephram: I would gladly trade  
  
Madison looked at the clock.  
  
Madison: Wow, it's already 4...I have to go get ready  
  
She got up but Ephram pulled her back down.  
  
Ephram: You don't need 3 hours to get ready  
  
He leaned in to kiss her, but she put her finger on his lips stopping him.  
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Madison: Save it for tonight...I'll be back around 6:30, be ready  
  
She got up and smiled.  
  
Madison: Delia? You ready? (she yelled upstairs)  
  
Delia: (coming down) yeah, let's go!  
  
They went out the door. Ephram watched TV for another hour, then went up to take a shower. When he was all ready he still had an hour to spare. He decided to practice piano. He went downstairs and started playing, he didn't know what he was playing, it just came out, he felt it. When he finally stopped playing he looked up and saw Madison standing there, amazed.  
  
Madison: Wow, that was amazing Ephram...  
  
Ephram: (surprised that the time went by so fast) Wait...how long have you been standing there?  
  
Madison: I don't know, like 5 minutes  
  
She sat down next to him on the piano bench and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Madison: Who was that...not that I know any composers?  
  
Ephram: Me...  
  
Madison: No seriously...  
  
Ephram: No, it was me...I just started playing....it just sorta came out, it was weird...  
  
Madison: Wow...do you remember it, like, what you did?  
  
Ephram: Not really (he smiled at this)  
  
Madison: Weird  
  
Ephram: Yeah...what time is it?  
  
Madison: Like a quarter to...we should get going  
  
Ephram: Ok  
  
He got up and grabbed his coat, they walked out the door and to her car.   
  
When they got there, Ephram noticed there was nobody around.  
  
Ephram: Where is everyone...isn't this place supposed to be good?  
  
Madison didn't say anything, she just smiled. When they walked in Ephram looked down and saw a trail of roses leading to a single table with 2 chairs. There were candles everywhere and light music playing in the background. He was speechless.  
  
Ephram: (his mouth wide open) how-how-this is amazing-how?  
  
Madison: (smiling) I called in a favor  
  
She lead him to the table, he pulled out her chair for her and then sat down, still stunned.  
  
Ephram: Someone must have really owed you...  
  
Madison: My uncle owns the place...  
  
Ephram: wow, I didn't know that...  
  
Madison: I know  
  
Ephram: But why? It must have cost him a fortune to shut down for the night...  
  
Madison: Can you just shut up and enjoy this?  
  
Ephram: Yeah...it's just amazing...you're amazing  
  
Madison: I know (joking)  
  
Ephram leaned over the table and kissed her.  
  
Madison: Careful...candles...  
  
They pulled away and just looked in each other's eyes, smiling.   
  
Madison: (opening a menu) so...what do you want?  
  
Ephram: I don't think what I want is on the menu...(seductively)  
  
Madison: Well you are just gonna have to wait for that...  
  
Ephram: How do you expect me to do that...especially when you are wearing that...  
  
Madison was wearing a read spaghetti strap dress, her hair seemed perfect in the light.  
  
Madison: (smiled and looked back at the menu) I think I'm gonna go for the chicken...  
  
Ephram: (opening his menu) so we can order anything?   
  
Madison: Yup...on the house  
  
Ephram: You have good connections...  
  
Madison: Well, I'm gonna be doing a lot of dishes to pay him back...  
  
Ephram decided on the ravioli, Madison motioned for the waiter, who took their orders.  
  
They held hands across the table. The meal was great, they talked and laughed the whole time, there was never a pause in their conversation.  
  
Jay was driving down the road, he spotted Madison's red bug in the parking lot of the restaurant.   
  
He figured she was probably there with her boyfriend, he wanted to check him out so he parked. He walked up to the window of the restaurant and looked in.  
  
Jay: What the-  
  
He saw Ephram and Madison laughing and holding hands. He saw the romantic set-up and the roses.   
  
Jay: Piano kid!   
  
He got back in his car and drove off.  
  
Madison and Ephram finished dinner.   
  
Madison: Desert?   
  
Ephram: I'm pretty stuffed...  
  
Madison: Well, I don't want to seem like a pig  
  
Ephram: No...go ahead  
  
Madison: Vanilla ice cream (she told the waiter who was standing beside them)  
  
The waiter nodded and walked away.  
  
Ephram looked at his watch.  
  
Ephram: We still have an hour...  
  
Madison: Wow, that went by fast  
  
Ephram: (Held out his hand) Dance with me?  
  
Madison: (laughed) you don't dance...  
  
Ephram: I am trying to be spontaneously romantic...work with me  
  
Madison smiled and nodded, she grabbed his hand and then walked over to an empty space. They held each other and slowly moved to the music. Ephram was looking down at his feet the whole time.  
  
Madison: What are you doing?  
  
Ephram: Making sure I don't step on your feet...  
  
Madison: (lifting his head up with her hand) you won't  
  
She kissed him passionately.   
  
Madison: Ow!  
  
Ephram: See? I told you...(couldn't help but laugh)  
  
Madison: (also laughing) maybe we should stop the dancing...  
  
Ephram: Agreed  
  
They stopped moving and started kissing. She stopped him when she heard the "clinging" of plates at the table. She turned around to see the waiter cleaning the plates off and putting her ice cream down.   
  
They went over to the table. Ephram sat down and Madison sat on his lap. She picked up the glass of ice cream and fed him a spoonful. Then Ephram fed her some. Madison put some on Ephram's nose and then kissed it off. They laughed as they played around, soon they were both sticky and very full.   
  
Ephram: So what now?  
  
Madison: I don't know...What do you have in mind Mr. Brown?  
  
Ephram: (kissed her) something like that  
  
Madison: I don't know....I was thinking we could start on those dishes...  
  
Ephram: (kissed her again) really?  
  
Madison: Maybe they can wait (she kissed him)  
  
Before they knew it, it was a quarter after 10.  
  
Ephram: We better get going...  
  
Madison: Unfortunately  
  
Madison dropped Ephram off at his house and then went home. She was very happy about their night together. It went perfectly.   
  
When Ephram got in the house, Andy was in the kitchen.   
  
Andy: Ephram? Is that you?  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Andy: Can you come in hear for a second?  
  
Ephram: (walking into the kitchen) I know, I'm 5 minutes late...we lost track of time  
  
Andy: It's not about that  
  
Ephram: Oh...  
  
Andy: I got this in the mail today (he held up a piece of paper)  
  
Ephram: What's that (uninterested)  
  
Andy: Your progress report...  
  
Ephram: (worried, he knew he hadn't been doing too well in Spanish) oh  
  
Andy: (handing it to him) Look at it and tell me what you think...  
  
Ephram read it over. English: B, Spanish: C, P.E.: A-, Math: A-, Science: B+, History: B  
  
Ephram: Not bad  
  
Andy: I thought so too, I'm very proud of you Ephram...to tell you the truth, I was expecting your grades to go down...what, with spending so much time with Madison and all, and I was surprised, but happy that they haven't  
  
Ephram: Uh huh (still looking at the paper)  
  
Andy: I think I'm gonna start cutting you some slack-not too much, but enough...as long as you keep those grades up  
  
Ephram: (looked up smiling) Thanks, I will  
  
He handed Andy the paper and went up to his room. This had been a great night. 


	35. Nothing's Wrong

The next day, Ephram took Delia out for pizza. When they were leaving he ran into Jay.  
  
Jay: Hey kid!  
  
Ephram: Jay  
  
Jay: Hey I wanted to talk to you...  
  
Ephram: I'm kinda busy  
  
Jay: It'll just take a sec  
  
Ephram: (sighed and reluctantly agreed) ok  
  
Jay: So I was wonderin...is Madison still with that guy?  
  
Ephram: Yeah...I think so  
  
Jay: He's a lucky guy  
  
Ephram: Yeah...I guess  
  
Jay: I mean...I had forgotten what a good kisser she was-  
  
Ephram: (shocked and heartbroken) W-what?  
  
Jay: (saw the look on Ephram's face and knew he had done his job) yeah we kissed the other day...I felt it dude, it was awesome...well, see ya  
  
Jay left Ephram standing there, he didn't know what to do. He was angry and hurt. He slowly made it over to Delia who was standing by the car waiting for him.  
  
Delia: What's wrong with you?  
  
Ephram: What? Nothing  
  
Delia: You look like you're about to puke  
  
Ephram: No, let's just go ok??  
  
Delia: Whatever  
  
How could this be happening? Just as everything was going so well? He couldn't think about it, it was killing him. He felt tears coming and quickly wiped them away. Delia was staring at him this whole time.  
  
Delia: What's wrong?  
  
Ephram: Nothing, just drop it!  
  
Delia: You don't have to get mad at me!  
  
Ephram: Can we just not talk? Ok?  
  
Delia: Fine  
  
When they got home Ephram rushed up to his room and slammed the door. Andy was sitting on the couch.  
  
Andy: What was that all about?  
  
Delia: Beats me  
  
Andy: Did something happen?  
  
Delia: He was fine, then he talked to some guy...then he was like crying  
  
Andy: (concerned) hmmm, maybe I should go talk to him...  
  
Delia: Yeah, if you want to get your head cut off  
  
Andy smirked and went back to his book. Delia went up to her room.  
  
Ephram was sitting on his bed, his music was turned up so loud, he couldn't even hear his thoughts. He tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. A few minutes later there was a knock on his door.   
  
Andy: Ephram?! (yelling over the music)   
  
Ephram quickly wiped his eyes, then got up to turn the music down.  
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Andy: Can I come in?  
  
Ephram: No  
  
Andy opened the door anyway.   
  
Andy: What's wrong?  
  
Ephram: What part of "no" do you not understand?  
  
Andy: Talk to me  
  
Ephram: No thanks  
  
Andy: What happened?  
  
Ephram: Nothing (holding back tears)  
  
Andy: Ephram, you were crying...that's not, "nothing"  
  
Ephram: Just leave me alone  
  
Andy: Ephram-  
  
Ephram: Just leave!  
  
Andy nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He decided to call Madison, maybe she knew what was wrong.  
  
Madison: Hello?  
  
Andy: Madison, it's Andy  
  
Madison: Oh, hi Dr. Brown  
  
Andy: Did you see Ephram today?  
  
Madison: No, why is he missing?  
  
Andy: No, but he is really upset...he won't talk to me, I was wondering if you knew what was wrong?  
  
Madison: He seemed fine last night, I don't know...  
  
Andy: Oh...well thanks  
  
Madison: No problem...Dr. Brown?  
  
Andy: Yeah  
  
Madison: Do you want me to come over, maybe he'll talk to me...  
  
Andy: You know, he probably would...sure  
  
Madison: Ok, well...see you later  
  
Andy: Bye  
  
They hung up.   
  
Madison knocked on the door about an hour later. Delia opened it.  
  
Delia: Hey Madison  
  
Madison: Hey sweetie, whatcha up to?  
  
Delia: Just watching TV  
  
Madison: Cool  
  
Delia let her in and then went back to the couch. Madison walked up the stairs and knocked on Ephram's door.  
  
Ephram: I told you, leave me alone!  
  
Madison: (opening the door) What's wrong?  
  
Ephram was surprised to see her, but it hurt him to even look at her. He looked away.  
  
Ephram: Nothing  
  
Madison: You're not the best liar...  
  
Ephram: Thanks  
  
Madison: Come on, what's bothering you?  
  
She sat down on the corner of his bed and looked at him, he couldn't look at her, he just looked down.  
  
Ephram: Why don't you ask Jay?  
  
Madison: Jay? Ephram what are you talking about?  
  
Ephram: He told me, ok?!  
  
Madison: (confused) Told you? Told you what?  
  
Ephram: That...nothing  
  
Madison: Ephram, what? What did he tell you?  
  
Ephram: He told me you kissed!  
  
Madison was stunned, why would Jay tell him that, why didn't she tell Ephram before?   
  
Madison: Ephram-  
  
Ephram: No! I don't want to hear it, just leave me alone!  
  
Madison: (stood up) No! Listen to me!  
  
Ephram didn't respond, he just kept looking in the other direction.  
  
Madison: The day that Jay found me in the library, the day he gave me the bruise...he followed me out to my car and grabbed my arm...  
  
Ephram: I don't want to hear this...  
  
Madison: Well, you're gonna have to! He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him and kissed me, I don't know why I didn't tell you, but as soon as he did I pushed him away and slapped him...then I left...that's what happened.  
  
Ephram: If it wasn't that big of a deal, why didn't you tell me?!   
  
Madison: Because...you were freaking out already, I knew it would push you over the edge...I didn't want you to do something you would regret...I'm sorry, I should have told you  
  
Ephram: Yeah, you should have...what am I supposed to do?! How am I supposed to deal with this?!   
  
Madison: I don't know...I don't know how you have been dealing with it, if I were in your position...  
  
Ephram: It's ok  
  
Madison: No, no it's not...this is my problem and you are the one paying for it...  
  
Ephram: It's not like we can stop him...  
  
Madison: We have to do something...it's ripping you apart  
  
Ephram: I can live with it...  
  
Madison: No you can't...nobody could  
  
Ephram: I'm fine  
  
Madison: Ok Ephram...we've already been over the bad liar thing  
  
Ephram: (smiled) I'm ok...I just won't listen to him, just don't tell me when he calls, don't tell me when he shows up...  
  
Madison: And if you find out from somebody else you are gonna be twice as mad  
  
Ephram: True...  
  
Madison sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.  
  
Madison: Are you sure you can deal with it?  
  
Ephram: No...but I have to try  
  
Madison: I hate doing this to you  
  
Ephram: It's not your fault, you have a stalker...Pamela Anderson went through the same thing and look at her...  
  
Madison: (smiled) but I feel like...like this is all my fault, and I can't do anything to stop it...like I'm the one hurting you  
  
Ephram kissed her hand then put his arm around her.   
  
Later Andy knocked on the door.  
  
Andy: Ephram?  
  
Ephram: (groggy) yeah?  
  
Andy opened the door to find Ephram, who had obviously just woken up, and Madison, who was still sleeping, cuddled together.   
  
Andy: Well at least you're still clothed (he whispered)  
  
Ephram: What's up?   
  
Andy: Phone...here (he handed Ephram the cordless and left the room)  
  
Ephram: Hello? (he whispered into the phone)  
  
Amy: Why are you whispering?  
  
Ephram: Amy, hi...uh, Madison is sleeping  
  
Amy: Oh...  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Amy: Well I wanted to ask you about the Spanish homework...see I was kinda spacing and I forgot to write it down...do you know the pages?  
  
Ephram: Uh...Spanish homework?  
  
Amy: (laughing) I guess I wasn't the only one...  
  
Ephram: Guess not...damn, uh...Bright, Bright has her too, he would know...  
  
Amy: That would be great...except neither one of us is on speaking terms with him right now...  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah  
  
Madison started to wake up, Ephram smiled at her when she opened her eyes.   
  
Madison: Hey (as she sat up)  
  
Ephram: So what are we gonna do?  
  
Amy: I don't know...I guess just skip it  
  
Ephram: Yeah, oh well...not like I wanted to do it anyway  
  
Amy: True, well see you Monday  
  
Ephram: Yeah, Monday...bye  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
Ephram: Sorry, did I wake you?  
  
Madison: Probably...who was that?  
  
Ephram: Amy...asking about some Spanish homework that I didn't know we had...  
  
Madison: Oh  
  
Ephram: Yeah...wow, we slept for like 3 hours  
  
Madison: Oh god...(she started getting up) I was supposed to meet my professor about this   
  
paper like a half hour ago!  
  
She fixed her hair in the mirror and gave him a quick kiss good bye.  
  
Madison: (stopping before the door) Ephram?  
  
Ephram: Yeah?  
  
Madison: Are...are we ok?  
  
Ephram: (paused) ...yeah  
  
Madison smiled as she walked out the door.   
  
When she got downstairs, Andy was sitting on the couch going over some files.  
  
Andy: Is he ok?  
  
Madison: Yeah, just a misunderstanding  
  
Andy: Ok, thanks  
  
Madison: Uh huh...bye  
  
Andy: Bye  
  
Madison rushed out the door and to her car, Ephram watched her drive away through his window.   
  
Every time she left he felt empty, like she was a part of him that went away and he wouldn't feel complete again until she was back. 


	36. Meet the parent

He decided to start on the homework, at least the stuff he knew about.   
  
Later there was a knock on his door.   
  
Ephram: Come in  
  
Laynie walked through the door, which greatly surprised Ephram.  
  
Ephram: (quickly getting up) Laynie...hi, um...what are you doing here?  
  
Laynie: I know this is awkward, since well we don't really talk anymore and everything, but I really need to talk to you  
  
Ephram: Sure, what's up  
  
Laynie: It's Amy  
  
Ephram: Amy?   
  
Laynie: Yeah, she got back together with Tommy, I warned her not to but she fell for his "I can't live without you" speech...then we had this fight and she chose him over me...  
  
Ephram: She's been doing that a lot lately...so what's so wrong with Tommy, did he hurt her or something?  
  
Laynie: Not yet, but I think he's still dealing...and when came up to us yesterday he was obviously on something  
  
Ephram: Oh...  
  
Laynie: She won't listen to me, or her family...but I think she'll listen to you  
  
Ephram: Me? I really don't think I should get in the middle of this, I don't even know the guy  
  
L:aynie: Ephram, he could really hurt her...he's dangerous...what if...what if he gets her in the middle of one of his deals...or gets her to take something?!  
  
Ephram: (sighed as he sat on his bed) Why do you think she would listen to me anyways?   
  
Laynie: I don't know...you have a way of making her listen, everything you say has some sort of effect on her  
  
Ephram: Me? I don't think so  
  
Laynie: You do, she told me...listen, just talk to her, please...for her sake  
  
Ephram: I'll try...but I mean, she seemed fine this morning when we talked on the phone, didn't mention the whole Tommy thing, maybe she's over it  
  
Laynie: Would you mention getting back together with your druggy boyfriend-sorry, girlfriend- in a casual conversation?  
  
Ephram: Good point  
  
Laynie: Just talk to her  
  
She walked out of the room.   
  
Ephram was confused, what was Laynie thinking? If she couldn't convince Amy, why would he be able to? He went back to his homework.   
  
The phone rang.  
  
Ephram: Hello?  
  
Madison: Hey, guess what?  
  
Ephram: You ran over my history teacher's dog, so she won't be there Monday and I don't have to write this stupid paper  
  
Madison: No...well not yet, but I got an A on my paper!  
  
Ephram: That's great...so your professor wasn't mad that you were late?  
  
Madison: Actually he was pissed, I got a long lecture on responsibility, felt like I was in Jr. High again, but then he handed me my paper  
  
Ephram: I still get those lectures  
  
Madison: So what do you want to do to celebrate?  
  
Ephram: Your pick  
  
Madison: I was thinking Chinese and a movie  
  
Ephram: Ok, what time should I be there?  
  
Madison: 5?  
  
Ephram looked at his clock, it was 4:30.  
  
Ephram: You're only giving me a half hour?  
  
Madison: What are you a girl? You look fine...I'll order the food and you pick it up on the way over, that way we don't have to tip  
  
Ephram: Fine, get extra egg rolls  
  
Madison: Sure, but you're paying  
  
Ephram: I gathered that  
  
Madison: (smiled) ok bye  
  
Ephram: bye  
  
They hung up.  
  
Ephram checked himself in the mirror and decided to change his shirt. He picked a black long sleeve one and went downstairs.   
  
Ephram: Dad? Can I borrow some cash?  
  
Andy: (sitting on the couch) "Borrow" as in you'll pay me back?  
  
Ephram: No  
  
Andy: That's what I thought  
  
He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Ephram a 20.  
  
Ephram: (taking it) thanks...I'm going out, be back later  
  
Andy: Wait a minute Ephram...you're not getting away that easily  
  
Ephram: (stopped before the door) what? (not wanting to go through this)  
  
Andy: Where?  
  
Ephram: Madison's  
  
Andy: For how long?  
  
Ephram: Couple hours  
  
Andy: What are you gonna do?  
  
Ephram: Dinner and a movie  
  
Andy looked at his watch.  
  
Andy: Be back by 10:30  
  
Ephram: Fine  
  
Ephram went out the door.   
  
He got to the Chinese place and went inside, they told him he would have to wait another 5 minutes so he sat down at one of the tables.  
  
He looked around and saw Amy and Tommy sitting across the restaurant. Amy noticed him and motioned him over. He unwillingly got up and walked over.  
  
Amy: Hey Ephram, eating alone?  
  
Ephram: No, waiting for take-out  
  
Amy: Oh...you remember Tommy?  
  
Ephram: Yeah, hey  
  
Tommy: hey  
  
There was obvious tension between them.  
  
Amy: So...Your dad didn't feel like cooking?  
  
Ephram: What my dad does with food can't really be considered "cooking," actually I'm going to Madison's for a movie.  
  
Amy: Oh...sounds fun  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Waiter guy: Order for Madison!  
  
Ephram: Well that's me...well not me, she ordered the food so that's her name...anyway...see ya  
  
Ephram walked away from them and paid for the food, then he left.  
  
When he got to Madison's he noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway. He went and knocked on the door.   
  
Madison opened it, she smiled when she saw him and he smiled back.  
  
He walked in a saw an older man sitting on the couch. He looked at her confused.  
  
Madison: Ephram, this is my dad...he decided to pay me a surprised visit...  
  
The man stood up and shook Ephram's hand.  
  
Mr. Kellner: Hello son  
  
Ephram: Mr. Kellner  
  
Mr: Kellner: Please, call me Jeff...so Madison tells me you are a great pianist  
  
Ephram: I'm alright  
  
Ephram was surprised, he had totally forgotten that Madison had even had parents, they never really came up in their conversations. He could tell Madison was also surprised, obviously her dad coming around wasn't exactly common. He couldn't tell if she was happy-surprised or not.   
  
Jeff: You know, I used to play...back in the day  
  
Ephram: That's cool, how long did you play for?  
  
Madison: I'll be right back  
  
She walked into the kitchen.  
  
Jeff: (watched her walk away) just a couple years...wasn't too good  
  
Ephram: Oh...  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two. Ephram decided to break it.  
  
Ephram: Well I better go put this in the kitchen (holding up the bag of food)  
  
He walked into the kitchen and saw Madison sitting at the table, she didn't look happy.  
  
Ephram: (putting the bag down and sitting next to her) You ok?  
  
Madison: I don't know what he's doing here, he never comes here...what does he want?  
  
Ephram: Maybe just to say "hi"  
  
Madison: That's not how he is...he wants something, or he wants to know something...he doesn't just come to say "hi" like a normal dad, he comes cause he doesn't have anywhere else to go, or cause he needs something from me...(she put her hands over her face) what is it this time?  
  
Ephram: When was the last time you saw him?  
  
Madison: Like a year ago! And he just knocks on my door and walks in like nothing has changed, like I just saw him yesterday!   
  
Ephram: (whispering) Madison, he's in the next room  
  
Madison: I don't care!   
  
He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm, she leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
Ephram: So you told him...about us?  
  
Madison: I told him you were my boyfriend...he probably thinks you're like 25  
  
Ephram: Do I really look 25? (excitedly)  
  
Madison: No...but he doesn't notice those things, details...he doesn't care enough  
  
Ephram: He cares about you...he has to  
  
Madison: No, he doesn't...he cares about that stupid car of his and he cares about himself...that's it  
  
Just then Jeff walked in.  
  
Jeff: Need any help in here?  
  
Madison: No (getting up) We've got it  
  
Jeff: Ok...well I have to go out to the car, I'll be right back  
  
Madison: (getting plates out of the cabinet) Ok  
  
Jeff left the room and went out the front door. Ephram got up and opened the bag.  
  
Ephram: So is he staying for the night?  
  
Madison: No idea...I hope not  
  
Ephram: Good thing we got the extra egg rolls  
  
Madison smiled, Ephram was glad she did.  
  
They served the food and sat down at the table. Jeff came back with something in his hand but he put it in his pocket before he sat down.   
  
Jeff: So, Ephram...do you go to school with Madison?  
  
Ephram looked at Madison who gave him a look.  
  
Ephram: Uh...yeah  
  
Jeff: What are you majoring in?  
  
Ephram paused, he had no clue what to say.  
  
Madison: Music (quickly)  
  
Jeff: That's interesting  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Jeff: So Maddy...how've you been?  
  
Madison: Great...everything is great  
  
Jeff: That's good to hear  
  
Madison: Yup  
  
They ate while continuing their small talk. When they were finished Ephram helped Madison clean up.   
  
Ephram: He hasn't asked for anything yet...  
  
Madison: He's probably just waiting for you to leave so it isn't so embarrassing  
  
Ephram: You're quite the optimistic one  
  
Madison: Why thank you  
  
They laughed together as they scrubbed the dishes.   
  
Jeff: (from the other room) Hey Ephram! Come on in here...the game's on!  
  
Ephram: (looked at Madison) I'm not really that into sports...  
  
Jeff: Oh bull! C'mon!  
  
Madison: It's ok...I can finish up  
  
Ephram: You sure...cause I can stay...  
  
Madison: Just go...it's fine  
  
Ephram: But I can really stay  
  
Madison: Ephram...go, manly bonding could do you some good  
  
Ephram: Thanks (sarcastically)   
  
He walked into the living room and sat on the couch.   
  
Jeff: See that guy...number 4, that's Rob Blake...best defenseman in the game  
  
Ephram: Cool (uninterested)  
  
Jeff: Oh c'mon ref!! There was no way that was off-sides!!!  
  
Ephram had no idea what a off-sides was, he only watched hockey when Delia did and she never explained anything to him.   
  
A couple minutes later Madison had finished cleaning up.  
  
Madison: Ephram? Can you come here for a sec?  
  
Ephram: (relieved that she gave him an excuse to leave) Uh...yeah  
  
He got up and gave Jeff a, "can you believe she is making me miss the game?" look, then he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Ephram: Thank you  
  
Madison: I figured you would be bored...and this is probably the only chance we'll have to be alone all night...  
  
She smiled as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ephram kissed her softly.  
  
Madison looked at him and bit her bottom lip.  
  
Madison: Are you ok...with this whole thing?  
  
Ephram: What-your dad? Well he hasn't punched me or kissed you-hopefully...so I can't complain  
  
Madison: (smiled) No...I mean with being here, while he is here, it has to be awkward...  
  
Ephram: What would make it awkward would be if he knew my real age...actually that would probably make it violent  
  
Madison: Well I know how awkward it is for me with your dad...especially after...well I just wanted to make sure  
  
Ephram: It's fine...plus, now we're kind of even, with the whole parents thing...  
  
Madison: Not even close  
  
Ephram: Damn...I was hoping that would work  
  
Madison kissed him.  
  
Ephram: So are we ever gonna watch the movie, or are we gonna have to settle for boxing on ice?  
  
Madison: Ephram...there is more to hockey than the fights...  
  
Ephram: Well that is all I'm interested in...I figure I could learn a few things  
  
Madison smiled and led him back to the living room. They sat down on the couch and she put her legs on his lap. Ephram took off her shoes and started rubbing her feet.   
  
Madison: Who's playing?  
  
Jeff: Colorado and San Jose   
  
Madison: Who's winning?  
  
Jeff: Sharks (solemnly)   
  
Madison: Oh... (she was obviously trying to make conversation but her father wouldn't take the hint)  
  
Ephram saw how different Madison was around her dad, she wasn't as straight forward with him, he was probably the only guy she ever let walk all over her. She didn't know how to handle it.  
  
Jeff: Hey Madison...why don't you go get Ephram and me some drinks? (not taking his eyes off the screen)  
  
Madison started to get up but Ephram stopped her.  
  
Ephram: I can get them....  
  
He smiled at Madison as he started to get up.  
  
Jeff: No son, it's ok...we're watching the game, she can get them...  
  
Ephram: I think Madison is more interested in the game than I am  
  
Ephram walked into the kitchen and grabbed some sodas from the fridge. When he got back to the living room Madison wasn't there.   
  
Ephram: Where'd Madison go? (handing Jeff a soda)  
  
Jeff: Beats me (still not taking his eyes off of the screen)  
  
Ephram walked to Madison's room and knocked on the door.  
  
Ephram: Madison?   
  
Madison: (obviously crying) yeah?  
  
Ephram walked in and sat down next to her on the bed, he put his arms around her and gave her a hug.  
  
Madison: How can he just come here and act like that?! Like he owns the place! I own the place! He comes here after spending a year who knows where and starts throwing around orders!   
  
Ephram let her cry on his shoulder.   
  
Madison: I'm sorry, I'm sorry you have to be here...to see me like this...  
  
Ephram: Like what? Crying? Cause I live with Delia, crying doesn't scare me...  
  
Madison: No...(smiling) like...I'm different around him, I don't know, it's just weird....I don't feel like I can tell him how I feel, or how he treats me...  
  
Ephram: I noticed  
  
Madison: Is it that obvious?  
  
Ephram: I guess...  
  
Madison: (wiping the tears away) What's wrong with me? Why can't I just stand up to him?  
  
Ephram: Because he's your dad, and you love him...and even though he treats you like shit, you still want to spend time with him when you see him, and you want him to love you...there is nothing wrong with that...  
  
Madison: When did you become a therapist?  
  
Ephram: Right after I got my black belt...  
  
Madison laughed, Ephram wiped away more of her tears and kissed her.  
  
Ephram: Now go out there and tell him what he needs to hear  
  
Madison: I can't...can you do it for me?  
  
Ephram: I don't even know him, besides he needs to hear it from you  
  
Madison: Why?  
  
Ephram: Madison...when have you ever chickened out of something?  
  
Madison: Lot's of times...  
  
Ephram: Ok...well now is not gonna be one of them, go...  
  
Madison: Oh come on, I always bail you out of stuff with your dad!  
  
Ephram: This is totally different  
  
Madison: How?  
  
Ephram: You know how...I'll go out there with you but you are doing all the talking  
  
Madison: (gave him puppy dog eyes) Please...  
  
Ephram: Didn't I just tell you I live with Delia? I am immune to puppy eyes...(he got up and pulled her with him) Come on....  
  
Madison: What if I don't know what to say?  
  
Ephram: Just tell him what you told me...  
  
Madison: It's not that easy  
  
Ephram: You can do it...  
  
He pulled her out to the living room, he picked up the remote, and turned off the TV.  
  
Jeff: Hey! What's that all about?!  
  
Ephram: Madison has something she wants to tell you...  
  
He pulled her over and gave her a reassuring look.   
  
Madison: Hi...  
  
Jeff: Madison, you turned off the game to say "hi?!"  
  
Madison: (quickly) No...I....(she looked at Ephram who nodded to her) I....(she bit her bottom lip, it was a nervous habit of hers) I wanted to know...if you wanted any ice cream? (Ephram looked at her quickly)  
  
Jeff: Ice cream?  
  
Ephram: No (just as Madison said "yeah")  
  
Jeff: What is going on here?  
  
Madison: Nothing...(she gave Ephram a look)   
  
Jeff: Ok then (he motioned towards the TV) can you move?  
  
Madison: Sure...no problem  
  
She rushed to the kitchen and Ephram followed. He had never seen her back down from anything before, not like that.  
  
Ephram: What are you doing? I gave you the perfect opportunity!  
  
Madison: Ephram...it just wasn't the right time ok?  
  
Ephram: No...no that's not ok, Madison, you let him walk all over you!  
  
Madison: It's ok  
  
Ephram: No, no it's not, and you know that!  
  
Madison: Please...just don't...ok?  
  
Ephram: You can't just expect me to sit here and let him talk to you like that...  
  
Madison: I know...but please, just leave it alone...he'll be gone soon and then everything will be back to normal...  
  
Ephram: Yeah...for how long? What's gonna happen the next time he knocks on your door huh? Are you gonna offer him cake? Maybe some pie?!  
  
Madison: I can't deal with this right now...it's just too much...can we please, just not talk about it? (she was tearing up)  
  
Ephram: Madison...this is killing you, you have to tell him...you can't live like this!  
  
Madison: And I don't have to! When he leaves it will be fine again!  
  
Ephram: How do you know?! What if you carry this around with you? And every time something reminds you of him you crawl into a dark corner and curl up!  
  
Madison: That's not how it works with us! I always get over it!  
  
Ephram: How do you know this isn't different?! Maybe this time you won't!  
  
Madison: Ephram...I don't want to fight with you about this...please  
  
Ephram: I am not just gonna sit here, I can't watch him treat you like that!  
  
He walked into the living room and grabbed his jacket, then he went out the door. 


	37. Routine

~~Ephram: I am not just gonna sit here, I can't watch him treat you like that!  
  
He walked into the living room and grabbed his jacket, then he went out the door. ~~  
  
Jeff: Where did Ephram go?  
  
Madison: (paused, while she gathered herself and wiped away her tears) he had to go...some family thing  
  
Jeff: Oh...that's too bad  
  
Madison: Yeah... (she sat down on the couch)  
  
They sat in silence as Jeff watched the game, Madison was staring into space thinking about what Ephram had said.   
  
Later...  
  
Jeff: Damn! (as he turned off the TV)  
  
Madison: (was still oblivious to everything around her) Huh? Oh the game's over...who won?  
  
Jeff: You were sitting right there!   
  
Madison: Oh yeah...well I'm pretty tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed...(she started to get up)   
  
Jeff: Aren't you supposed to be some kind of party girl?  
  
Madison: Maybe next week...  
  
She went into her room and closed the door. She decided to call Ephram, she hated it when they were fighting.   
  
Delia: Hello?  
  
Madison: Hi sweetie, it's Madison...is Ephram there?  
  
Delia: did you get into a fight?  
  
Madison: I don't know  
  
Delia: He seemed really mad, he didn't even taste the cookies I made  
  
Madison: did your dad help you?  
  
Delia: Yeah,   
  
Madison: (giggled) that might be why  
  
Delia: (laughed) yeah...hold on, I'll get him  
  
She ran upstairs and knocked on Ephram's door.  
  
Delia: Ephram! Phone!  
  
He picked up the phone.  
  
Ephram: I got it!  
  
Delia hung up.  
  
Ephram: Hello?  
  
Madison: Hi   
  
Ephram: (paused for a second) hi...  
  
Madison: I'm sorry Ephram...it's not easy for me to talk to him, it's not like I want him to treat me that way, but it's hard...  
  
Ephram: I know...  
  
Madison: Please don't be mad at me...I can't take it right now...  
  
Ephram: I'm not mad, I just knew I wouldn't be able to sit there without saying anything  
  
Madison: You are mad...and you're disappointed...  
  
Ephram: I've just never seen you back down from anything like that, you are so different around him, it just surprised me...  
  
Madison: Well now you know...I'm not perfect  
  
Ephram: Oh believe me...I've known that for a while, I just didn't want to say anything  
  
Madison: Thanks (sarcastically)  
  
They talked for a little while longer and then hung up. They both went to bed. When Madison woke up the next morning she walked into the kitchen. She found a note with a box on the table.   
  
Dear Maddy,  
  
I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye,  
  
I got a job offer in Boulder that I had to check  
  
Out. I had fun at dinner, meeting Ephram and   
  
Getting to know him. He seems like a great guy  
  
He is lucky to have you. I hope you aren't mad   
  
That I left, but you looked so peaceful in your   
  
Sleep and I didn't want to wake you.   
  
I hope to see you soon,  
  
Dad  
  
P.S. I found this at a store in Arizona, and I  
  
Immediately thought of you.  
  
Madison picked up the box and opened it. She found a gold chain with a small music note attached. She knew this was her dad's way of showing his love, showing that he knew her, and that he listened even when it didn't seem like he was.   
  
Later in the day, Ephram went over to Madison's. They had agreed not to talk about the previous night and just have a fun night before Monday comes, and brings school, tests, papers, and boringness with it.  
  
They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Madison was lying against him and he had his arm around her.   
  
Ephram: We really need to find something else to do...  
  
Madison: You don't like movies?  
  
Ephram: No...but that's all we ever do...watch movies  
  
Madison: We do more than that...  
  
Ephram: Like...  
  
Madison: Well...(sitting up) we eat...  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah, we eat...I don't know what I was thinking, I mean eating...wow  
  
Madison: (smiled) we...well we talk...  
  
Ephram: Wow...we eat and we talk...we're almost sounding human  
  
Madison: and we...study  
  
Ephram: And that's always fun...  
  
Madison: I don't know...what else are we supposed to do, it's not like we can go out for a night on the town...  
  
Ephram: Why not? I mean, it's not like we have made a public appearance in a while...I don't think anyone would notice if we did...  
  
Madison: Ephram...this is Everwood  
  
Ephram: So? I mean they have more important things to worry about, it's not like people spend their time trying to figure out who's dating by counting their public appearances...  
  
Madison: You'd be surprised...  
  
Ephram: Ok...so if we can't go out, then what else can we do?   
  
Madison: There's always board games...I have Monopoly...  
  
Ephram: As tempting as that is, I was thinking of something fun...  
  
Madison: Well what do you think we should do?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...  
  
Madison: Maybe we should get a hobby, something we can do together  
  
Ephram: That's a little too "old married couple" for me  
  
Madison: Oh c'mon...we could knit, or we could bake...(joking)  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah, just what I want to do with my free time  
  
Madison: Well I haven't heard any ideas from you...  
  
Ephram: I said I don't know...  
  
Madison: Well you're the one complaining  
  
Ephram: So you don't find it the least bit boring? Watching movies every night? You're fine with just sticking to the routine...  
  
Madison: No...it's not a routine  
  
Ephram: What would you call it then? Every time we're together, we get take-out and watch some crappy old movie  
  
Madison: "Scream" is not crappy! It's a classic...  
  
Ephram: It's not even scary  
  
Madison: That's just cause we've seen it before  
  
Ephram: Exactly my point  
  
Madison: (paused) ok...you win, we'll do something else  
  
Ephram: Thank you  
  
She picked up the remote and turned off the TV.  
  
Ephram: So what do you wanna do?  
  
Madison: I dunno...  
  
They sat there in silence for a while. After 5 minutes of silence Madison looked back at Ephram, who looked at her, all of a sudden she pushed him down on the couch and started kissing him.   
  
Ephram: (in between kisses) I like this idea  
  
Madison just smiled at him, then they continued. Ephram started kissing her neck, when he felt something new he stopped.  
  
Ephram: What's this?  
  
Madison: What? Oh...my dad got it for me  
  
Ephram: It's nice  
  
Madison: Yeah, I like it  
  
Ephram: Where is your dad anyway? I know...we're not supposed to talk about it but-  
  
Madison: He left...last night, when I was asleep, he just took off...no goodbye, just a note...  
  
Ephram: Oh...  
  
Madison: It's ok...I think something changed...I don't know how to explain it but I think he realized what he was doing...  
  
Ephram: That's a step in the right direction...  
  
Madison: Yeah...I guess it is...  
  
They started kissing again.  
  
Just then Madison's phone rang.  
  
Madison: (sighs) hold on...  
  
Ephram: Oh c'mon, they can leave a message...  
  
Madison: What if it's your dad? What conclusion do you think he'll jump to if we don't pick it up?  
  
Ephram: Good point...  
  
She climbed off of him and picked up the phone.  
  
Madison: Hello?  
  
Jay: I know about you and the kid  
  
Madison: What? (she didn't know what to say) What are you talking about?!  
  
Jay: I saw you...at some restaurant, with all these flowers!  
  
Madison: (paused) Look Jay...to tell you the truth...I planned a romantic dinner for my boyfriend that night, as a surprise...but he couldn't make it, I was really bummed so I asked Ephram to come, just as friends... (she was surprised she came up with such a good excuse so fast)  
  
Jay: You were holding hands  
  
Madison: (paused to think about how to reply) he pretended to be my boyfriend...it was just a joke, he wanted to make me feel better...  
  
She looked at Ephram who was listening. He shrugged.   
  
Jay: Why should I believe you? Every time I see you, he is there, he obviously likes you...  
  
Madison: I don't even know why I am explaining myself to you! This is none of your business!  
  
Jay: You didn't answer me  
  
Madison: I don't have to!  
  
Jay: So you are with him!   
  
Madison: No! We're just friends!   
  
Jay: Then why is his car parked in front of your house right now?!  
  
Madison: (stopped) Ok Jay...that is really freaky! He's...he's just helping me out...with a song for the band...  
  
Jay: Yeah right  
  
Madison: Ok Jay...you aren't in the band anymore, so how would you even know?!  
  
Jay: I don't know...I just do!  
  
Madison: Good argument...you should go to law school when you get tired of this whole stalking thing  
  
She hung up the phone and went to close the drapes. Then she checked to make sure her door was locked and went back to the couch.  
  
Ephram: You should have let the machine pick up, like I said  
  
Madison: When is he gonna give up?  
  
Ephram: I dunno...I'd guess sometime around the next blue moon  
  
Madison: (smiled) I'm really thirsty...want anything? (getting up)  
  
Ephram: Whatever you're having...  
  
Madison: K...I'll be right back....  
  
She came back a minute later with 2 water bottles.   
  
Ephram: No sugar?  
  
Madison: Out of soda  
  
She handed him the water bottle and sat down next to him.   
  
Madison: Well that just totally ruined the mood...  
  
Ephram: Stalker ex-boyfriends have a way of doing that  
  
They laughed.  
  
Madison: What now?  
  
Ephram: Well...we could eat?  
  
Madison: (smiled) sounds good  
  
They got up and went into the kitchen. 


	38. Maybe Later

Later, it was almost 10 and Ephram had to get going.  
  
Ephram: What if he's still out there?  
  
Madison: I can walk out there with you...  
  
Ephram: No...then you'll have to walk back alone  
  
Madison: He won't hurt me  
  
Ephram: I don't want to take that chance...  
  
Madison: Ephram-  
  
Ephram: No, you're not going out there!  
  
Madison: Ok...fine, but what are you gonna do?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...maybe I can just stay here  
  
Madison: Ok, first of all your dad would freak, second, we would be proving Jay right, and third, we both have class in the morning...  
  
Ephram: Well I would rather skip class than risk my life...  
  
Madison: I'm sure he's gone by now anyways...you'll be fine  
  
Ephram: That'll be the quote under the headline, "High-school boy, killed by incredibly strong and jealous ex-boyfriend of his college girlfriend"  
  
Madison: (smiled) How about "High school boy, killed by father for spending night at girlfriend's house"  
  
Ephram: Why are you always right?  
  
Madison: Just my nature  
  
Ephram: (gave her a soft kiss) I want you to know...I love you... since I probably won't live long enough to say it again  
  
Madison: (kissed him) Love you too...Now go before I get you in trouble  
  
Ephram went out the door and rushed to his car, he wasn't fast enough. Jay stopped him a couple feet from his car.   
  
Ephram: (looked up unwillingly) Jay  
  
Jay: What are you doing here?  
  
Ephram: Trying to get into my car  
  
Jay: I mean at Madison's!  
  
Ephram: How is that any of your business?  
  
Jay: Listen kid...I really don't have time for this crap!  
  
Ephram: You seem to have plenty of time, I mean all you do is sit out here waiting for Madison to come out so she can reject you...again  
  
Jay: So you actually think you have a chance with her?!   
  
Ephram: (was about to say that he already had her but stopped himself and looked down) We're just friends  
  
Jay: Yeah, that's what she thinks...you have a thing for her  
  
Ephram: What?! I do not have a thing for Madison...she's my sister's babysitter, we're just friends!  
  
Jay: Bull! I'm gonna give you one last warning...stay away from her...she's mine  
  
Ephram: Is that why she makes sure her door is locked when she knows you're around, is that why she tells you she doesn't have feelings for you, is that why she wants you to go away? Really sounds like she's yours. (sarcastically)  
  
Jay: Get out of here before I change my mind about that warning!  
  
He walked back to his car. Ephram looked back at the house and saw Madison peering through the window, he gave her a reassuring smile and got into his car.   
  
Ephram got home, finished up the last of his homework and went to bed.   
  
School the next day was boring and uneventful as usual. He had spent most of lunch wandering around alone, since he and Bright were still fighting and he didn't really have any other friends.   
  
He passed Laynie in the hall and she gave him a look, telling him that he better talk to Amy soon. He really didn't want to, he didn't think it was any of his business, but he didn't want Amy to get hurt so he decided he would. He waited for her after school. When he saw her he went over to her.   
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Amy: Ephram! Hey  
  
Ephram: Feel like going somewhere? I don't really feel like going home...  
  
Amy: You and Madison have a fight?  
  
Ephram: No...no fight, just feel like getting out  
  
Amy: And you didn't ask her?  
  
Ephram: Well I thought we could you know "hang"  
  
Amy: Sorry Ephram, I'm supposed to meet Tommy at the drug store...  
  
Ephram: Oh...ok, that's fine...I should probably start on my homework anyway  
  
Amy: Maybe some other time? (suggestively)  
  
Ephram: (walking away) sure...sounds good  
  
Ephram got home and went upstairs to start his work. He wanted to make sure he kept his grades up so he could see Madison without his dad watching their every move.   
  
Madison and Delia came in the door about an hour later. Delia had a project she needed to work on. They were cutting up construction paper in the living room, when Ephram came down the stairs.   
  
Madison: (looking up and smiling) Hey  
  
Ephram: What are you guys up to?  
  
Delia: We're not guys  
  
Ephram: (smiled) Sorry...what are you ladies up to?  
  
Madison: Delia has a project  
  
Ephram: Fun (sarcastically)  
  
Delia: Not really (she didn't catch his sarcasm)  
  
Madison: Wanna help? We could use some extra cutting hands...  
  
Ephram: As tempting as that is...I think I'll pass  
  
He walked into the kitchen and got out a soda.   
  
Delia: (yelling from the other room) Ephram? Can you bring us some drinks and chips?!  
  
Ephram: Can't you get them yourself?  
  
Delia: You're in there! And we're busy!!   
  
Ephram: Well...I am too!  
  
Delia: Ephram!   
  
Ephram: Fine...  
  
He grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry and got out 2 more sodas. He brought them to the coffee table in the living room.  
  
Ephram: There you are madam (as he set down the sodas with a slight bow)  
  
Madison smiled as Delia gave him a nasty look.   
  
Madison: So do you want the background to be dark blue or light blue?  
  
Ephram went to the family room and turned on the TV. About a half hour later he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and was met with a soft kiss.  
  
Ephram: took you long enough...  
  
Madison: (smiled) I was waiting for you to make a move...but I guess you have your priorities  
  
She nodded towards the TV, he had been watching "The Power Puff Girls."  
  
Ephram: I-I...I was just flipping...through the channels...th-this just...(he gave up)  
  
Madison: (giggled) Delia and I have to go to the store...we need more paint...wanna come?  
  
Ephram: Sure...why not? I mean, it's not like anything's on TV... what about the whole public thing?  
  
Madison: We are going with Delia, for Delia...it's fine  
  
He picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Madison drove them to the drugstore. Ephram remembered that Amy and Tommy would be there and hesitated to get out of the car. They walked through the isles picking up a few things on the way. When they were walking toward the check-out Ephram saw Amy and Tommy talking by the cash register.   
  
Madison: Oh wait...I forgot toothpaste  
  
Ephram: We have toothpaste  
  
Madison: I know, but I don't...here (she handed him the basket) I'll meet you up there...  
  
Ephram and Delia walked up to the counter.  
  
Amy looked over at them.  
  
Amy: Ephram...what are you doing here?  
  
Ephram: Delia needed some stuff for a project...  
  
Tommy: Oh sorry, hold on...  
  
He went back, behind the counter and started scanning the stuff in the basket.   
  
Tommy: So...school project huh? What grade? (to Delia)  
  
Delia: 4th  
  
Tommy: cool...  
  
As they were talking Ephram looked over at Amy.  
  
Ephram: So...how's it going?  
  
Amy: Good, you?  
  
Ephram: Great  
  
Amy: That's good  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Just then Madison came back and held out the toothpaste in front of Ephram.  
  
Madison: Minty fresh...just for you  
  
Delia: Ewww  
  
Ephram smiled. Madison noticed Amy.  
  
Madison: Hey...  
  
Amy: Hey (she felt very awkward)  
  
Madison took out her wallet and handed Ephram some money.  
  
Madison: Here  
  
Ephram: No...I got it  
  
Meanwhile Tommy and Delia were still talking.  
  
Tommy: No way! You have Mrs. Greenfeild! She's still alive?  
  
Delia: Unfortunately  
  
Tommy finished bagging the stuff and Ephram paid.   
  
Ephram: See ya  
  
Amy: Bye...  
  
She looked over at Tommy, who was starting at Madison's ass as she walked away. Then she looked away and crossed her arms.  
  
Amy: My life just keeps getting better (she said to her self)  
  
Tommy: What? (as he looked over at her)  
  
Amy: Nothing...are you almost off?  
  
Tommy: 15 minutes... 


	39. When?

Ephram, Delia and Madison got back to the house, Ephram went back to the TV, Madison went into the kitchen to start dinner, and Delia went back to her project.   
  
About a half hour later there was a knock on the door. Madison answered it.  
  
Madison: Hi...can I help you?  
  
Laynie: Hi...is Ephram there?  
  
Madison looked back at Delia who shrugged.  
  
Madison: Yeah...come on in...(she looked back towards the family room) Ephram!   
  
Ephram got up and walked into the room. He stopped when he saw Laynie and then looked at Madison and back to Laynie.  
  
Ephram: Laynie...hey  
  
Laynie: Hey...(she looked around at Madison and Delia, who were watching them) can we talk?  
  
Ephram : Uh...sure, um...kitchen  
  
He led her into the kitchen. Madison watched them until they were out of site and then looked at Delia.  
  
Madison: Who's that?  
  
Delia: I think that was Colin's sister  
  
Madison: Colin who died?  
  
Delia: Yup...  
  
Madison: Oh...  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
Laynie: Have you talked to her yet?  
  
Ephram: No  
  
Laynie: Why not?! Don't you think it's important?  
  
Ephram: I tried...she was busy  
  
Laynie: Well try harder...it kills me to see her with him, he's dangerous  
  
Ephram: Ok, ok I'll try again...but I'm not guaranteeing anything  
  
Laynie: Thanks...  
  
Ephram: Don't thank me yet  
  
Laynie: Well, I have to get going...  
  
Ephram: Sure, see ya  
  
Laynie walked back into the living room and out the front door.   
  
Madison: (Looking back at Ephram) What was that all about?  
  
Ephram: I'll tell you about it later...So what's for dinner, it smells great?  
  
Madison: This weird pasta-veggie thing...just got the recipe  
  
Ephram: Cool  
  
Madison got up and walked to the kitchen, Ephram followed.   
  
Ephram: She's Amy's friend  
  
Madison: I didn't say anything (as she was stirring something on the stove)  
  
Ephram: She wants me to talk to Amy about Tommy...  
  
Madison: Why?  
  
Ephram: Because she got back together with him...  
  
Madison: Wait...back together? They broke up?  
  
Ephram: Yeah apparently he was dealing again...  
  
Madison: wow...and she got back with him?  
  
Ephram: Yeah and dumped Laynie in the process  
  
Madison: And why does she want you to talk to her?  
  
Ephram: That's what I want to know...she says that Amy will listen to me...or something  
  
Madison: Oh...taste this (she held out a spoonful of whatever she was cooking)  
  
Ephram let Madison feed him.  
  
Ephram: Wow...that's really good  
  
Madison: Really? (she tasted some herself)  
  
Ephram: Yeah...so you're ok with me talking to her about it?  
  
Madison: Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...  
  
Madison: You're aloud to talk to girls Ephram  
  
Ephram: I know  
  
Madison: I trust you...besides you could probably like make-out with other girls and we still wouldn't be even cause of the whole Jay thing....  
  
Ephram: not that I'm gonna get the chance...but if I ever did, I-I wouldn't...  
  
Madison: (walking towards him) I know that...it's one of the reasons I love you so much (she kissed him) Hey, guess what tomorrow is?  
  
Ephram: Please don't tell me it's one of those meaningless anniversaries like our first kiss, or the day we met...  
  
Madison: Even if it was...I wouldn't know. (she smiled) No, tomorrow is my last day of classes before break  
  
Ephram: Break?  
  
Madison: Yeah...spring break  
  
Ephram: are you gonna go to like Cancun and act like a stereotypical 20 year old?  
  
Madison: No...tried that last year...not really my scene...plus, I'm totally broke  
  
Ephram: How long do you have off?  
  
Madison: 3 weeks  
  
Ephram: Wow  
  
Madison: Yup...what about you?  
  
Ephram: 2 weeks, but we start the week after you I think...  
  
Delia: (from the living room) Madison!! I need your help!!! Hurry!!  
  
Madison: Here, stir this until I get back (she handed him the spoon and rushed to the living room)   
  
Delia: (as Madison walked in) I messed up!  
  
Madison: (looking at the big mess of paint on what was a great project) Oh...no sweetie, we can do something with this...  
  
Delia: Yeah, we can throw it away  
  
Madison: (slightly smiled) here...(she bent down and took another piece of construction paper) we can glue a piece of paper over it and paint on that  
  
Delia: It's not that same!  
  
Madison sighed just as Andy came in the door.  
  
Andy: Hey, whatcha up to?  
  
Madison: Hi Dr. Brown  
  
Delia: School project (gloomily)  
  
Andy: Sounds fun  
  
Delia: Not really  
  
Andy: Need any help?  
  
Delia: It's already ruined enough  
  
Madison looked at him apologetically and he shrugged back.  
  
Andy: Ok then...I'll be in the kitchen if you change your mind  
  
As Andy walked into the kitchen he saw Ephram quickly put down a magazine then he start stirring something on the stove. Ephram looked back to see that it was Andy and stopped stirring again.   
  
Ephram: Oh...just you  
  
Andy: Thanks (sarcastically) so...how was your day?  
  
Ephram: Fine (as he picked up the magazine again)  
  
Andy: Glad to hear it...what's for dinner? -and please say you didn't make it  
  
Ephram: Me? No-not me, Madison just has me "stirring"  
  
Andy: Smells good  
  
Epharm: Yeah  
  
Andy: Don't mess it up (as he walked out of the room)  
  
Ephram smirked.  
  
Madison walked in 5 minutes later.  
  
Madison: Nice stirring  
  
Ephram looked up, surprised.  
  
Ephram: I-I was just t-taking a break  
  
Madison: Sorry, It took longer than I thought  
  
Ephram: No problem...hey I was just thinking, you know what else is coming up this month?  
  
Madison: what?  
  
Ephram: You seriously don't know?  
  
Madison: (paused to think) oh my god...  
  
Ephram: I can't believe you forgot  
  
Madison: Well I don't really think about these things...  
  
Ephram: So what do you want to do?  
  
Madison: For my birthday? I don't know....  
  
Ephram: But it's the big 2-1, you can legally get drunk...and then you can go gamble all your money away  
  
Madison: (smiled) sounds like fun  
  
Ephram: Well, I wouldn't know  
  
Madison: I don't wanna do anything big  
  
Ephram: Fine with me  
  
Madison: Ok, it's ready...help me set the table?  
  
They set the table and then Madison called everyone in to eat. After dinner, Madison helped Delia finish her project and Ephram went upstairs to his room. About a half hour later there was a knock on his door.  
  
Ephram: Yeah?  
  
Madison walked in and closed the door behind her.  
  
Ephram: Delia finished?  
  
Madison: Yeah, finally  
  
Ephram was sitting on his bed, a comic book was laying open, next to him.   
  
Madison: I should probably get going soon, I have some stuff to finish up before tomorrow  
  
Ephram: It's only 7  
  
Madison: Yeah, but I really need to do well on this paper, apparently my grades aren't as solid as I thought  
  
Ephram: No way, how do you even know...don't they like not tell you your grades in college?  
  
Madison: Some schools do that...but my professors posted all the grades so we would like know where we are, before the break and everything...and I'm (she sighed and sat on his bed) I'm not really where I want to be  
  
Ephram: Well we could have private study sessions...  
  
Madison: See? That's part of the problem...you, you're too distracting!  
  
Ephram: It's my irresistible good looks (he started to kiss her)  
  
Madison: (kissed him but then pulled away) Ok, now I really have to go  
  
Ephram: C'mon (he leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped him)   
  
Madison: Tomorrow  
  
Ephram: I don't think I can wait that long (he said as she got up and walked towards the door)  
  
Madison: I know what you mean (she smiled) ...but you're gonna have to  
  
She walked out the door and left. Ephram went back to his comic book. 


	40. Trouble

The next day at school Ephram saw Amy alone at her locker and figured he should just talk to her and get it over with.  
  
Ephram: Hey (walking up to her)  
  
Amy: Hey  
  
Ephram: Finish the Spanish?   
  
Amy: Yeah...it was a pain  
  
Ephram: Yeah...so when did you and Tommy get back together?  
  
Amy: (a little shocked by his question) um...a couple weeks ago  
  
Ephram: So he quit dealing?  
  
Amy: Yeah (she sounded unsure and he knew she was)  
  
Ephram: good, good...so-  
  
Amy: So are you and Bright still fighting? (trying to change the subject)  
  
Ephram: I wouldn't call it fighting, fighting consists of actually speaking to the other person  
  
Amy: (smiled) Well I should get to class...see ya  
  
She walked away. Ephram was mad at himself for not saying more, but she didn't really let him get to it. He tried like he said he would.  
  
When he got home that day he saw Madison's car parked outside, he knew nobody else would be home. He got in the house and looked for her in the kitchen but she wasn't there, so he went upstairs and opened the door to his room.   
  
Madison was sitting on his bed, looking through one of his comics.  
  
Madison: (looking up at him) I still don't get what you like about these things...  
  
Ephram: (smiled) So how does it feel to be out of school, while the rest of us still have to suffer?   
  
Madison: Great, I think I did really well on my paper...  
  
Ephram sat next to her and kissed her. She pulled him down and slipped her tongue into his mouth. About 10 minutes later Ephram pulled away.  
  
Madison: What's wrong?  
  
Ephram: Nothing...but some of us still have work to do...  
  
Madison: When did you become such a good student?  
  
Ephram: When my dad said that if I keep my grades up, he will cut us some slack  
  
Madison: You can work later  
  
Ephram: Don't you have to go get Delia anyway?  
  
Madison: Oh yeah...what time is it?  
  
Ephram: (checking his watch) 3:30  
  
Madison: Ok fine, but when you finish...your all mine (as she traced his lips with her finger)  
  
Ephram: (smiled) I like that idea  
  
Madison gave him a slow kiss goodbye that left him wanting more. After watching her leave he quickly shook his head, trying to get her out of his mind so he could start his work.   
  
Madison waited in the parking lot for a while, but Delia never came out. She was kind of worried, so she decided to go to the office to see if she was there.  
  
Madison: (leaning over the front desk) Hi  
  
Old Lady: (looking up from papers) Oh yes...um, how can I help you dear?  
  
Madison: I'm looking for Delia Brown, I was supposed to pick her up and she didn't come out  
  
Old Lady: Who?  
  
Madison: Delia...Delia Brown (saying it louder)  
  
Old Lady: Oh yes, Delia...interesting child...  
  
Madison: Do you know where she is?  
  
Old Lady: ...Who?  
  
Madison: (getting frustrated) Delia  
  
Old Lady: Oh yes...interesting child...ummm...why don't you check her classroom? I believe she has Mrs. Greenfeild...room 17  
  
Madison: Thanks  
  
Madison walked out of the office and went to find room 17. When she found it she opened the door and saw Delia sitting in a chair facing the wall and another boy doing the same across the room. Mrs. Greenfeild saw Madison walk in and went over to her.   
  
Mrs. Greenfeild: Yes dear, how can I help you?  
  
Madison: I'm here to pick up Delia Brown...  
  
Delia heard Madison and looked over at her with an innocent look, Madison half smiled and then looked back at Mrs. Greenfeild.  
  
Mrs. Greenfeild: I didn't know Delia had a sister...  
  
Madison: Oh no...I'm her babysitter, did she do something wrong?  
  
Mrs. Greenfeild: Well yes, she did...something very wrong and inappropriate for her age (sternly)  
  
Madison: Oh...(she looked at Delia who was purposely looking the other way)   
  
Mrs. Greenfeild: I found Delia and Roger (she motioned to the boy across the room and sighed deeply in disappointment and disbelief) kissing behind the playground! (she harshly whispered to Madison)  
  
Madison put her hand over her mouth, partly because she was stunned and partly to keep herself from laughing.   
  
Mrs. Greenfeild: Listen Dear, would you please tell Dr. Brown to call me as soon as he can, I tried to contact him earlier but I was unable to reach him, this is a serious matter that needs to be discussed with both of their parents...(she turned to Delia) Delia...you can go now  
  
Delia grabbed her backpack and slowly stood up and faced Madison, who gave her a half smile. She walked out of the room and Madison followed.  
  
Madison: Thank you (to Mrs. Greenfeild)  
  
They walked down the hall in silence, Madison wanted to say something but decided to wait.  
  
When they got in the car Delia turned the radio up really loud.  
  
Madison: So I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it...  
  
Delia shot her a look.  
  
Madison: Boyfriend?  
  
Delia: (crossed her arms and stared straight ahead) No  
  
Madison: Boy, that Mrs. Greenfeild-  
  
Delia: I don't want to talk about it!  
  
Madison: (sighed) Ok Delia, fine...but your gonna have to talk to your dad about it, and I really don't think he will be as understanding  
  
Delia: It was just a kiss!  
  
Madison: Sweetie, kissing is a big deal, it's something special that you do with someone you really like  
  
Delia: You and Ephram kiss all the time  
  
Madison: (smiled) Ephram and I really like each other...do you really like that boy? Roger?  
  
Delia: Ewww no!  
  
Madison: Then why did you kiss him?  
  
Delia: I don't know  
  
Madison: Did you think you were supposed to?  
  
Delia: No  
  
Madison: So you just decided to kiss him? Even though you don't like him?  
  
Delia: It was his idea...he told me that if I kissed him he would give me back my hat  
  
Madison: Wait...he stole your hat?  
  
Delia: Yeah! And then he never gave it back cause Mrs. Greenfeild saw us!!  
  
Madison: (shaking her head) Guys are such jerks  
  
Delia: Tell me about it  
  
Madison: I'll tell you what...I'll talk to your dad, tell him what happened...then tomorrow I'll take you to school and help you get your hat back  
  
Delia: (smiled) thanks  
  
Madison: No problem...feel like some ice cream?  
  
Delia: yeah  
  
Madison: great  
  
They drove out of the parking lot to the ice cream place.   
  
When they walked in the door, they were laughing with ice cream cones in their hands, Ephram was in the kitchen and walked out when he heard them.  
  
Ephram: What's with all the happiness?  
  
Madison: Nothing, just stuff...  
  
Delia: None of your business  
  
Ephram: Fine, it's probably some lame inside joke anyway  
  
Madison: yeah, that's it...hey, what happened to all of your work?  
  
Ephram: Taking a little break  
  
Madison: Uh huh  
  
Delia: (holding out a paper bag) Here  
  
Ephram took the bag and Delia went upstairs.  
  
Ephram: what's this?  
  
Madison: We got you some ice cream  
  
Ephram walked up to Madison and kissed her.   
  
Ephram: Delia's teacher called right after you left...said she needed to talk to my dad  
  
Madison: Yeah, she got in some trouble...but it's all ok now  
  
Ephram: What did she do, beat up a kid?  
  
Madison: Not this time  
  
Ephram: What was it then?  
  
Madison kissed Ephram and then walked into the kitchen. Ephram obviously didn't understand so he followed her.   
  
Ephram: As much as I appreciated that, it didn't answer my question  
  
Madison: Well that's all you're gonna get from me  
  
Ephram: (paused) fine...I probably don't want to know anyway  
  
Madison: probably not  
  
Ephram: Ok then...(putting the ice cream in the freezer)   
  
Madison: Not hungry?  
  
Ephram: I just ate before you came  
  
Madison: (taking a bite out of her cone) oh...sorry  
  
Ephram: so what are you gonna do tomorrow?   
  
Madison: I told Delia I would take her to school...then I'll probably just sit around...supposed to meet a friend for lunch, then rehearsal at 7  
  
Ephram: Fun  
  
Madison: Anything with no work involved is fun  
  
Ephram: So you have a lazy side?  
  
Madison: Everyone has a lazy side, mine is just more apparent than most  
  
Ephram: I never would have guessed  
  
Madison: There are still a lot of things you don't know about me Mr. Brown (walking up to him and running her finger down his chest)  
  
Ephram: When you say "Mr. Brown" it sounds like you're talking about my dad  
  
Madison: I'm trying to be seductive...you really know how to kill the mood.  
  
Ephram laughed but she stopped him with a kiss. She pinned him in between her and the counter and continued to kiss him. He started to kiss her neck and she smiled with pleasure.   
  
Madison: Ephram wait (she pulled back and he looked at her surprised) we can't do this here...Delia could walk in  
  
Ephram: She's upstairs!  
  
Madison: I don't want to take any chances...later ok?  
  
Ephram: I'm holding you to that...  
  
He gave her a quick kiss and went back upstairs to finish his homework.  
  
Andy came home about a half hour later, Linda was with him.   
  
Andy: Hi Madison (as he walked in) you remember Linda...  
  
Madison: (was sitting on the couch reading, she quickly got up) Hi Dr. Brown. Linda. Um, Dr. Brown, can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
Andy: (looked at Linda who nodded then back to Madison) sure  
  
They walked into the kitchen and Andy leaned against the island.  
  
Andy: What's up?  
  
Madison: Delia got in trouble today  
  
Andy: (his smile turned to a frown) what kind of trouble?  
  
Madison: Her teacher caught her...kissing a boy, but-  
  
Andy: Wait a minute...kissing?! Delia kissed a boy?!  
  
Madison: Wait...before you get mad, there's more to the story...she told me that the boy, Roger, stole her hat...then he told her if she kissed him he would give it back...but the teacher saw them...  
  
Andy: So she wasn't trying to grow up too fast or anything?  
  
Madison: (smiled) No...I don't think you have to worry about that for a little while...I told her that I would take her to school tomorrow and get her hat back...also her teacher, Mrs. Greenfeild, wants you to call her...  
  
Andy: great (sarcastically) So should I go talk to her?  
  
Madison: Mrs. Greenfeild?  
  
Andy: No, Delia  
  
Madison: Oh...I really don't think she wants to talk about it...with you, or any guy for that matter...it took a lot just to get her to talk to me...  
  
Andy: I understand...so, Linda and I are going to dinner...are you gonna stay or should I get Ephram to watch Delia?  
  
Madison: I can stay, I just ordered a pizza so we should be ok  
  
Andy: Great...  
  
As Madison and Andy walked back into the living room Delia was walking downstairs.  
  
Delia: Madison, do you know where- (she looked up and saw her dad) dad...(she looked at Madison who smiled reassuringly)  
  
Andy: Hi sweetheart...how was your day?  
  
Delia: fine...hi Linda  
  
Linda: Hey Delia  
  
Madison: Your dad and Linda are going out, so I ordered us a pizza  
  
Delia: ok...where are my markers?  
  
Madison: I don't know...  
  
Andy: Well we're gonna head out...see you later...around 11  
  
They walked out the door.  
  
Delia: Did you tell him?  
  
Ephram: (walking down the stairs towards them) tell me what?  
  
Delia: Not everything is about you, stupid  
  
Ephram: Well I'm the only "him" here  
  
Madison: She was talking about your dad...her just left  
  
Ephram: Where to?  
  
Delia: Dinner with Linda  
  
Madison: Let me help you look for those markers sweetie  
  
They went up the stairs passing Ephram who looked at them strangely.   
  
Then the phone rang, Ephram rushed to pick it up.  
  
Ephram: Hello?  
  
Bright: Hey dude  
  
Ephram: Bright? Decided to talk to me?  
  
Bright: Yeah well...I'm over it  
  
Ephram: I'm sorry...I just had a lot of stuff goin on  
  
Bright: I said I was over it, we don't have to talk about it again!  
  
Ephram: ....ok  
  
Bright: I need your help...and since you really owe me...  
  
Ephram: what do you need?  
  
Bright: You have to talk to Amy, I found out she dumped the druggie but then got back with him...I need you to set her straight  
  
Ephram: (wondering why everyone thought he was the one that should talk to her) unbelievable (to himself)  
  
Bright: What?  
  
Ephram: Nothing...it's just, Laynie already asked me to talk to her  
  
Bright: And...  
  
Ephram: And she didn't fee like sticking around to listen...she kinda changed the subject then left  
  
Bright: So try again...  
  
Ephram: Why does everyone think she would listen to me?  
  
Bright: Because she would  
  
Ephram: Oh...well thanks for clearing that up  
  
Bright: No problemo, so are you gonna talk to her or not?  
  
Ephram: I already talked to her, I don't see why I should try again  
  
Bright: Dude! Do you want Amy to start dealing, or whatever that guy does?!  
  
Ephram: No, no I don't but if she didn't listen to Laynie, or you, or your parents...why the hell would she listen to me?  
  
Bright: Don't ask me...there's some kind of "connection" between you and her  
  
Ephram: "connection?" what? What connection?  
  
Bright: I don't know! There just is...she'll listen to you! Talk to her...later dude  
  
Bright hung up. Ephram grabbed his keys and put his jacket on.  
  
Ephram: I'm going out! Be back later! (he yelled upstairs)  
  
He went out the door and got in his car. He got to Amy's grandparent's house and just waited in his car for a while. He didn't know why he was doing this, he really didn't want to, it was none of his business. He finally got out of the car, knowing in the back of his mind that he would regret it, but then again he would regret it if he didn't do anything. He knocked on the door and Amy answered.  
  
Amy: (surprised) Ephram? W-what are you doing here?  
  
Ephram: I need to talk to you...  
  
Amy: Oh...um ok (she grabbed her coat and closed the door behind her) is something wrong?  
  
Ephram: No...yeah-not really, kind of...  
  
Amy: Ok...(she waited for his response but he didn't say anything, he just looked down) what is it?  
  
Ephram: I-I know I don't know Tommy, and I know that-that this, well this is none of my business...(Amy shifted her weight when she realized what he wanted to talk about, but she decided to let him finish) It's just...I mean, I think-well everyone thinks-  
  
Amy: Wait everyone? Who? Did someone tell you to talk to me about this?!  
  
Ephram: Does it really matter?   
  
Amy: Yeah it does, listen Ephram...you're right, this is none of your business-or their's! So please, just leave...  
  
Ephram: Can...can you just let me finish? I think that you need to seriously think about what you're doing...your family wants you back Amy...they care about you, so does Laynie and-and so do I! We don't want you to get hurt, or do anything stupid!  
  
Amy: Well I appreciate that...but I know what I'm doing...Tommy would never do anything to hurt me...and tell Bright, that if he has something to say...he should say it to me, and not through you!  
  
She went back inside and closed the door. Ephram stood there mad at himself for trying to talk to her and for being unsuccessful. After a little while he turned around and went back to his car. He drove around for a while and then went home. When he walked in Madison and Delia were in the family room, watching TV and eating pizza.   
  
Delia: (as Ephram walked into the room) Where have you been?  
  
Ephram: Went for a drive  
  
Delia: Why?  
  
Ephram: I felt like it...why do you ask so many questions?  
  
Delia: I feel like it  
  
Madison: (laughed) There's some pizza in the kitchen if you want some  
  
Ephram: Thanks  
  
He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza from the box on the counter. He went back into the family room and sat next to Madison on the couch. She leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. 


	41. Love?

Later it was 8:30 and Madison was coming downstairs from putting Delia to bed. She walked into the family room and saw Ephram sitting on the couch still watching TV, she picked up the remote and turned it off. Ephram looked up surprised, but before he could say anything she kissed him. They started making-out on the couch.  
  
Ephram: So I take it Delia is asleep  
  
Madison just smiled and nodded.   
  
Ephram: So are you ever gonna tell me what she did?  
  
Madison: Maybe...later  
  
Ephram: Later...later as in when?  
  
Madison: When you forget about it...  
  
Ephram: Oh...great  
  
Madison smiled and kissed him again.   
  
At some fancy restaurant...  
  
Linda: So you are ok with them being alone? Even after...you know  
  
Andy: Ephram and Madison? Sure...Delia's there  
  
Linda: (looked at her watch) but she's probably already asleep...I just don't understand how you can be ok with this...  
  
Andy: I'm not ok with it...but I don't really have a choice...Ephram has shown that he can be responsible, his grades are up and he's keeping them that way, he helps out around the house more...sometimes even voluntarily...I mean, of course I don't want him going around and having sex, but there's really nothing I can do about it...the more I try to prevent it, the more appealing it is....you know how kids are  
  
Linda: But he's 16...I know I don't know much about parenting, but I do know about the risks, me being a victim of one of them...  
  
Andy: But you didn't get HIV like that  
  
Linda: but most people do  
  
Andy: I know (he sighed) but I also know that they are being safe  
  
Linda: What about pregnancy...birth control doesn't always work...you're a doctor, you know that  
  
Andy: I know the risks, and believe me if I could stop him I would, but I can't...I can't put him under house arrest for being a teenager, especially when I really don't have anything else to punish him for...I mean, imagine if you weren't aloud to see me without your parents tagging along...it's torture...  
  
Linda: But they're just kids...  
  
Andy: They love each other...there is no stopping love...  
  
Linda: How do you know they love each other...I mean just because they say they do doesn't me-  
  
Andy: I can see it in the way they look at each other, they way they act around one another...it's the same way...(he paused) the same way I act around you...  
  
Linda looked up from her food stunned. She just sat there staring at him. He waited a little longer for a response, but when he didn't get one he quickly went back to the conversation.  
  
Andy: ...besides...I think they know better than to do anything while Delia is there...even if she is asleep...  
  
Linda: (looked down at her salad and picked at it with her fork) uh huh  
  
Back at the house, Madison and Ephram were still making out on the couch.   
  
Ephram slid his hand up the back of Madison's shirt.  
  
Madison: (pulled away) Ephram...Delia's here  
  
Ephram: She's upstairs  
  
Madison: Not here...not now  
  
Ephram: How do you expect me to stop when you look like that?  
  
Madison: I didn't say you had to stop...I just said we can't go any farther  
  
Ephram: What's the difference, if she sees us she sees us  
  
Madison: Would you rather she see us kissing or-  
  
Ephram: Ok, I get it...good point  
  
Madison: Thank you  
  
They started kissing again.   
  
Andy walked in around 10:30 and slammed the door behind him, waking up Ephram who was asleep on the couch with his arms around Madison, who was also sleeping. He shook her lightly and she slowly opened her eyes and looked back at him.  
  
Madison: What time is it? (as she rubbed her eyes)  
  
Ephram: I don't know...(he looked at the clock) 10:30  
  
Madison: Why is your dad home so early? (when she saw Andy walk into the kitchen)  
  
Ephram: I don't know...I guess his date didn't go so well  
  
Madison: (sitting up) why do we always fall asleep when we're together?  
  
Ephram: Cause we always tire ourselves out...  
  
Madison: True (she smiled)  
  
Andy walked in and looked at them for a second before speaking.  
  
Andy: How did it go?  
  
Madison: Great  
  
Andy: Good...well I'm going up to bed...see you both tomorrow  
  
Ephram: yeah  
  
Andy: Ephram...you still have school tomorrow, don't go to bed too late  
  
Andy seemed ok but on the inside he was hurting, Linda didn't say 2 words the rest of the night. He was actually jealous of Ephram and Madison and the love that they shared. Why hadn't Linda responded? Things were going so well, he thought he had ruined everything.   
  
He walked upstairs and stopped in front of Delia's door. He peered in and saw her sleeping peacefully, it put a smile on his face. Then he walked into his room and got ready for bed.   
  
Back downstairs Madison was putting some dishes away in the kitchen while Ephram was flipping through the channels on the TV.  
  
Ephram: I can't believe you chose dishes over me  
  
Madison: (walking into the family room) I thought I told you about my dish fetish  
  
Ephram: No...but maybe I can do something with that...  
  
Madison: (smiled as she sat on his lap) please don't  
  
Ephram kissed her.  
  
Madison: I have to get going...  
  
Ephram: What? Why?  
  
Madison: Well...you have school in the morning...and I have to take Delia, plus I'm exhausted  
  
Ephram: (rolled his eyes) That's a poor excuse for an....excuse  
  
Madison: (laughed) I'll see you in the morning...go to bed   
  
She gave him a soft kiss then left.   
  
Ephram replayed the kiss in his mind a couple times then slowly got up and went upstairs to bed. 


	42. Trouble in Paradise

The next day at school in the hallway.  
  
Bright: (catching up to Ephram) Did you talk to her?  
  
Ephram: yeah  
  
Bright: and....what'd she say??  
  
Ephram: Before or after she slammed the door in my face?  
  
Bright: No way...Amy always listens to you  
  
Ephram: I don't know what your definition of listening is, but in my book, that wasn't listening...I said what I had to say, but she wouldn't hear any of it  
  
Bright: That dumb-ass has totally blinded her!  
  
Ephram: You could say that  
  
Bright: (hearing the bell) shit... I gotta get to class...see ya  
  
Ephram slowly made his way to class. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. When he got home, nobody was there. He went upstairs and did his homework. When he was finished he went downstairs expecting to see Madison and/or Delia but the house was still empty. He went and turned on the TV. A couple minutes later he heard the door slam followed by yelling.  
  
Madison: Delia, I'm sorry!  
  
Delia: Yeah right!!   
  
Madison: I didn't mean to, sweetie...just hear me out!  
  
Delia: No!   
  
She stormed upstairs just as Ephram walked into the room. Madison watched Delia run upstairs, she put her hand on her forehead and looked down.  
  
Ephram: Trouble in paradise?  
  
Madison looked up and half smiled at him.   
  
Madison: I was late picking her up....like, really late...  
  
Ephram: So? My dad's late all the time  
  
Madison: But I'm not...I totally forgot...I feel horrible  
  
Ephram: (walking up to her) It's not a big deal, she'll get over it  
  
Madison: God (she sighed) She's so pissed  
  
Ephram: She'll get over it...  
  
Madison: She probably thinks I was with you or something...  
  
Ephram: But you weren't...  
  
Madison: I know, but...(she shook her head) I don't know...I should go talk to her  
  
Ephram: (stopped her) just give her some time...let her calm down  
  
Madison: How could I be so stupid?  
  
Ephram: Madison...you forgot to pick her up...it's no big deal  
  
Madison: But it is to her! She feels second best already, I just made it worse  
  
Ephram: Just let it go...don't worry about it  
  
Madison: I can't help it (she bit her bottom lip)  
  
Ephram kissed her and she kissed back, soon they were on the couch.  
  
Madison: (pulling away) No...if she comes down and sees us...it'll make everything worse...  
  
Ephram leaned back on the couch and sighed. After a couple seconds he got up and walked towards the stairs.  
  
Madison: Where are you going?  
  
Ephram: To talk to her...  
  
Madison: What happened to letting her calm down?  
  
Ephram: I can't wait that long...  
  
Madison: Well I should probably talk to her...  
  
Ephram: It's ok...I got it  
  
He went upstairs and knocked on Delia's door.  
  
Delia: Go away  
  
Ephram: (opening the door) What's wrong?  
  
Delia: Don't play dumb...I know she told you  
  
Ephram: Ok...but she feels really bad about it  
  
Delia: I don't care...maybe next time she shouldn't forget about me  
  
Ephram: She was just a little late...I don't get why you're so mad  
  
Delia: She was a half hour late Ephram! She forgot about me!  
  
Ephram: Dad's been a lot later than that  
  
Delia: But this is Madison...she's never late...  
  
Ephram: Exactly...which is why you should cut her some slack...it was a one time thing  
  
Delia: Whatever  
  
Ephram: (sighed) Fine...whatever  
  
He walked out of the room and shut the door. He paused to think about it for a second, it was so unlike Madison to be even a little bit late, let alone a half hour, what could she have been doing? He walked back downstairs and found her in the kitchen taking an aspirin.   
  
Ephram: Only one? After an argument with Delia, I usually need 5...  
  
Madison: (smiled) I'm not having the best day...  
  
Ephram: (hopped up onto the counter next to her) What besides the whole Delia thing?  
  
Madison: Yeah...I met with the band today...  
  
Ephram: and...  
  
Madison: They want Jay to come back...we really need a lead guitar-  
  
Ephram: wait-what?! Jay...Jay the stalker Jay?   
  
Madison just nodded.  
  
Ephram: So your stalker is gonna be in your band...great, just great (he looked away)  
  
Madison: You think I want this?! Cause I don't, I told them about Jay, but they didn't want to hear it  
  
Ephram: (looked down, then Madison handed him the bottle of aspirin, he looked up and gave her a half smile) So...what now? You see him at all the practices and that's it?  
  
Madison: Well, and the gigs...I really don't know how it's gonna work, it definitely won't be the same as it was  
  
Ephram: I bet this is some sorta "dream come true" for him  
  
Madison: Everything's gonna be ok...  
  
Ephram: says the girl who's crazy, stalker, ex-boyfriend just re-joined her band  
  
He opened the bottle and swallowed a pill.   
  
Madison: I think I'll go put these away.... (she grabbed the pills from him)  
  
The rest of the week went by and nothing important happened. Delia still wouldn't look Madison in the eye, let alone say a word to her. Andy didn't go out with Linda, or even meet her for lunch. Ephram worried every time Madison went to band practice and would call her the second it was over to make sure everything was ok. Ephram's last day of school before spring break came and went. When he got home he saw Madison's car in the driveway which put a smile on his face...he knew Delia was spending the night at Brittany's. He went upstairs and as soon as he walked into his room he was met with a kiss. He dropped his bag on the floor and continued kissing her.   
  
Ephram: (in between kisses) "hello" is so overrated   
  
Madison: how does it feel to be a free man?  
  
Ephram: feels good (kissing her again)  
  
Madison: (smiled) so...how do you feel like spending the rest of the evening?  
  
Ephram: Do you even have to ask?   
  
He kissed her and they moved to his bed.   
  
Later...  
  
Ephram and Madison were lying in his bed under the covers. Ephram looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes.   
  
Madison: (looking over at him) What's wrong?  
  
Ephram: Nothing...why would anything be wrong?  
  
Madison: because...I can't tell, something's bothering you...  
  
Ephram: How can you tell?  
  
Madison: (paused) you...you were different...  
  
Ephram: (looked at her surprised) is that your nice way of saying it was bad?!  
  
Madison: No, no that's not what I meant...why do you always take everything so negatively?  
  
Ephram got out of bed and slipped some pants on.  
  
Ephram: If it was bad, just tell me, you don't have to sugar coat it!  
  
Madison: Ephram...that's not what I meant...can you just listen to me?  
  
He went and sat on his desk chair.  
  
Madison: What's wrong? I know something's on your mind...just talk to me  
  
She sat up and wrapped herself in a sheet, then she got up and walked over to him, she tried to touch him but he flinched, it surprised her and proved her suspicions.   
  
Ephram: Nothing's wrong...  
  
Madison: Well obviously something is...you can talk to me...  
  
Ephram: I don't want to talk right now... (he looked away)  
  
Madison: Fine (putting some clothes on) I'll be downstairs when you're ready 


	43. Getting through it

~~Ephram: I don't want to talk right now... (he looked away)  
  
Madison: Fine (putting some clothes on) I'll be downstairs when you're ready~~  
  
She was about to walk out the door when Ephram spoke.  
  
Ephram: Wait  
  
Madison stopped and slowly turned around.   
  
Ephram: (looked down and mumbled) It's Jay...  
  
Madison: Wait...Jay?! I thought we talked about this?? I thought you were ok?   
  
Ephram: Well I'm not! I'm not ok with being the stupid "piano kid!"  
  
Madison: (sitting on the bed) I don't know what to do about this Ephram...I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
  
Ephram: I know...that's why I've tried to deal with it for so long...but I just can't take it anymore!   
  
Madison: Why didn't you say anything before?   
  
Ephram: I didn't want to put you in that position, I don't want you to quit the band, I don't...I don't know  
  
Madison: (looked down) I know it's hard-  
  
Ephram: No you don't know! You don't know how it feels to have to keep us a secret!   
  
Madison: You think I don't want to tell people, do you think that I don't wanna hold your hand and kiss you in public??? I want to more than anything...and don't for one second think that I don't...I'm not embarrassed or ashamed of us, I just don't want to be taken away from you!!  
  
Ephram: (sighed) I know...I know that, it's just hard...and every time he says something, about you and him or about how you and me will never happen, I just want to tell him that we are happening, and that...I don't know...I don't know what I'm saying  
  
Madison: Ephram...I wish this was easier, but it's not...we knew it wasn't going to be, we knew it was gonna be hard...but we also knew that we would get through it...together, as long as we stay together and talk things out...we'll get through it...I know it sounds stupid and I know that I've put you in an impossible situation...but...I can't lose you, I love you so much...(she paused) if...if it really bothers you that much...I'll quit the ban-  
  
Ephram: No! I'm not gonna be the reason you quit something you love...that would just make me feel worse...(he got up and went to sit next to her) I guess we signed up for this when we got into this thing...  
  
Madison: (half smiled while wiping away tears) yeah...I guess we did  
  
Ephram looked down and started twiddling his fingers, Madison grabbed his hand and entwined it with hers. He looked up and smiled at her. 


	44. Public

They sat there for a while. Then Madison suddenly stood up, still holding Ephram's hand.  
  
Madison: C'mon  
  
Ephram: (standing up with her but looking confused) "c'mon?" c'mon where?  
  
Madison: We're going out  
  
Ephram: Going out? Like public?  
  
Madison: Yeah  
  
Ephram: What about the whole public thing?  
  
Madison: I don't care  
  
Ephram: I don't want you to put yourself in that position for me  
  
Madison: I'm not doing it for you...I'm doing it for us..plus since when is dating against the law?  
  
Ephram: Madison...you don't have-  
  
Madison: I know...I want to, plus I'm starved and I don't feel like cooking  
  
Ephram: But-  
  
Madison: Ephram...no buts, we're going out, we need it...we deserve it  
  
Ephram smiled and nodded and followed her out to her car.  
  
When they got to Mama Joy's, Madison grabbed Ephram's hand. He looked at her strangely but she gave him a reassuring smile as they walked into the restaurant. They got many curious stares as they made their way to a table in the back. They sat at a table across from one another still holding hands.   
  
About 20 minutes later, Madison and Ephram had their food and were eating, still holding hands.  
  
Guy: Madison?? Is that you?  
  
Madison and Ephram both looked up to see a tall, tan, and muscular guy with dirty blonde hair walking over to them. Ephram thought "Abercrombie model" but the thought immediately left his mind when Madison quickly let go of his hand.  
  
Madison: Steve...hi 


	45. Problems

~~Madison quickly let go of his hand.  
  
Madison: Steve...hi ~~  
  
Steve: (standing at the edge of their table) it's been a while  
  
Ephram kept looking at Madison, sort of surprised, but sort of not, it's not like he didn't expect it, but things were going so well, he got his hopes up.  
  
Madison: yeah ...   
  
Steve: So Jay tells me he's back in the band...that's great  
  
Madison: uh huh (she looked at Ephram who was silent)...so what are you doing here?  
  
Steve: Just here to meet some friends (he motioned towards a table filled with other Abercrombie Model-types in the back)  
  
Ephram: So-so how do you two know each other?   
  
Steve: (looked at Ephram like he hadn't seen him sitting there) oh...Madison and I go way back  
  
Madison: He's Jay's friend...we met a couple years ago...Steve this is my-my friend Ephram  
  
Steve: hey  
  
Ephram: Hey (he was a little annoyed)  
  
There was an awkward silence that seemed to last a life-time.  
  
Steve: ...well I better go...see you around...maybe we could get together sometime...catch up?  
  
Madison: what? (she wasn't paying attention to anything except Ephram, she didn't know how he would react to this) oh yeah...sure  
  
Steve: see ya (as he walked over to his table)  
  
Madison: (tried to grab Ephram's hand but he pulled it away) I'm sorry, it's just...he's Jay's friend and I-  
  
Ephram: So one minute you're ready for people to see us, and the next you're not? I don't get it...you give out so many mixed signals-what am I supposed to do?? Just sit here and let you change your mind whenever you want to??! It doesn't work that way!   
  
Madison: Ephram-  
  
Ephram: No! I can't keep doing this! I know that it's hard for you and I understand that, but it's hard for me too! You're not the only one in this relationship!  
  
Madison: Ephram please...just calm down, let me explain...  
  
Ephram: Explain what? I get it, I know you're reasons, but you were fine with it 2 minutes ago and now-  
  
Madison: I'm ready for the world to know Ephram, I'm ready for them...I'm just not ready...I'm not ready for Jay to know...it will just make everything harder than it already is...we've been through too much already  
  
Ephram: You don't even know how Jay will react! What if he's totally fine with it?!  
  
Madison: Ephram...you know he won't be...and I wish it could be different, but it's not...I don't want you to get hurt...  
  
Ephram: You don't have to worry about me!! I can take care of myself...I'm not a little kid!   
  
Madison: I know that...I'm sorry, that's not what I meant  
  
Ephram: (sighed) I know...  
  
Just then Andy walked in. Madison looked up and saw him, he looked over and smiled then began to walk over to them.  
  
Madison: Ephram...your dad's here  
  
Ephram: What?! (he looked back and saw Andy making his way over to them) great (sarcastically)  
  
Andy: Hey guys! (with a smile) what are you doing here?  
  
Ephram: Oh this? It's a new thing...they call it "eating" ...all the cool kids are doing it  
  
Madison smiled as she took a bite of her burger.   
  
Ephram: So what are you doing here?  
  
Andy: Meeting Linda for an early dinner...  
  
Ephram: So you guys aren't fighting anymore?  
  
Andy: Fighting? Who said we were in a fight?  
  
Ephram: It was kinda obvious...you didn't go out at all, you were eating ice cream out of the carton...I even caught you watching "Sleepless in Seattle" the other night  
  
Andy: That happens to be one of my favorite- you know, I don't even know why I am explaining this to you, it's none of your business  
  
Ephram: Ok...whatever  
  
Andy: Linda and I...we just had a misunderstanding...  
  
Ephram: So that's what they're calling it now-a-days...gosh we really gotta get with the new "lingo" (he said to Madison who smiled and nodded)  
  
Linda walked in and saw Andy, she paused for a second then slowly walked over to him.  
  
Linda: Andy, hi...hey guys (to Ephram and Madison)  
  
M&E: hey   
  
Andy: Hey...(they had an awkward silence) so shall we...(me motioned towards a table across the room)  
  
Linda: Sure  
  
They walked away, Ephram and Madison looked at each other.  
  
Ephram: Well at least our problems aren't as big as theirs  
  
Madison: (laughed) very true  
  
They were both glad that Andy had come, it had ended their fight...for the time being, and lightened their moods...they knew that they weren't the only couple in the world with problems.   
  
Over at Andy and Linda's table...  
  
Andy: So...how have you been?  
  
Linda: Ok...busy  
  
Andy: Yeah  
  
Linda: Listen Andy...we need to talk...  
  
Andy just nodded and leaned forward...he knew what was coming..."we need to talk" is not something you want to hear from your girlfriend.  
  
Linda: I wasn't expecting this...you...and me...and us, I-I didn't know how to deal with it...and then when you said...well implied, that you loved me it just scared me...when I got myself into this I didn't expect or really even want love...I don't really know what I wanted, and when you said that...it just made it harder...it made it harder for me not to love you...because I do...(she looked up and was about to smile at him but stopped herself and continued) but I can't make that type of commitment...it's impossible for me, I can't get your hopes up and tell you everything is going to turn out ok...cause it's not...I don't want to make everything harder than it already is, I don't want to hurt you...I don't want to leave you...  
  
Andy: Well if you don't want to hurt me then don't leave me...seems pretty simple  
  
Linda: No...that's not what I mean...I mean...my time is running out...I don't want to leave you...it just makes me miserable knowing that I have to...it would be easier for the both of us if we just stopped...  
  
Andy: Linda-  
  
Linda: No, Andy...I'm sorry, I can't (she started to cry) I can't...I have to go  
  
She got up and started to walk out, Andy got up and tried to go after her, but it was no use. She got in her car and drove off.  
  
Ephram and Madison watched Andy walk back in with his head down.  
  
Madison: What do you think happened?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...but I'm guessing it wasn't a good thing...am I supposed to go talk to him now or something??  
  
Madison: I don't know (looking over at Andy who was paying for the food at the counter) do you want to?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...he looks pretty miserable  
  
Ephram got up and walked over to Andy.  
  
Ephram: You ok  
  
Andy: No...not really  
  
Ephram: What happened?  
  
Andy: I don't really know...but I don't think it was good  
  
Ephram: Anything I can do?  
  
Andy smiled at his son's compassion.  
  
Andy: No...it's ok, go back to Madison...have fun  
  
Ephram nodded and went back to his table.   
  
Madison: (as Ephram sat down) Is he ok?  
  
Ephram: No...but he didn't really want to talk about it...I'm kinda glad  
  
Madison: Nice  
  
Ephram: What? I fulfilled my official son duties...I don't want to put any extra effort in  
  
Madison shook her head.  
  
Ephram: No...actually he told me to go back and have fun...  
  
Madison: Oh...well at least you tried  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
They both paused...they didn't really know if they were still in a fight or not, they knew they hadn't finished their conversation and until they did things would be awkward.  
  
Madison: (decided they would fight later) so...what do you wanna do tomorrow? I'm totally free  
  
Ephram: I don't know...I was planning on sleeping  
  
Madison: How bout a movie?   
  
Ephram: Another movie? Do I have to remind you that, that's all we do?  
  
Madison: No, I mean go to the movies...we haven't been in a while  
  
Ephram: What if Jay decides to go to the movies, then what will we do? Hide in the bushes?  
  
Madison: Ephram-  
  
Ephram: No...it's ok, I get it  
  
Madison: But you're not ok with it  
  
Ephram: Do you expect me to be?  
  
Madison: No...but we should talk about it  
  
Ephram: We already talked about it, nothing more to talk about  
  
Madison: Yes there is...  
  
Ephram: Not now ok? I don't want to fight right now  
  
Madison: Who said anything about fighting? We don't have to fight about it, we can just talk...  
  
Ephram: Every time Jay comes up, we fight... we can't just "talk" about it  
  
Madison: We can try  
  
Ephram: Can we just drop it please? We can talk about it later...we have a whole 2 weeks... 


	46. Vacation

Madison: Ok...so what are we gonna do for those 2 weeks anyway? We haven't talked about it...maybe we could go somewhere, like a road trip or something  
  
Ephram: I'm sure my dad would be totally fine with that (sarcastically)  
  
Madison: Ok if you're gonna be in a bad mood because of this then why don't we just talk about it?  
  
Ephram: I'm not in a bad mood, I was just simply stating the facts...my dad will never be ok with us going somewhere alone together, I'm not saying I don't want to go  
  
Madison: Then what do you want to do?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...your birthday is next week, what do you want to do for that?  
  
Madison: I don't know...my friends tried to get me to go to Vegas, but I didn't really want to...I'm fine with just having dinner or something  
  
Ephram: Why don't you want to go to Vegas? That's like every 21 year old's dream  
  
Madison: Like you said before...I don't want to get drunk and then gamble all my money away  
  
Ephram: (smiled) well I don't think dinner is enough...you've waited like 21 years for this  
  
Madison: What else are we gonna do? This is Everwood  
  
Ephram: Well you could have a party...invite some of your friends, you definitely have to drink  
  
Madison: Why is that? (taking a sip of her drink)  
  
Ephram: Because it's like the law! You have to drink on your 21st birthday  
  
Madison: But I don't want to make you feel bad  
  
Ephram: (sighed) Madison, I'm not gonna feel bad if you have a couple drinks on your birthday  
  
Madison: You sure?  
  
Ephram: Yeah I'm sure...besides I haven't seen you drunk, it could be very entertaining  
  
Madison: (smiled) You won't feel like left out or anything? I mean most of my friends are already 21, and the ones who aren't will drink anyway...  
  
Ephram: It's fine...I'll deal with it  
  
Madison: but I want to do something with just us too...when I'm sober  
  
Ephram: I have something in mind...you just plan your party  
  
Madison: (smiling) have I told you how much I love you?  
  
Ephram: Not today (he smiled, leaned over the table and kissed her)  
  
Madison was so happy she didn't even think about Steve, who had seen the whole thing.  
  
Later, Ephram and Madison walked in the door and found Andy sitting on the couch talking on the phone.  
  
Andy: Ok, we'll be there...see you at 7  
  
He hung up the phone and looked up at them.  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Andy: Hi  
  
Ephram: who was that?  
  
Andy: That was Nina...she's taking Sam on a road-trip to the Grand Canyon and asked if Delia and I wanted to go...  
  
Ephram: So you're going?  
  
Andy: Yeah...I figured I could use a vacation...it's just a couple days  
  
Ephram: And you asked Delia?  
  
Andy: No...I thought I would surprise her...  
  
Madison: Uh...Dr. Brown, that's probably not the best idea  
  
Andy: Well I don't really have a choice...I mean she's at Brittany's, I was planning on picking her up early tomorrow  
  
Ephram: You can't just drag Delia on a road trip without asking her!  
  
Andy: I don't think she'll have a problem with it, it'll be fun  
  
Ephram: That's not the point...(he sighed) god I thought you would have understood this by now...Delia wants control, it wouldn't matter to her if it was a road trip to Disney Land, she needs to be the one to say yes, that's all she wants...  
  
Andy: But-  
  
Ephram: No buts...you have to ask her or she won't be happy  
  
Andy sighed and picked up the phone. Ephram and Madison walked upstairs and went into Ephram's room.   
  
Madison: (closing the door behind her) So...your dad and Delia gone for the weekend...(seductively)  
  
Ephram: (turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist) Don't get any ideas...my dad knows us...I'm sure he already has a baby-sitter set up for me  
  
Madison: Well...I'm a baby-sitter  
  
Ephram slowly kissed her and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. They stood there kissing for a couple minutes before Ephram pulled away.  
  
Madison: (looked at him confused) what?  
  
Ephram: My dad's here  
  
Madison: He's downstairs...besides we were just kissing  
  
Ephram: The more he sees us together, the less willing he will be to let me stay alone  
  
Madison: fine...  
  
Ephram walked over to his closet and pulled out a clean shirt, he had gotten a ketchup stain on the one he was wearing. He took off his shirt and put the clean one on.  
  
Madison: (was watching him) You can't just take your shirt off then expect me to resist you   
  
Ephram looked back at her and smiled. Madison went and sat on his bed, she leaned against the back-board, she looked in Ephram's night stand and pulled out a book.  
  
Ephram: What's that?  
  
Madison: (looked up and smiled as she opened the book) nothing  
  
Ephram: Oh god (he rushed over to her and tried to grab the book away)  
  
Madison: Oh no ya don't (she held it out of his reach)  
  
Ephram: C'mon...I need to have some dignity  
  
Madison: Well then you shouldn't have left this out in the open  
  
Ephram: (still trying to grab it from her, he started to tickle her) c'mon!  
  
Madison: (laughing hysterically and trying to stop him) nope!  
  
She quickly got up, ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Ephram ran up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.   
  
Ephram: (banging on the door) C'mon, this isn't fair  
  
Madison: (just laughed while she looked through the book) Oh my god (she started laughing harder) 


	47. A secret no more

Ephram: Ok before you say anything-  
  
Madison: (opened the door to him and held up his yearbook pointing to his picture, it was one of the colored ones in the front before the actual school pictures) Purple hair?!?  
  
Ephram: (looked down blushing) I was going through a rebellious stage ok?  
  
Madison just laughed.  
  
Ephram: Fine...laugh all you want, but now I get to see yours  
  
Madison: Oh hell no...I already burned them  
  
Ephram: Sure (sarcastically)  
  
Madison: I can't believe you had purple hair  
  
Ephram: Just for a little while  
  
Madison: I had purple hair once...after a tragic high-lighting accident...and it wasn't really purple...more red, but in the right light....  
  
Ephram: Ok can we stop making fun of me now?  
  
Madison: No  
  
Ephram: (Plopped on his bed) Fine, then I'm going to bed so I don't have to listen  
  
Madison: Aww... c'mon, I think it's cute  
  
Ephram: Yeah ok (sarcastically)   
  
Madison climbed on the bed and sat next to him.  
  
Madison: So what do you wanna do?  
  
Ephram: Well I have some even more embarrassing baby albums downstairs, we could look at those? (sarcastically)  
  
Madison: That sounds like fun (joking)  
  
Ephram: Please no...  
  
Madison: (smiled) so what made you decide to dye your hair?  
  
Ephram and Madison talked for a while before she went home at around 11. He walked her out and when he came back in Andy was still sitting on the couch, but now he was reading a magazine.  
  
Ephram: (bending down to read the cover) "Parenthood?" you are seriously reading that?  
  
Andy: I thought it might give me some tips...(he closed the magazine and cleared his throat) listen Ephram, I know that you know that I'm leaving for the weekend...  
  
Ephram: Wow, thanks dad, for that very informative statement  
  
Andy: (disregarded Ephram's comment) and you will be here alone for a couple days...and I know you will probably have Madison over...now as much as I hate this, I know I can't stop it...so I'm just asking you to be careful...be safe  
  
Ephram: (was now uncomfortable) yeah, I know...  
  
Andy: Good...well that's all I have to say, this awkwardness is now over, you can go...  
  
Ephram: (smiled) thanks  
  
  
  
He went up to his room and went to bed.   
  
The next day Steve found Jay in his room going over the band's new song.   
  
Steve: Hey man  
  
Jay: Hey (didn't look up from the sheet of music)  
  
Steve: So I saw Madison last night (with this Jay immediately looked up) she was with her boyfriend  
  
Jay: Hey boyfriend? Did you talk to her?  
  
Steve: Yeah, kinda...  
  
Jay: So this boyfriend...what was he like, was he big?  
  
Steve: No, he was kinda scrawny...looked younger too...I think his name was like Eff-maybe Jeff...no it was like Effin...Efffman?  
  
Jay: Ephram? (with anger)  
  
Steve: Yeah, that's it...anyways-  
  
Jay: They're just friends (defensively)  
  
Steve: No I don't think so  
  
Jay: What do you mean?  
  
Steve: Well I saw them kissing...damn he's a lucky guy!  
  
Jay: (turning red with fury) kissing? Like she kissed him back?!  
  
Steve: Yeah...you ok? You look sick  
  
Jay: I'm more than sick   
  
Jay grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the room, leaving Steve stunned. 


	48. Found Out

Back at the Brown house, Delia and Andy had already left and Madison and Ephram were in the family room playing Monopoly.  
  
Ephram: Damn!  
  
Madison: Hmmm Boardwalk with 2 hotels...that'll be $500 (holding her hand out)  
  
Ephram reluctantly handed over the money.  
  
Madison: God I wish this was the real world...I'd be like Donald Trump  
  
Ephram: without the bad hair piece  
  
Madison laughed and rolled the dice.   
  
Madison: Hell yeah!  
  
Ephram: Doubles again...maybe you should go to Vegas!  
  
Madison smiled and moved the little dog around the board, her smile faded when she landed on one of Ephram's properties.  
  
Ephram: Ha! Finally, that'll be (looking at the card) 10 bucks... (he said slowly)  
  
Madison laughed and handed over the money.   
  
The game continued for another half hour, Madison won by a landslide. They went in the kitchen and grabbed some sodas and left over pizza.   
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Madison: I'll get it  
  
She got up and walked into the living room. She opened the door to find Jay, he looked horrible.  
  
Madison: (surprised) Jay...what the hell are you doi-  
  
Jay: I know about you and the kid!  
  
Madison: How many times do I have to tell you we are just friends?!  
  
Jay: Steve saw you last night...kissing him!  
  
Madison: (paused for a second and put her hand on her forehead) Jay...that was just a one time thing-  
  
Jay: I don't believe you!  
  
Madison: You know what? You don't have to, it's none of your business anyways, you and I aren't together and never will be again! I don't care what you think!   
  
Jay: If you and him aren't together, why are you hear?!  
  
Madison: I work here!  
  
Jay: On Saturday?! Bull!!  
  
Madison: Whatever, I don't care...think what you want to think, not that it's any of your business  
  
Ephram: (walking in from the kitchen) who is it? (he stopped when Jay's face came into view)  
  
Madison looked back at him and bit her lip, then she looked back at Jay...  
  
Madison: You really need to leave...  
  
She closed the door in his face and turned around to look at Ephram.  
  
Ephram: What was that all about? (not really wanting to know)  
  
Madison: He knows...  
  
Ephram: Knows what? (already knowing the answer)  
  
Madison: About us...Steve saw us last night.  
  
Ephram: Oh...Madison I'm sorry-this is all my fault, I should have known  
  
Madison: No it's ok...I think it's good that he knows...makes everything a lot easier, besides...it's about time  
  
Ephram: but what if he does something?  
  
Madison: Well deal with that if and when it happens...right now we should just enjoy the freedom  
  
Ephram: (smiled) you sure...you're totally ok with this?  
  
Madison: Yeah...I'm glad he found out  
  
Ephram walked up to her and kissed her.  
  
Madison: Rematch?  
  
Ephram: Oh no...I have something else in mind  
  
Madison: (smiling) Oh really?  
  
Ephram: Yes really...you see we still haven't taken advantage of this empty house...(smiling back)  
  
He kissed her then led her upstairs and to his room closing the door behind them. 


	49. Nice

Later Madison and Ephram were lying in bed.  
  
Madison: That was nice  
  
Ephram: Just nice?  
  
Madison: Nice is good  
  
Ephram: So that's all it was?   
  
Madison: I thought "nice" was a good choice of words  
  
Ephram: So it wasn't "amazing" or "fantastic" or "great?"  
  
Madison: No...(a look of shock formed on Ephram's face) ...it was all of those things, "nice" just summed it up  
  
Ephram: Good answer  
  
Madison: Well I worked up an appetite...want to go out?  
  
She got out of bed and started putting her clothes on.  
  
Ephram: Why don't we just order a pizza or something?  
  
Madison: Because we had pizza for lunch  
  
Ephram : (sitting up) You're in college...you can't tell me you've never had pizza 2 times in a day  
  
Madison: No, that's not what I said...but I am tired of it...let's go for something different, you're the one who always complains about our "routine"  
  
Ephram: I don't want to get up  
  
Madison: C'mon lazy-ass...get up!   
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed.  
  
Ephram: That's not fair...you're stronger than me  
  
Madison: Well then...don't mess (she said smiling as she flexed her arm)  
  
Ephram: Oh, well I think I will (putting his pants on)  
  
He walked over and kissed her passionately.  
  
Madison: Maybe we should stay in... (she kissed him again)  
  
Ephram: Nope...we definitely have to go out  
  
Madison: (looking shocked) why?  
  
Ephram: We're out of condoms...again, plus...I'm tired of pizza too  
  
He grabbed a shirt from his closet and slipped it on.   
  
Ephram: C'mon...I'll drive  
  
Madison followed him out the door and downstairs. Ephram grabbed his keys and opened the front door for Madison, she took 2 steps out and stopped gasping and putting her hands over her mouth.  
  
Madison: Oh my god...Ephram  
  
Ephram: What?   
  
He walked next to her and looked at what she was looking at, his jaw dropped. Someone, most likely Jay, had slit his tires and keyed his car.  
  
Ephram: Shit!  
  
He ran over to his car and walked around it checking the damage.  
  
Ephram: Yup definitely Jay (he sighed as he motioned towards some of the damage)  
  
Madison walked up to him and read it; "stay away from her."  
  
Madison: Oh my god...Ephram I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!  
  
Ephram: No it's not (trying to stay calm)  
  
Madison: Yes it is, it's my fault-  
  
Ephram: No it's not! (he yelled as he kicked one of his flat tires)  
  
Madison: Ephram- (trying to comfort him)  
  
Ephram: no (he held up his hand to stop her) I'm fine  
  
Madison: We should call the police  
  
Ephram: No! He'll tell them about us...we don't have to get them into it  
  
Madison: Well what are we supposed to do? We can't just sit here and let him get away with this!  
  
Ephram: We aren't gonna do anything about it...I just have to deal  
  
Madison: I don't want to put you through that Ephram...nobody deserves that  
  
Ephram: Well I don't really have a choice  
  
Madison: I'll quit the band-I'll find a new one-  
  
Ephram: What difference will that make?! He'll still be in love with you, he'll just want to see you more!  
  
Madison: Ephram-  
  
Ephram: don't...  
  
Madison: Well what am I supposed to do?! I'm not just gonna sit here and let him do this to you!  
  
Ephram: Madison, please...  
  
Madison: No! This is stupid! Doing nothing is not gonna get us anywhere?  
  
Ephram: Where's "anywhere?" Is it me in a body cast?! Cause I don't think I wanna go there!  
  
Madison: So you're just gonna sit here and let him walk all over you?!  
  
Ephram: That's the plan  
  
Madison: That's just what he wants you to do Ephram! He wants to intimidate you! It just makes it easier for him!  
  
Ephram sighed.  
  
Ephram: I don't know what else to do! I can't fight him- not that I even want to-I-I can't stand up to him, cause I'll just end up handicapped! We can't go to the police, cause that'll just make everything worse! What other options do I have?!  
  
Madison: (paused and thought about this) ...I don't know...  
  
She stood there for a while not saying anything. Suddenly she started walking towards her car.   
  
Ephram: Where are you going?  
  
Madison: To talk to him (as she opened he door and got in)  
  
Ephram (running towards her car) No-no way!  
  
Madison: It's the only way  
  
Ephram: (opening the passenger door and sticking his head in) There is no "talking" to him...remember, you've tried "talking" to him...where has it gotten you?   
  
Madison: Ephram I have to...I can't let him put you through this...put us through this!  
  
Ephram: (sitting down and closing the door) I'm going with you  
  
Madison: No...you can't...it'll make it worse  
  
Ephram: I don't care... I won't let him hurt you  
  
Madison: He won't hurt me  
  
Ephram: I'm not taking that chance!  
  
Madison: (sighed) Fine (starting the car) but you're staying in the car...  
  
Ephram was about to argue but gave in...it was safer in the car anyway. They drove to Jay's house and parked out front, Madison was about to get out but Ephram grabbed her hand.  
  
Madison: (looking back at him) what?  
  
Ephram: Just be careful...  
  
Madison smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.  
  
Madison: I will  
  
She got out and closed the door, she walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.  
  
Steve answered.  
  
Madison: Hey Steve, is Jay here?  
  
Steve: Madison, hey! Uh...no he left a couple hours ago...not sure where he went  
  
Madison: (sighed) alright...well I'll see ya around (she turned to leave)  
  
Steve: Madison wait! (Madison turned around) do you want me to tell him you stopped by?  
  
Madison: (thought for a second) You know what? Tell him...tell him I stopped by, and tell him that....if he wants to mess with my boyfriend he has to get through me, and if he tries anything again...well you can fill in the blanks  
  
She turned and walked back to the car.   
  
Madison: (sitting down) he wasn't there  
  
Ephram: What now?  
  
Madison: We go find him  
  
Ephram: why? (as she started the car) I mean, can't we just wait til he gets back...or give up  
  
Madison: No...Ephram, I have to talk to him, I have to stop him  
  
Ephram: What if you can't?  
  
Madison: How will we know if we don't try?  
  
Ephram sighed and leaned back in his seat as they drove off. The drove around town looking in the usual "hot" spots for Jay, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Ephram: Can we take a break now? I'm starved.  
  
Madison: (sighed) fine...I'm hungry too  
  
Ephram: Thank you 


	50. Just a little Italianese

Madison looked at him and smiled as she parked in front of the Italian/Chinese restaurant.   
  
Ephram: Italianese...just what I was in the mood for  
  
They laughed as they walked into the restaurant. They were sitting at a booth by the window, across from on another, but still holding hands. The waiter came with their drinks and stared at the couple curiously as he put the drinks on the table.   
  
Madison: (looked at him) can I help you?  
  
Waiter: What? Oh sorry...just, uh...I'll be right back with your drinks  
  
Ephram: You just brought our drinks  
  
Waiter: Oh yeah-uh...sorry...can I take your order?  
  
Madison: Already did that too  
  
Waiter: Oh, um...ok, well I'll bring your food as soon as I can  
  
Madison: You do that  
  
The waiter walked away and left Madison and Ephram laughing.   
  
Jay and Steve pulled up in front of the restaurant.  
  
Jay: You've got to be kidding me?  
  
Steve: What? I already told you we were eating here  
  
Jay: No...not that (he motioned towards Madison's red bug) that!  
  
Steve: Please don't say "punch buggie" that's so 3rd grade!  
  
Jay: No...that's Madison's car!  
  
Steve: Oh...how the hell was I supposed to know?!  
  
Jay: I don't know  
  
Steve: Well we're still eating here  
  
Jay: Why? There are plenty of other places!  
  
Steve: We haven't been here in forever! C'mon, she might not even be here, she could have just parked here.  
  
Steve parked next to Madison's car. They got out and walked in, Jay looked around and saw Madison's blonde hair...then he noticed Ephram and he turned red with anger. He walked straight over there, leaving Steve, who was trying to flirt with the hostess. He stood at the end of their table. Madison and Ephram looked up just as Jay picked up Ephram's drink and spit in it, he whipped his mouth as he put the drink down and walked away.  
  
Madison: (yelled back at Jay) I'm glad you're taking the high road Jay! (sarcastically)  
  
She looked around and noticed people were staring, so she looked back at Ephram apologetically.  
  
Madison: Here (handing him her drink) have mine  
  
Ephram: No, it's ok...not really thirsty anymore  
  
Madison: (smiled) sorry...(she looked back at Jay who was sitting at a table with his back to them) I'll be right back  
  
Madison grabbed Ephram's drink and stood up.  
  
Ephram: (grabbing Madison's hand to stop her) Madison? What are you doing?  
  
Madison: Something I've been wanting to do for a while (she started to walk towards Jay)  
  
Ephram: (getting up to follow her) Madison, this is just gonna make it worse  
  
Madison: Ephram...we can't just do nothing  
  
Ephram stopped for a second to think, then motioned for her to continue. She walked up next to Jay and poured the drink in his lap. Jay raised his hands in astonishment and anger.  
  
Jay: What the Fuck?!?!?  
  
Madison just smiled and walked back to the table with Ephram. Jay got up and threw his chair on the ground, everyone was staring. He walked over to Madison and Ephram's table.  
  
Jay: So kid? Getting your baby-sitter to fight your battles for you? Very manly!  
  
Ephram: Hey, if she wants to...but I don't think I'm the one in need of a baby-sitter here, I didn't wet my pants  
  
Jay: (looked at Madison, then back to Ephram) You think this is funny?!  
  
Ephram: (smiled) yeah...I do  
  
Jay looked at Madison like he was about to hit her, Ephram saw this and immediately stood up and got in between them.  
  
Jay: Decided to grow some balls?  
  
Ephram: Walk away Jay  
  
Jay: No thanks  
  
Ephram: (pushed Jay away) just get out of here  
  
Everyone in the restaurant was watching them, some were ready to jump in and break up the imminent fight.   
  
Jay: You did not just do that (laughing)  
  
Ephram: (looked back at Madison and put his hand out for her to grab) let's go  
  
Madison grabbed his hand and they started to walk towards the door. Ephram felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around, as soon as he did he felt a fist in his face. He let go of Madison's hand and bent over in pain, his nose was bleeding. Madison immediately bent over with him and rubbed his back.  
  
Madison: Oh my god, Ephram...(she looked up) somebody get some napkins!  
  
She looked at Jay, he was being held back by Steve and some of the other customers. People were gathered all around them. Someone handed Madison some napkins and she held them up to Ephram's nose. He slowly stood up.  
  
Madison: You ok?  
  
Ephram: Yeah...perfect (sarcastically)  
  
Madison gave Jay, who was still being held back, a dirty look, then she put her arm around Ephram and helped him out of the restaurant to her car. The car ride was silent, when they finally got to the Brown house, Madison helped Ephram out of the car and to the door. She opened it with her key and let Ephram walk in before her. He walked to the couch and sat down, nose still bleeding.   
  
Madison: I'll go get you some more napkins  
  
She walked to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels and an ice pack. She walked back into the living room and sat next to him.  
  
Madison: Here...  
  
She carefully took the used napkin away from his nose and looked at the damage. She cringed when she saw what used to be his nose. It was now something big and purple that semi-resembled a nose.   
  
She wiped off his face with the clean paper towels and handed him the ice pack.  
  
Madison: You ok?  
  
Ephram: I'll live  
  
Madison: I'm sorry...this is all my fault, I should have just ignored him  
  
Ephram: No...it actually made my day, the look on his face...I wish I had that kind of guts  
  
Madison: But I'm the reason you're nose looks like a plum...and don't tell me you don't have guts, if I remember correctly you stood up to him back there  
  
Ephram: Well I saw his face...he looked like he was gonna hurt you, I told you I wasn't gonna let him do that...Is it really that bad?  
  
Madison just nodded. Ephram put the ice pack up to his nose and cringed in pain as he touched it. 


	51. Big Nose

Ephram: So what are we gonna do now? (his words were kind of blurred)  
  
Madison: What?  
  
Ephram: (removed the ice pack from his face) What are we gonna do now?  
  
Madison: Oh...I don't know...we could become hermits  
  
Ephram: (started to smile but it hurt so he stopped) good plan (he put the ice pack back on his nose)  
  
Madison: does it feel broken?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...all I feel is pain  
  
Madison smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Then she got up and grabbed the phone.  
  
Ephram: (again removing the ice pack) Who are you calling?  
  
Madison: Ordering a pizza...we never got a chance to eat  
  
Ephram: More pizza?  
  
Madison: Who else delivers in Everwood?  
  
Ephram: Chinese?  
  
Madison: Oh yeah...where's the number?  
  
Ephram: On the fridge   
  
Madison: Ok...be right back  
  
She went into the kitchen and ordered the food.   
  
Madison: (walking back into the living room) half hour  
  
Ephram: My stomach will probably eat itself by then  
  
Madison: There's still some pizza in the fridge?  
  
Ephram: No thanks, I can wait  
  
Madison: Ok...c'mon (helping him up) let's see what's on TV  
  
Ephram: Are you saying you don't wanna talk to me?  
  
Madison: No, I'm saying you have to keep that ice on your larger-than-life nose and that means we can't talk, so we might as well watch TV  
  
Ephram: Got it   
  
He put the ice pack back up to his nose and walked to the family room behind her. She sat down on the couch and picked up the remote, he laid down next to her and rested his head on her lap, she ran her fingers through his hair as she flipped through the channels.  
  
Madison: Oh hey, Powerpuff Girls is on...you wanna watch?  
  
Ephram: funny (he said sarcastically, he didn't remove the ice pack but she understood him and laughed)  
  
Madison's cell phone rang.  
  
Madison: Hold on  
  
Ephram lifted his head and let her reach into her back pocket.  
  
Madison: Hello? (she held the phone up to her ear)  
  
Andy: Madison? Hi, it's Andy  
  
Madison: Oh, hi Dr. Brown (she said looking at Ephram)  
  
Andy: I called the house a couple times but nobody picked up  
  
Madison: We were out for a while...  
  
Andy: Oh...that's good to hear  
  
Madison knew what he meant and, feeling uncomfortable, quickly changed the subject.  
  
Madison: So...do you wanna talk to Ephram?  
  
Andy: Sure  
  
Madison handed the phone to Ephram, who still had his head on her lap.  
  
Ephram: (removed the ice pack) yeah?  
  
Andy: Hey Ephram  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Andy: How's it been?  
  
Ephram: Fine  
  
Andy: Good  
  
Ephram: Yup  
  
Andy: Well, we just got here...it's really beautiful, you would like it...well then again maybe not  
  
Ephram: Uh huh  
  
Andy: Well, I was just calling to check in, I'll talk to you later  
  
Ephram: Ok...bye  
  
Andy: Bye  
  
Ephram hung up.  
  
Madison: When are you gonna tell him?  
  
Ephram: Tell him what?  
  
Madison: Well do you actually think he won't notice the huge deformity on your face?  
  
Ephram: Oh...forgot about that...  
  
Madison: Yeah, I would have told him while he's at least 7 hours away  
  
Ephram: Damn  
  
Madison: Well he'll call again  
  
Ephram: Yeah...what am I gonna tell him?  
  
Madison: How about the truth?  
  
Ephram: No...he'll get mad at me...or you, for provoking   
  
Madison: We can leave that part out  
  
Ephram: true   
  
He put the ice pack back on his nose. They sat there for a while, not really watching what was on, but just enjoying each other's company. About a half hour later the doorbell rang.  
  
Madison: (lifting Ephram's head up) I'll get it  
  
She stood up and walked into the living room. She looked out the peep hole and saw a cop, her heart skipped a couple beats as she slowly opened the door. She was so shocked, what was a cop doing here? Why would he be here? Did he know?  
  
Officer: Hello Ma'am, is this the Brown residence?  
  
Madison: Yes...um, can I help you?  
  
Officer: Yes, I'm looking for an...(he looked down at a piece of paper he was holding) Eff-Effraaam Brown?  
  
Madison: Um, ok...hold on, I'll get him  
  
The officer nodded and stood still as she closed the door and quickly walked back into the family room.   
  
Madison: Ephram! There's a cop here! 


	52. Fine

Ephram: (quickly sitting up) What?! Why?  
  
Madison: I don't know...he's at the door, wants to talk to you  
  
Ephram: What do you think it's about?  
  
Madison: Well I'm kinda thinking the worst  
  
Ephram: I guess I have to be the optimist  
  
Madison: maybe it's just about the fight...(she put her hand on her forehead)  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
He stood up and walked to the door. Madison went to the kitchen so she could listen, without being seen.   
  
Ephram opened the door and the officer turned around to face him.  
  
Officer: Effraaaam Brown?  
  
Ephram: Ephram (correcting him)  
  
Officer: Sorry...Ephram, I'm Officer Giggly  
  
Ephram couldn't help but laugh, but tried to hide it by clearing his throat.  
  
Officer Giggly: I'm here about an incident that occurred earlier this afternoon...at the Chinese restaurant? An altercation between you and (he looked back at his paper) a Jason Miller?  
  
Ephram: I-I wouldn't really call it an altercation (he was getting nervous)   
  
Officer Giggly: Well Mr. Miller says that you pushed him first...  
  
Ephram: He-well he wouldn't move....I asked him to, but-but her didn't, and...and I just wanted to get out of there...  
  
Officer Giggly: I see (he was jotting something down) and then what happened?  
  
Ephram: Well after I told him to walk away and he didn't...I-I pushed him and then got my gir-my friend (quickly correcting himself) and started to walk out the door-but then, then he grabbed my arm and hit me (he pointed to his purple nose) I didn't really see what happened next, but-my friend got me out of there and we left...  
  
Officer Giggly: I see...anything else you would like to add?  
  
Ephram: No-no that's about it  
  
Officer Giggly: Ok...well that's all I needed, thank you very much Mr. Brown... we might be contacting you later for further questioning  
  
Ephram: uh...ok-No problem  
  
Officer Giggly left and Ephram closed the door, then leaned against it and exhaled. Madison came out of the kitchen.  
  
Madison: You ok?  
  
Ephram: Yeah, thank god  
  
Madison: So it was just about the fight?  
  
Ephram: Yeah, just wanted to hear my side of the story I guess...  
  
Madison: (leaning against the door next to him) thank god   
  
She put her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her.  
  
Ephram: You think Jay told them anything?  
  
Madison: I have no clue...I wouldn't put it past him, but he can't prove anything, I mean...well you know what I mean  
  
Ephram: Yeah, well like you said...dating isn't illegal  
  
Madison: (smiled) true  
  
Ephram put his arm around her and rubbed her arm. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ephram and Madison looked at each other then turned around, and Ephram slowly opened the door. He was relieved when he saw a kid, about his age with really bad acne and red hair, holding a bag. He let out a deep sigh and reached into his back pocket for his wallet.   
  
Ephram: How much?  
  
Delivery Dude: 15...without tip  
  
Ephram: Ok   
  
He handed the guy a 20 and grabbed the food  
  
Ephram: Thanks  
  
Delivery Dude: Yeah...you too (as he walked away staring at the 20 like it was god)  
  
Ephram smiled and closed the door.   
  
Ephram: Still hungry? (holding up the food)  
  
Madison: yeah  
  
They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, eating out of the cartons cause neither of them felt like doing dishes.  
  
Madison: Trade you my fried rice for your orange chicken  
  
Ephram: No way  
  
Madison: Oh c'mon...  
  
Ephram: You can have a bite  
  
He held out a piece with his fork and fed it to her.  
  
Madison: Thanks  
  
Ephram: Your very welcome  
  
He put his orange chicken down for a second to grab an egg-roll, when he went back to grab it, he was too slow, Madison had already gotten to it.  
  
Madison: Bad move Brown  
  
Ephram: I had it first!  
  
Madison: Finders keepers  
  
Ephram: I'm sorry, I didn't know we were back in 3rd grade  
  
Madison: If you really want it, come and get it (seductively)  
  
Ephram: Oh no...I'm not gonna play your game  
  
Madison: Fine, then I'll just finish all this by myself  
  
Ephram: Fine, it wasn't that good anyway  
  
Madison: Fine  
  
Ephram: Fine  
  
There was silence for a couple seconds, then Ephram started to tickle Madison.   
  
Madison: Ephram! Stop! (while she was laughing)  
  
Ephram: You wanted me to come and get it  
  
Madison: (still laughing while trying to stop him) Fine, fine....I give up!  
  
Ephram stopped tickling her and she handed him the carton.   
  
Ephram: Nice doing business with you  
  
Madison: You cheated  
  
Ephram: I don't remember laying out any ground rules  
  
Madison: In that case...  
  
Madison took her foot and slid it slowly up Ephram's leg, Ephram closed his eyes in pleasure and dropped the carton on the table, Madison quickly grabbed it and put her foot back on the ground.  
  
Ephram: (eyes still closed) That was mean  
  
Madison: (smiling as she took a bite of chicken) I know  
  
Ephram opened his eyes and quickly shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He stood up and walked to the fridge.  
  
Ephram: Soda?  
  
Madison: Sure  
  
Ephram grabbed 2 sodas out of the fridge, he put them on the table then walked behind Madison and wrapped his arms around her neck, she seemed oblivious and kept eating. Ephram started kissing her neck.  
  
Madison: Not gonna work Brown  
  
Ephram: Oh c'mon  
  
Madison: Nope...and you better not give me a hickey, it's too hot for turtle necks  
  
Ephram smiled to himself and went back to his seat.   
  
Madison: Here (handing him the carton) you can have the rest  
  
Ephram: So it did work?   
  
Madison: No  
  
Ephram looked down and saw that the carton was empty, Madison started laughing.  
  
Ephram: There's like nothing here!  
  
Madison: Thank you captain obvious  
  
Ephram flicked some rice at her.  
  
Madison: oooohhh, so you wanna play that game?   
  
She through some crunchy noodles at him. They started throwing food at each other.   
  
Madison: Ephram- wait, we can't do this...  
  
Ephram: Scared of losing?  
  
Madison: No...scared of your dad's face when he sees this kitchen  
  
Ephram: Oh...I guess you're right  
  
Madison: As always 


	53. The big 21

The rest of their weekend was great, they spent almost all of their time together. When Andy and Delia came home on Monday night, Ephram's nose was almost back to normal size and just a little purple. He and Madison were lectured on the whole Jay thing and then Madison went home. When she left Ephram got busy planning her birthday, he had all these ideas and wanted to make it perfect. He knew Madison already had her party planned for 8 tomorrow night, so he figured he would pick her up at around 3.   
  
It was a quarter to 3 and Ephram was coming down the stairs, when Madison walked in.   
  
Ephram: (looking up) Hey, what are you-  
  
Madison: I couldn't wait any longer  
  
She walked up to him and kissed him.  
  
Ephram: No complaints here  
  
Madison smiled and looked at him, he was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt, that fit him perfectly and some dark jeans.   
  
Madison: Can I just say...you look incredibly sexy Mr. Brown  
  
Ephram: You don't look so bad yourself  
  
He looked her up and down, she was in a light blue T-shirt and low-rise jeans.  
  
Ephram: Oh-um...(he walked over to the couch and grabbed a bouquet of roses) these are for you  
  
He handed them to her, she was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Madison kissed him passionately.   
  
Madison: Thank you  
  
Ephram: Happy Birthday  
  
He slipped on his black leather jacket and opened the front door for her, he walked out behind her and closed the door.   
  
In the car.  
  
Madison: So where are we going?  
  
Ephram: You know where we're going  
  
Madison: Really?   
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Madison: I don't think I do  
  
Ephram: You will  
  
Madison: Ok...I'll take your word for it.  
  
When they passed the "Everwood City Limits" sign...  
  
Madison: Oh, ok I know now  
  
Ephram: Told you  
  
Madison: So what do you have up your sleeve?  
  
Ephram: You'll see  
  
Madison: I don't even get a hint  
  
Ephram: You got a hint, you know where we're going  
  
He grabbed Madison's hand and she looked at him and smiled.   
  
They got to their spot. Madison was about to open the door and get out.  
  
Ephram: Wait!  
  
He quickly got out and went around to open the door for her. He held out his hand and helped her out of the car.  
  
Madison: Extra points for that one  
  
He kissed her and then led her down the hill, past their usual spot and through the trees. They came to another opening, but this one had an old dock leading out to the lake. At the end of the dock, a boat was waiting for them. Ephram led Madison to the boat and helped her on. She gasped when she saw his set up. There were pillows all over the floor of the boat and rose pedals everywhere.   
  
Madison: (hand over her mouth) Ephram...Oh my god, how did you do this?  
  
Ephram: I have connections...c'mon, no more questions, just enjoy  
  
He got on the boat and went over to the driver's seat.  
  
Madison: Are you sure you know what you're doing?  
  
Ephram: How hard can it be?  
  
He turned the key and started the boat.  
  
Madison sat in the seat next to him as he drove them to the middle of the lake. He stopped the engine.   
  
Ephram: Here's good  
  
Madison: good for what?  
  
Ephram: (looked at his watch, it was 4:30) we still have lots of time  
  
Madison: What is here good fo-  
  
Ephram put his finger over her mouth to stop her.  
  
Ephram: Will you just stop with the questions?   
  
Madison smiled and nodded. Ephram motioned towards the pillows, Madison took the hint, went over and sat down. Ephram followed and sat next to her. He leaned in and kissed her. He laid her down on the pillows and they continued kissing. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth as he rubbed his hands all over her body. Madison rolled them over so she was on top and started pulling his shirt up. Ephram stopped her.  
  
Madison: (looking surprised) what?  
  
Ephram: As much as it feels like it...we aren't the only ones here  
  
Madison: (looked around and saw a couple more boats on the lake) oh...  
  
Ephram: (smiled) That doesn't mean we have to stop what we were doi-  
  
Madison stopped him with a long passionate kiss. After a while Ephram looked at his watch.   
  
Ephram: Hungry?  
  
Madison: you cooked?  
  
Ephram: No...I wanted this to be perfect, not a disaster  
  
Madison smiled. Ephram opened the bag he brought and pulled out some plates and forks. He then grabbed 2 plastic cups and set them up nicely in front of them.  
  
Madison: So what are we eating?  
  
Ephram: Not so fast...I have a surprise  
  
He reached for the cooler and pulled out a bottle of Champaign.  
  
Madison: Ephram- how did you-  
  
Ephram: I wanted to be the one who served you your first legal drink  
  
Madison: but how did you get that?  
  
Ephram: My dad helped out a little...(he poured some into a cup and handed it to her) here  
  
Then he poured some for himself, but not nearly as much, and held up his glass.  
  
Ephram: To your birthday  
  
Madison smiled as she took a sip. Ephram served the take-out he had brought with him and they ate and talked for a while. After that they sat in each other's arms and watched the sunset.   
  
Madison: This is amazing...  
  
Ephram: I'm not really one for sunsets, but I knew you would like it  
  
She looked up at him for a while, waiting for him to look down, and when he finally did she kissed him like she never had before, with all the love and emotion and want that she had. Soon it was after 7 and they knew they had to get going. Ephram started putting things away and making everything neat. He poured his untouched cup of Champaign into the water, he never really cared for Champaign, it reminded him of his grandparent's fancy parties which he never liked.   
  
Madison: Can I drive?  
  
Ephram: No  
  
Madison: Why not?   
  
Ephram: Cause you had 3 glasses of Champaign, and I'm barrowing this boat  
  
Madison: (giving him puppy eyes) please  
  
Ephram: Nope  
  
He sat down and started the engine. Madison gave in and sat in the passenger's seat. Ephram drove the boat back to the dock and tied it up. He helped her out and then they walked back to the car. He opened the door for her and then got in himself and they drove to Madison's for her party.   
  
They got to Madison's and there were already lots of cars parked in front, they had to park a block away and walk to the house.   
  
Ephram: You have a lot of friends  
  
Madison: Are you kidding? I probably don't know half of these people  
  
They walked inside, hand-in-hand, and were greeted by many people, some who probably had no idea who the party was for. They walked into the kitchen and Madison grabbed herself a beer.   
  
Madison: Want one?  
  
Ephram: No  
  
Madison: Oh c'mon...I won't say anything  
  
Ephram: (smiled) I have to drive home  
  
Madison: (putting her arms around his neck) You aren't going anywhere tonight  
  
Ephram: Yeah, I'm sure my dad would be totally ok with that  
  
Madison: Well...we'll just have to call him and ask him (in a very professional voice)  
  
Ephram: Ok, I think you've had more than I thought...why don't I just take that (he reached for the beer that was in her hand)  
  
Madison: (holding it out of his reach) oh c'mon man, live a little!  
  
Ephram: I'm gonna go put my jacket down...I'll be right back  
  
Ephram walked into Madison's room and closed the door behind him, he took off his jacket and laid it on the bed, he reached into his pocket and felt Madison's present. He walked out of the room and went to look for her. She was talking with some people that he had never seen before, he walked up next to her.  
  
Madison: Ephram hey!  
  
Ephram looked in Madison's hand and saw that she was almost finished with her beer. He just smiled.  
  
Madison: This is...um...Tina, and this is Luke  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Madison: Sweetie, can you do me a favor and get me another beer?  
  
Ephram: (was about to say no, but then realized that it was her birthday and it was a right-of-passage type thing) yeah...be right back  
  
He walked into the kitchen and grabbed another beer, then he opened the fridge and grabbed himself a water. He walked back to Madison and handed the beer to her.   
  
Madison: Thanks   
  
She leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss, the guys she was talking to were obviously surprised and Ephram could tell they were pretty jealous. He smiled to himself as he stood with his arm around Madison, happy that she let him into her world. After standing there for a while Madison grabbed Ephram's hand and pulled him out to the living room.  
  
Madison: (who had now finished her second beer) let's dance  
  
Ephram: I don't dance...plus, nobody else is dancing  
  
Madison: Don't be a follower, be a leader!  
  
Ephram: Not my style  
  
Madison started dancing and Ephram just stood there next to her.   
  
Madison: Ephraaaam (like a begging 5 year old)  
  
Ephram: (couldn't stop himself from laughing) No...I'm not dancing  
  
Madison: Fine, then you're not getting any more kisses  
  
Ephram: That's fine with me, you have beer breath anyway  
  
Madison pulled him over to her and kissed him.  
  
Ephram: I thought you weren't gonna do that  
  
Madison: Couldn't help it, you're just irresistible  
  
Ephram: I think that's the beer talking  
  
Madison: Probably (she kissed him again)  
  
Later, Ephram and Madison were sitting on the couch, Madison had a half-empty bottle in her hand and was keeping Ephram pretty entertained.   
  
Madison: You know...I really like your hair, it's so-I don't know-so brown....(she started laughing) "brown" that's your last name! You have the same hair as your last name!  
  
Ephram: (laughed) I didn't know last names had hair  
  
Madison: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Ephram: (shook his head) nothing  
  
A guy walked up to where they were sitting.  
  
Guy: Hey Madison  
  
Madison: Hey....(she looked at Ephram, confused) I don't remember this guy's name (as if the guy wasn't standing there)  
  
Ephram: (looked at the guy) she's a little wasted  
  
Guy: (ignoring Ephram) So...you wanna dance?  
  
Madison: What?! Are you crazy dude!? I am obviously here with Ephram...he has brown hair!  
  
Guy: I have brown hair (still trying and acting as if Ephram was invisible)  
  
Madison: Well I love him...not you! Gosh!  
  
The guy rolled his eyes and walked away shaking his head.   
  
Epharm: (smiled at her) You know...I'm glad I got to see you drunk  
  
Madison: Why is that?  
  
Ephram: Cause now I have something to make fun of you for  
  
Madison: That's not funny  
  
Ephram: (smiled) it is to me  
  
Madison: (standing up) I'm gonna go get another drink  
  
Ephram: (grabbing her hand) Don't you think you've had enough  
  
Madison: No  
  
Ephram: Well I think you have  
  
Madison: That's good for you (she touched his nose and then messed up his hair)  
  
Ephram: Madison (he said following her through the crowd of drinks and into the kitchen)  
  
Madison: Ephram (mocking him as she grabbed a beer)  
  
Ephram: You are seriously gonna regret this in the morning  
  
Madison: I won't remember this in the morning  
  
Ephram: But you'll feel it  
  
Madison held the bottle to her mouth and was about to take a sip when Ephram grabbed it from her.  
  
Ephram: No more  
  
Madison: C'mon Ephram, I'm supposed to get drunk! You said so yourself  
  
Ephram: You're already drunk  
  
Madison: So?  
  
Ephram: So you don't need anymore  
  
Madison: Fine...we'll go talk (sounding annoyed, she motioned towards the door) after you  
  
Ephram took a step towards the door and Madison rushed back to the bottle that Ephram left on the counter, she took a sip before Ephram could stop her.  
  
Madison: I win!  
  
Ephram: Fine (putting his hands up in surrender) but don't blame me for your hangover tomorrow  
  
Madison: I promise  
  
Ephram: and I guess I can't give you your present, I mean it's not like you'll remember it   
  
Madison: Oh c'mon, I swear I will  
  
Ephram: Nope...you'll just have to wait till tomorrow  
  
Madison: Please  
  
Ephram: Nope  
  
Madison kissed him passionately and then pulled away.  
  
Madison: (whispering) please  
  
Ephram: Nope  
  
Madison playfully hit him.   
  
Ephram looked at his watch, it was almost 11.   
  
Ephram: So what time do you want me to kick these people out?  
  
Madison: They'll leave soon, we're almost out of beer  
  
Ephram: mainly thanks to you  
  
Madison: You know what?  
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Madison: I'm bored  
  
Ephram: Really?  
  
Madison: Yes  
  
Ephram: Well what'dya want to do about that?  
  
Madison: (ran her finger slowly down his chest) I have something in mind (seductively)  
  
Ephram: (laughed) Oh no...no way, not when you're like this...  
  
Madison: Well then...I guess I'll just have to find someone else, I'm sure there are many willing guys  
  
Ephram: Go ahead, ask...I'm sure your breath will turn them away  
  
Madison: Why are you so mean?  
  
Ephram: I'm not mean...just honest  
  
Madison took a step and almost fell over, luckily Ephram caught her.  
  
Ephram: Ok, I think it's time for bed  
  
Madison: I knew you couldn't resist me  
  
Ephram: No...I meant bed for you  
  
Madison: No, this is my party!  
  
Ephram: Well, they're just gonna have to live without you  
  
Madison: Wait...let me just finish my drink   
  
She lifted the drink up but missed her mouth completely and poured it all on the floor.  
  
Ephram: I think that proves me right  
  
Madison: Well now I have to get another drink  
  
Ephram: No, now you have to go to bed  
  
Ephram grabbed her hands and turned around so she was behind him, then he pulled her on to his back and carried her into her room. By the time he had pushed all the coats onto the floor and laid her on the bed, she was passed out. He put a blanket over her and grabbed a trashcan and put it by the bed, then he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Soon the beer ran out and everyone left. Ephram started cleaning up but then passed out on the couch, it had been a long day. 


	54. Consequences

He woke up to the sound of someone throwing up coming from Madison's room, he went and knocked on the door.  
  
Ephram: You ok?  
  
Madison: What does it sound like?  
  
Ephram opened the door and saw her leaning over the trash can he had placed there the night before. He bent over behind her and held back her hair.  
  
Madison: This is embarrassing  
  
Ephram: (ignored her comment) I'll go get you some water  
  
Madison: Ephram?  
  
Ephram: Yeah?  
  
Madison: thanks...for staying and everything  
  
Ephram: I couldn't just leave you like that  
  
He walked out of the room and grabbed her a water bottle, some paper towels and an aspirin. When he walked back in Madison was in the bathroom washing her face. He walked in and handed her the pill, she took the pill with the water he had given her.   
  
Ephram: Well you had enough energy to get out of bed, that's a good sign  
  
Madison: so how bad was I? Did I do anything stupid? (as she tied her hair back in a low pony-tail)  
  
Ephram: (smiled) I can think of a few things, but nothing too bad  
  
Madison: God, I feel like crap  
  
Ephram: Don't say I didn't warn you  
  
Madison walked back into her room and got back in bed. Ephram went and sat down next to her.   
  
Madison: I can't believe you're seeing me like this, I look like crap  
  
Ephram: You look beautiful  
  
Madison: Ughhh Ephram, I'm so not in the mood  
  
Ephram: I'm just being honest  
  
Madison: (rubbed her eyes) uh huh  
  
Ephram: Besides, you would do the same for me  
  
Madison: Yeah well, that doesn't make me any more attractive at the moment  
  
Ephram: So what do you wanna do today? I was thinking a nice drive on a windy road, and then maybe go to an amusement park...go on a couple roller coasters  
  
Madison: Funny (sarcastically)   
  
Ephram: (looked at his watch, it was 9am) Well, I'm officially dead  
  
Madison: Call him  
  
Ephram: He probably already has his mind made up about what happened, there's no point in trying to convince him otherwise  
  
Madison: I'll talk to him, I mean you were just taking care of me  
  
Ephram: Maybe when you're feeling better, but now you just need to stay here and sleep  
  
Madison: yeah...(she half smiled)  
  
Ephram: (kissed her forehead and then got up) I'll call you later, see how you're doing  
  
Madison: K...I love you  
  
Ephram: Love you too  
  
He got back to the house and slowly opened the door.   
  
Andy: Ephram? Is that you? (from the kitchen)  
  
Ephram: In the flesh  
  
Andy: Where the hell have you been?! (walking into the living room)  
  
Ephram: Before you jump to any conclusions-  
  
Andy: Oh it's way too late for that!  
  
Ephram: I didn't have one drink, Madison just got pretty wasted, I made sure she got to bed and then slept on the couch just incase she needed anything, that's what happened!  
  
Andy: And you expect me to believe that?  
  
Ephram: You can ask Madison! (Andy was about to reach for the phone) wait! Don't call her, she's sleeping and the ringing would probably kill her  
  
Andy: You know Ephram, I'm really tired of this! You didn't even call!  
  
Ephram: I'm sorry, I kind of had more important things to worry about  
  
Andy: How do I know you didn't have anything to drink? How do I know you weren't as "wasted" as she was?!  
  
Ephram: Dad, look at me...do I look like someone who got wasted last night? Besides, I didn't want to risk going through what I did the last time I drank...and you were the one who bought the Champagne, you really can't be mad if I had a drink  
  
Ephram started to go up the stairs.  
  
Andy: We aren't finished here! I only got that Champagne cause I know you hate it!  
  
Ephram: ok well I didn't drink anything...at all, unless you count water, so what now?   
  
Andy: You're grounded!  
  
Ephram: What?! (coming down the stairs) What for?!  
  
Andy: For not thinking to call, you know better than that!  
  
Ephram: I was taking care of Madison! I told you that!  
  
Andy: You still could have found the time to make one little phone call!  
  
Ephram: Yeah at like 3, when you were already asleep and would have yelled at me for waking you up!  
  
Andy: You don't know that!  
  
Ephram: You can't ground me for taking care of my girlfriend!   
  
Andy: That's not what I'm grounding you for, I'm grounding you for not calling!  
  
Ephram: Well maybe if you got me a cell phone-  
  
Andy: This has nothing to do with me getting you a cell phone Ephram, and you know it!  
  
Ephram: (sighed) You're right I should have called, I was stupid, I'll never do it again...  
  
Andy: That's not gonna work this time  
  
Ephram: You can't ground me! It's spring break!  
  
Andy: I'm sure you and your comic books will have plenty of fun  
  
Ephram: Unbelievable! (he ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind him)  
  
Ephram called Madison around 6, but nobody picked up, he decided to go downstairs and watch TV. When he got into the hallway her heard Madison's voice coming from downstairs.  
  
Madison: -I just don't want to be the reason he got in trouble...it wasn't his fault  
  
Andy: I know what you're trying to do Madison, but it's not gonna work, Ephram should have called and he knew it, it's that simple  
  
Madison: But I was a mess, I mean thank god for him or I might have woken up in the middle of the street!   
  
Andy: I understand that, but it is no excuse for not letting me know what was going on  
  
Madison: But- (she stopped when she saw Ephram coming down the stairs)  
  
Ephram: What's up?  
  
Andy: Madison and I were just talking about last night...  
  
Ephram: And...  
  
Andy: And your punishment stands  
  
Madison: I tried  
  
Ephram: Just cause your girlfriend dumped you doesn't mean you can destroy everyone else's lives!  
  
Madison: Ephram-  
  
Ephram: You think just cause you aren't happy, nobody else can be!  
  
Andy: That's not it Ephram! I'm trying to teach you a lesson here, it's called responsibility! You have responsibilities!   
  
Ephram: Yeah, last night I had the responsibility to take care of Madison!  
  
Madison leaned back, she had given up trying to get in the middle of their arguments.  
  
Andy: You also had the responsibility to check in! I need to know that you're ok!  
  
Ephram: Well I'm ok, so can you un-ground me now?  
  
Andy: You know what I mean Ephram! I worry about you!  
  
Ephram: Well you don't need to!   
  
Andy: Yes I do! That's my job! That's what dads do!  
  
Ephram: So I guess dads also abandon their kids for their jobs, and I guess dads forget about their daughter's plans and then lie about it, and I guess dads always do everything in their power to make their children miserable!  
  
Andy: You know what Ephram?! I'm done talking about this! You're grounded and that's final!  
  
Ephram: Fine...whatever  
  
He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Madison walked in a couple seconds later.  
  
Madison: That was intense  
  
Ephram: I've seen worse  
  
Madison: Well he said I had to leave soon, but I'll see you tomorrow...maybe Delia will let you watch a movie with us  
  
Ephram: Delia's pretty selfish when it comes to you these days, so I wouldn't count on it  
  
Madison: Well I guess I'll just have to sneak up to your room for a short make-out session while she's distracted  
  
Ephram: As long as your breath is better than it was last night  
  
Madison: (smiled) I'll brush my teeth just for you  
  
Ephram: So, are you 100% yet?  
  
Madison: Pretty much...my head is still ringing but it'll be over soon...I hope  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Madison: I should go... I don't want to get you in any more trouble (she gave him a quick kiss and walked out the back door)  
  
Ephram: Wait! (he ran after her and caught her in the back yard) your present, I never gave it to you...  
  
Madison: I can wait...I mean you can give it to me tomorrow  
  
Ephram: No, I have it now (he reached into his pocket) now before you laugh there's a story that goes with it...  
  
He pulled out a cheap plastic bracelet with tacky red and blue beads.   
  
Madison looked at him a little confused.  
  
Ephram: (as he put it on her wrist) When I was 13, my mom took me to a Mets game, she got a box of Cracker Jacks, this was the prize that came with it...she tried to give it to me, but I told her that it was too girly and I was already a loser... I didn't need to give people something else to make fun of me for...then she told me that this was a lucky bracelet and that if I wore it my one true wish would come true...of course I didn't buy that, but then she told me that I should keep the bracelet and give it to the first person I ever fall in love with on some special occasion and that if I told them the story of how I got it, it would make her fall in love with me, or love me even more, I told her that with my luck I would probably never have anyone to give it to, but she told me that I would find someone, and she would be the luckiest girl in the world...so now I'm giving it to you, the first and only person I will ever love...  
  
He looked up at Madison, who was now in tears.  
  
Madison: Your mom was right...you know, I didn't think it was possible, but I love you even more...  
  
Ephram wiped Madison's tears from her cheek and kissed her passionately.   
  
Madison: (wiping away more tears) Now it's even harder for me to leave  
  
Ephram: Well you don't want to get me in any more trouble  
  
Madison: (kissed him) I am the luckiest girl in the world (kissed him again)   
  
Madison left and Ephram went back inside and up to his room. 


	55. Help Her

The rest of break went by pretty slow for Ephram, who couldn't really do anything. He saw Madison a couple times, but only when Delia let her sneak away, which wasn't often. Soon it was the last day of break and Andy decided to let Ephram and Madison go out. They had decided to just grab some take-out and then head back to Madison's place.  
  
Jay pulled out of the parking lot of Everwood's local bar, this had been an all too familiar scene in the past couple weeks. He had been drowning his sorrows. He drove up to the intersection, not really aware of his surroundings, then he saw Madison's red bug driving in the perpendicular direction. His first instinct was to chase after it so he put his foot on the gas as hard as he could, unaware of the red light. **BAM** he rammed right into the driver's side door of Madison's bug. The force of the collision sent Madison in the other direction, but her seatbelt brought her back and she slammed against the side, knocking her out. The force pushed Ephram strangely against the door, and pain shot up through his arm, it was all a blur, all he could feel was pain. When he finally realized what had just happened, he opened his eyes and looked at the source of the pain. His arm was bent in a way it was not supposed to bend, he cringed when he saw it. He looked over at Madison and saw that she wasn't moving.  
  
Ephram: Madison! Madison! Wake Up!!! Somebody help!!!!  
  
He looked around and saw people surrounding them, some were on their phones, hopefully calling an ambulance. Ephram had all these thoughts running through his head, he didn't know what to do, should he move her? Should he get out? What should he do?  
  
He quickly opened his door, which was undamaged, and ran around to Madison's side. He immediately recognized the car that had hit them. He looked around and saw Jay wobbling out of his car with nothing but a cut on his forehead. He was about to run at him when all these people surrounded him.  
  
Person: Are you ok son? What happened?  
  
Person #2: An ambulance is on it's way, don't worry!  
  
Ephram wasn't even listening to them, the only thing he cared about was Madison, he looked over at her, there were people trying to open her door. All he wanted to do was hold her, but he couldn't get these people to leave him alone.  
  
Ephram: Don't worry about me!! Help her!   
  
Without realizing it, Ephram had started to cry, he couldn't help it, he didn't know what else to do. The ambulance finally came, after what seemed like forever. They rushed over to Madison's car and pried open the door. Ephram was standing near them, but he couldn't bare to watch, there were still people around him, some telling him everything would be ok, and some asking him stupid questions like "can I get you some water?" He started to hate these people, he didn't really know why, they were just trying to help, but he couldn't stop himself, he started to hate everyone and everything around him. He hated the EMT's for not getting there sooner, he hated himself for not driving, he hated Jay for doing this to her. He ran different scenarios in his head. What if we had left 5 minutes earlier? What if I had driven? What if we were in my car? What if we took a different rout? What if we had different plans?  
  
EMT: Excuse me sir? Sir?  
  
Ephram: (turned around) is she ok?  
  
EMT: Were you involved in the accident?  
  
Ephram: What do you think?! (he motioned towards his arm)  
  
EMT: Sorry sir...why don't you come with me and we'll take a look at that arm...  
  
Ephram: No! Don't worry about me! Help her!   
  
He looked over at Madison who was being lifted onto a backboard, she still wasn't moving, and it didn't look good.  
  
EMT: She's in good hands...there's nothing else we can do for her until we get to the hospital  
  
Ephram: Can I go with you? (he was still crying)  
  
EMT: Yeah, we need to get you there too  
  
They got into the ambulance and sat on the bench, Ephram grabbed Madison's hand.  
  
Ephram: Please Madison...don't leave me...please (he kissed her motionless hand)  
  
EMT: She'll be ok son...  
  
Ephram: How do you know that?!? I mean look at her! Does she look ok to you?!?  
  
The EMT was silent, he didn't know how to respond to this, he was just trying to make some kid feel better.  
  
Ephram: Sorry...I'm sorry-I just...  
  
EMT: I know you're scared...but she's in good hands...  
  
Ephram: My dad  
  
EMT: What?  
  
Ephram: I need to call my dad! He's a doctor-a-a good one, I need to call him!  
  
EMT: I'm sorry son, but you're gonna have to wait till we get to the hospital...The doctors there know what they're doing...they'll help her...  
  
Ephram: No! Not like my dad!   
  
He fumbled through Madison's purse, that he somehow remembered to grab during all the chaos, and found her phone. He dialed his house.  
  
Delia: Hello?  
  
Ephram: Delia-I need to talk to dad-hurry!  
  
Delia: Jeez, what's wrong with you?  
  
Ephram: Just put dad on the phone...now!!  
  
Andy picked up a couple seconds later.  
  
Andy: Hello?  
  
Ephram: Dad, we were in an accident, Madison's hurt, she's-she's not moving, they have some tubes in her or something! You have to help her! Please...  
  
Andy: Wait a minute Ephram...slow down...what happened?  
  
Ephram: Does it really matter!? You have to help Madison! We're going to some hospital...I dunno, the closest one, just hurry!  
  
Andy: Are you hurt?   
  
Ephram: Will everyone stop thinking about me?! Just help her!  
  
Ephram hung up the phone. He was mad at the world. His face was wet with tears, he didn't even care to wipe them. He just kept holding Madison's hand.   
  
They got to the hospital and Madison was rushed to the emergency room. The EMT led Ephram to another room where a doctor would come and check on his arm.   
  
Ephram was still waiting for a doctor when Andy rushed in.  
  
Andy: Ephram are you ok?   
  
Ephram: Where's Madison? Is she ok? Is she awake?  
  
Andy: (sighed) They said they were still working on her...I couldn't get any other information...I'm sorry  
  
Andy could tell Ephram had been crying, he saw the worry in his son's eyes.  
  
Andy: I'll go see if I can get anything else out of them (trying to make Ephram feel better)  
  
Ephram just nodded.  
  
Andy walked up to the front desk of the ER.  
  
Nurse: (without looking up) Please wait in the waiting room, a doctor will be with you soon...  
  
Andy: No, I don't need a doctor, I just want some information  
  
Nurse: (looking up) on...  
  
Andy: My son and his girlfriend were involved in a car accident, he's ok but I wanted to know how she was doing...she was unconscious at the scene  
  
Nurse: So you're not a family member?  
  
Andy: (sighed) no I'm not but-  
  
Nurse: We can't give out any information to non-family members, I'm sorry  
  
Andy: I'm her doctor, Andrew Brown, please...can you give me anything?  
  
Nurse: Her doctor?  
  
Andy: Yes  
  
Nurse: What's her name?  
  
Andy: Madison...Madison Kellner  
  
The nurse typed something on the computer.  
  
Nurse: She's in trauma 3, they're still working on her...  
  
Andy: Is there anything else you can tell me?  
  
Nurse: When I get proof that you're her doctor  
  
Andy: How am I supposed to give you that?  
  
Nurse: Well her medical records-  
  
Andy: Listen, I'm Andrew Brown, I was the surgeon that operated on Colin Hart...I send tests here all the time...Dr. Fitz, is Dr. Fitz here? He knows who I am  
  
Nurse: Dr. Fitz is not an ER doctor  
  
Andy: Can you just give me the damn information!  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry sir, I can't do that...  
  
Andy turned around and started to walked back towards Ephram's room, then he recognized someone walking towards him.  
  
Dr. Washington: Dr. Brown? Is that you?  
  
Andy: Yes...  
  
Dr.Washington: I worked with you on Colin Hart last year...Gabe...Gabe Washington...  
  
Andy: Oh yeah, Gabe, hey...what are you doing down here?  
  
Gabe: They called me down to look at some poor girl, she was hit by some drunk earlier today...What are you doing here?   
  
Andy: My son was in a car accident earlier today-wait, the girl...is here name Madison?  
  
Gabe: (looked at the chart in his hand) yeah...Madison Kellner...you know her?  
  
Andy: She was in the car with my son...she's my daughter's baby-sitter  
  
Gabe: Oh...I'm sorry...  
  
Andy: Listen, can you tell me anything? My son is kind of a wreck, he needs some good news right now  
  
Gabe: (sighed) well, the good news is...she doesn't need surgery (Andy let out a sigh of relief) but there's no way to tell when she's gonna wake up, they're moving her upstairs right now...there was no internal bleeding, but there's no way to tell if she'll be herself...  
  
Andy looked down. How was he supposed to tell this to Ephram? It would break his heart.   
  
Andy: Thanks...well I better get back to my son...listen, could you do me a favor?   
  
Gabe: Sure thing  
  
Andy: Tell the nurse at the front desk that I'm her doctor, so I can get updates...it would mean a lot  
  
Gabe: No problem...anything for the great Dr. Brown...  
  
Andy: Thanks again...  
  
Andy walked back into the room that Ephram was in. There was a doctor looking at his arm and asking him questions.  
  
Dr. Jones: Does this hurt?  
  
Ephram: My arm is broken, you can tell by the weird position it's in, do we really need to go through this?  
  
Dr. Jones: Just precedure...you'll wish I was still asking questions in a few minutes when I have to reset the bone...  
  
Ephram looked up and saw the look on his dad's face.  
  
Ephram: What's wrong? How is she?  
  
Andy: (sighed) Well they're done working on her...but she's still unconscious, they don't know when she's going to wake up....  
  
Ephram: What does that mean?!   
  
Andy: It means she's in a coma...I'm sor-  
  
Ephram: (tears forming in his eyes) a coma? Like-like Colin? Is she gonna end up like Colin?!  
  
Andy: I can't answer that Ephram...I don't have enough information-  
  
Ephram: Than get the damn information! Get the information and help her!  
  
Andy: She doesn't need surgery Ephram...  
  
Ephram: Would it wake her up?!?  
  
Andy: I told you I don't have enough information...let's just calm down and get that arm fixed...  
  
Ephram: (shaking away the doctor) I don't care about my fucking arm! All I care about is Madison!   
  
Andy: I know...I know Ephram, but there's nothing we can do right now...what we need to do is get that arm fixed...then we'll go see what we can find out....  
  
Ephram: (wiping his eyes) If-when she wakes up....is she gonna remember?  
  
Andy: (walked over to Ephram and embraced him) I don't know...  
  
Ephram cried on Andy's shoulder and the doctor left them alone. 


	56. 2 cents

The next day Andy let Ephram skip school and go to the hospital. Ephram just sat by Madison's bed and held her hand the whole day. That night when he went home he went straight up to his room. Andy went up after him and knocked on his door.   
  
Andy: Ephram? There are some burgers downstairs...are you hungry?  
  
Ephram: No...  
  
Andy: Is there anything I can get you?  
  
Ephram: No  
  
Andy: (opened the door and walked in) how's she doing?  
  
Ephram: The same...(a tear rolled down his cheek)  
  
Andy: How are you holding up?  
  
Ephram: I'm not...holding up  
  
Andy: (sighed) I know it's hard...maybe it's best if you go to school tomorrow, try and get it off your mind  
  
Ephram: Yeah...(He wasn't really listening)  
  
Andy: Well if you want any dinner, it's downstairs  
  
Ephram: ok  
  
Andy walked out and closed the door behind him.   
  
The next day Ephram woke up and got ready, as if it was a normal day. He was driving towards the school, but he couldn't stop thinking about Madison. What if something happened over night? What if she woke up and they forgot to call him? What if something's wrong? He quickly made a "U-turn" and headed towards the hospital.   
  
He went straight to Madison's room. There were 2 chairs set up next to her bed, but he didn't think much of it. He sat down and grabbed her, still motionless, hand.  
  
Ephram: (tears forming in his eyes) Hey...(he smiled at her, trying to hide his fear and hoping for a response)   
  
Mrs. Detmer: Can I help you?  
  
Ephram quickly stood up and turned around. He saw a woman, a little bit older than his dad, and a man approximately the same age standing in the doorway. The woman looked kind of familiar. Ephram thought for a second and then realized she was the woman in some of the pictures at Madison's house-her mom. He figured the man was Madison's step-dad.  
  
Ephram: (wiping tears from his face) Oh-uh hi...You-you must be Madison's mom-  
  
Mrs. Detmer: yes and you are-wait (she looked him over and assessed his injuries, then she almost threw herself at him, Mr. Detmer had to hold her back) You're the kid that did this to my Maddie!! You little-  
  
Ephram: No-no, (he held his good arm up in surrender) no-ma'am that wasn't me! I was in the car with Madison...(she started to calm down)   
  
Mrs. Detmer: They never mentioned anyone else on the phone  
  
Ephram: I'm Ephram...  
  
Mr. Detmer: Ephram? Are you a friend from school?   
  
Ephram: No... I'm-I'm Madison's...(he didn't know what he should say) Madison's boyfriend (it just came out, then he waited for their response)  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Madison's boyfriend?! Madison never said anything about a boyfriend... (she looked at her husband)-and you look like you're about 12  
  
Ephram: Actually...I'm six-dad? What are you doing here?  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Detmer turned around and saw Andy and Delia.  
  
Andy: Ephram? I ought to ask you the same thing, you're supposed to be in school, I thought we talked about this... (surprised)  
  
Ephram: What's the point?! It's not like I could pay attention...all I think about is her! She's all I care about! I can't just go to school like everything's ok! What if something happened? What if you're wrong and she doesn't wake up? What if she does wake up and I'm not there?! (Ephram was now crying)   
  
Andy walked up to him and held him in his arms.   
  
Andy: It's gonna be ok...she's gonna be ok  
  
Ephram: You don't know that!  
  
Delia was now crying.   
  
Ephram looked up and noticed Madison's parents were still standing there. They both had confused looks on their faces. They had no idea who these people were, and how they knew their daughter.   
  
Ephram wiped his tears away and tried to compose himself.   
  
Ephram: Sorry  
  
Andy: (turned around and looked at them) Hi, I'm Andy Brown...(he held out his hand)  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Leanne Detmer, I'm Madison's mother  
  
Andy: Oh, I'm...well Madison baby-sits my daughter...she's kind of become part of the family  
  
Mrs. Detmer: But your son? He said he and Madison were "together??"  
  
Andy: Yes...yes they are (he looked back at Ephram)  
  
Mrs. Detmer: I'm sorry, it's just that Madison never mentioned anything, well we haven't talked to her in a while...I guess all this happened pretty quickly  
  
Andy: Actually, Madison's been with us for 6 months now-well she's been with Ephram-not been with him, I mean....she's been baby-sitting Delia for about six months, she and Ephram have been together for what? I guess almost that long.   
  
Mr. Detmer: But Ephram...he's how old?  
  
Ephram: I'm 16  
  
They both looked shocked.  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Well I guess we now know why Madison didn't say anything...  
  
Ephram turned red with anger at her comment. Andy saw this.  
  
Andy: Ephram...why don't you take Delia and get us some sodas?  
  
Delia: But I wanna stay with Madison!  
  
Andy: Delia, if you don't go, Ephram won't know what kind you want...  
  
Delia: Fine  
  
They both walked out of the room.   
  
Mrs. Detmer: I don't mean to be rude Mr. Brown, but your son is 16! I just don't understand how you allow such a thing  
  
Andy: It's Dr. Brown...and Ephram is the most mature 16 year old you will ever meet, at first I didn't allow it but I saw how much they cared for one another...they are genuinely in love, if you could just see the way they act around each other you would understand...  
  
Mr. Detmer: But Madison is 20 years old! She's just starting her life!  
  
Andy: Madison is 21, her birthday was about 2 weeks ago...(he felt bad when he said this, but he needed to show them that they didn't know their daughter as well as they thought they did)  
  
Mr. Detmer: (paused for a second) well that's even more of a reason to stop this!   
  
Andy: I really don't think you can stop this...believe me I've tried, their love is too strong  
  
Mrs. Detmer: I can't believe I'm hearing this, this is unbelievable! You let your 16 year old son date our 21 year old daughter! What kind of parent does that?!? What could you have possibly been thinking?!?  
  
Andy: I'm sorry you feel this way...but I'm telling you now, there is no stopping this, it's impossible...especially when you aren't even in your daughter's life! You expect her to end a relationship with the person she loves more than anyone just because you say so? It doesn't work that way!  
  
Mrs. Detmer: There is no relationship! It's over, I will not allow her to get involved in something like this!  
  
Andy: It's too late! She's been involved in it for 6 months, I'm sorry Mrs. Detmer but there is nothing you can do...  
  
Mr. Detmer: This is her daughter! You have no right to talk to her like that!  
  
Ephram and Delia were standing behind them listening.   
  
Ephram: Will you please just shut up! Everyone is arguing as if Madison is ok! She's not ok! She's lying there, motionless and you're all standing here arguing about US! There is no point! Do you even care about her?! She's lying there and all you can think about is her current relationship with a 16 year old! So what? What will arguing about it do? Will it wake her up?! Cause if it will then let put in my 2 cents!   
  
He walked past them and went and sat down next to Madison. He kissed her hand while holding it in his. Everyone stood there in silence, staring at Ephram. Later Madison's parents half-heartedly apologized to him, but it was obvious that they still weren't ok with the idea of their daughter with a 16 year old. 


	57. weak

The next day Andy drove Ephram to school. As he walked down the halls everyone was staring at him, at first he was shocked that they all knew about the accident, but then he remembered that this was Everwood. He was putting his books in his locker when Amy walked up to him.  
  
Amy: Hey Ephram (quietly)  
  
Ephram: Listen Amy, I don't need your pity...you weren't talking to me before so you don't need to talk to me now...  
  
Amy: I know...but you were there for me when I was going through the same thing...I just wanted to be there for you...I know what you're going through Ephram...I know how much it hurts-the fear, the pain...everything  
  
Ephram: (laughed to himself) Kind of ironic isn't it? I mean your boyfriend in a coma last year, my girlfriend in a coma this year....  
  
Amy: That's not funny Ephram...  
  
Ephram: (slammed his locker shut) I know it's not funny! It's anything but funny! (he punched his locker and didn't notice the pain, everyone was staring at him) It should have been me...I was in the car, why wasn't it me!? She didn't deserve this! (he turned around leaning against his locker and slid down it, covering his tear-filled eyes with his hands)  
  
At that moment Amy saw how much Ephram truly loved Madison, she knew that he liked her, but had no idea his feelings were this strong, this real.   
  
Amy: You didn't deserve it either Ephram!   
  
Ephram was crying in his hands, everyone was watching him, including Bright who was making his way through the crowd.  
  
Bright: Ok folks, shows over! Everyone go back to your own mini dramas...(he turned around and faced Ephram) C'mon man (he pulled Ephram to his feet)  
  
Ephram: What are you doing?  
  
Bright: Saving what dignity you have left  
  
Ephram: (wiping the tears away) I don't give a shit about dignity  
  
Bright: C'mon  
  
Bright led Ephram to the bathroom.   
  
Bright: Now clean yourself up, we're gonna be late  
  
Ephram: You think I care about class right now? If you're so worried about being late, go...I'm fine  
  
Bright: Yeah, I can see that...so how is she? (as Ephram splashed his face with water)  
  
Ephram: She's in a coma, how do you think she is?  
  
Bright: Ok dude, sorry...just askin'  
  
Ephram: ( drying his face off with a paper towel) What are people saying?  
  
Bright: That you and your sister's babysitter got hit by some drunk...  
  
Ephram: So I guess they all think I was crying for nothing?  
  
Bright: Well normally people don't cry when their sister's babysitters are in comas...  
  
Ephram: I gotta get out of here...  
  
He walked out into the hallway and Bright followed, everyone had already gone to class.   
  
Bright: Why are you here anyway? I didn't expect to see you for a while...  
  
Ephram: My dad thinks it will take my mind off things...but obviously it hasn't  
  
Bright: Well you should just leave, go see her...that's what you really want to do  
  
Ephram: I can't...no car, he dropped me off  
  
Bright: (pulling his keys out of his pocket) take mine...I'll get a ride from someone  
  
Ephram: No, I can't do that....  
  
Bright: Yes you can (he grabbed Ephram's hand and put his keys in it)  
  
Ephram: Thanks  
  
Bright: Don't mention it...I gotta get to class...Just drop it off later...  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Bright turned around and walked in the opposite direction down the hall. Ephram made his was out to the parking lot and found Bright's truck. He got to Madison's room and peered through the door, he saw that her parents weren't there so he went in. He sat in his usual seat and grabbed her hand. He looked at her, she looked different, better maybe, he couldn't really tell.   
  
Ephram: You're turning me into quite the rebel...(he smiled, half expecting her to smile back, but when she didn't tears formed in his eyes) a rebel and a wuss...(he sighed) God...Madison, you need to come back, please...I love you so much....(he looked down)  
  
Madison: (weakly) I love you too  
  
Ephram was shocked. He quickly looked up.  
  
Ephram: Oh my god-oh my god, Madison! (he kissed her hand) Oh my god-doctor, I have to get a doctor! (he picked up the emergency button) how the hell do you use these things?   
  
Madison put her hand over his stopping him.  
  
Madison: Ephram calm down...the doctors know I'm awake...  
  
Ephram: What do they have some sort of ESP? (he couldn't stop smiling)  
  
Madison: No...I woke up this morning...I was sleeping when you came in...(she smiled at him)  
  
Ephram: What? Why didn't they call me? They were supposed to call me! I was supposed to be here!   
  
Madison: Relax...  
  
Ephram: Are you ok? Are you gonna be ok? Whats-what's gonna happen now?  
  
Madison: Would you just sit down, I don't have enough energy to keep up with you...  
  
Ephram sat down, but he couldn't stop shaking, he was so happy, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to jump up and scream but he figured the nurses would frown upon it.   
  
Madison: Would you stop shaking? (she put her hand over his)   
  
Ephram: I'm sorry-I-I just, I'm so happy...I can't believe it, you're awake-you're here!  
  
Madison: Yeah...I am  
  
Ephram: So how are you feeling? Any pain?  
  
Madison: Not really, I'm pretty drugged  
  
Ephram: Well that's good  
  
Madison: Ephram...will you stop trying to make casual conversation and just kiss me already?  
  
Ephram: (smiled) you sure you can take it?  
  
Madison: Positive  
  
Ephram stood up and leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her like he never had before.  
  
Madison: (as they pulled away) Wow  
  
Ephram: (smiled) yeah  
  
Madison: I think I have enough energy for one more...  
  
Ephram: I think I can deal with that... (he leaned in and kissed her)  
  
Mrs. Detmer walked into the room just as they kissed. Her jaw dropped, she knew they were together, but seeing them kiss just made it more of a reality. She saw Madison's face after they pulled away, it was the first time she's seen her smile all day. She knocked on the wall. Ephram looked back and quickly sat down.  
  
Madison: Hi mom...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Madison, you really need to get some rest  
  
Madison: I just woke up...I feel fine  
  
Mrs. Detmer: The doctor said that you need your rest, I think it's best if Ephram leave...  
  
Madison: Ephram just got here, he didn't know I was awake...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Well now he does, and I think it's time that he go...  
  
Ephram started to get up but Madison gabbed his hand to stop him.  
  
Madison: He's not going anywhere...I want him here  
  
Mrs. Detmer: (cleared her throat) Madison...you need your rest, I don't think you're going to get that by sucking face with some teenaged boy!  
  
Madison was about to argue but Ephram stopped her.  
  
Ephram: Wait-(he looked at Mrs. Detmer) your daughter just wakes up from a coma and you come in here and start an argument? Does that sound right to you? And Madison, you do need your rest and I am a distraction, as much as I want to stay I think I should go and let you sleep...I'll be back as soon as I can...(he gave her a sweet kiss) I love you  
  
Madison: (smiled at him) I love you too  
  
Ephram walked past Mrs. Detmer and out the door.   
  
Mrs. Detmer: (making sure Ephram was out of range) Your relationship with that boy is over...  
  
Madison: I can't believe you! I'm 21 years old, I can date whoever the hell I want to date! And after what he just said, you still want to argue with me? Well you can come back tomorrow...cause like you said, I need my rest.  
  
Madison turned on her side, with her back facing her mother. Mrs. Detmer shook her head and walked out the door.   
  
Ephram drove around Everwood in Bright's truck for the rest of the day, he couldn't stop smiling. He finally dropped of the truck at the Abbot's and started to walk home. He walked with a skip in his step. He even started to whistle, but he got some strange stares so he stopped. He got to his house and shut the door.  
  
Andy: (hearing the door) Ephram is that you?  
  
Ephram: Yup  
  
Andy: (walking into the living room) I just got off the phone with your school...they said you weren't in any of your classes today...where were you?!  
  
Ephram: Madison's awake  
  
Andy: Now that's not an exuse-wait what?  
  
Ephram: (all smiles) Madison's awake! She woke up this morning!  
  
Andy: Oh my god (a huge smile covered his face) is she ok?  
  
Ephram: Yeah, she's great!  
  
Andy: But that still doesn't give you an excuse to just leave school (trying to keep his foot down)  
  
Ephram: Dad will you stop trying to be strict and just enjoy the moment?  
  
Andy: Delia?! Can you come down here please?!  
  
Delia: (coming down the stairs) what?  
  
Ephram: Madison's awake!  
  
Delia: Are you serious?!  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Delia ran downstairs and gave Ephram a hug. Ephram returned the hug without a sarcastic comment.   
  
Delia: Can we go see her?!  
  
Ephram: Not now...she's resting...maybe tomorrow  
  
Delia: When's she coming home?  
  
Andy: Probably not for a while sweetheart...they still have to get her better  
  
Ephram: So are you gonna ground me again?  
  
Andy: I think I'll let it slide...just this once  
  
Ephram: How about twice? I promised her I'd go see her in the morning...  
  
Andy: I guess I have to say yes...I mean if I say no I'm gonna look like the bad guy...but that's it, after tomorrow you go to school, is that clear?  
  
Ephram: Crystal 


	58. reality

The next morning when Ephram got to Madison's room she was still sleeping. He put his bag down in the corner and sat down in his usual chair. Madison woke up about 15 minutes later.  
  
Madison: (rubbing her eyes) Hey  
  
Ephram: (smiled) hey  
  
Madison: what time is it?  
  
Ephram: Around 9  
  
Madison: Don't you have someplace to be?  
  
Ephram: I'm there  
  
Madison: (smiled) What about school?  
  
Ephram: Well that's just it, I needed an excuse to skip and here it is...I mean it's perfect, nobody can yell at me for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend in the hospital...  
  
Madison: well...I'll be your excuse on one condition  
  
Ephram: What's that?  
  
Madison: I get something in return...  
  
Ephram: What would that something be?  
  
Madison: Come here and I'll show you...  
  
He stood up and leaned over the bed and kissed her.  
  
Madison: So...(as Ephram climbed onto the bed and sat up next to her) what do you have planned?  
  
Ephram: Oh I dunno...I was thinking maybe some daytime television (he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV) and I hear they have excellent food here...  
  
Madison: Oh yeah....they have some pretty kick-ass jell-o  
  
Ephram: Sounds like a plan to me  
  
He put his arm around her and she leaned her head down on his chest.  
  
Ephram: Alright...we have Jerry Springer, Maury, and Jenny Jones...  
  
Madison: You know I heard they had a Powerpuff Girls marathon on...  
  
Ephram: Are you ever gonna let that go?  
  
Madison: No (smiling)  
  
Ephram: I was just flipping!  
  
Madison: (started to laugh) uh huh (sarcastically)  
  
Ephram: Springer it is...  
  
Later, Ephram walked into the room carrying 2 bowls of Jell-o  
  
Ephram: So...what did I miss?  
  
Madison: Well...Martha dumped Todd for Jim, but Jim is secretly having an affair with-get this...Fred!  
  
Ephram: Fred? Todd's brother?!  
  
Madison: Yeah...and now Todd is planning to kill Jim, but he doesn't know that Fred loves him  
  
Ephram: Juicy (as he climbed onto the bed)  
  
Madison: Oh but it gets juicier...Martha is pregnant...and Fred is the father!  
  
Ephram: Fred? But isn't he in love with Jim? (handing Madison a bowl)  
  
Madison: Yeah, but he and Martha hooked up when she was still with Todd...when Fred was still "confused"  
  
Ephram: And all this happened in the 5 minutes that I was gone?  
  
Madison: That's soaps for ya...Why'd you get green Jell-o?  
  
Ephram: (looking down at his jell-o) well...I was gonna go with the typical red, but then I remembered, I'm in a "rebellious" stage, I can't get the same jell-o as everyone else! So that's why I got the green...that, and you got the last red....  
  
Madison: Well I'm ok with this whole rebellious thing...just as long as you don't get purple hair again...  
  
Ephram: Oh don't worry...I'm totally over that...I was thinking of going green this time  
  
Madison: (laughed) I think red's more your color...  
  
They laughed together just as Madison's mom walked in carrying some board games and puzzles.  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Madison...I brought us some things to- Ephram (she practically dropped the boxes when she saw him)...I didn't know you were going to be here...aren't you supposed to be in school?   
  
Ephram: (quickly getting up) here...(he took the boxes from her) let me help you with those...(he set them on a chair near-by)  
  
Madison: Ephram came to keep me company...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Is your father ok with this?  
  
Ephram: Yeah...(sitting next to Madison on the bed) he's fine with it...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Well I don't want you missing school...I'm here now, you should get back...  
  
Ephram: No it's ok...there's only like an hour left anyways, by the time I get there it'll be over...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Oh...(clearly disappointed)  
  
Ephram: Thanks for not sounding too disappointed...(surprised he said that out-loud)  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Excuse me?  
  
Ephram just looked away.  
  
Mrs. Detmer: You're right, I am disappointed, cause I don't want you around my daughter! You are too young for her! You are both at different points in your lives!   
  
Ephram rolled his eyes at this comment, it had become all too familiar to him.  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Now I'm sorry, but I'm sure that if your mother-   
  
Madison: Mom-  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Not now Madison! If your mother were in my position, she would do the same! You just ask her, she'll understand!  
  
Madison looked at Ephram, he was about to cry.  
  
Ephram: Well I'll be sure to do that...I gotta go...(he kissed Madison on the forehead and walked out of the room)  
  
Mrs. Detmer stood proudly, she though she'd won the battle. Madison looked at her with disgust.  
  
Mrs. Detmer: (seeing Madison's expression) I'm sorry Madison, but I had to say it...you two are not right for each other...not now...  
  
Madison: You don't get it do you?! First, you come in here and insult him to his face...then you talk about his mom!  
  
Mrs. Detmer: I in no way insulted him...I was just saying that he should be in school...and his mother? What's wrong with talking about his mother? I'm sure she has the same opinion as I do on the matter.  
  
Madison: Well I wouldn't know...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Why? Does she not know? Are you and that father of his hiding this from her?! Cause if-  
  
Madison: She's dead mom! His mom's dead... 


	59. no tea party

~~Madison: She's dead mom! His mom's dead...~~  
  
Mrs. Detmer: (put her hand over her mouth in shock) oh my god...(she turned around and looked at the door that Ephram had exited through, then she paused) well maybe if you had told me about him this wouldn't have happened!  
  
Madison: I didn't tell you because I knew this was how you would react!   
  
Mrs. Detmer: Well how was I supposed to know?  
  
Madison: Even if you hadn't mentioned his mom, what you said was still in-excusable! You can't treat someone like that! Especially someone I love!  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Oh please Madison! You don't love him!   
  
Madison: (looked down and shook her head in disbelief) I can't believe this...I can't believe what you're saying! I have to get into a car accident to get your attention...and-and then you come here and act like you can control me! You try to take away the one good thing in my life-the only guy that's ever treated me right, the only guy I've ever loved!  
  
Mrs. Detmer: What are you talking about? There are plenty of guys who've treated you right! What-what about that nice boy...what was his name? Jim-John...Jack, what about Jack? He was a nice guy, you seemed to really like him...  
  
Madison: Yeah...until he cheated on me...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Oh...well what about that guitarist...that Jay guy? He was a nice, mature guy...what ever happened to him?  
  
Madison: He's the drunk that hit us...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: What?  
  
Madison: Jay is the drunk driver that hit us! Jay did this to me! He's the reason you're here right now!   
  
Mrs. Detmer: Oh...  
  
Madison: You won't even take the time to get to know Ephram, you know absolutely nothing about him! You know nothing about us!  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Well I'm sorry Madison, but I can't support you in this...  
  
Madison: Well then you should just leave...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Excuse me?  
  
Madison: Just leave...I didn't ask you to come  
  
Mrs. Detmer: B-but sweetheart...  
  
Madison: Leave mom!  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Honey...you're not thinking straight...you should probably get some rest...I'll c-come back later when your better...(she turned around and took a step towards the door)  
  
Madison: I'm feeling fine mom...in fact, I'm feeling better than I have in months...so you can go back to wherever you came from...and when you're ready to accept who I am and who I'm with...then...we'll talk, but for now you just need to leave  
  
Mrs. Detmer: (walking towards Madison's bed) Oh honey, you don't mean that...if I leave, you'll be all alone, don't you want me to stay and keep you company?  
  
Madison: Right now...I'd rather be alone...(she looked away)   
  
Later...  
  
Ephram: (from the kitchen after hearing the doorbell) Delia? Can you get that?  
  
Delia: (groaned) Fine...  
  
She got up and answered the door.  
  
Mr. Detmer: Hi...Delia is it?  
  
Delia: Yeah  
  
Mr. Detmer: Is your brother here?  
  
Delia: (turning around) Ephram! For you!  
  
Ephram walked into the room and saw Mr. Detmer. He walked up to the door behind Delia.  
  
Ephram: Hi...Delia, why don't you go upstairs?  
  
Delia: But I'm watching Sponge Bob!  
  
Ephram: Well...watch it in my room  
  
Delia: Fine (stomped up the stairs)  
  
Ephram: Come on in...  
  
Ephram had no idea why Madison's step-dad was here. He led Mr. Detmer into the kitchen.  
  
Ephram: (opening the fridge) Want something to drink?   
  
He looked inside and realized that all they had was a bottle of ketchup and some left-over Chinese. Madison usually did the food shopping.  
  
Ephram: (closing the fridge) We have...water...  
  
Mr. Detmer: No thanks...I know you're probably wondering why I'm here...I hope you don't mind, I got your address out of the phone book  
  
Ephram: Oh um no I don't mind...I don't mean to be rude, but I kinda got the impression that you didn't like me...  
  
Mr. Detmer: Well I don't really know you son...my wife and I just don't like the idea of you with our daughter...  
  
Ephram: Yeah...I got that...so why are you here?  
  
Mr. Detmer: Well my wife got back to the hotel today after seeing Madison...she was crying...now I didn't get the whole story, but I do know that Madison told my wife to leave...and not come back  
  
Ephram: (was surprised) Oh...d-did she say why?  
  
Mr. Detmer: She said it was because we didn't accept your relationship...  
  
Ephram: Oh...(Ephram was shocked, Madison had picked him over her mother)  
  
Mr. Detmer: Now I know this might seem like a good thing to you, but this is her mother...  
  
Ephram: (thought about it for a second) No, no it's not a good thing...I-I mean I know what it's like to live without a mom...  
  
Mr. Detmer: Yeah...she told me...I'm sorry-I mean she didn't know  
  
Ephram: I know...I'm over it...  
  
Mr. Detmer: Well I was thinking maybe you could talk to Madison for me...I can see that she cares about you...and obviously is willing to give up her family for you...I'm sure she'll listen to you  
  
Ephram: (thought about it for a moment) Yeah...I'll talk to her  
  
Mr. Detmer: Thank you (shaking Ephram's hand) This means a lot...I'll just let myself out...  
  
Mr. Detmer left and Ephram just stood there thinking. Should he really get in the middle of this?   
  
The next day Ephram unwillingly went to school. People stared at him as he walked down the hall. He met Bright at his locker.  
  
Ephram: So what are they saying about me now?  
  
Bright: Dude, you're like famous...they even gave you a nickname  
  
Ephram: What is it?  
  
Bright: Sniffles  
  
Ephram: Wow...they're really creative in Everwood  
  
Bright: So where were you yesterday? I mean I understand why you would want to skip but-  
  
Ephram: Madison woke up  
  
Bright: Serious?! That's awesome! How is she?  
  
Ephram: She's good, a little weak, but she's good  
  
Bright: So...how soon till you can-  
  
Ephram: Stop...don't even go there...she's good and that's all you need to know...  
  
Bright: Looks like I hit a sensitive subject...it's gonna be a while isn't it?  
  
Ephram: Even if it is...I don't care, as long as she's alive and with me...that's all I care about  
  
Bright: Spoken like a true woman...  
  
Ephram: Whatever...I gotta get to class...  
  
After school Ephram drove to the hospital. Madison was sitting in bed watching TV.  
  
Ephram: What's on? (walking into the room)  
  
Madison: Hey! I dunno, just one of those MTV makeover shows...  
  
Ephram walked up to her and gave her a sweet kiss.  
  
Ephram: How was your day?  
  
Madison: Just got a hell of a lot better  
  
Ephram: (kissed her again) Well...I am the life of the party  
  
Madison: (smiled) How was school?  
  
Ephram: School was school...have tons of make-up work, I guess being rebellious has it's consequences...  
  
Madison: So...you're done with the whole rebel thing?  
  
Ephram: For now...  
  
Madison: Good to know  
  
Ephram: So you just stayed in bed all day?  
  
Madison: Well this morning a really cute male nurse gave me a sponge-bath, but that's about it-  
  
Ephram: w-wait a minute (Madison started laughing)   
  
Madison: I wouldn't worry too much...he's probably gay  
  
Ephram: Please tell me you're kidding?  
  
Madison: yes I'm kidding...I'm pretty sure he was straight  
  
Ephram: Very funny...  
  
Madison: I thought so  
  
Ephram: So...your step-dad stopped by my house yesterday...  
  
Madison: What? Why?  
  
Ephram: He wanted me to talk to you about your mom...  
  
Madison: Ugh...I don't really want to talk about it right now...  
  
Ephram: That's fine...I don't really wanna talk about it either, I just though you should know  
  
Madison: Don't do that  
  
Ephram: Do what?  
  
Madison: That reverse psychology thing  
  
Ephram: What are you talking about?  
  
Madison: You know what I'm talking about  
  
Ephram: You don't wanna talk about it, I don't wanna talk about it...we're not talking about it  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Madison: I just can't believe her...I mean I haven't heard from her in like 4 months and then she comes here and acts like I'm still 15!  
  
Ephram smiled to himself, the reverse psychology had worked. He always wondered how his dad did it.  
  
Ephram: Did you tell her that?  
  
Madison: yeah, of course I did...she's just not willing to accept us, and until she does I don't really want to talk to her...  
  
Ephram: But what if she never accepts us? Are you never gonna talk to her?   
  
Madison: I don't know...but for right now  
  
Ephram: I know she doesn't accept us...and she obviously isn't afraid to speak her mind...but I don't want to be the reason that you stop talking to her...  
  
Madison: It's not just you...it's the fact that she never calls, and she only shows up when I'm in a coma...she thinks that if she tells me to do something I'll do it, that she's always right  
  
Ephram: All parents think that way...you're not alone  
  
Madison: I just don't want to deal with it...not now  
  
Ephram: You have to talk to her...you don't want to end up without a mom...I know what it's like, it's no tea party  
  
Madison: I know...but I don't want anything getting in between us...I mean now that Jay is gone...we finally have a chance to just be us...I don't want her to be another wall that we have to climb over...I don't know if I have enough energy to climb any more walls...  
  
Ephram: Madison...nothing is gonna get between us, I won't let it...your mom might make things harder, but so what? We can get through it...but you need to talk to her...make her listen to you  
  
Madison: Why do I feel like the 16 year old in this relationship?  
  
Ephram: Cause I have an old soul...  
  
Madison: (smiled) yes...you do (she kissed him)   
  
They sat there and made fun of TV shows for another hour or so and then Ephram went home. Madison decided to wait until the next day to talk to her mom, maybe that would give her enough time to change her mind. 


	60. Coffee

The next day at school, Ephram was in Spanish class, trying to take notes...it was hard to write with a cast on. He tried to write with his left hand but couldn't make out what he had written.  
  
Amy: (watching him struggle) you need any help?  
  
Ephram: (glanced over at her, then back to his notebook) I'm good  
  
Amy: You can't keep doing this Ephram...  
  
Ephram: Doing what?  
  
Amy: avoiding me...giving me the silent treatment  
  
Ephram: I'm not giving you the silent treatment...do you hear silence?  
  
Amy: Ephram...  
  
Ephram: Do you mind? I'm trying to take notes...  
  
Amy: Fine...have it your way, but you're gonna have to talk to me sometime  
  
Ephram: Why do you suddenly want to talk to me? If I remember correctly it was you who instigated this silence thing...  
  
Amy: I know...I'm sorry, I was just mad...at you-at Bright-my family...myself  
  
Senorita Burrito: Senor Brown-Senorita Abbot? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?  
  
Ephram: No...uh...we're good  
  
Senorita Burrito: Ok then, can you conjugate hablar in the present-progressive from for the class?  
  
Ephrm: Uh...Hab-hablaba...hablando? ....uh...  
  
Senorita Burrito: -Anyone else? (cutting him off)  
  
Ephram looked down in embarrassment. He had no clue what the "present-progressive" was. Amy looked at him apologetically, but he didn't notice.   
  
After class, Ephram was walking in the hall when Amy caught up to him.  
  
Amy: Sorry about that...it was my fault  
  
Ephram: Don't worry about it...no big deal  
  
Amy: So...you wanna go somewhere? Talk...  
  
Ephram: I'm meeting Bright...  
  
Amy: What about after school?  
  
Ephram: Going to see Madison...  
  
Amy: Oh yeah...I heard she was awake...that's great  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Amy: So when do you think she'll get released?  
  
Ephram: They said another week or so...  
  
Amy: That's great Ephram...I'm happy for you  
  
Ephram: Don't be happy for me...be happy for her  
  
Amy: Well her too...but I know how miserable you were...it's good for both of you  
  
Ephram: Yeah...I guess  
  
Amy: What about tomorrow? Can we talk then?   
  
Ephram: Tomorrow's our 6 month anniversary...I'm going to the hospital   
  
Amy: Wow, 6 months...it's been that long?  
  
Ephram: (half smiled to himself) yeah  
  
Amy: Ok well we have to talk sometime...maybe Monday?  
  
Ephram: Yeah...maybe Monday  
  
Amy: Ok...I'll see you around  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Amy left and Ephram went to go find Bright.   
  
After school, Ephram again drove to the hospital. He got to Madison's room but stopped at the door, when he saw her and her mom talking. He decided to go and sit on a near-by chair and wait until they were done.   
  
In the room...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: So what made you change your mind? I mean I expected you to talk to me eventually...but not this soon  
  
Madison: So you're saying you were wrong?  
  
Mrs. Detmer: No, no that's not what I was saying at all...I am saying that you believe I am wrong...you can be pretty stubborn when you want to be (she half smiled)  
  
Madison: (shook her head and looked away) I can't believe I let him talk me into this...(to herself)  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Who? Bill? Madison, you know he was-  
  
Madison: Bill didn't convince me to talk to you...he didn't even come by yesterday  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Than who are you talking about? Some voice in your head...I knew that medication was making you crazy...  
  
Madison: Ephram mom! Ephram convinced me to talk to you...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: (shocked) h-he what? Why? I thought that was what he wanted? Me out of the picture...seems like any teenaged boy's dream...  
  
Madison: How many times do I have to tell you? He's not just some teenaged boy...god don't you get it? He knows what it's like to live without a mom...he doesn't want me to go through that...but this situation is totally different...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: So... you only called me because he told you to?  
  
Madison: He told me that I should try talking to you...but I was the one that picked up the phone...god...I'm such a dumb--- (to herself)  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Well I think he's right...as hard as that is for me to admit...I think the boy has a point, we can't just go on like this...  
  
Madison: Well what do you wanna do mom?! You are so damn closed minded! You won't even give Ephram a chance!   
  
Mrs. Detmer: Madison...he's six-  
  
Madison: Don't...don't say it, I know how old he is, I don't need you to tell me  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Yes you do! You need someone to tell you, because obviously...God Madison...the kid is 16 years old! 16! Do you even remember what you were like at that age?! Probably not, because it was 5 years ago!   
  
Madison: There's no point in arguing because you're not gonna listen to me...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Then I guess we're finished here (picking up her purse)  
  
Madison: I guess so (looking away)  
  
Mrs. Detmer walked out the door. She stopped when she saw Ephram sitting there, the door had been closed so he hadn't heard anything, but he was still there. He always seemed to be there. Didn't he have some place better to be? She wished he would just leave, it would make everything easier.   
  
Ephram: (stood up) Hi Mrs. Detmer...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Ephram...  
  
She started to walk away but Ephram stopped her.  
  
Ephram: S-so are you...are you and Madison ok?  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Well that would just make you feel better wouldn't it? You feel guilty for being the reason we're in this little fight...that's why you wanted her to talk to me...  
  
Ephram: Actually no...I don't feel guilty about anything...I just didn't want Madison to live without her mom...I thought you would want the same thing...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Well there's nothing I want more...but I just can't accept it...it's not right  
  
Ephram: Well I'm sorry you feel that way...and I'm sorry that you won't even try to accept it...for Madison's sake  
  
Mrs. Detmer: I'm doing this for Madison! You're obviously clouding her better judgment, someone has to tell her it's wrong! Now if you'll excuse me (she started walking away)  
  
Ephram: (catching up to her) wait! How bout I buy you lunch? Maybe we can find something edible in the cafeteria...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Do you have some sort of life goal to get the oldest woman you possibly can?!  
  
Ephram: What? No! I'm not trying to date you! I'm trying to get you to give me a chance...maybe we can talk or something...I can tell you my favorite color, what type of music I listen to...why I love your daughter...  
  
Mrs. Detmer: I'm sorry young man, but I have better things to do than to listen to a high school boy's life story  
  
Ephram: So you'd rather lose you daughter, than listen to a high school boy's life story? Fine... (he turned around and started to walk away)  
  
  
  
Mrs. Detmer: (thought about this for a second) Wait...Ephram!   
  
Ephram: (smiled to himself then turned around) yeah?  
  
Mrs. Detmer: I could use some coffee...  
  
Ephram: ok...  
  
They walked to the cafeteria, Ephram a couple steps behind Mrs. Detmer. They sat down, across from one-another at a table.   
  
Mrs. Detmer: Alright...let's get this over with...  
  
Ephram: (ignored this) I know you don't like me...or the idea of me with Madison, but Madison and I...we love each other-  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Oh please...you are too young to even know what love is!   
  
Ephram: You might think that but-  
  
Mrs. Detmer: "but?" there are no buts! You are 16 years old, you've just started high school-  
  
Ephram: actually, I'm a junior  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Same thing!   
  
Ephram: I've been through more in my 16 years than most people have in a life-time...you don't know me! You don't know anything about my life-or how I feel!   
  
Mrs. Detmer: You're right...I don't know you...but I know Madison, and I know that you are not right for her...you're just too young  
  
Ephram: Is that the only excuse you can come up with? Cause we've heard that one, it didn't effect us then, and it won't effect us now...yes we are 4 years apart, but so what? Love is love, age doesn't mean anything  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Oh yes it does...even the law says so!  
  
Ephram: Well there's obviously no changing your mind...(he smiled and shook his head) I see where Madison gets her stubbornness...(he got up) nice talking to you...(sarcastically)  
  
Ephram walked out of the cafteria stunned, how could someone be so stubborn and closed minded. She didn't even try to listen. He went to Madison's room and knocked on the door.   
  
Madison: Yeah? (she smiled when Ephram walked in) hey  
  
Ephram: Hey...I ran into your mom...  
  
Madison: Ok I tried talking to her, but the woman is just unreasonable-  
  
Ephram: I know...I tried talking to her too, she wouldn't listen to me...  
  
Madison: What did you say?  
  
Ephram: Just told her that the whole age thing didn't get to us, we've already heard it, and if she wanted to break us up she'd better find another excuse...  
  
Madison: Wow...  
  
Ephram: Too harsh?  
  
Madison: No...I just didn't expect that from you  
  
Ephram: It was left over from my rebellious stage  
  
Madison laughed. They hung out for a couple more hours and then Ephram left. He didn't mention their anniversary, he was going to surprise her. 


	61. happy anniversary

He woke up around 8 the next morning and jumped in the shower. He came downstairs dressed in a nice button-up shirt and black slacks.   
  
Andy: I can smell your cologne from here!  
  
Ephram: Too much?  
  
Andy: yeah...she's weak enough already Ephram...you don't want to make her faint  
  
Ephram licked his hand and tried to wipe off some of the scent. Then he went into the kitchen. After running a couple errands, it was already 1. He figured he'd better head over to the hospital, the nurses said they were taking her out for some tests around 1:45 and they'd be bringing her back around 3. He got to the hospital and waited in the parking lot until 2, just to be sure. Then he went up to Madison's empty room and started to set up. When he was done, he still had a lot of time to spare so he sat down on Madison's bed and leaned back against the pillows. A couple minutes later he heard laughing coming from outside. He stood up and walked towards the door and peered out the window. His jaw dropped when he saw Madison and Jay walking hand-in-hand towards the door. Madison looked so happy. Jay reached for the door, but Ephram opened it first, surprising them both.  
  
Ephram: What the hell is going on?!?  
  
Madison: Ephram...w-we were just-  
  
Jay: We were just coming back from a date (he finished smartly)  
  
Ephram: What?! A-a date?!? (he was starting to cry) How the hell could you do this to me?!? W-what the hell are you thinking?!? I-I mean of all people?!? HIM!  
  
Madison: Ephram...I'm sorry...I just couldn't help it...he brought me flowers... (she held up a bouquet of wilted flowers)  
  
Ephram: So he brings you flowers that he probably stole from another room and you go out with him?!? What about us?!? What about me?!? Did you even think about that?! (a tear rolled down his cheek)  
  
Madison: You heard what my mom said...I need someone my own age, someone mature and sophisticated...  
  
Ephram: So you chose JAY?!?!?! On our anniversary?!? How could you do this to me?!? I-I-I thought...I thought you loved me....  
  
All of a sudden he heard a loud, obnoxious ringing sound, he quickly opened his eyes, relieved it was only a dream, and picked up the phone by the bed.   
  
Ephram: Yeah?  
  
Nurse Ellen: Ephram Brown?  
  
Ephram: yeah  
  
Nurse Ellen: It's nurse Ellen, we're bringing Madison down now...just thought you'd like to know  
  
Ephram: Thanks...thanks a lot  
  
Nurse Ellen: No problem  
  
They hung up. Ephram quickly shook his head, trying to forget his nightmare. He quickly lit all the candles and dimmed the lights, then he waited.   
  
In the hall, Nurse Ellen was pushing Madison, in a wheelchair, towards her room.  
  
Madison: Am I really getting that fat?  
  
Nurse Ellen: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Madison: Well your practically crawling...I mean I know I haven't gotten much exercise in the past couple weeks...  
  
Nurse Ellen: Oh no dear, you're still as skinny as a stick...I-I'm just a little tired that's all  
  
Madison: Ok...well I can walk if you-  
  
Nurse Ellen: Oh no...no walking, doctor's orders  
  
Madison: fine...but I was just trying to help  
  
Finally they got to Madison's room, nurse Ellen opened the door and Madison gasped.  
  
Madison: Oh my god...what-  
  
She saw Ephram standing by her bed holding a single red rose. Nurse Ellen rolled Madison half-way into the room, careful not to knock over any candles, then she left and closed the door behind her.  
  
Madison: How? When? Oh my god-you remembered...  
  
Ephram: (shocked) I remembered? Wait-you remembered?  
  
Madison: Of course I remembered, why wouldn't I remember?  
  
Ephram: Well being in a coma comes to mind...  
  
Madison: (smiled) I can't believe this Ephram...I wasn't expecting-isn't this some sort of fire hazard? (looking around at the candles)  
  
Ephram: (helped her out of her wheelchair and to the bed, then handed her the rose) well it turns out, Nurse Ellen is a huge "Dragon Ball Z" fan...a couple mint condition comic books and I could have a brothel in here  
  
Madison smiled and kissed him. Ephram deepened the kiss as they sat down on the bed.   
  
Madison: (pulled away and leaned back on the pillows) so...what do you have planned?  
  
Ephram: Me? I was hoping you had something in mind...I'm all out of ideas  
  
Madison: Uh huh (sarcastically)  
  
Ephram: (reached down and grabbed a paper bag) I cooked (holding up the bag)  
  
Madison: Ephram...my stomach is already weak...and we don't want this meal to be our last  
  
Ephram: (smiled) relax...it's my specialty...my only specialty (he reached into the bag) PB&J  
  
Madison: (smiled) wow...you really went all out   
  
Ephram: Well I spent all my money on those comic books and these candles...besides, home-made meals are more romantic  
  
Madison: (kissed him sweetly) very romantic (she took a bite of her sandwich) and edible  
  
Ephram: I try...  
  
They ate and talked for a while.  
  
Later...  
  
Madison: Hey, I got you something...  
  
Ephram: You did?   
  
Madison: Yeah...it's nothing big, the hospital gift shop doesn't have much in the name of anniversaries, but it's something...  
  
She reached under the bed and pulled out a plastic bag.  
  
Madison: (reaching in the bag) here...read the card first...  
  
She handed him an envelope. He smiled at her then opened it. The card had a flower on it and underneath it the words "Get well soon" were crossed out, and hand-written in its place was "happy anniversary" Ephram smiled when he saw this.  
  
Ephram: Very creative...  
  
He opened the card and read it to himself.  
  
Ephram,  
  
All my life I have dreamed of someone like you,  
  
Someone who respected me, cared about me, and   
  
Loved me as much as I loved them. Now that I   
  
Have you I never want to let you go. I have   
  
Never loved anyone the way that I love you. You  
  
Are the one for me. I love you, always and   
  
Forever.  
  
Love,  
  
Madison  
  
Madison smiled at his reaction, as he read it.   
  
Ephram: (closing the card and smiling at her) wow...and you call me romantic?  
  
He kissed her passionately.   
  
Madison: Wait...there's more (she reached into the bag and pulled out a little paper bag and handed it to him)  
  
Ephram opened the bag and pulled out a "Powerpuff Girls" key chain. He started laughing.  
  
Ephram: Thanks  
  
Madison: I saw it and thought of you  
  
Ephram: I'm glad little cartoon girls with pig tails remind you of me  
  
Madison: (smiled) Just think of it as our little inside joke...ok one more  
  
Ephram: Madison...you really didn't have to get me anything-  
  
Madison: Here (she handed him a folded piece of paper)  
  
Ephram: What's this? (taking the paper and unfolding it)  
  
Madison: Just read the part I circled...  
  
Ephram looked over the paper for a second, it had the names of all the states and next to them were the statutory rape laws, by state. Colorado was circled.  
  
" Sexual assault:(statutory rape) to knowingly inflicts sexual intrusion or sexual penetration on a victim (1) under age 15 if the actor is at least four years older or (2) at least 15 years old but less than 17 years old and the actor is at least 10 years older" (A/N: yes this is actually true, I looked it up)  
  
Ephram: Wait...b-but (a smile covered his face) you're not 10 years older than me!  
  
Madison: I know! (she was smiling too)  
  
Ephram: S-so...what does this mean?  
  
Madison: It means that we're legal! Nobody can say or do anything to stop us...we're legal, we always were...we just didn't know  
  
Ephram: B-but how? I-I mean...how did you-when?  
  
Madison: One of the doctors tipped me off when I told him how old you were, so I looked it up...  
  
Ephram: Oh my god...this is great!  
  
Madison: Thank you captain obvious  
  
Ephram kissed her passionately.  
  
Ephram: I don't know how I'm gonna follow that but... (he reached down) here  
  
He handed her a small teddy bear.  
  
Ephram: I know it's not much...  
  
Madison: No, it's perfect (she kissed him) very sweet  
  
Ephram started laughing.  
  
Madison: What?  
  
Ephram: You're too easy...I can't believe you're happy with that  
  
Madison: What do you mean?  
  
Ephram: Well it's a teddy bear  
  
Madison: I know...but I wasn't expecting diamonds  
  
Ephram smiled at this.  
  
Ephram: Look closer...  
  
Madison: What?  
  
Ephram: The bear...look closer  
  
Madison looked at the bear and gasped.  
  
Madison: Oh my god... Ephram  
  
There were 2 diamond studs on the bear's ears. Ephram took the bear and took the earrings off, then handed them to her.  
  
Ephram: Now I know they don't really go with this whole "hospital gown" look you've got going on but-  
  
Madison: I can't believe you...how did you afford this? You don't even have a job-I-I can't accept these  
  
Ephram: Well they're non-refundable...and I don't think they're really my style, so you have to  
  
Madison: But-  
  
Ephram: No buts...they're yours  
  
Madison: and just when I thought you couldn't get any more perfect...   
  
She pulled him to her and kissed him with want. Ephram looked at his watch, then quickly got up.  
  
Madison: What?  
  
Ephram: (while blowing out all the candles) Ellen's shift is over...if the other nurse comes in...let's just say it won't be pretty  
  
Madison: (starting to get up) Let me help  
  
Ephram: (put his hand up to stop her) No, no way...stay right there  
  
  
  
Madison: Ok, I'm not made of glass  
  
Ephram: Well in a week, when you come home, you can do all the cleaning you want...  
  
Madison: (sighed) fine  
  
Ephram went and un-dimmed the lights, then walked back to the bed.   
  
Madison: So what are we gonna do now that we're legal?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...what do normal legal couples do?  
  
Madison: We could make-out in front of a police station...  
  
Ephram: Yeah...cause I'm sure normal-legal couples do that all the time (sarcastically)  
  
Madison: (smiled) well we have to do something  
  
Ephram: Whatever you wanna do...as long as it doesn't cost too much  
  
Madison: deal...so what do we do now?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...I don't really have anything planned  
  
Madison: Wow...the great Ephram Brown is all out of ideas...I never thought this day would come  
  
Ephram: Well...we could talk...  
  
Madison: talking is good  
  
Ephram: yeah...and I here all the legal couples are doing it  
  
They laughed. They talked for a while and then watched some TV. Eventually Madison fell asleep, Ephram pulled the blanket over her shoulder, then turned the light off and fell asleep with his arm around her. 


	62. Acceptance

The next morning, Mrs. Detmer decided to try once more to convince Madison to let her back into her life and in the process break things off with Ephram. She got to her room and opened the door. She was shocked when she saw Ephram lying in bed with her daughter. Even if Madison was under the covers and he wasn't and they were both fully clothed, he was still in bed with her! How could she have let this happen, was she such a bad mother, did she really deserve this? She turned red with anger and was about to wake Madison up and yell at her, when something caught her eye at the end of the bed. She picked it up.  
  
Mrs. Detmer: (reading out-loud) "happy anniversary?"  
  
She opened the card and read it to herself, she had to read it over 5 or 6 times, before the words finally set in. She slowly closed the card and looked at her daughter. It was at that moment that she realized she could no longer control her, she was grown up...and in love. There was no stopping it, no holding it back, no point in trying. She finally understood what Andy Brown was talking about, why he hadn't stopped them before. She wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek then put the card back on the bed. She turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The sound of the door woke Madison up, she opened her eyes just in time to see her mom's long, obviously dyed, blonde hair walking down the hall, towards the elevators. She thought about getting up and going after her, but decided not to. There was really no point, besides, she didn't want to wake Ephram. She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about her mom. "Why was she there? Did she see Ephram? Obviously she did, I mean she came to see me and if she saw me then she saw Ephram. Why do I even care? I shouldn't care. I don't care. But why did she come? Probably to try and convince me to listen to her, ugh that's so like her. Ok stop thinking about this, it doesn't matter, she's gone."  
  
Ephram: (half opening his eyes) Oh god...how do you sleep on this thing? It's like made of bricks...(rubbing his eyes)  
  
Madison: It's not that bad  
  
Ephram: yeah ok (sarcastically)  
  
He took a while to sit up, his back was in pain from the horrible night's sleep.   
  
Madison: You get used to it (turning towards him)  
  
Ephram: So...what's on the schedule for today?  
  
Madison: You should call your dad...he's probably worried  
  
Ephram: yeah...and I don't want to be grounded again  
  
Madison: (grabbing the hospital phone, on the nightstand next to her) here (she handed him the phone and dialed the number for him)  
  
  
  
Andy: Hello?  
  
Ephram: Dad? It's me  
  
Andy: Ephram, I thought you were coming home last night, what happened?  
  
Ephram: I just fell asleep here, no big deal...  
  
Andy: You should have called  
  
Ephram: Well by the time I made my decision it was too late to call, that's why I'm calling now  
  
Andy: Ok, fine...when are you gonna be home?  
  
Ephram: I don't know...  
  
Andy: Well I have to go see a patient in a couple hours and I need someone to watch Delia....  
  
Ephram: Well what about Nina?  
  
Andy: Nina had to go to Denver for the day...pick up Sam, anyways, I need you home by 1  
  
Ephram: 1? Why can't she just go over to Brittany's? I'm sure she would rather do that anyway!  
  
Andy: Already tried...sorry Ephram but you're the only option...I'll see you at 1  
  
And with that, Andy hung up.   
  
Ephram: (looking at his watch) I have a couple hours before I have to head out...  
  
Madison: Well there's a lot of things we can do in a couple hours (seductively)  
  
Ephram: HA HA funny...first of all you are in no condition...an-and th-the nurses, they could just walk right in-  
  
Madison: Oh c'mon Eph...I thought you were rebellious (running her finger down his arm)  
  
Ephram: Ok...you can stop now, joke's over  
  
Madison: Who's joking? (she started nibbling on his ear lobe)  
  
Ephram: (smiled and started laughing but stopped himself) O-ok no more (he pulled away from her)   
  
Madison: Stop trying to resist  
  
Ephram: You're gonna have a heart-attack or something  
  
Madison: I'm fine  
  
Ephram: Then why are you here? In the hospital?   
  
Madison: I don't know...  
  
Ephram: Uh huh (sarcastically)  
  
Just then a nurse walked in rolling a food cart.  
  
Ephram: (looked at Madison) See? I told you  
  
Madison: (shot Ephram a look) So? What's on the menu for today?   
  
Nurse Tina: Just the usual, fruit cup and toast (looking up and noticing Ephram)-excuse me young man, visiting hours aren't till 2:30  
  
Ephram: Sorry...I guess I didn't get the memo  
  
Madison: It's ok, he's not stressing me out  
  
Nurse Tina: But-  
  
Madison: It's fine...don't worry, he's leaving soon anyways  
  
Nurse Tina: Fine (handing the tray to Madison) remember to finish eating before taking your pills (handing her a small cup of pills)  
  
Madison: Yeah, yeah  
  
Nurse Tina: I'll be back in an hour to check on you  
  
Madison: Sure thing  
  
The nurse left.  
  
Ephram: Imagine if I had given into you...I mean did you see the arms on that woman?  
  
Madison: (laughed) fine, you win...you were right, I was wrong...for once  
  
Ephram: Thank you  
  
Madison: (holding up a grape with her fork) want some?  
  
Ephram: Oh no thanks...I'll just grab something on the way home  
  
Madison: You sure? ...it almost tastes real  
  
Ephram: As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass  
  
Madison: Suit yourself (eating the grape)  
  
Later, Ephram was home sitting in his room, Delia was in her room coloring.  
  
Ephram: (picking up the ringing phone) Hello?  
  
Andy: Ephram? It's dad...how's everything going?  
  
Ephram: Fine  
  
Andy: What's Delia doing?  
  
Ephram: I dunno...I think she's in her room  
  
Andy: Ok...well check on her every once in a while...you know, make it seem like you care  
  
Ephram: Yeah...sure  
  
Andy: I should be home in about an hour...I'll call if it's longer than that  
  
Ephram: Ok  
  
Andy: Bye  
  
Ephram: later  
  
They hung up. Ephram took his headphones off and walked over to Delia's room.  
  
Ephram: (knocking on the door) Delia?  
  
Delia: Yeah?  
  
Ephram: You ok?  
  
Delia: Yeah  
  
Ephram: ....want to do anything? Cards or something?  
  
Delia: No  
  
Ephram: (to himself) can't say I didn't try (to Delia) ok well...I'll be in my room  
  
Delia: Great (sarcastically)   
  
Ephram rolled his eyes and went back to his pile of make-up work.  
  
At the hospital, Madison was sitting in her bed, reading a magazine.  
  
Mrs. Detmer: (walking in) Madison?  
  
Madison: (recognized the voice and looked up) Mom? (she looked back at her magazine) I thought you would be half-way across the country by now (trying to sound indifferent)  
  
Mrs. Detmer: You know I couldn't just leave you  
  
Madison: Oh yeah...these past couple days have really proved that  
  
Mrs. Detmer: I came by this morning  
  
Madison: You did? Why? (playing it dumb)  
  
Mrs. Detmer: I wanted to talk to you  
  
Madison: I thought we decided we weren't gonna do that  
  
Mrs. Detmer: I saw you...and Ephram (trying to make Madison feel guilty or ashamed)  
  
Madison: That's nice (still looking at her magazine)  
  
Mrs. Detmer: So you don't have anything to say?  
  
Madison: Nope  
  
Mrs. Detmer: (took a deep breath, trying to calm herself) Oh...  
  
Madison: Is there anything else?  
  
Mrs. Detmer: (paused for a minute) I know you love him, I see that now-  
  
Madison: (looked up shocked) wait-what? I'm sorry, could you repeat that?  
  
Mrs. Detmer: I read that card...that you wrote for him...it was sitting on the bed when I came in  
  
Madison: You read that?! I'm sorry, I didn't see your name on it!   
  
Mrs. Detmer: Madison...would you just listen?! I'm saying that I accept it! I accept your relationship, god, even when you win you're not happy  
  
Madison: You accept it? What exactly does that mean?  
  
Mrs. Detmer: It means that I accept it...do I have to spell it out? I am ok with you dating that bo-(she saw Madison's expression) Ephram...he seems like a nice young man...and I know (she took a deep breath) that you care about him...a lot, so...I accept it  
  
Madison: So...no more insulting him? No more trying to convince me to leave him? No more criticizing our relationship? Questioning our feelings?  
  
Mrs. Detmer: No more...  
  
Madison: (smiled) So what now?  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Well I was hoping we could be on speaking terms again...and that I could stay...  
  
Madison: As long as you accept us...I mean that was the reason we stopped talking in the first place 


	63. Big Guns

The next couple days went by as usual. Ephram went and visited Madison after school. He only saw Mrs. Detmer a couple of times. She still treated him like a little kid, which he didn't really pay attention to, but it made Madison mad. On Wednesday, Ephram brought Delia with him to the hospital.  
  
Ephram: (walking into the room) Hey  
  
Madison: Hey (looking up from her book)  
  
Ephram: I brought a surprise...  
  
Madison looked at him curiously.  
  
Delia: (ran in the room) Madison!  
  
Madison: (smiled happily at Delia) Hey sweetie!  
  
Delia climbed on the bed and gave Madison a big hug. Ephram smiled at Madison, and she smiled back at him over Delia's shoulder.  
  
Madison: I was wondering when you were gonna stop by  
  
Delia: Dad said I should wait till you got back your energy...  
  
Madison: He's a smart man  
  
Delia: So when are you coming home?  
  
Madison: Probably Saturday  
  
Delia: I'm getting sick of take-out (shooting Ephram a look)  
  
Madison: Don't blame Ephram...it's just bad genes  
  
Delia: He sure got a lot of those (Madison laughed)  
  
Ephram: Very funny (sitting down in the chair next to the bed)  
  
Delia: So what do you do around here anyways?  
  
Madison: Not much...  
  
Delia: (looked around the room) Oooh can we watch TV?!  
  
Madison: (smiled) go for it (handing her the remote)  
  
Delia went and sat at the end of the bed and started flipping channels.  
  
Ephram: That was easy (he smiled as he got up and kissed her)  
  
Delia: yuck...I can still hear you!  
  
Ephram and Madison both laughed.   
  
Ephram: How was your day?  
  
Madison: Boring...my mom stopped by earlier...got into another fight  
  
Ephram: About what?  
  
Madison: What else?   
  
Ephram: I thought this was all over  
  
Madison: It will be when she starts treating you like a person...god, she said she accepted us, but she obviously doesn't  
  
Ephram: Probably just needs time  
  
Madison: Well I'm not gonna give her much more  
  
Soon it was Saturday, Ephram had gone to Madison's house to get her a change of clothes. When he got to the hospital, Mr. & Mrs. Detmer were in the hall talking to the doctor. Ephram walked passed them and into the room.   
  
Ephram: (walking up to the bed) Pajama pants and a T-shirt, as ordered  
  
Madison: Thanks (kissing him sweetly)   
  
Ephram: What? No tip?  
  
Madison kissed him again.  
  
Ephram: Nice doin business with you  
  
Mrs. Detmer: (walking into the room) you are officially discharged  
  
Madison: Okay...well I just need to get dressed and then we can go  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Bill went down to the pharmacy to get your medications...and your doctor left you a list of good foods to eat...also you're supposed to come back in a couple days for a check-up  
  
Madison: Okay (standing up)  
  
  
  
Mrs. Detmer: Well...we'll let you get changed...  
  
Ephram turned to walk out, but Madison grabbed his hand.  
  
Madison: Ephram stay...I might need your help   
  
Mrs. Detmer was shocked and horrified, she gave Madison a look, but Madison didn't notice, or pretended not to. Mrs. Detmer just walked out of the room and shut the door with extra force.  
  
Ephram went and sat down on a chair against the wall and started playing with Madison's cell phone. Madison let her gown fall to the floor and then looked over at Ephram.  
  
Madison: You don't wanna watch? (looking hurt)  
  
Ephram: (still looking at the phone) O-oh believe me...I-I want to...a-and I would...if your mom weren't staring at me through the window  
  
Madison: (looked around) oh my god, the window! Can anyone see me??  
  
Ephram: See that big piece of fabric hanging behind you? It's called a curtain  
  
Madison threw her shirt at Ephram, playfully, Ephram glanced over to the door and Mrs. Detmer quickly looked away, then he threw the shirt back at Madison. Madison got dressed and then they all took her home. They hung out at Madison's for a while. Finally her parents left. Mr. Detmer practically had to pull his wife out the door.   
  
Madison: (closing the door and leaning her back against it) Finally  
  
Ephram: So (pulling out some movies from his bag)...we've got "something's gotta give," and courtesy of Delia, we have "Freaky Friday" and "Finding Nemo" which I practically had to pry out of her hands.  
  
Madison: (walking up to him) I don't really feel like watching a movie...  
  
Ephram: Ok...well we still have those board games your mom brought over...I can't remember the last time I played "Chutes and Ladders"  
  
Madison: (getting closer to him) Don't really feel like doing that either...  
  
Ephram: Then what do you wanna d- (she stopped him with a passionate kiss)  
  
At first Ephram gave into it, he had wanted this for so long, but then his conscience got the best of him.  
  
Ephram: (pulling away) wait...we can't do this-your not...you need to rest  
  
Madison: I've been resting for the past 3 weeks! I have more energy than I ever have...I'm fine (she started kissing him again)  
  
Ephram: (again pulling away) but-ok don't do that, don't make that face...I'm just trying to be responsible...I mean what if something happens? What if your not ready?  
  
Madison: I'm fine...how many times do I have to tell you? And you can't tell me you don't want this...it's been a really long time...  
  
Ephram: Oh I-I want this...and I know how long it's been...b-but-  
  
Madison: No buts  
  
She kissed him and this time he gave into it.   
  
Later, Madison and Ephram were lying next to each other in bed.  
  
Madison: (breathing hard) wow  
  
Ephram just looked over at her and smiled.  
  
Madison: Maybe we should wait 3 weeks more often?  
  
Ephram: (smile quickly fading) Please tell me that thought didn't actually run through your mind?  
  
Madison just laughed, then curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back.   
  
Madison: (noticing something different) Whoa...w-what are these? (touching his bicep) are these muscles?  
  
Ephram: (smiled) yeah... I hear we're born with them  
  
Madison: yeah...but...when did this happen? How did I not notice? (running her finger over Ephram's newly developed muscles)  
  
Ephram: Remember the whole Jay thing? When he rejoined the band and everything? Well I was over at Bright's talking to him about it-well not talking-complaining-and he was benching at the time, so he got up and told me to take a couple reps-that it was like therapy or something, get out all the anger...so I tried-couldn't lift it- after he took off most of the weights I tried again-and he was right, I totally got out all of my anger...and so I got my dad to get me a bench press...and then when the accident happened, I started lifting more, getting all my anger and fear out...these muscles were just a bonus  
  
Madison: Wait-so you're like a jock now? And how did I not see a huge bench press in the house?  
  
Ephram: It's in the garage...and no I'm not a jock, I'm just toned...oh wait, I forgot to drink my raw eggs this morning...I'll be right back-   
  
Madison: (laughed) ok...but if I see you in a letterman's jacket- we're through  
  
Ephram: (laughed) I wouldn't worry...I'm still the least athletic person you'll ever meet  
  
Madison: Well they're very sexy....and I never thought I would say this, but...you might actually beat me the next time we arm wrestle...  
  
Ephram: You know I was always letting you win right?  
  
Madison: You just keep telling yourself that   
  
Ephram: I was!   
  
Madison: Uh huh  
  
Ephram: Alright...let's go, right now...no holding back  
  
Madison: I already said you would probably beat me...now that you have those big guns  
  
Ephram: "big guns?" did you actually just say that?  
  
Madison: Well what else do I call them?  
  
Ephram: How bout "arms?"  
  
Madison: No...cause now they're toned arms, with actual muscle  
  
Ephram: So what were they before?  
  
Madison: They were just arms  
  
Ephram: Fine...call them whatever you want...just don't give them individual names  
  
Madison: Oh don't worry...they're not big enough for that   
  
Ephram: And they won't get big enough...I don't wanna be some meat head  
  
Madison: Good...I think they're fine the way they are...I don't like meat heads...  
  
Ephram: Didn't you date Jay?  
  
Madison: Funny 


	64. Our first LEGAL date

Ephram: (starting to get up) so what movie do you wanna watch?  
  
Madison: (pulling him back down) Oh no...we're not done  
  
Ephram: But-  
  
Madison: I was just letting you rest  
  
Ephram: I'm not the one who needs to rest  
  
Madison: You will be when we're done  
  
She pulled him towards her and kissed him.  
  
Madison: What time do you have to be home?  
  
Ephram: 12  
  
Madison: It's only 8  
  
Ephram: Ok...what did they put in your IV? You can't seriously thin-  
  
She stopped him with a mind-blowing kiss, and he gave in.  
  
Later...  
  
Ephram was sitting on the couch watching TV and Madison was in the shower.   
  
Madison: (walking in with a towel on) I can't believe you   
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Madison: You're watching Blind Date! You would rather watch some crappy reality show then take a shower...with me?  
  
Ephram: No...but I had my reasons  
  
Madison: And what were those reasons?  
  
Ephram: Well...if I had come home with wet hair, my dad would immediately suspect that something happened  
  
Madison: Ephram...do you really think he doesn't already suspect? I mean he knows we've had sex...  
  
Ephram: Yeah...but that doesn't mean he's ok with it...besides, if I knew that he actually knew what we were doing, when we were doing it...it would kind of disturb me...  
  
Madison: (shook her head) fine...I'm gonna go get dressed...I'll be out in a minute  
  
Ephram: Is this one of those tests?  
  
Madison: What tests?  
  
Ephram: You know...like you said you were going to get changed and you'd be out in a minute...but you actually want me to follow you?  
  
Madison: No...this is definitely not "one of those tests"  
  
Ephram: Ok...just checking (he focused his attention back on the TV)  
  
Madison turned around and walked up to her room. About 5 minutes later Ephram walked in. Madison smiled when she saw him.  
  
Ephram: See? I knew it was a test...  
  
Madison: Well...you're too late (as she put her hair up)  
  
Ephram: I know...I have to go soon  
  
Madison: What? I thought you had till 12?  
  
Ephram: I do...it's 11:30  
  
Madison: Are you serious? How long was I in the shower?  
  
Ephram: Like a half hour...  
  
Madison: Damn...why didn't you say anything?  
  
Ephram: I didn't know I was supposed to...besides...you really needed that shower  
  
Madison threw a pillow at him.  
  
Madison: Fine...leave...I don't care  
  
Ephram: I was just kidding...  
  
Madison: Really? (sarcastically)  
  
Ephram: Even without the shower...you would have smelled like a rose  
  
Madison: Yeah...like that's gonna work  
  
Ephram walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He started kissing her neck.  
  
Madison: Don't do that  
  
Ephram: Why not?  
  
Madison: Cause I'm mad at you  
  
Ephram smiled and continued kissing her neck.  
  
Madison: Ephram...(she turned around in his arms and put her forehead against his)   
  
Ephram kissed her before she could say anything else. Madison gave in but then stopped herself and pulled away.  
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Madison: You have to go...  
  
Ephram: I have like 10 minutes  
  
Madison: I know...but...you're sucking all the energy out of me....  
  
Ephram: I'm sorry, I thought you had "tons of energy"  
  
Madison: Well...it's all gone  
  
Ephram: Fine...I'll go...but save up that energy for tomorrow, cause I'm taking you out  
  
Madison: Out? Where?  
  
Ephram: On our first legal date...even though technically, all of our dates have been legal...  
  
Madison: When? Cause my mom is leaving in the afternoon and she's supposed to stop by...  
  
Ephram: 6?  
  
Madison: Sounds good...I'll see you then (she kissed him)  
  
Ephram: you're making it so hard for me to leave  
  
Madison: I know...(she kissed him again)  
  
Ephram left. When he got home everyone was asleep. He walked up to his room and went to bed.   
  
The next day Ephram went to pick Madison up at around 6. He knocked on the door.  
  
Madison: (from the other room) Ephram?  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Madison: Come in...I'm just finishing up  
  
He walked upstairs and into her room, she was putting on earings.  
  
Madison: Hey (greeting him with a sweet kiss)  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Madison: So where are we going? (grabbing her purse)  
  
Ephram: Dinner...maybe a walk after  
  
Madison: ok...sounds good, are you driving?  
  
Ephram: Well you're not aloud to drive, so we don't really have another choice  
  
Madison: That's just some stupid precaution, I can drive  
  
Ephram: No you can't...not for another week  
  
Madison: Ok dad  
  
Ephram: ready?  
  
Madison: Yeah  
  
They walked downstairs and got in his car. He drove to a nice Mexican restaurant.  
  
Madison: We haven't had Mexican in a while...  
  
Ephram: Well I had taco-bell yesterday...but that doesn't really count as Mexican  
  
They walked inside, hand in hand, as expected, they got many stares.  
  
Ephram: I'd be surprised if the whole town didn't know about us by 10  
  
Madison: I'm surprised that they don't already know...we've made appearances before  
  
Ephram: true...  
  
They were seated at a table in the back. Ephram noticed lots of customers turning around in their seats to get a good look at the "new" couple.   
  
Ephram: Don't these people have lives?  
  
Madison: Lives that are put on hold, whenever something gossip-worthy happens.  
  
Ephram smiled and then went back to his menu.  
  
Ephram: Why does everything have to be in Spanish? My all time worst subject...  
  
Madison: It's not that hard...you know what tacos are...and let's see...enchiladas, you know what those are...tortillas-pretty obvious, beans are frijoles...you really need a tutor if you don't get this stuff  
  
Ephram: You're probably right  
  
Madison: Would you mind if I ordered something alcoholic? I'm kinda in the mood...  
  
Ephram: Be my guest....wait-are you aloud to?  
  
Madison: Yeah (covering her face with her menu)  
  
Ephram: (grabbing her menu) what was that?  
  
Madison: Yeah...  
  
Ephram: You know you can't lie to me...there's no use trying...you're totally flaring your nostrils  
  
Madison: It's just another stupid thing that the doctors have to say...it's just a liability thing...  
  
Ephram: uh huh  
  
Madison: Ugh fine...  
  
Ephram: Good...  
  
After dinner they were walking hand-in-hand down Main Street, still getting strange stares from the other pedestrians. Suddenly, Ephram stopped and turned towards Madison.  
  
Madison: Wha-  
  
He stopped her with a deep, passionate kiss, that drew a crowd around them. Madison was surprised at first but then gave into the kiss. Ephram slipped his tongue in her mouth and they started to make-out.   
  
Madison: (as Ephram pulled away) wow...what was that for? (looking around at their audience)  
  
Ephram: (pointing to the building they were standing in front of) You said that we should make-out in front of a police station...  
  
Madison: (laughing) No way...I can't believe you, I totally forgot about that  
  
Ephram: Well...have we fulfilled our duty as a legal couple?  
  
Madison just nodded, then she kissed him.  
  
Ephram: Do you think we should charge them?  
  
Madison: What?  
  
Ephram: Our audience...do you think we should charge them for the show?  
  
Madison: (laughed) let's just keep walking 


	65. Forgiveness?

They walked for a little while and then passed a vending machine.  
  
Madison: I'm thirsty...want anything?  
  
Ephram: Sure  
  
Madison walked up to the vending machine and Ephram walked over to a near-by bench and sat down. He looked around and saw Amy walking towards him.  
  
Amy: Ephram hey...  
  
Ephram: Hey...  
  
Amy: We still haven't talked...  
  
Ephram: Yeah...I've been kinda busy...with Madison and all  
  
Amy: Yeah...how is she? Is she out of the hospital yet?  
  
Ephram: Yeah actually-  
  
Madison: They were out of coke, so I got you a Dr. Pepper...Amy...hey (sitting down next to Ephram)  
  
Amy: Hey...so you're out of the hospital...that's great  
  
Madison: Yeah (handing Ephram his drink)  
  
Amy: (feeling awkward) well...I better head home...still have tons of homework to do, see you tomorrow Ephram  
  
Ephram: See ya (trying to open his soda)  
  
Madison: Sweetie, need help?  
  
Ephram handed her his bottle.  
  
Madison: (twisting off the top) when do you get that off anyway?  
  
Ephram: (banging his cast against the arm of the bench) next week...  
  
Madison: (handing him his soda) here...you know I still haven't signed it...in high school, whenever someone got a cast, we would use it as like a popularity meter, the more signatures you got, the more popular you were...pretty lame now that I think about it  
  
Ephram held up his cast, he had 2 signatures, one from Bright, "Dude, make up some macho story about how you got this and use it to get the ladies!" And one from Delia, "you should have gotten the blue cast like I said, this one is boring."  
  
Ephram: Guess I would score pretty low on the "popularity meter"  
  
Madison: (smiled) not on mine (she kissed him)  
  
Ephram: So when are you going back to school?  
  
Madison: In a week...I have piles of make-up work to do though  
  
Ephram: Sucks to be you  
  
Madison: Thanks for the support (sarcastically)  
  
Ephram: No problem  
  
Soon it was Wednesday, Ephram was sitting alone at a table cause Bright was home sick. He saw Amy walking towards him, he was really dreading the talk. What did she have to say to him anyway?  
  
Amy: (sitting down) hey  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
Amy: How's it going?  
  
Ephram: ok...  
  
Amy: Do you think we're getting our tests back today? Cause I totally failed...  
  
Ephram: I think she said tomorrow...  
  
Amy: Oh...so how's Madison doing?  
  
Ephram: She's good, really good  
  
Amy: That's good  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Amy: (sighed) can we just stop with the small talk?  
  
Ephram: I kinda like small talk  
  
Amy: Wanna take a walk?  
  
Ephram: Lunch is almost over...  
  
Amy: Well what do you have after?  
  
Ephram: English...  
  
Amy: Can't you ditch? Just this once...I really want to talk, you know catch up?  
  
Ephram: I have to keep my grades up...the only way I can keep seeing Madison without my dad tagging along  
  
Amy: (smiled) oh...  
  
Ephram: (figuring he might as well get it over with) after school?  
  
Amy: (smiled) sure...I'll meet you by the flagpole  
  
Ephram: Alright (the bell rang) well I gotta go...  
  
Amy: see ya later  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
After school, Ephram slowly made his way to the flagpole, where Amy was waiting for him.   
  
Amy: (smiled when she saw him, part of her thought he wouldn't show up) hey  
  
Ephram: Hey  
  
They started walking in a random direction.  
  
Amy: So...do you wanna start?  
  
Ephram: I really don't know where to start...  
  
Amy: I'm sorry Ephram...I've been a shitty friend...I should have listened to you, to Bright...to everyone, you were right, Tommy was...well he wasn't who I thought he was, I guess he just clouded my judgment...I don't know, but anyways, that's over now...I'm trying to get things to be the way they were, put my life back together...  
  
Ephram didn't know what to say to this, he was kind of in shock, so he just nodded and let her continue.  
  
Amy: I know it's gonna be hard to get everyone's trust back...but I'm trying, I just need you to know that...  
  
Ephram: So what now?   
  
Amy: Well I don't expect everything to just go back to normal in a day...I don't expect you to forgive me by tomorrow, I just hope that it won't take as long as it did for me to realize how stupid I was...  
  
Ephram: I was never really mad at you...  
  
Amy: You weren't?!  
  
Ephram: I just didn't want anyone's pity...I didn't want you to talk to me just cause you felt sorry for me...that's kind of insulting  
  
Amy: I know...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be, I was just trying to be there for you like you were there for me last year...  
  
Ephram: Yeah...  
  
Amy: So are we good?  
  
Ephram: Yeah...we're good  
  
Amy: good  
  
She gave him a hug.  
  
Amy: Well I have to go, I have therapy in like 10 minutes...  
  
Ephram: have fun (sarcastically)   
  
Amy: (walking away) You know it 


	66. emotions

The rest of the week went by pretty slowly. Ephram and Madison didn't see each other too much, because she had all that make-up work to do and she wasn't starting work again until the next week. On Sunday, Ephram went over to Madison's, they planned on watching a movie.   
  
Madison: Hey (opening the door to him)  
  
Ephram: Hey...you ok? (noticing she looked pail)  
  
Madison: a little under the weather...probably a site-effect of the all the drugs I've been taking  
  
Ephram: (walking in and feeling her head) no fever  
  
Madison: see? I'm not sick...so what did you rent? (walking over to the couch and lying down)  
  
Ephram: I picked up some classics..."The Goonies," and "The Mask"  
  
Madison: Everything else was taken?  
  
Ephram: (smiled) pretty much  
  
Madison: Well...I haven't seen The Goonies since I was like 12...I guess we can watch that...  
  
Ephram: Good...I'm not really fond of The Mask  
  
Madison smiled as Ephram put the tape in.  
  
Ephram: You really need a DVD player...  
  
Madison: How am I supposed to afford it? I have to pay for this house, not to mention all the necessities of life...food, toilet paper, electricity...  
  
Ephram: I'll get my dad to give you a raise  
  
Madison: Your dad pays me way more than a normal babysitter already...  
  
Ephram: Really?  
  
Madison: Yeah (getting annoyed)  
  
Ephram: How much?  
  
Madison: Ephram, I really don't want to talk about this right now, can you just start the damn movie?  
  
Ephram: Whoa, ok...sorry...(he pressed the play button and went to sit down next to her)  
  
Madison lifted her feet so he could sit, then put them back down on his lap.   
  
Halfway through the movie...  
  
Madison picked up the remote and stopped the movie.  
  
Ephram: What's wrong?  
  
Madison: (sitting up) this movie sucks...god, I don't know what I was thinking back in 7th grade  
  
Ephram: It's not that bad...  
  
Madison: Yeah...it really is  
  
Ephram: So what do you wanna do instead?  
  
Madison: I don't know...I'm pretty tired  
  
Ephram: Ok...well...I'll let you sleep (getting up and putting his jacket on) See you tomorrow?  
  
Madison: Yeah...  
  
Ephram: Ok (kissed her on the forehead) feel better  
  
Madison: I will  
  
Ephram: You better  
  
Madison gave him a half-smile as he walked out and closed the door behind him. She had been acting weird all night and he was worried about her. He hoped nothing was wrong, with her...with them...with anything.  
  
Ephram walked in the house and closed the door.  
  
Andy: (looking up from his file) Ephram? It's only 8:30 what are you doing back?  
  
Ephram: Madison wasn't feeling well, she went to bed early...  
  
Andy: Oh...anything serious?  
  
Ephram: She said it's probably all the pills they're making her take  
  
Andy: Yeah...that can do it  
  
Ephram: Well...I've got homework  
  
Adny: Ok...I'll see you in the morning  
  
Ephram: yeah  
  
He walked upstairs and went into his room.  
  
The next day after school, Ephram was lying on his bed reading when Madison walked in.  
  
Ephram: (looking up) hey  
  
Madison: hey  
  
Ephram: Where's Del-  
  
She stopped him with a mind-blowing kiss, then she got on top of him and started kissing his neck.  
  
Ephram: (laughed) Wait...what about Delia?  
  
Madison: She's next door...won't be back for a couple hours (she kissed him again)  
  
Ephram: So I take it your feeling better?  
  
Madison: Much better  
  
She kissed him again and slipped her tongue in his mouth. They started making-out. Ephram started to pull Madison's shirt up when the phone rang.  
  
Ephram: (closing his eyes and hitting the back of his head against the head-board) why?  
  
Madison got off of him and let him get up.  
  
Ephram: (picking up the phone) Hello? (he sounded a little ticked)  
  
Andy: Ephram? What's wrong?  
  
Ephram: Nothing...just...the phone...I-it interrupted my train of thought...  
  
Madison: (whispering) I'll be right back (she walked out of the room)  
  
Andy: Ok...well I was just calling to say I'm gonna be a little later than usual  
  
Ephram: Ok (smiling inside)  
  
Andy: So just tell Madison I'll pay her for an extra hour...but if she has to leave...let her  
  
Ephram: Ok  
  
Andy: Alright, I'll see you later tonight  
  
Ephram: Ok...bye  
  
Ephram hung up the phone. Madison wasn't back yet so he went downstairs to get himself a soda, thankfully his dad had gone food shopping the day before. Madison came downstairs and walked in the kitchen. Ephram was sitting at the table. She grabbed an apple and went to the sink to wash it. Ephram got up and stood behind her. He started kissing her neck. Madison turned around and stopped him.  
  
Ephram: What?  
  
Madison: I have to go get Delia...  
  
Ephram: What? You said we had a couple hours  
  
Madison: Well she has homework to do...and I don't want her to feel...I dunno left out  
  
Ephram: She doesn't feel left out...what's wrong?  
  
Madison: What?! Nothing's wrong...I told you I have to go get Delia  
  
Ephram: That's not it...I know it, something's wrong  
  
Madison: (started to walk into the living room) nothing's wrong Ephram  
  
Ephram: Madison I'm not stupid! The past couple days you've been so up and down I don't know what to do anymore!  
  
Madison: What do you mean you don't know what to do?! Who said you had to do anything?!  
  
Ephram: (sighed) I meant that I don't know how to act around you...before I at least had some hint of what you were thinking, but now it's totally random...what do you want me to do?  
  
Madison: (sighed) I don't know...I'm just really weird right now (she started to cry)  
  
Ephram: See?! Now you're crying, why are you crying?   
  
Madison: (shook her head as she wiped away tears) I have to go get Delia...  
  
Madison got up and walked out the door, Ephram stood there thinking for a second and then decided to chase after her.  
  
Ephram: Madison! (running out the door and towards Nina's)  
  
Madison: (after ringing the doorbell looked back at him) Ephram...I don't want to do this now...(she wiped away more tears)  
  
Ephram: (walking up to her) well when do you want to do this? Cause we have to talk about this, it's not just gonna go away!  
  
Madison: I know but I don't wanna do this now...  
  
Ephram: Well we're gonna do it now! (he yelled just as Nina opened the door)  
  
She looked at him horrified, he noticed her expression and then realized what he had just said, and what she probably thought he had meant.  
  
Ephram: (quickly fixing it) talk-w-we're gonna talk now....cause that's what we're gonna do...talk  
  
Madison: (ignoring Ephram) Hey Nina...is Delia ready?  
  
Nina: So soon? She just got here a little while ago...  
  
Madison: I know...but she has some homework to do, and I need some help with dinner, so...  
  
Nina: Ok...I'll go get her...  
  
Nina turned around and called up the stairs for Delia.  
  
Ephram: Madison...please just leave her here so we can talk...don't avoid this  
  
Madison: (wiping away more tears) Ephram...please, not now  
  
Ephram: Yes now!   
  
Nina was watching them from inside. Madison saw her and gave her a half smile, Ephram saw this and stopped talking, he didn't want to fight in front of anyone, he didn't even really want to fight, he just wanted to know what was going on with her.   
  
Ephram: Fine...I have homework to do anyways...  
  
He turned around and went back towards his house. 


	67. A what in a what?

Delia came running down the stairs.  
  
Madison: Hey sweetie...ready to go?  
  
Delia: (saw that Madison had been crying) Are you ok?  
  
Madison: Yeah...just allergies...c'mon let's finish your homework...then maybe bake some cookies?  
  
Delia: Cool (she grabbed her jacket and walked back towards the house with Madison)  
  
When they got close to the porch, Madison stopped, she didn't want to go in there, she didn't want to fight with Ephram. She decided to just give him some time to cool off, maybe talk to him later.   
  
Madison: On second thought...how bout some pizza?  
  
Delia: What about homework?  
  
Madison: Bring your stuff, we can do it there...  
  
Delia: Ok...but what about Ephram?  
  
Madison: What about Ephram?  
  
Delia: Well shouldn't we tell him? Or take him with us?  
  
Madison: Ephram's busy right now...plus it'd be good for us...you know "girl time?"  
  
Delia: Ok...as long as we can get pepperoni  
  
Madison: Deal  
  
Delia ran inside to get her stuff. Ephram was at the piano, looking over some music. He heard the door and looked back, hoping it was Madison.  
  
Ephram: (seeing Delia) Where's Madison?  
  
Delia: She's in the car...we're going for pizza  
  
Ephram: I thought you had homework...  
  
Delia: What do you think this is for? (holding up her backpack)  
  
Ephram: I don't know...  
  
Delia: Be back later...  
  
Ephram: Whatever...  
  
He wondered why Madison was avoiding this, could something really be wrong? Was it really that serious? He shook it off and went back to the music sheet.   
  
Later, Madison just dropped Delia off, she decided she would just call Ephram later.  
  
Later...  
  
Ephram: (picking up the ringing phone) hello?  
  
Madison: hey...  
  
Ephram: hey...  
  
Madison: I'm sorry Ephram...it's just...everything's been crazy these past couple weeks, I guess it's just overwhelmed me...  
  
Ephram: I know...  
  
Madison: Well...I have to go, I still have a lot of work to do before tomorrow...I just wanted to make sure we were ok...  
  
Ephram: Yeah...we're good  
  
Madison: I love you  
  
Ephram: Love you too  
  
Ephram hung up. He was glad that she called him, but that still didn't explain why she didn't want to talk to him about it before. It wasn't a big deal, it's not like he didn't know what she had been through.  
  
The next day at school, Ephram was walking with Bright down the hall.  
  
Bright: Dude...what's up with you? Your like even more gloomy than usual...  
  
Ephram: (stopping at his locker) Nothing's wrong  
  
Bright: Sounds like somebody's not getting any action...  
  
Ephram didn't respond.  
  
Bright: OOOOOh...so Bright is right!  
  
Ephram: Madison's just been acting weird...she has all these mood swings, and then one minute she'll be all over me and the next she's totally distant...and now I feel like she's avoiding me...  
  
Bright: Wait...so Madison is having mood swings? Has she been sick  
  
Ephram: Yeah (closing his locker) but she said it was just her meds...  
  
Bright: Sounds to me like she has a bun in the oven  
  
Ephram: A what in a what?  
  
Bright: Sounds like there's gonna be a little Ephram running around  
  
Ephram: (paused to think) Oh my god...  
  
Bright: Yeah...your dad's gonna kill you  
  
Ephram: B-but Madison and I-we use prote-  
  
Bright: (covered up his ears) LALALALALALA-I don't wanna hear this!  
  
Ephram: No way- sh-she can't be! I-I mean it's only been like 7 months! It's too soon!  
  
Bright: All it takes is one time my friend...  
  
Ephram: But I-I'm still here-in high school! What the hell am I supposed to do with a kid?!  
  
Bright: Don't ask me...  
  
Ephram: Ok m-maybe we just need to calm down  
  
Bright: "we??" I think it's just you that needs the calming down  
  
Ephram: I gotta go talk to her...I-I mean what if she knows? What if she knows and doesn't want to tell me?! What if she doesn't know?!   
  
Bright: Ok remember that whole calming down idea? Dude....you can't talk to her...wait for her to come to you...  
  
Ephram: But what if she doesn't know?!  
  
Bright: I'm sure she knows  
  
Ephram: How?  
  
Bright: Dude! Do you remember anything from health?!  
  
Ephram: Oh yeah...right, well...if she is-and I'm not saying she is- but if she is, a-and she knows it...why wouldn't she tell me?  
  
Bright: Cause your 16...she doesn't want to ruin your life!  
  
Ephram: (started walking towards the exit) I have to go talk to her  
  
Bright: (put his arm out and stopped Ephram) Whoa...what did I just say? Wait for her to come to you...wait till she's ready, if you go talk to her, it'll just ruin everything  
  
Ephram: Ok have you been in this conversation at all?! Everything is already ruined! 


	68. I know

Sorry everyone for the lack of updates, i have had a serious case of writer's block that i am yet to get over. Hopefully i will find some inspiration soon. Thanks for all the reviews!

FLASHBACK-Ephram: Ok have you been in this conversation at all?! Everything is already ruined!  
  
Soon it was Friday night, Ephram and Madison were at Madison's watching a movie. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Madison kept looking over at Ephram, but he wouldn't look away from the TV.  
  
Madison: Ok what's wrong?  
  
Ephram: What? Nothing's wrong...(he was still looking at the screen)  
  
Madison: You haven't even looked at me all night...now I know that Brad Pitt is good looking, but I didn't think he was your type...  
  
Ephram: What? (he looked at her and she motioned towards the TV, they were watching "Fight Club") Oh...I've looked at you-  
  
Madison: And then you sit all the way over there...so either I have really bad B.O. or something's wrong...  
  
Ephram: Nothing's wrong...let's just watch the movie (he looked back at the TV)  
  
Madison picked up the remote and turned the TV off.  
  
Ephram: (looked at her annoyed) I told you nothing was wrong  
  
Madison: I'm not an idiot...obviously something's wrong...I thought we got over this thing  
  
Ephram: (paused for a second and then leaned forward and sighed) we did...(he sighed) I know...  
  
Madison: You know? You know what? (she looked at him confused)  
  
Ephram: I know...you don't have to hide it anymore...  
  
Madison: Hide what? Ephram what are you talking about?  
  
Ephram: (sighed again) I want you to know that I support you in whatever decision you make...I'm not gonna be the stereotypical guy and bail-  
  
Madison: Ok you're scaring me...what are you talking about?  
  
Ephram: You don't have to pretend anymore...I know you're pregnant-  
  
Madison: (was shocked, she didn't know what to say) Wait a minute-p-pregnant?! Who the hell told you I was pregnant?!  
  
Ephram: Well Bright...and all the mood swings, and you were sick-  
  
Madison: Wait Bright?! Ephram...how many times have I told you not to listen to him?!  
  
Ephram: w-wait...so you-your not?  
  
Madison: No! God...  
  
Ephram: B-but what about all the symptoms and everything?  
  
Madison: It's called PMS! (she smiled) which is like the opposite of being pregnant...so you have nothing to worry about...  
  
Ephram: Me? Worried-I-I wasn't worried  
  
Madison: Yeah...ok (sarcastic)  
  
Ephram let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Ephram: God I'm such an idiot...I really need to stop listening to Bright  
  
Madison: That's what I've been saying for the past 6 months...  
  
Ephram: So you're not...pregnant? (just to make sure)  
  
Madison: (smiled) No...but I think now that it's out in the open, we need to talk about it...  
  
Ephram: Talk about it? What's there to talk about?  
  
Madison: Well what if it does happen? What if I get pregnant?   
  
Ephram: Do we really have to think about this now...I mean we were watching Brad Pitt...  
  
Madison: I'm not the one that brought it up  
  
Ephram: Well I already told you...I would support any decision you make...and I would be there...no matter what  
  
Madison: That might be easy to say right now, but if it happens-  
  
Ephram: (grabbed her hand) Madison...I'm not going anywhere, no matter what...you don't have to worry about that  
  
Madison: Ephram...you don't know that-  
  
Ephram: Yes I do, I have never been more sure of anything in my life (he kissed her)  
  
Madison: (smiled) You really mean that?  
  
Ephram: Yes, I really mean that (he kissed her again)  
  
Madison leaned against Ephram and he put his arm around her, then she started the movie.   
  
The movie ended and Madison picked up the remote and turned off the TV.  
  
Ephram: So what do you wanna do now?  
  
Madison: What do you mean? Don't you have to go? It's like 10:30...  
  
Ephram: Last time I checked it was Friday...  
  
Madison: Oh yeah... Well in that case...I guess we could watch another movie...but you should probably call your dad...  
  
Ephram: My dad's in New York...I really don't think he'd notice if I was late  
  
Madison: (surprised) What do you mean your dad's in New York? He never said anything...  
  
Ephram: One of his old doctor friends called him with some patient that, apparently, only he can save...  
  
Madison: But what about Delia? Is she at Brittany's?  
  
Ephram: Nina's...I'm supposed to pick her up later tomorrow...he-he said he'd be back by tomorrow night  
  
Madison: Oh...well I'll go make some more popcorn...  
  
Later, Madison and Ephram were making-out on the couch, Ephram reached under Madison's shirt and un-hooked her bra.  
  
Madison: (pushing him away) whoa-whoa...what the hell are you doing?  
  
Ephram: What do you mean? Did I-I miss something?  
  
Madison: (standing up) I'm sorry, but wasn't it you who thought I was pregnant, not 2 hours ago?!  
  
Ephram: Yeah...b-but you aren't...(confused)  
  
Madison: Ephram, that's not the point! God what the hell is wrong with you!?   
  
Ephram: What are you talking about? What did I do?  
  
Madison: Do me a favor...stop thinking with your balls and start thinking with your brain!   
  
She stormed upstairs, ran into her room and slammed the door.


	69. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone, I'd like to thank you for reading this story, it was my first fanfic and all of your support really kept me writing. I'm afraid it's almost time for it to come to an end. Unfortunately I have run out of ideas and I don't really know where to take it.  
  
If anyone has any ideas on how I should end it please tell me, I would love some input. There will probably be 1 or 2 more chapters to the story.   
  
Also I am starting a new fic that takes place 9 months after the season finale. I probably won't post it until I am done with "Speed Bumps" but look for it in the near future.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Sporty 


	70. That Point

She stormed upstairs, ran into her room and slammed the door.  
  
Ephram: (to himself) what now?   
  
He sat back down on the couch and sighed, he figured he would give her some time to cool off before he went and talked to her.   
  
About 10 minutes later...  
  
Madison was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine, when she heard a knock on the door, she knew who it was so she ignored it. When Ephram didn't hear a response, he decided to just go in. He walked in and looked at her. She glanced up from her magazine and then looked back down.   
  
Ephram: I'm sorry...(he sighed) can you just look at me? (Madison put her magazine down and looked at him) ok...I-I'm sorry...you were right...I should have thought about you and what happened earlier...and how that must have scared you...I guess I was only thinking of myself...and how scared I was...  
  
Madison: Before tonight...I wasn't even thinking about that...but now...it's constantly at the back of my mind...I mean, it can happen, it's a possibility, it's not just something that happens on soap operas...it's real  
  
Ephram: I know...(he looked down)  
  
Madison: I mean...how could you drop a bomb on me like that and then expect me to forget about it in less than 2 hours?!  
  
Ephram: I don't know...I-I just wasn't thinking...I guess  
  
Madison: yeah...you weren't...I mean...(she sighed) God Ephram...  
  
Ephram: I'm sorry...I feel like an idiot...  
  
Madison: Rightfully so...you think I'm pregnant...and when you find out I'm not, you think everything is just gonna go back to normal!?   
  
Ephram: So-so what are you saying? Are you saying we-we're never gonna have sex again?!  
  
Madison: No...no that's not what I'm saying at all...but you didn't seriously think that after all that...(she sighed) it's just so much of a reality now...it's a legitimate possibility...I just...I don't know...I don't know what to do...  
  
Ephram went and sat down next to her.  
  
Ephram: Why did I ever listen to Bright?  
  
Madison half smiled.  
  
She leaned against him and he put his arm around her. They sat there in silence for a while, playing with each other's fingers.   
  
Madison: You know...I think we're coming to "that point..."   
  
Ephram: What point?  
  
Madison: You know..."that point"  
  
Ephram: I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about  
  
Madison: that point in a relationship...where everything about the other person starts to annoy you...and then you start fighting about the most pointless things...and everything gets like 20 times harder...  
  
Ephram: Wait-wait a minute...things are gonna get harder?!  
  
Madison: Yup...  
  
Ephram: And do couple's ever survive this "point?"  
  
Madison: I don't know...  
  
Ephram: Well...how do we get through it?  
  
Madison: I don't know...I guess we just have to try harder...but give each other space when we need it...that kinda thing  
  
Ephram: great...(sarcastically)  
  
Madison: But I do know that we will...no matter what...we'll get through it  
  
Ephram: (sighed) I know...I love you  
  
Madison: I love you too  
  
Madison smiled and then snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. They fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
Ephram woke up the next morning and Madison wasn't next to him. He looked around for her, but then heard the shower turn on. He slowly stood up and looked at the clock, he had a couple hours before he needed to get Delia. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door, when he saw that Madison hadn't noticed him, he got an idea. He quietly walked over to the toilet and flushed it.  
  
Madison: (screaming) OOOh my god!! What the- (she noticed Ephram standing by the toilet) you did not just do that!  
  
Ephram: (laughing) it was an accident...(trying to look innocent)  
  
Madison: (turning off the water) uh huh (sarcastically)  
  
Ephram: (still laughing) oh c'mon...it was funny  
  
Madison: (stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel) To you...  
  
Ephram turned his back towards her and started to walk out when she jumped on him and took him to the floor.  
  
They were both laughing as Madison shook her wet hair in his face.   
  
Ephram: Ok-ok you got me...happy?  
  
Madison: Nope...  
  
She kissed him passionately, and they started making-out on the bathroom floor. They stopped each other once things got too heated.  
  
Madison: (sighed) I should go get dressed...  
  
Ephram: Y-yeah...yeah...that's a good idea  
  
Madison got up and re-wrapped the towel around herself, then walked back to her room.   
  
Ephram sat up and shook some thoughts out of his head, then walked downstairs.   
  
Madison walked downstairs and heard Ephram in the kitchen.  
  
Madison: (walking in) Please don't tell me you're cooking...  
  
Ephram: (looked back at her and smiled) don't worry...it's just cereal...I can make that  
  
Madison: good...  
  
Ephram poured Madison a bowl and they sat at the counter and ate.   
  
Madison: So...how are we gonna get over this thing?  
  
Ephram: (playing with his cereal) I...I don't know...  
  
Madison: We can't just avoid it...  
  
Ephram: I know...it's pretty impossible...  
  
Madison: I was thinking....you know...maybe I should go on the pill...?  
  
Ephram: y-y-you mean birth control???  
  
Madison: No Viagra...(sarcastically)  
  
Ephram: (smiled) are you...I mean... are you sure?  
  
Madison: Well...I don't know...that's why I brought it up...  
  
Ephram: B-but isn't it...isn't it like the same? I mean doesn't it have like the-the same chances as condoms?  
  
Madison: I don't know...I guess I'd have to do some research...but I think it would help us...you know...so we don't have to worry any more...I guess  
  
Ephram: Yeah...well I-I think it's a good idea...b-but we definitely have to look into it more...  
  
Madison: Yeah...(she smiled and went back to her breakfast)  
  
**The next chapter will probably be the last. Thanks everyone for reading. **


	71. Always

For the next couple weeks everything pretty much went back to normal. Madison and Ephram both decided that she should go on the pill, and they were both pretty happy. Then the dreaded "point" decided to show its face. The couple started fighting constantly about the stupidest things. As soon as they made up they would find something else to fight about. Everything, as Madison had said it would, was getting much harder.   
  
One day, after a particularly nasty fight over Ephram's cologne, Madison knocked on the Brown's door.  
  
Delia answered.  
  
Delia: Madison!  
  
Madison: (bending over to her level) hey sweetie! Is Ephram here?  
  
Delia: You guys had another fight didn't you?  
  
Madison was about to answer, when she looked up and saw Andy walking towards them.  
  
Madison: (standing up straight) Hi Dr. Brown  
  
Andy: Hi Madison...(he looked at Delia) Delia, I thought I asked you to clean your room?  
  
Delia: Well I thought you would forget...  
  
Andy: Nice try...go...(he pointed up the stairs)  
  
Delia put her head down and stomped up the stairs.  
  
Madison: Is Ephram home?  
  
Andy: No actually...he's been out all day...but he did leave you a message...  
  
Madison: a message?  
  
Andy: Yeah...he said you would know where he was...and to meet him there  
  
Madison thought about it for a second, she had no idea what Ephram meant by this, then suddenly she remembered. It had been so long since they had been there, their spot by the lake, she had almost forgotten about it.  
  
Madison: (smiled) ok...thanks  
  
Andy: No problem...good luck  
  
Madison walked away as Andy smiled to himself and closed the door.   
  
Madison drove for a while, she had no idea what Ephram was up to. She just wanted to apologize to him for earlier. The past 2 weeks had been really hard for them, she just wanted to make sure that he was still in it, but this whole meeting at their "spot" thing scared her. What if he wants to break up? She couldn't even handle the thought of that.  
  
She finally got there, but sat in her car for a couple minutes, still thinking to herself. She finally got out and made her way over to where Ephram was sitting. She stopped a couple feet behind him and tried to see his expression. Maybe it would clue her in to what this was all about. She couldn't really see his face because he was looking forward, but she did notice that he was playing with a small box. What could that be? She finally walked up and sat down next to him. He didn't say anything, just continued to look forward.   
  
Madison: (looked forward at the sunset) It's beautiful...  
  
Ephram: Yeah...  
  
Madison: I'm sorry Ephram...the whole thing was just stupid...I mean looking back on all the fights we've had these past couple weeks, all of them have been pretty stupid...  
  
Ephram: I know...  
  
Ephram looked over at her and noticed that she was staring at the box in his hand. He decided to explain it.  
  
Ephram: (holding up the box) I bought this like a week ago...after the fight about sharing toothbrushes (Madison smiled) I-I just wanted you to know that I was committed...to-to getting through this point thing...  
  
Madison looked at him happily, but also confused. Ephram saw this and continued.  
  
Ephram: It's a promise ring...f-for your right hand...I was waiting for the right time to give it to you, but...I don't know, I couldn't find the right time...and then earlier...well that was one of the worst fights that we've ever had...and it was about cologne! S-so I came out here...to think about what to do with this...with us   
  
Madison was starting to cry now, she wasn't sure where this was going and she feared the worst.  
  
Ephram: (continued) and I figured it out...I know where I am...I just need to know where...I need to know where you are Madison...if you're in this, if you're committed...if we're gonna get through this...cause I'm in this...and if you're not then-  
  
Madison: (cutting him off) I'm in it...I'm committed to us...and I know we're gonna get through it  
  
Madison lifted her hand to wipe away tears, but Ephram stopped her and wiped them away for her. Madison smiled as Ephram opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring, with a silver heart in the center. He took Madison's right hand and slipped it on her ring finger, he held her hand in his as she leaned in and kissed him. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the sunset in each other's arms.   
  
Madison: We're gonna get through this  
  
Ephram: (rubbed her back) I know we will  
  
Madison: I love you  
  
Ephram: I love you too...always  
  
THE END  
  
**A/N: I would just like to thank all of the readers. It's so sad to see this story come to an end, it seems like the end of an era, but I think it's time. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and encouraged me, I appreciate it more than you know. I hope you liked the ending, I really tried to make it work. Thanks again to everyone.   
  
P.S. Maybe sometime in the future I will write a sequel, but for now I am just working on my other fanfics. **


End file.
